Two Imprints For The Price Of One
by Mrs.Mizanin-Lautner-Winchester
Summary: How would you feel if two hot guys both imprinted on you? LOTS of humor Lots of drama; ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Car rides are usually more interesting when you know where you're going, but in my case I have no idea where I am or where I'm headed and I couldn't be more thrilled!

"Mom can't you just tell me where we're going?" I whined childishly.

"No, but I can give you a little hint/clue, some of the people we are going to see are old dear friends of mine, and they live close to an old and close friend of yours." she said.

"Thanks that helps soo much!" I said sarcastically. I pull out my ipod and shove the ear buds into my ears. I turn it on and quickly fall asleep to the music that my friends insisted on putting on it and are making me listen to it. It feels like I have only been asleep for an hour when I'm jolted forward banging my head on the dashboard. I open my eyes and wish I hadn't. I will never be able to forget what i am seeing right now. Blood and smoke is everywhere. Through the smoke i see a deer, its laying half way on my mom's car and half way on the ground; its HUGE! Oh man MY MOM! I try to move my head to see if she's all right, but I'm too weak. I managed to move my head a little slowly only to see my mom slumped over the steering wheel.

"Mom!" i yell weakly. She groaned in response. I know i have to move, I have to get help. I try to move my left hand, but cant; it hurts way too much. So I drag my right hand over my lap and put in into my left pocket. I pull out my cell phone, dialed 9-1-1 and hit TALK. It rang two times before someone answered it.

"911 whats your emergency?" the woman operator said

"We need help!" I reply.

"Ok whats your name and where are you?"

"I'm Sydney Jacobs and my mom is Sophia Jacobs, i don't know where we are, but there is a GPS tracker on my mom's car."

"Ok hold on. I'm sending help now. Is anyone else there with you two?"

"No its just my mom and I."

"Ok well i want you to stay on the line with me until help gets there."

"O..k." i say weakly. "I hear sirens."

"Ok I'll let you go now, goodbye."

"Bye thank you." i hung up and shoved the phone into my pocket.

"Hello... are you okay?" a man said.

"We need help!"

"Ok hold on." CLANG CLANG, i hear a noise, but i don't know what it is. Suddenly I'm grabbed and pulled out of the car. When I'm out I try to open mt eyes, but all i see are big blobs of things, which i think are people.

"Where's my mom?" i ask.

"She's safely in the back of one of the ambulances." a man tells me. I relax a little knowing she's safe. Then i'm put on one of the stretcher beds and put into the other ambulance. The doors close and we drive off. I'm too weak to stay awake so i close my eyes and drift off. When i wake up I'm in a hospital bed next to my mom in another hospital bed. I look around the room and see familiar faces.

"I'll go get the nurse." one of them said, its Taylor. When she gets back she brings a nurse.

"How are you feeling? Can you talk?" she asks me.

"Where...am...I?" I asked with a raspy voice. it hurt to talk a little.

"Your at the Forks E.R." she told me.

"Whats wrong with me?"

"You have a cut on your lip that we stitched up, a bump on your forehead, a broken arm and your back went out of place."

"Oh my god. All of that happened to me because of a dear?"

"Yes."

"Hows my mom?"

"well she has a stitched up cut on her head, a sprained wrist and her neck is a little cracked on the left side."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes i can promise you she will be just fine! and so will you."

"Thank you."

"I'll go get your doctor."

"Ok." i said. The nurse left.

"Sydney are you ok?" Taylor asked me.

"I think I'm ok."

"Oh thank god! we were all so worried about you guys when you never showed up. We called you, but no one answered. We heared ambulances go by and we got a bad feeling so we followed them. When we saw the car and you guys in the ambulances we broke down."

"You said 'we broke down', who's we?"

"Everyone in this room." I looked around the room, I never really noticed all the people in here; most faces i didn't even recognize.

"Oh sorry, but i don't know everyone in this room." I admitted.

"Well that's ok, they all know you."

"Um, ok."

"Since you don't know them I'll introduce you. That's Sam, Seth, Quil, Billy, Jennifer, Amanda and Johnny."

"Hi." I said to everybody.

"Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do Billy. Your my mom's friend."

"That's right!" just then my doctor walked in.

"Hello everybody." They all said hello.

"How are you Sydney?"

"I'm fine ."

"I want you to follow my finger with your eyes only ok?"he help up a little light and one of his fingers. I followed it back and forth and back and forth.

"Ok, now I'm gonna check you head, if something hurts let me know."

"Ok." he grabbed my head softly and felt all around.

"OWW, that hurts." I told him.

"Ok." he kept a finger on the spot and took a closer look. he grabbed a pair of tweezer things and held them to my head."These might be cold, but don't worry." he put them on my head and I cringed a little at the coldness. I felt him pulling on something, but i didn't know what; all i knew was that it stung a little.

"That stings."

"I'm not surprised." he brought his hand back down and showed me. "You had a little piece of glass from the windshield in your head. let me go get a needle and ill fix that." he walked out.

"Ugh this is horrible." I sighed.

"Don't worry honey it'll all be over soon." Billy said trying to comfort me, it worked a little. I turned my head to look at my mom her eyes are opening now.

"Mom, can you hear me?" everyone looked over to her.

"Yes, I can." she said.

"Someone please get her nurse." billy left to go get her.

"Mom how are you?"

"I've been better, but glad I'm alive."

"So am I."

"But how are_ you_ sweetie?"

"I'm much better now that I know your going to be ok." billy came back with Carlisle and my mothers nurse.

"Thank you Billy." I thanked him.

"No problem." the nurse walked over to my mom's bed and Carlisle came to my bed side.

"Okay now this might pinch a little.." he took the needle and thread and sewed up my cut.

"All done, how does it feel?" he asked me.

"Tight." everyone laughed. He grabbed an ice pack out of a container and placed it on my head.

"Ahh, that helps."

"Good." Carlisle said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I'll bring you back a menu." he said before leaving. "Hey wait a minute, I just noticed something; where's Quil?"

"Oh, he uh...he had something he had to take care of." Sam told me.

"Oooh ok." I said a little sad he wasn't here, but I understood.

"So um.. How do you guys know each other?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, well Jen's my sis-" I cut Taylor off.

"I know that! I meant everyone else." I told her.

"Oh ok well, Sam, Seth, and Johnny are the same as Quil. Johnny is actually Quils cousin, and Amanda's Jen's best friend.

"Oh ok." Carlisle walked in then.

"Here you go, pick anything you want and we'll bring it to you."

"Okay, thank you."

"I'll be back in a minute for your order." I looked at the menu, almost everything looked and sounded good.

"Mmm...meatloaf!" I said sarcastically cringing at the word. Everyone laughed.

"I hate meatloaf!" I said.

"Me too." Johnny said in agreement.

"Hmm I think i'll get the broccoli and cheese soup, my favorite!" Just then Carlisle walked in.

"Did we make a decision?"

"Yes can I have the broccoli and cheese soup please?"

"Certaintly. I'll go tell the kitchen."

"Thank you." i told him. he walked out.

"Well we're going to let you get some rest now, so we'll leave and come back later." Jen told me.

"Ok bye you guys, thank you all for coming to make sure we were okay and spending some time with me. They all said goodbye to me individually. I layed back in my bed and relaxed, waiting for my soup. I looked over at my mom and she had fallen asleep again. I would too if i wasnt so hungry.

"Here we go." Carlisle said when he walked in with my soup and bread on a tray.

"Thank you so much Carlisle."

"You're welcome! And if there's anything else you need, just press this button." He said pointing to a blue button on the side of my bed.

"Ok. Before you leave can you hand me the remote off the table please?"

"Yes." He walked over and picked up the controller and brought it back to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." he said and left. I picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. I turned down the volume a little because I didnt want it to wake up my mom. I flipped through the channel's until I found something I liked. I finally found a movie, "Jackass!" I love the show, it's so funny. I picked up my spoon and started eating my soup, mmm it is so good! I must have been really hungry because i finished quickly. I set the tray on the cart next to my bed and relaxed while watching T.V. Every once in a while I couldnt help but laughing out loud at the stupid but funny things they did. Then my door opened up a little.

"Knock knock." Quil said with his head stuck into the door.

"Hey, come on in." I said

"Thanks. It stinks in here!" he said walking over to my bed. He pulled up a chair to the side of my bed and sat down.

"What? I dont stink!"

He laughed "I know I ment because of the vampire smell."

"Ooohh ok!" I laughed.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good im glad. So wait a minute you remember me, right?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget one of my best friends?" I said reaching my right arm over and messing up his hair.

He laughed. "Well I was just making sure. How long are you going to be in this place?"

"I dont know, I think Carlisle said two or three more days."

"Oh well thats cool."

"Not really, I wish I was out now."

"So do I." he told me.

"So how's your mom holdin up?" he asked.

"Pretty good, she's been asleep for a while."

"Oh ok."

"Im mad at you though."

"Why what did I do?"

"Because you left earlier. I mean I just figured there was something that came up with like the border or vampires or something, but you didnt even say goodbye." I told him.

"Im sorry. I just...I had something to do."

"Is everything and everyone okay?"

"Mainly yes."

"Mainly? Whats wrong?"

"Syd, this isnt easy for me to say, but I..."

"Quil please just say it, whats wrong?"

"I couldnt take it. You and-and-and your mom, just laying here. You guys are family to me, It hurt me too much to see you guys laying here hurt. It hurt me inside. You're a sister to me, I love you like my sister." he confessed to me.

"Aww Quil! come here." he leaned in close to me so our faces were about three inches apart.

"Look at me," he picked his head up and looked at me, "Were going to be ok. Thats so sweet how you care so much about us. And I want you to know that you're like the big brother I never had! I love you like a brother too!" I put my hand on his cheek and kissed it. he stood up and gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Im sorry."

"Stop appoligizing, you dont need to be sorry for anything."

"Ok, but hey guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a surprise for you!"

"Oooooo What is it?

"I cant tell you its a surprise!"

"Oh pwease!" i said to him while giving him the puppy look.

"No, I told myself I wouldnt let you make me cave, you have to wait untill you get out. When you get outt I'll tell you, or better yet show and give to you."

"Ugh! I hate you." I said jokingly to him.

He laughed "Love ya too sis!" He said.

"So how long are you going to stay?"

"Until you want me to leave."

"Ok, well I feel kind of silly asking this, but since this is my first night here... could you spend the night? Or atleast stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I can."

"Thanks."

"Sure let me just go home and grab a change of clothes."

"Ok i'll let them know you'll be coming back so there's no problems."

"I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Bye."

"Bye." he said and walked out. Carlisle walked in.

"Hello how was your soup?"

"Delicious thank you. Oh Quil is going to come back and spend the night in here can you let the nurse know so they let him in with no problems?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"I'll have your moms nurse come back in to check on her ok?"

"Ok thank you." He must have known I was worried about her. He left and a woman walked in.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi, how is she?"

"She's just fine, but she will be sleeping for a while because of the medicine we gave her."

"Ok, I was getting worried I didnt know why she wasnt getting up."

"She's perfectly fine, but I will wake her up right now because she needs to eat something to make sure that the medicine takes well."

"Ok." She shook my mom lightly while calling her name. My mom woke up and rubbed her head.

"Sophia, I had to wake you up because we need to get some food in you.

"Ok." she said in her still sleepy voice.

"Would you like some soup?"

"Yes please."

"Ok is chicken noodle ok?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right back."

"Thank you." the nurse left.

"Hey mom how are you?"

"Tired." I chuckled

"How are you?" she asked me.

"I feel fine, my head just hurts a little."

"Ok, Why do I smell broccoli?"

"Oh I had broccoli and cheese soup."

"Ooh ok."

"I dont know if you remember, but everyone was here. They were worried."

"I remember."

"Do you remember quil?"

"Yes."

"Ok well he's going to spend the night tonight so if you wake up and see a big guy its just Quil. Oh and he got really big!"

"Ok i'll try to remember that." She smiled. I tried, but hurt my lip a little.

"Mom i'll be right back ok?"

"Where are you goin?"

"To the bathroom."

"Okay, be careful don't pull out any plug or anything."

"I wont." I pulled the covers off of me very caefull not to move my arm or pull out plugs. I sat all the way up and swung my sore feet over the side of the bed. I tried to shimmy down carefully, but accidentally bumped my arm letting out a little scream. My door opened.

"Whats wrong?" Quil said.

"That wasnt twenty minuets." I said.

"I know . What are you doing, are you ok?" he said rushing over to me.

"I'm ok I was just trying to get up to use the bathroom, but i bumped my arm on the bed railing."

"Oh well let me help you." he grabbed me by my waist carefully and lifted me up off of my bed.

"Be carefull with the cords." my mom said.

"Dont worry I see them." he said. he put me oh the ground and helped me walk into the bacthroom.

"Thank you, I think i've got it from here." he let go of me and I closed the door. I did what I had to do, washed my hands and walked out. When I opened the door he walked over just in case I needed help. When I got back to my bed he lifted me up and put me in my bed gently."

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome." he said with a smile on his face. He looked over to my mom. "Hey Sophia how are you?"

"Im fine Quil thanks. How are you."

"Worried."

"Dont worry about us we'll be fine."

"I know I just cant help it."The nurse walked back in and hended my mom her soup.

"Thank you." my mom said

"You're welcome the nurse said and walked out.

"Ugh." I said

"What happened whats wrong?" Quil asked franticly.

"Spaz much!" We laughed. "My head and arm are starting to hurt."

"Let me go get Carlisle."

"No its ok."

"But you're in pain."

"I got it!" I said and pushed the little blue button on the side of my bed. Carlisle apeared.

"Told you I got it." I said Quil laughed.

"Is everything ok?" Carlisle asked me.

"Actually my head and arm are starting to hurt. I know why my arm hurts, but I dont know why my head hurts."  
>"Why does your arm hurt?"<p>

"Because I accidentlly bumped it when I got up to use the bathroom."

"Oh ok. I'll go get your medicine and be right back."

"Ok." he left.

"How's your soup mom?"

"It's good."

"Good." I laid back and closed my eyes.

"Are you tired?" Quil asked me."

"A little."

"Go to sleep then."

"But you just got back."

"Its ok i'll still be here when you wake up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please get some rest, maybe if you get some sleep you can get better and be out of here quicker. I understand you need rest."

"Ok." Carlisle came back with water and some pills.

"Here take theese, they should help." he handed me the pills and water. I put the pills in my mouth and took a few sips of water.

"Now these will make you drowsy so if you feel like you're falling asleep dont fight it." I looked at Quil he was looking at the T.V. with a smile on his face.

"Ok." Carlisle left.

"How did you talk to him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Quil Bryan Ateara, dont you lie to me." I said jokingly.

"When you were in the bathroom he came in and I told him you looked tired, but I knew you wouldnt go to sleep with me in here so he said he would talk to you."  
>"You sneaky sneaky warewolf!" I whispered to him. He busted out laughing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine just for you i'll try to go to sleep."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah. Here take the remote watch what you want."

"Ok thanks."

"Oh come here I have to ask you something." I whispered. he bent down so I could talk into his ear.

"I know this sounds like a lot,but do you think you could try to help my mom like get the nurse for her or help her up if she needs it, because she cracked her neck and she needs help." I said in his ear.

"Of course." He said.

"Thank you. and you better be here when I wake up." He gave me a little kiss on the forehead.

"Where else would I be?" He smiled. "Goodnight." he said to me.

"Goodnight." I closed my eyes and drifted off, soon I was asleep.

**QUIL'S P.O.V**

Lets see whats on T.V. Ghost Adventures I like that show. Oh its a repeat. Ugh! I pressed the guide button and kept scrolling for something good to wach. Oooo The Uninvited is on, i'll watch that. The movie was exactly where I left off before. Wierd. Right where the Anna girl was in her bedroom and the boy came in through the window. I turned out the light so the effect is better. I reachup and pullthe string.

"Eewww What the hell is that?" I said quietly to myself. I kept watching even though it was freaking me out. I looked over and Sydney was still asleep. I turned my attention back to the T.V When I looked at the T.V. I almost threw up!

"AahhHH!" I screamed.

"What huh?" Sydney said. Shit i woke her up.

"Sorry go back to sleep."

"Why did you just scream like a little girl?"

"I was watching a scary movie. Sorry go back to sleep i'll change the channel so I dont scream."

"Ok, but please change the channel, you scared the living shit out of me!"

"Im sorry." She laid back down and closed her eyes. I hit the guide button on the remote and scrolled looking for something else. Ooo Transformers, i like that movie. I'll watch that. I looked over at Sydney. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. God, I wish this would have never happened to her and her mom. I moved a piece of hair from her face and turned back to the movie.

[an hour passed] **SYDNEY'S P.O.V**

"Hi." I said with my sleepy voice.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what?"

"Why did you scream like a little girl?"

"Ohh you remember that, um I was watching the Uninvited and the dude in her room fell off the bed and was walking all crooked stuff and it freaked me out."

I busted up laughing.

"Its not that funny."

"Yeah it is, my wiwwle qwiwly was sqwared!"

"Just do me a favor and dont tell anybody."

"I cant make any promises!" Carlisle walked in.

"Hello, how are you."

"Great!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Thats good I just want to check on everything." he walked over and looked at my lip then my bump, my head stitch, and then my arm.

"Well everything looks all good. Would you like a popcicle?"

"Sure!"

"What kind?"

"Orange please."

"Ok i'll be right back." he left.

"Syd you look a lot better."

"Thank you."

"Mmhhm." Carlisle came back.

"Here we go. One orange for you," he handed it to me, "and one cherry for you." he handed it to Quil.

"Thank you." we said in unison.

"He laughed, "You're welcome." he walked out.

"Hey Quuiillll."

"What?"

"Can you do me a little favor?"

"Give me."

"Thank you." I handed my popsicle to him and he unwrapped it for me.

"Mmm this tastes good." he said. he handed it to me.

"Um sure you can have a taste of my popsicle." I said to him he laughed.

"Thanks. Wanna try mine?"

"Sure." he unwrapped it and held it to my mouth since I only had one hand.

"Mmm I like yours." he pulled it back and put it in his mouth.

"Me too!" I laughed. I pout mine in my mouth.

"I still like orange better though."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just always liked the orange flavor of anything."

"OK so your favorite smoothie flavor?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Where its from."

"Movies?"

"Blue raspberry."

"Taco bell?"

"Strawberry frutista breeze."

"Interesting. Smoothie king?"

"Orange cream."

"Ok."

"Your turn."

"For?"

"Twenty questions."

"Um maybe I should call Carlisle in here."

"Why?"

"You don't know how to count. That was only six questions."

"Gee really? Thanks for pointing that out mister technical." we laughed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Don't have one."

"So...um...," I hesitated, "uh...,boyfriend?" I asked curiously.

"Of course silly! What do you think I am straight?" He said in his gayest voice ever. I busted up laughin.

"Wait your joking right? I mean your not gay are you?"

"HELL NO!" He shouted. I laughed.

"Favorite color."

"Green."

"Favorite T.V. show or movie."

"I have more than one."

"Name two."

"Ghost Adventures, and Supernatural."

"O.M.G. no way those are mine!"

"Wow."

"I know." he laughed.

"Favorite thing to eat?"

"Um.. I'd have to say food!"

"Oh really I've never heard of that whats it taste like?"

"Soo many different flavors come together and blend just wonderfully. You should try it sometime."

"Blend just wonderfully? Again boyfriend?"

"Shut up!" we laughed.

"You know I'm just messing with you."

"Yeah I know."

"Hey I'm sorry to crash this party of ours, but I'm tired."

"Me too a little. Its ok go to sleep we can chill in the morning."

"Thanks Quil you're the best. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"What are you talking about? You were just in a car accident you don't need to make up for anything."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I closed my eyes and soon I was asleep.

[3 HOURS PASS]

"I love you Sydney." I open my eyes and Quil's talking in his sleep. I have to use the bathroom so I pull off the covers throw my feet over the bed edge and try not to bump my arm. I stand up successfully and start to walk I accidentally touch one of Quil's toes with my foot. 'Damn!' I thought to myself. Good he didn't wake up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Or maybe he did wake up.

"Shh, go back to sleep."

"Are you breaking out without me?"

"No I'm going to the bathroom." I kept walking.

"Do you need help?"

"No I got it." I got in closed the door and did what I had to do, washed my hands and walked out. When I walked out I was picked up off my feet.

"Quil put me down."

"Shh, I got you don't worry." He laid me softly on my bed and put the covers on me.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said and kissed me on the forehead. Soon I fall asleep.

[5 more hours pass 7:00 am]

When I wake up the sun isn't even up yet. I look around and my mom and Quil are still asleep. I decide to watch the T.V. I grab the remote and turn it on. I make sure the volume is down real low because I don't want to wake them up. I find Family Feud and watch it. I like the Family Feud.

"No, the answer was pillow case." A husky voice said.

"Whoa!" I said scared.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?"Quil said.

"Yeah a little I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but I'm refreshed now."

"Oh ok."

"What time is it?"

"9:00."

"Ok." he got up and went into the bathroom. Carlisle walked in then.

"Hello how did you sleep?"

"Great."

"That's good. How do you feel?"

"Perfect."

"That's good. I have some good news and some bad news for you."

"Ok."

"The good news is, You can go home today. But the bad news is, that your mom has to stay until the end of the week."

"Oh well that's not that bad. As long as she's getting better I don't care how much longer she stays."

"Yes she's recovering great, but we just want to keep an eye on her neck. One sharp turn and something really bad could happen."

"Oh I see."

"Well I'll be back later with times."

"Ok thank you." he left. Quil came out of the bathroom and saw the smile on my face.

"Hey miss sunshine."

"Hi guess what?"

"Umm, you don't know how to read."

"What of course I know how to read." I laughed. "No I get to go home today!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh that's great."

"I know."

My door opens and Carlisle walks in carrying some stuff. He set it all down on a tray by my bed.

"Ok, can you sit up for me?"

"Sure." I sat up. He grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting a cast on it so that way it will stay protected incase you bump it any more."

"Oh ok." He took the sling off my arm and unwrapped the ace bandage. He put some new stuff on that was white.

"What color do you want?"

"Options?"

"Pink, lime green, orange, blue, black."

"Lime green please."

"Ok." He grabbed the lime green stuff and put it on my arm.

"Now hold still for five minutes and let it harden to your arm shape."

"Ok."

"I'll be back in a minute." he said and left.

"I thought for sure you were going to pick orange!" Quil said sarcasticlly.

"Ha ha ha. Can you hand me my bag please."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because he said stay still for five minutes."

"Fine."

"What did you need from out of it?"

"My clothes, toothbrush, and hair brush."

"Ok." he got up and walked over to my bag."

"What are you doing?"

"Putting your stuff in the bathroom for you."

"You cant do that.''

"Why not?"

"Because I dont want you touching or seeing my underware and stuff."

"Oh calm down its no big deal."

"Easy for you to say." he laughed. he dug through my bag.

"Ooooo I like theese!" He held up a pair of my underware.

"QUIL PUT THOSE DOWN!" I screamed at him. He laughed so loud he choked on his breath.

"Soryy sorry, boy someone has anger issues." Carlisle walked back in.

"Ok your free to move. I'll bring you your breakfast in a minute."

"Am I allowed to change clothes?"

"Sure." He left. I got up from my bed and walked over to Quil who had the biggest smile on his face and grabbed my clothes from his hands. I walked in the bathroom and got dressed. Ugh why are theese shorts so short? He brought me my shortest shorts that I own! No wonder he had a big ass grin on his face. When I walked out of the bathroom he was sitting in his chair next to my bed watching T.V. He turned to look at me when I walked out.

"Hey Miss daisey duke!" he said laughing. I ignored him. He got up and came over to me.

"I said hey." he said. I shoved my brush's in my bag and sat on my bed. He walked over to me sat down in his chair, picked me up and sat me down in his lap.

"Quil let me go."

"Ha I got you to talk to me." he said in a high pitched voice.

"Let me go or you'll talk like that permanently." He dropped his arms and I got up.

"Idont know why, but I get this really big vibe of negativity in your area. I got a strange feeling like your mad at me or something."

"Ahwh no dip sherlock!"

"Why?"

"Look at me!" he looked at me with a perverted smile on his face.

"Ugh!"

"What?"

"You! Stop looking at me."

"You just told me to look at you."

"I didnt mean it that way."

"Oh."

"You just had to bring me my shortest pair of shorts huh!"

"Oh they are I didnt notice."

"Oh really."

"Who knows they might come in handy. You might be thanking me later."

"What? Why?"

"Can't tell you yet."

"Ugh." Carlisle came back with my breakfast and set it down on the tray.

"Mmm I smell pancakes." He took the lid off, they were pancakes.

"How'd you know they were my favortie?"

"A little birdy told me." He looked at Quil. He left. The pancakes had two chocolate chips for eyes one for a nose and seven for the smile.

"Aww, thanks!"

"See I told you you'd be thanking me!"

"I ment for the pancakes."

"Oh, you're welcome." I ate them quickly because I wanted to hurry and get out of there. When I was done my mom woke up.

"Hey mom." I walked over to her bed and gave her a kiss.

"Hey what're you doing out of bed and in clothes?"

"I get to go home today."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thats great."

"Yeah, but listen,you have to stay for the rest of the week because of your neck."

"Oh ok." She looked sad.

"But dont worry I'll come back everyday and visit you."

"Ok." she said and hugged me. Carlisle came in.

"Sydney you can leave now."

"Ok, i'll be out in a minute." He left.

"Bye mom. I love you."

"Bye, I love you too."

"Get better."

"I will." I gave her a kiss and hug. I walked over to get my bag, but Quil got it for me. He said bye to my mom and we walked out.

we drove home in quils car.

When we got to a medium sized house he pulled in the drive way.

"Wait here, I want to make sure nothing's in your way. Count to ten and then come in." He got out of the car, when he got inside I counted to ten and got out. I walked up to the doorstep and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"WELCOME HOME!" 11 people shouted together.

"Welcome home!"Taylor, Amanda, and Jennifer said coming up to hug me.

"Wow, thanks you guys!" I said to everyone.

"It was Quil's idea." Billy said. I turned and gave Quil a big hug.

"Thanks!"

"No problem." I was introduced to people and hugged everyone. Everyone was eating and having a good time.

"Hey sydney come here." Quil called me. I walked over to him. He was standing with one of his friends. He's kind of cute , but he has a wierd look on his face.

"Whats up?"

"I wanted you to meet one of my close friends. This is Jacob."

"Hey whats up?" I asked him. Quil walked away.

"Nuthin, just chillin."

"Cool."

"Hows your arm?"

"Its ok."

"What happened?"

"My mom and I were in a car accident."

"Ahw man are you guys ok?"

"Yeah i'll be fine, I just hope my mom recovers."

"What happened to her?"

"A lot of things, but the main thing is that her neck is cracked a little on one side."

"Oh thats too bad."

"Yeah." Quil came over.

"Hey are you ready for your surprise?"

"This wasnt it?"

"No! Come on." He grabbed my hand.

"Close your eyes."

"You better not let me run into something."

"I wont." he walked me up the steps and down a hallway, He opened a door and led me to a bed and sat me down.

"Um, why did you put me on a bed?"

"Open your eyes." I opened my eyes and was in shock. The walls were white with lime green, pink, orange, and aqua polka dots on them. I was sitting on a huge cumpfy bed with pink blankets and white pillow cases. The window had blue and orange curtains.I got up and the floor had polka dot carpets all over.

"Oh my god! Its so, so me!"

"So you like it?"

"Are you kidding I love it!"

"Good I'm happy."

"Did you do this too?"

"With some help." I ran to him and hugged him.

"Jacob helped me." I looked over at Jacob he had a smile on his face.

"I know I just met you, but I dont care I want to hug you!" He laughed I turned to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much! Both of you."

"You're welcome." They said.

"Well I guess I should get my stuff."

"Allready taken care of."

"HUH?"

"We put all your stuff away."

"Everything, everything?"

"Yes." Jacob said they both had big grins on their faces.

"Great.. thanks."

"Oh no thank you!" They said.

"Oh my god you guys are pervs!" they busted out laughin. I walked out of my room. When I got downstairs they were right behind me still laughin. Quil can I talk to you in private please." I said through my teeth. He smiled and followed me in the kitchen. I hit him on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"I cant believe you! I mean thank you for everything, but you could have left my clothes in my bags and not touched or looked at everything."

"Sorry." He said I wasn't convinced he was though.

"Oh and the outfit you brought me, are you tryin to set me up with your friend?"

"No, but he likes you."

"What?"

"He thinks you're cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, but still." I walked out. People were starting to leave when we walked out.

"Bye everyone thank you." I said.

"Hey sorry to cut it short, but i'm gonna head home now." Quil said.

"Wait you don't live here?"

"No this is Jacob and Billy's house. Didnt you know you were staying here?"

"No I didnt."

"Oh, well yeah." I gave him a dirty look and he winked at me.

"Bye." I said.

"What no hug?"

"No." He laughed and walked over to me squeezing me in a huge hug.

"Cant... breathe." I said breathlessly. He dropped me and left. I went up stairs to my room. When I got in I sat down on my bed and pulled out my phone.

I dialed the number that Carlisle gave me to talk to my mom. It rang twice.

"Hello." my mom said.

"Hey mom. How are you?"

"Great how are you?"

"Im good. When I got back to Jacob's house they had a party for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wait you said Jacobs house?"

"Yeah why?"

"Why were you there?"

"That's where were staying, isn't it?"

"We weren't going to, I signed you up for school in Forks."

"Oh, who were we going to stay with?"

"Whitney and her family."

"Ooh that would have been awesome!" I heard a creak and looked up Jacob was standing there. He heard what I said and looked hurt."Hey mom I have to go, sorry. I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Ok love you."

"Love you too." We hung up. I got up off my bed and went to find Jacob, he was conveniently in the room across the hall from my room, _his_. I knocked on his door. He looked up."Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Look, what you just heard, it wasn't what you think it was." He looked at me. "It's just that Whitney's my best friend and I _know_ her. I don't really know you."

"Oh. I thought you didn't like your room or being here."

"What? I _love_ my room, and i'm glad to be here. I just don't know anyone here beside's Billy, but I cant really hang with your dad."

"Yeah I know." We laughed."Well if you want I can change that." he said hopeful.

"How?"

"Lets go do something. We'll get to know each other so you feel more comfortable here, and we could have some fun."

"Ok sure. When do you want to leave?"

"When you want to."

"Give me five minutes?"

"Ok." I turned around and left. I walked into the bathroom and fixed my makeup and hair. I walked back in my room and grabbed my phone and some money just incase. I shoved everything in my pockets and put on some flip flops. On my way out of my room I turned off my light and closed my door. When I got downstairs Billy and Jacob were in the kitchen talking."Hey dad i'm gonna take Sydney out to have some fun, to cheer her up a little."

"Okay," there was a pause, "you imprinted on her didn't you?"

"Yes dad." Jacob said awkwardly.

"Well have fun and don't get into too much trouble."

"Ok dad, we'll be back by one." They walked out into the living room and didn't realize I was there; I saw the shock on Jacob's face to prove that."Ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said "Bye Billy."

"Bye have fun."

Jacob opened the door for me and I stepped out.

"So where to now?" I asked him.

"Movies?" he asked me.

"Sure whats playing?"

"I don't know."

I laughed, "Ok." When we got to his garage he got on his bike [motorcycle], I stopped."Whats wrong?"

"You have a bike?"

"Yeah, why are you scared?"

"No, I have one too."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's at my friend's house."

"That's cool." He held out a helmet and I walked over. I got on the back of the bike and put the helmet on."You better hold on tight because I go fast." He kicked the bike to start and we were off. In less then ten minutes we were there.

"Wow that was quick." I said amazed.

"Told you I was fast." we laughed."So what do you want to see?"

"I don't care. What about a comedy?"

"I love comedies."

"Me too." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Um, Role Models, Taxi...,"

"How about Taxi?"

"Sure." We walked up to the window and he stepped in front of me."What are you doing?" I asked him."Getting our tickets."

"Why?"

"So we can see the movie."

"No I meant let me get them." He turned back around and gave the man money in exchange for our tickets. We walked inside."No, were on a date and the guy always pays. Plus _I _asked _you_ to come out with me and have fun, don't worry about." I smiled and we walked up to the snack bar."Do you want something?"

"Just some water."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." He told the lady he wanted two cups of water and a large popcorn. He paid and we went into the theater. When we got inside it was practically full. He let me lead and I picked the two best seats, right in the middle so we saw everything. We sat down."How long is this movie?" he asked me.

"I don't know maybe a hour and a half, two at the most. Why, tryin to get this date over with already?" I said playing around.

"No, just thinking about other things we can do tonight."

"Oh, ok." The lights dimmed and the movie started. I grabbed my water and took a sip."Want some popcorn?"

"Sure." I reached my hand in and grabbed some.

Twenty-five minutes in and everyone's laughing.

**AFTER THE MOVIE**

"That was a good choice!" Jacob said.

"Yeah I loved it."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

"I figured we could get to know each other a little more."

"Ok." I smiled."Ask me anything."

"Hmm, whats your girlfriends name?"

"I don't have one yet."

"Oh that's a shocker."

"Why?"

"Well, look at you, great eyes, perfect smile, awesome body, great personality and you're a lot of fun to be with." He looked shocked, "Didn't expect me to say that, huh?" I said with a smile. He shook his head.

"Well thanks."

"You're welcome. Now you can ask me something."

"Okay, boyfriend?"

"Don't have one."

"What? You're beautiful."

"Thank you." I said with a faint blush on my cheeks."You're welcome. Your turn."

"Lets see, bend down so I can whisper it into your ear." He bent down."Are you a… werewolf?" I whispered into his ear. He straightened up and looked at me.

"How do you know about...them?"

"I grew up with Quil remember."

"Oh yeah."

"So, are you?"

"Yes."

"I knew it!" I said, he laughed.

"Ok, did you come out with me tonight because you wanted to or because you felt you had too?" he asked looking straight ahead.

"Because I wanted to!" I asked this next question carefully, "Ok, have you imprinted yet?" I asked slowly.

"Yes."

"That's cool. Does she know?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh."

"So, whats your favorite number?"

"5. Whats your favorite color and number?"

"6, and baby blue. Did you have fun so far tonight?"

"Yes! Whats your favorite T.V show?"

"Supernatural, Ghost Adventures, and Wipeout."

"Mine too!" we laughed."Do you like lemonade?"

"Yes. Did Quil have to talk you into letting my mom and I stay with you and your dad?"

"Yes." I looked to the ground with a frown on my face, "Oh." I said.

"But i'm glad he did because if he didn't we wouldn't be here right now, together." He stopped walking and lifted my head up with his fingertips.


	4. Chapter 4

"Im serious, I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but im glad you got in the car accident because if you didn't you wouldn't be at my house, you wouldn't be here with me right now." I looked at him. He bent down and kissed me. We stood there kissing with no room between us for two minutes. He pulled back and looked at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath."Whats wrong?" he asked me.

"That was...,wow." I said.

"Good wow?" My eyes popped open.

"No, Great and amazing wow!" he smiled and I blushed a little.

We started walking again and he grabbed my hand."Do you want to get a smoothie?" He asked me.

"Ok." I smiled at him and he returned a warm smile. When we got to the smoothie place we got in line.

"What kind do you want?" Jacob asked me.

"No what kind do you want, let me get them."

"Fine, grape."

"Ok. Can I have one orange smoothie and one grape smoothie please." I said to the lady behind the counter. I gave her some money and she gave me our smoothies. We walked away."Here you go." I handed Jacob his.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." I took a sip of mine. "Mmm, this is really good."

"So is mine. Do you want to go down to the beach?"

"Yeah." We walked back to the movies and got his bike. I held onto our smoothies so he could drive. He drove a little slower so I wouldn't spill them. When we got to the beach it was empty; perfect! We got off the bike and walked over to the sandy shore. We sat down on the sand and rested our heads on a big sturdy log.

"Ooo, its so beautiful tonight." I said.

"I know."

"Will you hold my smoothie for a minute?" I asked him.

"Sure." I gave it to him and stood up "What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I want to go take a dip in the water." I told him."But you didn't bring your bathing suit."

"I wore it under my clothes because I figured that since you lived so close to water I might need it."

"Oh ok." I took off my shirt. Then I slid off my flip flops and then my shorts. I noticed him watching me very carefully as I took my clothes off. I held out my hand for my smoothie and he gave it to me. I took a few sips.

"Nice bathing suit." He said mesmerized.

"Thanks." I smiled, but he still looked dazed. I took one last sip and set it down on the log."You comin?" I asked him.

"Sure!" He said finally smiling."But hey I thought you cant get cast's wet." He said.

"Carlisle gave me a water proof cast."

"Oh." He slid off his shoes then he took some sips from his smoothie, he set it down on the log next to mine. Then his shirt. Oh My GOD! I stood there just starring at his body. His chizzled abbs and storng arms. 'They will look even better wet!' I thought to myself.

"Sydney are you okay?" He asked me laughing because he noticed that I was hypnotized by his perfect body. Suddenly I was on the ground. Did I fall?"Hey are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah i'm fine." I said shaking my head and blinking rapidly. He laughed. I stood up."You ready." I asked him.

"Yeah you?"

"Yup." I walked up and stuck my foot in the water."Oh my god that's cold." I said.

"Do you know how to swim?" He asked me.

"Um kinda, wh-" He swooped me up off my feet and ran out into water then he held me up above his head."Jacob put me down!" I said laughing.

"Ok." He said and tossed me out into the water a little. When I hit the water it was cold. I swam back up and stuck my head up out of the water gasping for air imitating that I couldn't breathe. He came rushing over just how I wanted him to."Oh my god are you ok?" He asked me with his palms on my cheeks. I looked at him then stopped gasping. His expression changed. I stuck my hands up and shoved his head under water. He came back up with a smile on his face. I laughed. He looked at me.

"What?" I said

"Are you cold?" He asked me.

"Yeah, this water's freezing. Oh wait I forgot you cant feel anything cold." I said and he laughed. He swam closer to me and grabbed my waist warming me up.

"How's that?"

"Good." I said. He pulled me closer with his arms still around my waist and no space between us. I put my arms around his neck and we just starred into each other's eyes. He bent down and kissed me, I kissed him back. His hands slid up and down my back warming me up even more. I took my hands from his neck and put them in his hair pulling him closer if that was even possible. We pulled back and looked at each other. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He kept his hands on my waist and I slid my hands on his chest."Did you have fun tonight?" He asked me.

"Yes I did, it was one of the best nights of my life!" I said. "What about you?"

"Yes tonight was perfect." I smiled. He let go of my waist and I floated up on my back laying on top of the water. The water felt good cooling my down from Jacob.

As I floated on my back the cool breeze and the water pulled me away from the shore. I decided I was getting too far away from the shore so I swam back. When I got back Jacob was sitting on the sand on the edge of the water. I got out of the water and laid on the sand."You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah im great why?"

"Oh no because you seemed tired."

"No my head just hurts a little. Im fine though."

"Maybe I should take you home."

"No please we're having such a great time."

"Its getting late anyway, I told my dad we'd be back by one and its twelve thirty." he told me.

"Okay." I said sadly. I got up and put my clothes back on grabbed my smoothie and walked back to the bike. He got on the front and I slid onto the back holding on to our drinks. When we got home the lights were on. When we walked in a tall teenaged boy was sitting on Jacob's couch. When he saw Jacob he stood up and they gave each other a slap on the back. When he saw me he stopped. "Aww man are you kidding me?" Jacob yelled.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, um dad!" Jacob went down a hall and into Billy's room.

"Hey im Embry." Embry said.

"Hi im Sydney."

"So um what happened to your arm?"

"I was in a car accident a few days ago and I broke it."

"Oh that's too bad."

"Embry can I see you for a minute." Billy said, Jacob came out and Embry went in.

"Jacob whats wrong?"

"Embry just imprinted on you." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Yeah, but the thing is that _I_...I already imprinted on you." He looked down to the ground embarrassed.

"Oh, can that happen?"

"I don't know this have never happened before."

"So what does this mean now?"

"Well for now, nothing, but we can talk to Sam in the morning."

"Ok." Embry walked in. "Well im going to go take a shower. Jacob where's the dirty laundry basket?"

"Um I think we put one in your closet."

"Thanks."

"Wait you live here?" Embry asked."Just until I have to leave." I said and walked upstairs.

**_AFTER MY SHOWER_**

When I got to my room I changed into my pajamas; a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. I kept my towel around my neck to dry my hair and walked down the hallway a little, I heard Jacob and Embry talking so I stopped to listen.

"I really like her Em, I think she's the one!" Jacob was telling Embry.

"But I imprinted on her." Embry said.

"So did I." I walked down the rest of the hallway and down the stairs.

"Hey." I said to them both. They stopped talking and looked up to me smiling.

"How was your shower?" Jacob asked me.

"Great I feel better because I got that sand off me." I said smiling. He smiled back. I walked over to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. I walked back and sat down on the couch next to Jacob. He looked at me and scooped me up and set me down on his lap.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked smiling at me, I smiled back, but noticed Embry and the sad look on his face.

"Hey I wanted to thank you again for tonight, I had a great time and im glad I got to know you a little bit better." I said to him.

"Yeah me too. Im glad I could take your mind off of everything." I smiled and he bent down and kissed me, we sat there kissing until Embry cleared his throat.

"So, um I wanted to give you something." I said to Jacob.

"And what would that be, another kiss?" He said and puckered out his lips. I stuck out my finger and pressed it over his lips making the 'shh' sign.

"No, I found this on my bed." I held up a ten dollar bill.

"So?"

"So? I know you put it there and im giving it back."

"Why?"

"Because I told you I was gonna buy the drinks since you bought the tickets."

"But I told you that I was gonna take you out to have fun."

"But-"

"But nothing."

"Fine." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Aww aren't you precious!" He said looking at Embry and laughing. Embry looked at me and smiled.

"So Embry I don't know anything about you_._ Do you live here?"

"No I live down the street."

"Oh ok, so do you have a-" Jacob cleared his throat, "a favorite T.V show?" I said improvising, Jacob chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I have a lot, but one is AFV."

"Oh ok, I like that show too. So whats on the tube?" I asked and reached up for the remote, and my shirt moved away from my skin.

"WHOA?" Jacob and Embry said together.

"What?"

"You have a tattoo?" Embry asked me. I jumped up and turned so my back to the T.V and my face to them.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"That's awesome!" Embry said. Jacob just stared at me speechless.

"What do you think Jacob?" I asked him.

"I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised you didn't see it earlier."

"Your hair must have been in the way."

"Let me see it again." Embry said. I pulled down the top of my shirt in the back.

"Its a dragon fly." I said.

"When did you get it?" Jacob asked me.

"A while ago with my friend Whitney."

"Oh."

"Do you guys have any tattoos?"

"Not yet." They said. I went over and sat back down on the couch in between them, Jacob put his arm around me on my shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

**[next day]**

When I woke up I heard talking. I opened my door and went downstairs. I saw a whole bunch of people on the couches in Jacobs living room.

"Syd!" Quil said. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey what's up?" I said.

"Nothing just watching some T.V."

"Cool."

"So what did you do last night?" Quil asked me. I looked over at Jacob and he was smiling.

"Oh I just went out with a friend."

"Was it a guy friend?"

"Yeah, but he was really ugly and he acted like a jerk."

"Hey what?" Jacob said looking at me. I laughed. I walked over to him and sat on his lap giving him a hug. He hugged me back. I went to stand up, but he pulled me back

down onto his lap.

"What I don't get a kiss?" I looked at him.

"Fine." I said smiling, he bent down and kissed me , and woooo's came from everyone in the room. We pulled apart and laughed."Hey im gonna go see my mom so I have to go get ready. When I get back I'll make some food for everyone ok?"

"Um, sure..."

"Don't worry I can cook. Im not gonna poison you."

"Ok." He smiled.

"Oh wait who do you think will be here? Because I was gonna invite a friend, but I want to make sure that I have enough food because im assuming that everyone is like you and Quil."

"Which means?" Embry said.

"Um..., that you're all..."

"Werewolves?" Jacob smiled.

"Yeah."

"Yes we're all werewolves." he said with a light chuckle.

"Ok, and not picky ones I hope." They laughed. I went upstairs and got ready to go. I walked downstairs and said to bye to everyone.

"Wait a minute."

"What?" Embry asked me.

"I don't have my motorcycle. I don't have a way to get to the hospital and the store."

"I could take you." Embry said.

"Really? You're not to busy?"

"No I'd be happy to."

"Thanks, well im ready when you are."

"Lets go." He got up and we left. We got in his car and we drove to the hospital. When we got out we went up in the elevator.

"Hi carlisle." I said.

"Hey Sydney, how's the arm and stitches?"

"Pretty good. Can I see her?"

"Sure." I knocked on her door, and stuck my head in.

"Hey Sydney." My mom said. We walked in.

"Hey mom this is Embry he gave me a ride up here." They said hi to each other. We sat down."So how are you mom?"

"Great I get out tomorrow and I cant wait."

"That's great. So how's your neck holding up?"

"Good the crack's gotten a little bit smaller."

"That's good."

"Honey I don't mean to be rude, but I need to get some sleep."

"Ok i'll be here tomorrow to get you."

"Ok honey." I gave her a kiss and a hug. She said goodbye to Embry and we left.

When we got to the store we got stuff for spaghetti and for s'mores. When we got home the guys were playing video games.

"Hey." I said when I walked all said 'hey' in a monotone voice. I walked into the kitchen and set down the bags. I pulled out my phone and dialed Whitney's number.

"Hello." Whitney said.

"Hey whit." I said.

"Hey Syd where are you?"

"In La Push staying at a friends house, there was an accident and my mom and I had to come here."

"What kind of accident?"

"A car accident, but i'll explain later. Do you think you can come by for dinner?"

"Sure where exactly though?"

"I'll come get you, around six."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket.

'I think I might need another pack of noodles.' I thought to myself. So I pull up a chair and open the cabinet on top of the stove. When I reached up I heard a crack, it was the old chair I was falling off.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and embraced myself for the fall that never came. Jacob had caught me in his arms. The others came rushing in.

"What happened?" Sam said.

"I fell off the chair and Jacob caught me."

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked me.

"Yes thank you." He kissed my forehead and set me down on my feet.

"So what are you making?" Seth asked me.

"Spaghetti and then later I got stuff for s'mores."

"Mmm, sounds good." He said.

"Well I have to get cooking, im leaving at six to get Whitney, but I'll be back. Could someone give me a ride out there? I'll ride my bike home."

"I'll take you." Quil said. I smiled, Embry gave him a dirty look and they left. I started cooking and everything smelled really good.

"Mmm smells good." Embry said.

"Thank you."

"Can I have a taste?" Embry asked. Jacob came around the corner with a suspicious look on his face.

"Whats goin on in here?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"Nothing just cooking." I said.

"Can I have a taste?" Embry asked again.

"Oh." Jacob said and he left.

"No it's not ready yet."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine." he crossed his arms and pouted. I turned to look at him.

"Your so cute." I said laughing. I walked over to him and pinched his cheeks and gave him a little peck on the cheek. He blushed. I turned back to the stove and stirred the spaghetti. Oh five forty-five, I have to go. I walked out into the living room."Hey Quil."

"You ready?"

"Yeah. We'll be back in a minute guys. Don't touch the food i'll know if you had some." We left. When we got in the car, we rolled down all the windows. He started to drive.

"Where am I goin?"

"Just keep going straight i'll tell you when to turn."

"So how's your arm?"

"Great."

"That's good. So you and Jacob, huh?"

"What?"

"Are you guys together yet?"

"We just met."

"Yeah, but you guys do kiss a lot."

"So?"

"Im just sayin. Do you like him?"

"Yes, but."

"But what?"

"I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean? Jacob likes you, you like him, everything's great."

"No, everything isn't great. Embry imprinted on me."

"You mean Jacob."

"Actually both."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"So do you like Embry?"

"I don't know, I mean he's cute in all, but Im really close to Jacob and I don't want to hurt him or me."

"Oh."

"Turn here." He turned right and went down the street about five houses."That white one." He turned in the drive. We got out. I walked up to the door and walked in.

"Your not gonna knock?" Quil asked me.

"I don't need to." We walked in. "Hola Hermana." I said.

"Sydney?" Whitney said from the top of the stairs.

"Hey!" She ran down and gave me a hug.

"Oh my god I missed you!" She said.

"I missed you too!" We pulled apart."This is Quil."

"Hey." Whitney said.

"Hi." He said.

"Where's your mom?"

"In the kitchen." She walked in the kitchen and came back with her mom.

"Hi!" I said to her.

"Hi Sydney how are you?"

"Im fine how are you?"

"Great, who is this?"

"My good friend Quil." They said hello.

"What happened to your arm."

"Car accident, its broken. Well sorry to cut the visit short, but we have to go."

"Ok bye Tell you mom i say hi."

"Will do, Bye." We went outside."Where's my baby?" I asked Whitney.

"In the back come on." We walked in the back and there it was. My shiny red motorcycle.

"This is yours?" Quil asked me.

"Yeah." I went over and got on, the keys were still in the key whole. Whitney got on the back."Hey drive behind me ok." I told him.

"Sure." He said. I turned it on and we were off. When we got back to Jacob's I told Whitney to be quiet."Don't slam your door." I told Quil. I opened the door quietly and we walked in we heard people in the kitchen I walked in the kitchen and leaned up against the wall. The guys were in the spaghetti.

"Mmm this is so good!" Embry said.

"I'm glad Sydney isn't back yet." Sam said.

"Me too." I said. Whoa's, Hey's and screams came from them.

"We didn't even hear your bike." Jacob said.

"Because I put in a quieter engine."

"Oh."

"I told you guys not to touch it yet."

"Sorry we couldn't wait."

"Go sit down and i'll bring it to you."

"Ok." they left. I got nine plates from the cabinet and put spaghetti on them. Whitney and I carried two at a time.

"Hey who's your friend?" Seth asked me.

"Oh this is Whitney. Whitney this is Jacob, Embry, Sam, Seth, Quil, and I don't know you. Sorry."

"Oh im Paul."

"Ok, and that's Paul."

"Its nice to meet you all." They all nodded because they were busy eating. Everyone except Paul.

"Its nice to meet you too." he said. She smiled at him and he smiled back. We went back in the kitchen to grab our plates. I sat down by Jacob and Whitney sat down by Paul.

"So how's the food?" I asked.

"Amazing." Jacob said.

"Great." Paul said.

"The best." Embry said.

"Awesome." Quil said.

"Delicious." Sam said.

"Mmm so good." Seth said.

"Good im glad you like it." I took two bites of my food and the guys were done."Whoa, you guys are pigs!" I said we all laughed."If you want seconds get it yourself, but leave some for Billy."

"Ok." They said, and all the guys got up and went into the kitchen. Me and Whitney Were the only ones left at the table. After everyone ate we watched T.V.

"So do you like live here or something?" Paul asked me.

"Um not really, but Im staying here until I have to leave so kinda, but I don't know."

"Ok."

"So lets see it im dying!" Embry said.

"See what?" Whitney said.

"Nothing." I said.

"Please?" Embry said. Whitney was sitting next to Paul. I reached across his lap to whisper in Whitney's ear, he smiled and leaned back putting his hands behind his head.

"What! I cant believe they know." She said.

"I know. They saw it when I was reaching for the remote and I told them the story."

"The _whole_ story?"

"Hell no! Are you kidding."

"Can someone tell me whats going on because im so confused." Sam said. Me and Whitney stood up so everyone could see.

"Whats going on?" Quil said.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded. We pulled down the top of the back of our shirts, and moved our hair out of the way.

"Oooo does your mom know?" Quil asked me.

"I don't know. I didnt tell her, but she might have seen it."

"You're like a biker chick."

"What? How am I like a biker chick?"

"Because you got a tattoo and exotic piercing."

"Exotic? It's a nose and my ears, for now."

"Yeah, but there in different spots on your ears. and for now? How many more are you planning on getting?"

"God _dad_ lay off! Like you haven't done anything wild and fun."

"As a matter of fact, I hav-" I cut him off.

"Don't even say you haven't because I can think of a few times when you have."

"Ooo I wanna hear." Embry said, I hadn't realized they all had their attention on us. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Ok, well it was a hot summer night and-"

"Ok that's enough." Quil interrupted me.

"What you can yell at me for being a teenager, but I cant tell a few stories about things that you've done? What are you scared that your friends wont like you anymore?"

"No its just none of their business."

"We're your brothers." Jacob said.

"You probably already know."

"Guys lets just calm down before someone does or says anything they don't mean or does _something _in front of Sydney's friend." Seth said. I felt the tension and the energy in the room go away. I grabbed Whitney's hand and we walked back over to the couch. She sat down by Paul and I sat by Jacob. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I relaxed a little more.


	6. Chapter 6

"So whats on?" Sam said.

"Where's the remote?" I said.

"Here." Seth said and threw it am me. Jacob caught it from hitting me in the face.

"Dude." Jacob said.

"Sorry."

"Its ok." I said and laughed. I flipped through the channels until I found something we all liked.

"Syd let me see your room." Whitney said.

"Sure." I gave the remote to Jacob and got up off the couch. We walked upstairs and down the hall to my room. "Here we are." I said.

"Oooo Hermana(*sister*) its so pretty!""I know, Jacob and Quil did it for me."

"They did all this?"

"Yeah, and I didnt even know Jacob he just did it because I was a good friend of Quil's." She ran over and threw herself on my bed.

"OH MY GOD! This is the most comfortable bed I've ever laid on in my life."

"I know right!" I ran over and jumped on my bed.

"Get up." She got up and started jumping with me, we started laughing. We jumped high and did toe touches and flips and booty bumps. Soon we weren't the only ones laughing. The guys had came up stairs, we stopped jumping.

"Can we help you?" Whitney said. I laughed, I jumped down one last time taking her with me and we landed on our butts. Everyone laughed.

"We just wanted to let you know that the music awards are on." Paul said.

"Ooo, I love music awards." Whitney said and hoped off my bed and followed the rest of them downstairs, Quil stayed upstairs though. He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Whats up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened downstairs. I did overreact and im sorry."

"I forgive you. And im sorry too."

"For what?"

"Bringing up your past."

"That's ok." He reached over and hugged me, I hugged him back.

"Come on, lets go watch the awards and eat s'mores."

"Mmm I love s'mores."

"Who doesn't?" I got up and he followed me out my room.

"Is everything ok?" Jacob asked.

"Everything's perfect." I said and smiled. "Hey whit you wanna help me with something for a minute?"

"Sure." We walked into the kitchen and got out the stuff for s'mores. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, everyone looked at us.

"Mmm s'mores." I said and Whitney laughed. I took a gram cracker and broke it in half, Whitney did the same. Then we took a chocolate bar and broke off half for her and half for me. We put our half on one of the cracker half's. Then we took a marshmallow and stuck it on a stick the turned on the lighter. We melted the marshmallow a little then ran it over the chocolate. We put the tops cracker on and smashed it down. We interlocked our arms and took a bite."Mmm." We said together. We unlocked arms and laughed.

"Where's mine?" Jacob said.

"I didnt know you wanted one." I said jokingly.

"That's ok i'll just take yours." He reached over and I pulled it back laughing. "Ok will this get me one?" He bent down and kissed me. I sat there for a minute enjoying it.

"Yes." I said and he laughed. I did the same and made him a sandwich. Then Quil, Embry, Sam, Seth, and Paul got up and came over to me making kissing sounds.

"That's ok. You guys don't have to kiss me." They sat back down and we laughed.

"Aww im sad you rejected my kiss." Embry said with his head down. I rolled my eyes and stood up walking over to him. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"There, is that better?" I asked.

"Much!" He said. I made s'mores for everyone and we all sat down laughing and eating and having fun like we should. By the end of the awards I was in Jacobs arms and Whitney was in Paul's arms.

"Oh crap." I said.

"Whats wrong babe?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't know why, but out of no where I just thought about something. Whats gonna happen come Monday?"

"Oh I think your mom got you enrolled at Forks High still because they knew you were coming back."

"Oh ok." I snuggled back into Jacobs chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"Hey sorry, but I should be getting home now." Whitney said. She stood up then I did.

"Bye Hermana." I said.

"Bye." She said and I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Let me grab my keys."

"Actually I can take her." Paul said "I was gonna get goin anyways."

"Uh ok. Is that okay Whit?"

"Yeah. Well, Bye you guys it was nice to meet you all."

"Bye." Jacob said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Later." Embry said.

"Nice to meet you too." Seth said.

"Adios." Quil said. They left. Jacob cleared his throat and looked at Quil, Embry, Sam, and Seth.

"Hey well were gonna get goin too." Seth said.

"Ok, bye guys." I said Quil hugged me. Then Embry. Then Sam then Seth. They left. I walked back over and sat down on the couch."Now that we have the house to ourselves, what do we do?" I asked him.

"I can think of a few things." Jacob said. He bent down and kissed my jaw line. He pulled me onto his lap and continued kissing down to my throat. We pulled apart for a second and he pulled his shirt up and off, then we clung back together. This time kissing each others mouth. I put my hands on his chest and just ran my fingers up and down his body. I reached my hands up and ran my fingers in his hair pulling him closer.

"I Love you." He whispered breathlessly. I stopped. I felt my grip on his hair loosen and my lips stop moving."Whats wrong?" He asked me suddenly frantic. He looked at me and pushed me off his lap so he could sit on the floor in front of me and look at me.

"You love me?" I whispered.

"Yes." He said smiling. I smiled back and wrapped my arms and legs around him hugging him.

"I love you too." I said. I kissed him pulling on his bottom lip, I felt his warm breath on my mouth.

"So do you want to go further?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I mean I want to, but I've only known you for like two days. You're perfect and so handsome, I, I just cant believe you're mine."

"Aw baby don't worry. If your not ready I understand. And the only thing that makes me perfect is that you're in my life, you complete me."

"Aww, I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too." He said and kissed me. We pulled apart and looked at each other. "I think we should get you up to bed." He told me.

"Why?" I said.

"Because tomorrow's kinda a big day."

"Ok." He scooped me up and carried me up the stairs and set me down on his bed."Your room?" I asked him.

"Yeah is there something wrong with that?"

"No not at all." He took his shorts off, but kept his boxers on. I scooted back and laid down, he flopped softly on the bed, but made me roll over his way a little. I laughed.

"Sorry." he said.

"Its ok." I said giggling. He kissed me on the forehead and held me in his arms."Jake." I said.

"Yeah babe."

"Not trying to ruin the moment or anything, but your smothering me. It feels like a sauna in here." He laughed.

"Sorry babe." He loosened his grip and I rolled back over to the other side of the bed. We laughed. I gave him one last kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight babe." I said.

"Night." He said. I rolled over and fell asleep.

**_IN MY DREAM_**

I walk upstairs and open Jacobs door. There they are sitting on Jacobs bed making out; Whitney and Jacob. I stand there shocked. They're just goin at it.

"What the _HELL_ do you think you're doing?" I say.

"Oh hey Syd, you mind closing the door on your way out." Jacob said.

"Oh and watch my clothes, don't step on them." Whitney said.

**_OUT OF MY DREAM_**

Suddenly my eyes snap open. I roll over and Jacobs snoring fast asleep. I turn back and close my eyes, falling asleep again.

I wake up to the warm sun on my face and the soft murmur of voices coming from downstairs. I look over and Jacobs not there. I pull off the covers and sit up. I walk down the hallway and down the stairs. I smell food. Pancakes. I walk into the kitchen and Jacobs at the stove making pancakes. I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Why hello there." He said.

"Hi. You cook?"

"Eh a little." I laughed.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." Sam Said.

"Sup." Quil said.

"Hi." Seth said.

"Yo." Embry said. I laughed. I walked over and sat down.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Jacob asked me.

"Um, ok i guess. I had a weird dream, but then after that it felt like someone was starring at me all night.

""Hmm I wonder who would stare at you?" Embry said looking at Jacob. Jacob yawned. We all laughed

"What was your dream?" Sam asked me.

"Well We were all here, but I heard something upstairs so I went up to see what it was. I got to Jakes room and opened the door. He was sitting on his bed with Whitney and they were making out, big time. Then Jacob asked me to close the door on my way out. Then Whitney said to watch her clothes because she didnt want me to step on them."

"Whoa." Embry said. Jacob came over and knelt down in front of me.

"Babe you know it was just a dream right?" he said.

"Yeah, but."

"But nothing. Remember last night?"

"Yes" I said smiling. I gave him a hug; he hugged me back.

"Oooo, what happened last night?" Seth said.

"We said our first 'I love you's.'

"I said. They all clapped.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" They all chanted. Jacob pulled my face back to him and planted a big one on my lips, I returned one."Woooooo!" They all said. We laughed. Jacob and I hugged and when we pulled apart I had a smile on my face and he returned one, it made my heart smile. He walked back into the kitchen and brought me out a plate of pancakes. Everyone else already had theirs. He set the plate down in front of me and they were in the shape of hearts.

"Awww, how cute." Embry said. I laughed. After I ate I put the dishes in the dishwasher and went up stairs. When I got in my room I went in my closet and picked out something to wear. I picked out my green plaid capris and a green tank top. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to take a I got out of the shower I got dressed and combed out my hair. I walked in my room and my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey." My mom said.

"Hey mom whats goin on?"

"Nothing much, I was just calling to tell you that Carlisle said that two o'clock would be okay to come get me."

"Ok. I'll see you at two."

"Ok love you."

"Love you too." we hung up. I threw my clothes in the dirty laundry hamper and walked down stairs. I walked in the kitchen and saw the guys outside wrestling. I walked out the back door and sat on the porch. Everyone was out there except Seth. I looked around when I was picked up; it's Seth. I scream laughing.

"Help!" I laughed."Where are you taking me?"

"I don't know yet."

"God how do you run so fast?"

"You think this is fast? You should take a ride on Jake!" Little did he know i planned on it...but in a different way. I turned my head to look behind us and they were all running after us; Jacob was leading the pack.

"They're gaining on us." I told him. He let out a big booming laugh. Then I hear a growl and we were on the ground. Seth landed on top of me. Jacob went to pounce on him, but Seth moved out of the way and Jacob landed on top of me, pining me down."How's it goin?" I asked him. He laughed and gave me a quick little kiss then shot up and ran after Seth.

"Get back here!" He shouted. We all ran after them laughing. When we caught up with them they were on the ground with Jake on top.

"Whats goin on here?" I asked. Jake rolled off him and laughed. He got up and helped Seth up.

"You know what? I just got a lot of energy, I think im gonna go for a run." I jogged in the house and up to my room I grabbed a sports bra and a pair of comfy shorts. I walked back downstairs and outside."Anyone wanna join me?" They all starred at me."What?" I said while looking at myself up and down.

"I'll come." Jacob said.

"Me too." Embry said.

"Lets go." Seth said

"Count me in." Quil said.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Then come on." I said. I started running, but I noticed that everyone was behind me. I stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Embry said.

"Because all of you guys are behind me barely even running; mostly just starring."

"You cant prove that." Seth said.

"Whatever." I said. I turned back around and continued running, faster now. God they're such pervs. I looked to the right side of me and it was Sam. He smiled at me and I smiled back. We were running on the shore line. The breeze off the water felt great. Then on my left side Jacob came up, he looked at me and then down a little. I hit him.

"What did I do?" He said laughing."You didnt have enough looking at my ass so you come look at my boobs?"

He hesitated, "No." He said. I laughed and went a little faster.

They kept up with me easily; not surprising. Now their heads are straight and I like it. We ran a good mile maybe mile and a half. We sat down on the beach and rested for a minute.

"It's twelve thirty, I need to go back and take a shower." I said.

"Whats the big rush?" Jacob said.

"I have to pick my mom up at two o'clock."

"Oh ok then lets get going." He picked me up and slid me on his back and we were off. I started laughing. He was so fast. The trees going past us just looked like a big blur of green and brown. We got to the house in five minutes. He sat me down on my feet outside.

"Whoa." I said.

"What?" He said

"You're fast."  
>He laughed and we all went inside<br>When we got in I headed upstairs and into the bathroom. I wanted to get rinsed off with some cool water for a second, to cool down. When I get out everyone is in Jakes room. I walked out and they looked at me I smiled at them and walked in my room closing my door behind me. I got dressed quickly and opened my door. I walked out and into Jakes room.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Nothin just lookin at stuff on the internet." Jacob said.

"Oooohoooo. Nothin bad right?"

"Of course not." He said and winked at everyone.

"I hate to do this, but can I borrow someone's car?"

"Sure take mine." Quil said.

"Thanks." I said and he tossed the keys to me. "I'll be back soon." I walked out and went downstairs. Billy was on the couch watching basketball.

"Hey Billy, I haven't seen you all weekend."

"Yeah i've been out helping friends. Are you headed out?"

"Yeah im going to get my mom."

"Oh that's good. I cant wait to see how she's doing."

"Well im gonna go get her now. See you soon."

"Ok bye." I waved and left out the door. When I got outside I walked over to Quil's car. I opened the door and slid in. I put the key in the ignition and turned it on to start. I drove down the street and crossed border lines to head into Forks. I saw something move in the trees, but I just figured it was a deer so I slowed down a little. I finally got to the hospital and went to my moms room. I opened the door and she was sitting up with her regular clothes on.  
>"Hey." I said<p>

"Hi." My mom said.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." I grabbed her bag and we left her room. We saw Carlisle in the hallway.

"Hey Carlisle." I said.

"Hey Sydney How's the arm and stitches?"

"Pretty good."

"Good, good. Here. Your mom should take one of these a day." He handed me a medicine bottle that had some white pills in it.

"Thanks."

"Oh and id like to see you next Monday to check you stitches."  
>"Ok bye."<p>

"Bye." We left. When we got back to Billy's house everyone was watching T.V.  
>"Hey were back." I said.<p>

"Hey." Jacob said. Billy came over to us hugging my mom. They went in the kitchen and had some coffee while catching up.

"Here." I tossed Quil his car keys. "Thanks."

"No problem." I sat on the couch next to Jacob.

"How is she?" He asked me.

"Good. She needs to take one of her pills a day. Speaking of, she needs to take one now." I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom you have to take your medicine." I gave her one and she put it in her mouth. I walked to the sink and got her a cup of water. I walked back over to her and handed her the glass. She took a few sips and swallowed her pill. I walked out and went back into the living room. My phone vibrated so I took it out and it said I had a text.

**_From Whitney:_**  
><span>Heyyyyy<span>!

I opened my phone and wrote back:  
><strong>Wuz up<strong>? I waited a few seconds.  
><span>Nm juzt boreddddd. wbu?<span>  
><strong>just got back from pickin up mi madre. Now just hangin out.<strong>  
><em>Koolio. U goin 2 skol 2moro?<em>  
><strong>Yea u?<strong>  
><em>Mmmhhmmm<em>  
><strong>Cool. U wanna hang tuesday?<strong>  
><em>Sure!<em>  
><strong>Well g2g byeezzzzz<strong>  
><em>C ya 2moro.<em>

"Wow." Jacob said.

"What?"

"You text like ten words a second." I laughed.

"So? I like texting. Don't you know how to text?"

"Yeah, but I write stuff out."

"Don't worry I get it, your slow. I can help you." I said we laughed. "So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Uhhh, I don't care, as long as i'm with you im fine." I smiled and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Well because usually when you kiss me its long and passionate. That was just a quick little peck."

"Oh sorry it's just that I didn't tell my mom about us."

"Oohh." He said a little dissapointed.

"Don't get me wrong I want to I just don't want to cause her any stress worrying about me or something."

"I know. I understand." I grabbed his head and gave him a short, but passionate kiss. When I let go he shook a little.

"Woo. That's was amazing." He said smiling, I laughed.

"How about cliff diving?" Quil suggested.

"Yeah, im down!" I said.

"Your down?" Seth said.

"Yeah, Cliff diving's the fucking best!" They all laughed.

"I'll be right back." I went upstairs and changed into my bathing suit. I slid some shorts over the bottoms and just left the top as my top. I ran back down stairs.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Whoa." Embry said quietly to himself. Jacob smiled and came over to me picking me up. He walked in the kitchen, then sat me down.

"Hey were gonna go cliff driving now. See you later okay?" I said to my mom.

"Okay sweetie have fun." I gave her a quick kiss and we walked out the front door.

"You never told me you went cliff diving before." Jacob said.

"Yeah, Quil used to take me, before I left."

"Oh, where did you live before?"

"I lived in Forks."

"Then how did you know Quil?"

"My mom is friends with his mom. That's how she got to know your dad."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yup." We walked down the pathway and into the forest. When I saw the edge of the cliff I ran over. I didnt jump yet though. I just stood there looking over the edge thinking and remembering the memories that I had here on the lower cliffs as a kid.

"Wait he would take you cliff diving from way up here?" Sam said.

"No, we would go down to the lower cliffs, the ones closer to the ground." I said.

"Oh, that makes more sense." I laughed a little.

"So who's gonna go first?" Embry said.

"I'll go." I said.

"I think one of us should go with you." Quil said, Jacob nodded.

"Why? Im a big girl, I can go by myself." Embry chuckled a little.

"We know that its just that this is farther up and the tide's really coming in, you could drown. All we're worried about is your safety." Quil said.

I sighed, "Fine, but I jump by myself."

"Deal." Jacob said. I took off my shorts and my flip flops, Jacob took off his shirt. I stepped back from the edge about three feet from the edge to get a running start. I

started to run, but then Sam stepped out in front of me; I stopped, running into him.

"Dude what the hell?" I said.

"I just waned to tell you that if something happens down there, don't get freaked out." He stepped back in his place. I looked at everyone's face and they all had a strained, but careful not to reveal anything look.

"Uh, ok." I walked back again making sure no one was gonna step out and I ran; I ran to the edge. Then jumped. I felt so alive and carefree while I was in the air; like

nothing mattered in that little bit of free falling. Then SPLASH, my body hit the water. I opened my eyes and saw something in the water moving, it didnt look like Jacob

though. It was getting closer. I tried to swim away, but instead I was grabbed and yanked out of the water. I half choked and spat out water, laying on my back on the

sand. The sun was blocked from my eyes and I saw a familiar face.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice asked me; it was Embry. I laid there blinking and taking slow deep breathes. He repeated the question, "Are you okay?"

I was finally able to talk. "Im fine." I took a deep breath. "Where's Jake?"

"He had to uh. take care of something." He said not looking me in the face at all.


	7. Chapter 7

"You saved me from that thing. Thank you." I said while giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. He helped me up and I looked around. I saw Jacob walking out of the water, but I also saw red. "Jake!" I yelled. I ran over to him jumping up and hugging him. "Oh my god are you okay?" I asked him. "What happened?" I climbed down off him.

"Im fine, but how are you?"

"Forget about me, your bleeding." He had a deep gash in his forehead just above his right eyebrow, blood was dripping everywhere down his cheek. "Did that _thing_ do this to you?" I asked looked at me.

"How do you know?"

"I saw it."

"Tell me everything."

"Well When I hit the water it was a little cold. I opened my eyes and saw something moving, it didnt look like any of you guys though; and even if it was, the water would have been getting warmer not colder."

"The water was getting colder?"

"Yeah. As that thing got closer the water became freezing. Its eyes, i'll never forget those eyes. They were as red as blood, maybe even more red than that. It had dark skin, but somehow it looked pale. I tried to swim away, , but I couldn't. Then Embry pulled me out of the water."

"Im so sorry." He gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I let it get close to you."

"What was it?"

"A vampire." My heart skipped a beat.

"Did it hurt you?" I asked him.

"Not really, but it just stings a little." He said and tried to smile. I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him."Man i'll have to get hurt more often." He said, I giggled.

"Come on we need to get that cleaned up." I grabbed his hand and we walked back up to the top. When we got up there I grabbed my shorts and flip flops and put them on quickly; I walked over and helped Jacob put on his shirt. I grabbed his hand again and we walked home. On the walk home everyone had their guard up. They all looked like robots. Jacob looked like a sexy robot though! When we got to his house Billy and my mom were watching a movie. He jumped up when he saw the blood.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Jake got bit?" I asked Jacob looked at Billy, Jacob nodded.

"Bit by what?" my mom asked.

"Some kind of animal." he said.

"Where were you when you got bit?" Billy asked.

"In the water." he said.

"Well come on we should get you to the doctor."

"Im not leaving."

"Jake you need help." I said. He turned to look at me he looked me in the eyes.

"Im not leaving you or your mom here alone and unprotected."

"That's very sweet, but no ones asking you to be the hero babe. Im sure Quil or Embry or someone could stay back. Right?" I looked around him and looked at the guys.

"Yeah me and Quil could both stay." Embry said.

"Thanks guys." I said. I turned back to Jacob. "There we go. Its settled. I want you and Billy to go see Carlisle he might be able to help."

"What would I do without you?" He smiled at me and I returned a comforting smile. He bent down and kissed me, I kissed him back enjoying the moment. Billy grabbed Jacob around the shoulders and wheeled out the front door, Sam and Seth followed them out the door. I walked over and sat down on the couch by my mom.

"Hey mom how you feeling?" I asked her.

"Fine honey. What about you?"

"Im fine thanks to Embry. He pulled me out of the water before the thing could get to me."

"Im glad he was here."

"Me too." I smiled and winked at Embry. He laughed. "So whats on the tube?"

"Well we were watching The Benchwarmers, but if you guys don't wanna watch it we can find something else."

"Its fine with me what about you guys?"

"That's cool." Quil said.

"I like that movie." Embry said. They walked over and sat down on the couch. Embry by me and Quil on the other side of my mom.

"It wasn't really an animal was it?" My mom asked to no one in particular. I look at Embry then Quil.

"No it wasn't." Quil said.

"I knew it. You guys wouldn't have been like that if it was."

"It was actually a vampire."

"Oh. I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah its a lot to take in, but just imagine if you had been in Sydney's position with it comin full speed right at you." My mom turned and gave me a huge hug.

"I love you so much." She said to me.

"I love you too mom." I told her. " I have to go take a shower to get this water and sand off me." I said and got up off the couch and walked upstairs and into the bathroom. I turned on the water and got in. When I got out I heard more people then before. I went in my room and got dressed in some comfy clothes. I went down stairs and saw everyone talking. When Jacob saw me he ran over to me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"I fine why?"

"Well , when we got back he was close to the backyard and when I came in I didnt see you and go worried."

"Jake im fine. I was just in the shower."

"I know, but I don't trust anyone when it comes to your safety."

"That's sweet, but why would my mom or even anyone else lie to you about where I am?"

"Sorry I guess that's just my animal side."

I walked over and sat down on the couch."Oh crap you know what I just remembered?"

"Whats that?" A newly calmed Jacob said.

"I have school tomorrow."

"So do we."

"Ugh! this sucks!"

"Tell me about it!" Quil said.

"Im starting to get hungry, anyone else?"

"Me." Jacob said.

"I am." Quil said.

"Same here." Seth said.

"Yup." Embry said.

"I could eat." Sam and Billy said.

"Sure." my mom said. I got up and walked in the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw some of the stuff to make burgers. I opened the freezer and saw the meat. The meats frozen, not a problem. I grabbed the meat and walked in the living room.

"Here," I handed one pack to Jacob, one to Quil, one to Embry and one to Seth, "Could you hold on to these for me and thaw it out?" Everyone busted up laughing.

"Sure." Seth said. I went back into the kitchen and got out four frying pans seasonings and a cutting board. I set the pans on the stove and put some seasonings on the cutting board. I went into the living room.

"Ok I think that's good. I don't want them to cook in your hands." They laughed a little. I grabbed the packs and headed in the kitchen. I put the on the kitchen counter. I walked to the sink and washed my hands. I walked back and opened the packs of meat. I took some and made it in into a burger shape. I rolled it in seasons and put a little more on top. I put it in one of the pans, it sizzled. There was a knock on the door. I washed my hands and opened the freezer. I took out a huge bag of french fries.

"Hey." Whitney said. I put the bag on the counter and closed the door.

"Hey chika!" I said hugging her.

"Whats up?"

"Just making dinner."

"Ooo I'm just in time then."

"Where's Paul?"

"Right here." Paul said.

"Hey." I said he walked over and gave me a hug.

"Whats goin on?"

"Oh nothing? You guys stayin for dinner I take it."

"You take it right" he said. I smiled and got back to the food.

"Hey Whit can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what?"

"Put this bag of fries in the oven."

"Ok." She grabbed it and opened it. I made more burgers and kept putting them in the pans to cook them as quick as possible. All together I made a lot of burgers. Enough for tonight _and _tomorrow.

"Come and get em." I said, suddenly the kitchen was filled with people. I gave them burgers on their plates and Whitney gave them fries. We all sat down and ate. My mom and Billy ate quicker so they could get back to their movie. They left us teens to eat together, with no adults; smart! I put a french fry in my mouth and barely got to chew it when Jacobs lips met mine. He kissed me and I wasn't eating a french fry annymore. We pulled apart.

"Thanks, but I was kinda eating that." I said we all laughed.

"Yeah and now I am." He said and laughed. I put another one in my mouth and moved my head when he came in for another kiss; he laughed.

"Good food." Paul said.

"Thank you Paul."

"You're welcome." he said with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah your cooking's great as usual." Jacob said and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Mmhhmm." Embry and Quil said.

"Its great." Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Its delicious chika." whitney said.

"Gracias hermana."

"De nada."

"English please." Sam said, "How would you like it if we walked around speaking in a different language?"

"I wouldn't care." I said.

"Me neither." Whitney said. Me and her laughed a little. Everyone got done eating and I put the dishes in the dishwasher. I walked in the living room.

"Were gonna get going now." Paul said.

"Bye." I said and gave them a separate hug.

"Dude were gonna get goin too." Seth said. He spoke for Embry, Quil, and Sam too, they were going out to do patrol. We said our goodbyes and they left. I walked over to my mom.

"Im gonna go lay down now."

"Ok, night."

"Goodnight mom." I walked upstairs and when I passed Jacob I gave him a little wink. He laughed quietly to himself. I walked in my room and went straight to my closet. I felt warms strong arms wrap around my waist. then I felt warmth on my lips followed by warm soft lips. I turned around and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his throat and he put his hands on my hips. We kissed passionately for a long time it seemed like. We pulled apart.

"I have to get to sleep." He said.

"How can you do that to me?" I said playfully.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me like that for a short time, and then say I have to go to sleep. Its not fair." I whined childishly. He laughed.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said and gave him the best damn kiss ever! Then pulled away.

"Now that's un fair."

"I need sleep." I said half sarcastically and half mocking him. He laughed. I turned him around and pushed out of my room closing my door behind him. I laid down and turned off the light.

I woke up to the soft and warm lips that any girl would love to wake up to; Jacobs. I opened my eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He said.

"Hi, what time is it?" I said in my sleep voice.

"7:30."

"In the morning? Are you nuts?"

"No, get up."

I closed me eyes, "I don't think so." He pulled blankets off me."Ugh!" I groaned. He laughed. I got up and followed him downstairs. When we got kitchen there was breakfast waiting for us."Did you do this?"

"Yes." I gave him a kiss. We sat down and ate. I opened my phone and dialed Whitney's number.

"Hello?" She said."Hey its me. Whats up?"

"Can you give me a ride to school?"

"Sure. I'll be there at 8:20."

"Ok bye." We hung up. "Thanks for breakfast baby."

"You're welcome." We kissed for a minute. I went upstairs and got dressed. I put on a short blue jean skirt, a brown tank top, and some boots. I walked in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked downstairs and the guys were already there. They were all talking when I walked downstairs.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Jacob your a lucky guy." Embry said. I laughed I walked over and sat down on the couch. Jacob put me in his lap.

"Yes I am." he laughed. He kissed me and I kissed him back until I heard a car horn. We pulled apart, but kept our foreheads touching.

"I love you." I said.

"Not as much as I love you." He said. I smiled and got off his lap.

"Bye mom!" I yelled so she could hear me in her room.

"Bye." She yelled back.

"Bye boys." I said as I walked past everybody.

"Bye." They all said. I walked out the door and into Whitney's car.

"Whoa!" She said.

"What?"

"You look good in that."I laughed,

"Thanks. They think so too." I pointed back to the house and everyone was outside looking in our direction. "You look good too girl."

"Thanks." She had on Shorts and a low cut tank top. We drove off and headed to school.


	8. Chapter 8

When we got to the school parking lot it was filled with people. She turned off her car and we got out. I stood there Looking at the building when I was tackled to the ground.

"Hey Sydney you're beck!" Michelle said.

"Hi Michelle." I said in a hoarse voice; the result of being tackled to the ground. She helped me up.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. How have you been?"

"Ok. How bout you? What happened to your arm?"

"Car accident."

"Oh are you ok?"

"Yeah im fine." Whitney interlocked her right arm with my left arm and Michelle interlocked her left arm with my right arm; we walked in the building.

"So where's your first class?" Whitney asked me.

"Gym. What about you guys?"

"Same were all together." Michelle said.

"Just like old times." Whitney said, and I smiled. We walked down the hallway and went to our lockers; which were on the same wall.

"Oh my god." A familiar deep voice said. I turned around and it was Alex.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey Syd." He gave me a short arm hug.

"Whats up?"

"Same as usual, how about you? What happened to your arm?"

"Car accident."

"Oh, you ok?"

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"Music."

"Oh so your a little choir boy now huh?" We laughed.

"I'll see ya later."

"Ok bye." I opened my locker and put my notebooks and folders away. I closed my locker and we walked to Gym. Down the hallway everyone waved and said 'hi' to me.

"Wow your like a celebrity." Whitney said; we all laughed.

"Its not my fault I have a lot of friends." When we got to the gym everyone was doing their own thing.

"Hi Sydney." Mr. Bar said. Mr. Bar has always been the gym teacher no matter what grade your in. He's nice sometimes, but sometimes he's a pain in the ass.

"Hey, Mr. B, what are we doing today?"

"Walk, basketball, volley ball, the usual."

"Cool." We walked over to the benches and put our purses down.

"Im goin to play v-ball!" Michelle said.

"Usual Michelle." I said.

"Want some?" Whitney asked me. She opened her purse and took out a zip lock bag or cheese its!

"Yeah!" I opened my hands and she poured some in. She closed her purse and we walked around the gym just like we always did.

"So you know you're gonna tell me." I said she smiled.

"Tell you what?" She asked as if she didnt know.

"About you and pauly boy."

"Well, ok so first when he took me home, the first day we met, we didnt go straight to my house. He took me out to this coffee house place and we talked. We got to know each other and I got to realize that he's sweet and sexy!"

I laughed."So he's not sweet and sour, but sweet and sexy?"

"Yes!" We laughed. "He has a killer body too. He said that even though he just met me he cares about me so much."

"Aww."

"I know! After that we just drove around still talking. When we got to my house he walked me to my door and kissed me!"

"Ooohhooo!"

"It was _amazing_! His lips are so soft and his breath gave me chills."

"Sounds like you had a good time!"

"Are you kidding! I think he might be the one."

"Oh im so happy for you!" I gave her a hug.

"Thanks."

"Did you feel it? I asked impatiently.

"Whoa What? It was the first date, sicko!" She shouted.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! I ment his body!"

"Oh..., I knew that!"

"Hah yeah suuuure.."

"Yes I did. While we were making out my hands just happened to be on his abs. I could feel right through his shirt! It was abb, after abb, after abb! And don't even get me started about his arms!"

"Cool off Whitney, remember where in a public place right now."

"Shut up." We laughed and she hit me lightly on the arm."So what about you and Jacob?"

"Who's Jacob?" Someone behind us said. We turned around and it was Sabrina.

"Hey Sabri-bri." I said.

"Heyyy." We hugged.

"He's just a really sexy guy that's in love with me and I love him back."

"Awwwwe." They said together.

"So what happened on your first date?"

"Well we went out to a movie. We saw Taxi and he paid. We laughed a lot and had fun. Then we walked down to get some smoothies. On our way there we talked and got to know each other and he kissed me."

"Oooo." Sabrina said.

"We got smoothies and I insisted that I par so he let me. We-"

"What?" They said.

"Just listen. We got back on his motorcycle and drove down to the beach. We went for a little dip in the water and we made out there too. I said I was cold he warmed me up and then next thing I knew we were kissing."

"How was it?" Whitney said.

"The best ever. His lips were gentle, but firm at the same time, and his breath was so sweet it sent heat all down my body."

"Lucky!" Sabrina said.

"So how's his body?"

"The best! Chizzled abbs and the most strong and sexy arms ever! And let me tell you a secret about them." They leaned in close and I whispered, "They look even better wet." I whispered. We all laughed out loud drawing attention to us.

"God he sounds like a god!" Sabrina said.

"Oh he's better! He's so sweet and sensitive, but he knows how's to be strong when I need him to be. He's the perfect guy. And I don't mean to brag, but I cant help it I love him too much."

"Have you guys said it yet?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes. We were on the couch kissing when he whispered in my ear 'I love you'. I couldn't believe it, it made me so happy to hear that because I feel the same way about him."

"I have to meet him." Sabrina said.

"Well Im having a sleepover party thing Friday i'll have Whitney pick you up at about five?"

"Yeah I can do that." Whitney said.

"Sure cant wait."

"Oh and bring your bathing suit."

"Will do. Hey im gonna go play b-ball, wanna play?"

"No thanks we still have some talking to do." Whitney said, she talked for the both of us. Sabrina ran over and played. "So, have you guys..., you know?" Whitney asked me.

"No, we almost, but I didnt feel right. I had just met him."

"What? You're crazy."

"Think about it would you have with Paul on the first day you met him?"

"No, I guess your right. But still." We laughed. The rest of gym we talked about guys and the party and normal girl stuff. After Gym I had Math. I got to my locker and grabbed my books. I headed off to Math. When I got there the class was starting to get full. I walked over to a seat by Whitney, my phone vibrated. I opened it, _**1 New Text **_**_Message_** It said. I opened it. _**From Whitney**_Hi

I looked at her and she smiled. I wrote back,**Heyy**

"Phones away." Mrs. Hansen said. So I put my phone in my pocket and tore out a piece of paper from my note book and wrote on it: Yo. I folded the paper and threw it at Whitney. She jumped when it hit her in the face and laughed. She opened it and wrote: What is up? She threw it

Ha Ha God I will always hate this class!

Me too

im boredddzzzz

Same here.

"Sydney." I looked up and it was Mrs. Hansen."Uh, I don't know." I said.

"Take a guess."

"Why?"

"Correct, 'y'."

God she's so

i know!

U ment why like why do i have to. not y the letter !

hey when do we leave?

20mintues

r u serious

wish i wasnt

ugh

When we got out of math we went to our lockers.

I opened my locker and exchanged my books for science and social studies. The rest of the day went by fast. When it came to the end of the day I had homework in every subject.

"Oh my god guys come quick! There's a big pack of hot guys outside." Sabrina said. So me and Whitney followed her outside. Girls were all over them and I didnt blame them, they were hot! I looked at Whitney and she smiled back. We walked over to them between the crowd of girls. I walked over to one and Whitney walked over to another I. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. I knew everyone was watching. He bent down and kissed me. Murmurs came from the crowd of people.

"How is she just gonna kiss him like that?" A girl in the crowd asked. We pulled apart.

"Hello to you to." Jacob said. I laughed. Whitney did the same with Paul. Sabrina came up.

"Sabrina this is Jacob."

"Hi. Jacob." She said kinda mesmerized.

"Wait a minute, _you_ know _him_?" Cassie said.

Cassie's _the_ bitch, not just _a _bitch, but _thee_ bitch. She thinks she's better then everybody and thinks that she can get any guy she wants.

"Yeah." I said looking at her.

"But he's oh my god sexy and your, well look at you."

"Now hold up-" Jacob interrupted.

"No babe I got it. You're just jealous because I got a man."

"Me jealous of you? HAH! You've always been stupid, but I never knew you were this stupid."

"Oh hell no bitch." I took out my earrings and took off my shoes, I handed them to Jacobs open waiting hands.

"Wooo." Embry said pumped.

"So what you wanna fight me?" She asked.

"No," She snickered, " Imma beat your ass!" I said and punched her.

"Oooooo." The guys said. She staggered back and when she came back her nose was bleeding.

"You bitch!" She said. "I just got this nose!" Suddenly Whitney, Michelle, and Sabrina were behind me. She snapped her fingers and two guys came out from the crowd.

"Babe." I said and all the guys, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, and Sam stood up and got behind us "See, you leave your house with a stank ass attitude and people who use you because of your 'okay' looks and money. But I leave my house with friends and family that love me and a sexy ass boyfriend that would do anything for me. I might not have all the money in the world, but I have something you'll never have."

"Whats that."

"Friends." Whitney grabbed her right arm and Sabrina grabbed her left hand. Michelle held her shoulders. I walked closer and gave her an uppercut to the gut. They dropped her to the ground. She took a minute, but got back up. She came at me and pulled my hair pulling me to the ground. She got on top if me. As quickly as she got on me she was off me and underneath Whitney. Whitney was holding her by her collar and banging her head against the ground. When I tried to get up one of her backup dudes kicked me swiftly in the stomach. I fell back down.

"What? Oh hell no!" Jacob said. He walked over to the guy and punched him over and over and over again. Then the other guy jumped on him and Quil came in pulling him off. Somehow Jacobs shirt was pulled off, but I wasn't mad. They started fighting and there was blood. I got back up and kicked Cassie on the side in the gut like five times. We got off her. She stumbled back and came at me with her claws out. she scratched me so many times she snagged my stitch on my lip.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. Everybody stopped. My mouth was bleeding. I charged her and knocked her to the ground landing on top of her. I punched her some more and slapped her about 5 times. I smashed her head against the cement and punched her some more until she bled. Jacob pulled me off of her. The other fights were over."This isn't over you bitch!" I screamed at her. Jacob dragged me over to Quil's car. He put me in the passenger side and he drove to the hospital. When we got there he carried me up to Carlisle.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I was in a fight."

"What happened?"

"Well to make a long story short The girl I was fighting was scratching me and her nail got caught on my stitch."

"Oh. Come in here and I'll fix it." He put me in a room.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked me.

"Im fine, I just got a little carried away. What about you and the guys?"

"Syd were fine."

"I'm embarrassed you had to see that."

"Why? Baby you were hot!" I laughed,

"Ah." I said, When I laughed my cut stretched a little and it hurt. "Ugh my side hurts." I lifted up my shirt and saw that it was bruised from the kick.

"You don't know how fumed I was when he kicked you. I thought I could kill him right then and there."

"I could tell. Oh and how did your shirt get ripped off? I mean not that I object." He laughed.

"Actually I don't know. I felt someone taking it off, but I don't know who took it. I wasn't gonna let that distract me from hurting the guy that hurt you though."

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too babe." Carlisle came back with ice, gauze and other stuff to fix the stitch.

"Here put this one on your side and this on one your head." He handed me two of the three ice packs. He looked at my mouth and fixed up the stitch. Then he put another ice pack on my lip and Jacob held it there for me.

"Well, let me check your head." I moved the ice pack and he moved my hair around to find some blood.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well your old stitches on your head are good, but you have a little scrape on your head so im going to put a gauze on it and wrap it to keep it still. Try not to get it wet and it might be best to wear some what of a beanie or hat."

"That's doable. Do you think I can get it wet Friday?"

"Yes, possibly. Still come back on Friday though, so I can take out the front head stitch and check your arm."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Don't mention it. Now lay on your side."

"What?"

"Lay on your right side so I can look at your ribs." I laid on my side and felt on my side where it was sensitive. He saw the skin there was a weird color."Yeah, its chipped."

"How do you know?" Jacob asked.

"Because I can feel it."

"Oh."

"There's not much I can do, but i'll write you a prescription for some pain killers that should work for all you're pain."

"Ok. Thank you." He gave me the piece of paper and Jacob and I left.

"Thanks for bringing me." I told him.

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Babe I gotta tell you, You looked so hot when you were fighting. God it was so attractive!"I laughed.

"Thanks...I think." He laughed. He didnt go towards La Push when we left."Where are you going?"

"To drop off your prescription."

"Oh, ok." He drove to the store and got out. I stayed in the car, because the less walking the better. He got back quicker than I thought he would. He got in and we drove to his house. When we got inside everyone was talking about the fight.

"And then she was like BAM!" Embry was telling Billy. He was so hyped and jumpy it was funny.

"SYDNEY!" My mom called.

"Hi mom."

"Are you okay?"

"Im fine mom, just watch my side."

"Why?"

"I chipped my rib."

"Whoa!" Embry said chuckling.

"Dude!" Jacob said.

"Sorry, its just that you got battle wounds! That's exciting!" We laughed.

"Mom did you take your medicine?"

"Yes, don't worry about me. Im a big girl." I smiled and gave her a light hug watching my side. Well I have homework to type."

"Type?" Seth said.

"Yeah because im left handed, but I cant really use my left hand."

"Oh yeah well I could write it for you."

"Ok."

"Oh wait I forgot my sister's coming so I have to go home."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, her names Leah."

"When is she coming?"

"Sometime today."

"Oh, ok."

"Sorry."

"Its ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." He gave me a light hug watching my side as another apology and left.

"I ca-" Jacob was cut off by Embry.

"I'll write it for you." I looked at Jacob and he chuckled to himself.

"Ok." We walked up to my room. I sat on my bed and scooted back so I was resting on my backboard. He kicked off his shoes and sat next to me.

"So what do you have?"

"Everything!" he laughed.

"Are you smart?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well then lets start with something harder so you can help me with it before you leave."

"I wont leave until were done."

"Thanks. So lets start with science." I took out my book and handed him the worksheets.

"Whats erosion?" he asked me.

"That's the question?"

"Yeah, I guess they want to start you off with something easy, and plus its vocab."

"Oh." I gave him the answer. We were done with science in twenty minutes.

"Next?"

"Social studies, but before we start can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, whats wrong?"

"Well, I don't know if you know I know, but I know you imprinted on me."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to say that I know its not fair for me and Jake to be so open in front of other people and especially in front of you."

"Don't worry about me."

"I see the look you give him sometimes." He chuckled softly. "I want to give you a chance."

"What? Don't do this just to make me happy. I know your happy with Jake and I don't want to break you guys up because I know that would make you unhappy and Jake would probably kill me." I giggled.

"No its not fair to you, but if it doesn't work out-"

"Don't worry about me and my feelings. I only want you to be happy, and if you happy with just being friends then im cool with that."

"What makes me happy is giving you a chance."He sighed.

"Ok."

"But listen to me," he looked at me, "If this doesn't work out you have to promise me that we'll still be good friends."

"I promise, but I could never stop being your friend or leave you even if I tried. That's how strong the imprint is." I smiled and gave him a hug. We did the rest of social studies then took a brake. My phone vibrated. _Incoming call!_ _RESTRICTED _I answered it anyways.

"Hello?"

"You made a big mistake at your school today." A mans voice said. The voice was like velvet, but strange. I put the phone on speaker phone.

"Who is this?"

"L."

"How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways." Embry heard his voice and was shaking I grabbed his hand to keep him from running off the bed.

"What do you want?"

"I want you alone Friday at first beach."

"Hmm sounds nice, but Fridays not good for me. Im free Sunday though."

"Fine have it your way. The beach midnight by the swings." He hung up. Embry started shaking again. He grabbed me swiftly and ran downstairs. when we got downstairs Carlisle was there with other people looking just like him. Embry stopped.

"What happened?" Jacob said.

"He called her." I just looked at the six beautiful faces looking back at me. Embry put me down and I walked carefully over to the couch by Jacobs side.

"What did he say?"

"He wants me alone on Sunday at midnight by the swings at first beach." Jacob started shaking. I put my hands on the side of his face.

"Jake calm down."

"How can I calm down knowing that he's out there getting ready to-" I interrupted him with a kiss. He stopped shaking.

"What did he sound like?" The male blonde asked the one with amber eyes and reddish brownish hair.

"Laurent." he said

"I knew it!" A soft pixie like voice said coming from a small petite girl with short cropped dark hair. I stared dumbfounded.

"Forgive me." Carlisle said to me."Sydney this is my family, my wife Esme."

"Hi Sydney." Esme said.

"Hi."

"My sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

"Hello, Edward said.

"Hi."

"Wuz up?" Emmett said.

"Hey."

"Hi." Jasper said.

"Hi."

"My daughter Rosalie."

"Hi." Rosalie said.

"Hello."

"And im Alice." Alice said.

"Hi Alice." She smiled and I returned one.

"Yes we know him how do you know him?" Edward asked me.

"What? I didnt say anything."

"Edwards a mind reader." Carlisle said.

"Oh, well im guessing he's the same one that came after me in the water."

'Wait he's a vampire right?' I thought in my head.

"Yes he is and so are we."

"Ok. Give me a minute." I said looking at all of them. "I don't mean to stare, but I've never been in a room with so many vampires, im only used to Carlisle." They all laughed with their angelic voices

The front door opened."Ugh, why does it smell like filthy bloodsuckers." A female voice said as she walked in with Seth. She stopped when she saw Carlisle and his family."Oh, um, its nice to see you again Carlisle."

"You too, Leah." They walked in and her attention came to Jacob and I sitting on the couch with his arm around my shoulders.

**_LEAH'S POINT OF VIEW_**

Ugh! Look at her all over him. Why cant he see that the perfect girl for him is me! God she looks like such a slut! Haha she got beat up too! What a loser.

"Hey mutt." I said to him.

"Hi." He said in low growl it seemed like.

"Ooohoo, why so polite?" I said sarcasticlly.

**_REGULAR SYDNEY POINT OF VIEW_**

****'God what a bitch.' I thought to myself.

"Knock it off Leah." Seth said.

"Fine. Who are you?" Leah asked me.

"Im Sydney."

"Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Leah lay off." Quil said.

"We're here." Whitney said coming through the door with Paul.

"Hey chika!" I said to her.

"Hey how are you?"

"I've been better." She gave me a hug."Ah!" I shouted.

"What?" She asked me letting me go.

"Chipped rib."

"Ooo sorry."

"Hey Paul."

"Hey." He closed the door.

"Ok, now who are you?" Leah asked Whitney. Whitney looked at me.

"Im Whitney who are you?"

"Im Leah, Seth's sister."

"Oh." Whitney sat down next to me.

"Why are you guys here?" She asked Whitney and me rudely.

"This is where im living for now, not that its any of your business, and this is my best friend. What about you?"

"Im Seth's sister."

"So?" Whitney said.

"Okay ladies calm down." Paul said.

"¡Dios, porqué es ella tal perra?" Whitney asked me.

"No sé, tal vez ella tiene un corcho hasta el culo!" I said and we busted up laughing.

"English please." Leah said.

"Ok. I said, 'God why are you such a bitch?" Whitney told her.

"And then I said, 'I don't know, maybe she has a cork up her ass!" I told her. Everyone laughed except Leah. She opened the door and stormed out slamming the door behind her.

"Oh my god, im gonna die laughing!" Emmett said.

"Wow, I cant believe you told her what you said right to her face." Paul said.

"Why not? She asked so we told her." I said I looked at Whitney and we gave each other a high five laughing.

"You're amazing!" Jacob said to me and kissed me on the forehead. Leah walked back in. We stopped laughing and starred at her. She went to storm back out, but Seth grabbed her arm.

"You guys need to get along because you're gonna become family in a few years."

"We're not apologizing, but we'll try to get along." I said.

"Whatever." Leah said.

"We all need to talk so we're gonna go outside for a minute." Sam said. Everyone except me Whitney and Leah went outside. Leah sat on the chair next to the couch and flung something at Whitney.

"What the fuck?" Whitney said. She started to get but I pulled her back down.

"Calma, calm down." I told her. She picked up the remote and flipped through the channels.

"You know he's lying to you right?" Leah said to me.

"What?"

"He's lying to you. He doesn't like you. He doesn't love you. Quil talked him into letting you stay here, he actually hates you."

"Ok you know what? Even though I was just in a car accident a few days ago, and in a fight a few hours ago, im bout ready to kick your ass!"

"You wanna fight? Lets go." She got up and walked outside me and Whitney followed her.

"Whats goin on?" Seth said.

"Don't try and stop us." I said. Whitney walked up to her and punched her. Her head jerk back a little.

"Bitch." Leah said. Leah swung and slapped Whitney in the face.

"Oh hell no!" I said. I walked up to her.

"Come on! Give me your best shot." I took my left arm, the one with the cast on it, and swung it knocking her across the face, and then in the head as hard as I could and she fell down bleeding.

"Daaaammnnn!" Embry, Quil, Paul, Jacob, and Emmett said.

"Woo you go girl!" Emmett said. Whitney walked over to her and kicked her a lot in the side. She found a big strong branch on the ground and picked it up. When Leah got back up Whitney beat her with it. First in the face, it cracked a little. Then she beat her on the back and on the sides and she fell to the ground. I walked over and grabbed her hair pulling it and dragging her out to the street.

"And that's kickin your ass!" I said. I walked back and high-fived Whitney. Jacob came up to me and kissed me. He caught me off guard. We stood there kissing until someone cleared their throat, it was Quil.

"Sorry I couldn't help my self, you were so good and so sexy!" Jacob said, I giggled. We pulled apart a little, but stayed in each others arms. Whitney was kissing Paul when I looked over at her. Seth walked over to Leah and looked at her.

"Sorry Seth, but you don't know what she said to us in there."

"Its okay. She did deserve a good ass beating. She was getting smart with everyone and its about time someone put her in her place." I smiled.

"You should pull her out of the street before she gets hit." Sam said.

"Naw lets leave her." Whitney said. We laughed. Seth picked her up and put her in the house on the couch. There was no where to sit. I sat down in a chair when Seth came over.

"That's my seat."

"So sit somewhere else." He picked me up and sat down putting me on his lap. Jacob didnt like that too much, but he dealt with it.

"Crap I still have home work."

"Come on." Seth said carrying me up the stairs. He had me scooped up how a groom would carry a bride through the doorway.

"Ay, watch your hands man." Jacob said. Seth looked at him then gave me a little kiss on top of my head. Jacob growled.

"Chill dude."

"I love how you get protective." I said and he laughed. Seth carried me up stairs and set me down on my bed.

"So what do you have left?"

"L.A., Math, and Spanish."

"Lets get crackin." I gave him the papers for Math and opened my book. Math took us an hour to do. Then we did L.A., it was just poems.

"Spanish is left."

"Cool, do you know any spanish?"

"Un poco."

"Vale. ¿Qué la primera pregunta?" I asked him.

"¿Qué?""Whats the first question?"

"Oh, um, translate this sentence, 'mirar el perro dedebaja de la mesa.'."

"Ok, that's look at the dog under the table." Spanish went by quickly. When we were done we went downstairs. Leah was awake.

"Where's Jake?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Out." Leah said.

"What were you guys doin up there?"

"He was helping me with my homework, I cant write." I held up my left hand.

"Pitty. Seth you shouldn't hang out with her, she's a bitch."

"Fuck off Leah!" I said and walk over and sat next to Whitney. The door opened and Jacob walked in.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Hey!" I stood up and kissed him. We pulled apart and he pulled his hand out from behind his back.

"These are for you." They were pink carnations.

"Where did you get these?"

"The flower shop down the street."

"Thank you! They're my favorite."

"I know." I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him, passionately and extra long to piss off Leah.

"Get a room." Leah said. We ignored her instead we kept kissing and I gave her the finger. Everyone laughed except Leah. We pulled apart a minute later.

"Do you have a vase somewhere?"

"Um, I think there's one in the cabinet."

"Ok." I went in the kitchen and looked for it. I opened the cabinet next to the fridge and there was one there. I took it out and filled it with water. I took the flowers and cut the stems diagonally and stuck them in. I took some sprite out of the fridge and put it in the vase, as another form of food. I grabbed the vase and went upstairs. I went in my room and put the vase on the small table by my bed.


	10. Chapter 10

When I went back downstairs Leah wasn't on the couch anymore.

"Thank god that bitch is gone." I said

"Think again slut." Leah said coming from around the corner.

"Don't you have a whole to go crawl in or something?"

"Don't you have someone's boyfriends to steal?"

"I didnt steal anyone's boyfriend."

"Yes you did."

"Whatever, im not gonna waste my time arguing with you, because your no one to me. And you can think whatever the hell you wanna think about me, because I don't give a flying rats ass what you think about me." I said, she just stood there looking at me. I turned towards the T.V. I picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. Everyone was silent.

"So how bout that weather?" Paul asked, everyone laughed. I looked around the room and everyone was looking in different directions, I finally broke the silence.

"So Whitney, we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what are we gonna do tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet maybe shopping or something."

"Ok that's cool."

"How's your side babe?"

"Whats wrong with her side?" Leah asked me.

"I chipped one of my ribs in the fight earlier today."

"Oh." She said.

"It hurts a little, but my arm hurts more."

"Here take these." He opened up the bag from the store and gave me the bottle. I went to get up, but he pushed me back down lightly.

"I'll get you some water." He said and went in the kitchen.

"It's all an act." Leah said quietly, but we all heard her; even Jacob.

"Seth control the beast." Jacob said.

"Leah, whats your problem?" Seth asked her.

"Nothing im fine."

"Obviously you're not." She gave him a dirty look and a low growl.

"Fine whatever." Jacob came back with a bottle of water in his hands, he handed it to me.

"Here."

"Thanks." He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I opened the bottle and shook a pill in my hand. I popped it into my mouth and took a sip of water swallowing it.

"Hey Paul and I were talking and what are you and Whitney doing on Monday?" Jacob asked us.

"Um, well its kinda an important day for me." I said.

"I'll be with Sydney." Whitney said.

"Oh is Monday May 20th already?" Quil asked me.

"Yes!" I said smiling.

"Im confused." Jacob said.

"Me too." Paul said.

"Why did you want to know what we're doing?"

"Because we wanted to take you guys somewhere." Paul said.

"Where?" Whitney said.

"Somewhere." Jacob said.

"Um, that'll be fine." I said.

"That's good for me too." Whitney said.

"Hey um can I have some people over on Friday?" I said.

"Why are you asking me?" Jacob asked.

"Because this is your house."

"You live here too."

"So is that yes?"

"Yes."

"Woo!" Whitney and I said.

"Whats going on Friday?" Sam asked me.

"My birthday party."

"Its your birthday?"

"No Monday is."

"Oh, this is perfect!" Jacob said.

"Why?"

"No reason." He said and winked at Paul.

"Hey Whitney, how do you feel? Are you sick?"

"I am I can't go to school at all tomorrow!" She said.

"Me too! I've been throwing up all day." I smiled and we laughed.

"You guys are weird." Embry said.

"How, we just don't wanna go to school tomorrow so were gonna fake a sick day. Don't tell me you've never faked a sick day." I said.

"I have."

"I'll just go in tomorrow and tell the principle that we're home sick."

"Why do you have to go in?" Jacob asked me.

"Because if I don't Cassie will think that im scared of her and that I don't want to show my face because she 'beat me up', even though I _clearly_ won."

"Oh. So you have to show you're not scared."

"Yup."

"So what are you guys gonna do tomorrow?" Quil asked.

"Well, we need to get clothes, especially for Friday, and decorations and anything else we need." Whitney said.

"And maybe the spa. Just a full day of beauty. Whitney did I ever tell you what my grandpa gave me before I came out here?"

"No what?"

"A credit card." Everyone stopped.

"Are, you, serious?"

"Yeah, but, 'its only to help me out until I get a job.' Mi abuelo's rich though, so he wont care how much I use it for."

"Im glad im your friend." I laughed.

"We also have to go to a car dealership."

"Um, why?"

"Because all I have is a motorcycle."

"You have a motorcycle?" Leah asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You know Jacob has one right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing."

"Um, okay. I just wanna look tomorrow."

"Ok. Whats your limit?"

"I don't know? He just said don't be afraid to buy stuff."

"That's cool." My phone vibrated I took it out of my pocket. _**Incoming Call! Alex**_, it said. I opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sydney." Alex said.

"Hey what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just calling to see if you were okay?"

"Yeah im fine. Thanks."

"Yeah. You were really good out there."

I laughed, "Thanks."

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Only for a second. Im gonna drop off a sick note and go to the mall with Whitney.

"Hey!" Whitney said.

"Calma, es solo Alex." I told her.

"What?"

"Not you I was talking to Whitney."

"Oh. So your skipping tomorrow."

"Yeah, your not gonna squeal are you?"

"No im not like that."

"I know I was just kidding."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Chillin with my peeps. What about you?" they laughed.

"Homework."

"Oh, I already did that."

"Oh, did you get the first Spanish question?"

"Yeah, um look at the dog under the table."

"Thanks."

"Yup."

"So um, I was just wondering, are you busy on Monday?"

"Oh." I looked around the room, "Actually yeah kinda, its my birthday and some of my friends are taking me out somewhere, but I don't know where. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out somewhere with me?"

"Oh, that's sweet." Jacob looked at me. "But actually, im with someone."

"Oh."

"But if you want we could go to the movies on Tuesday with some friends. You know we could all have fun and just act stupid."

"Ok. Sounds like fun."

"Cool."

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay bye." I hung it up and put I it in my pocket.

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked me.

"My Friend Alex asked me out."

"Alex, Alex?" Whitney said.

"Yeah."

"Who's Alex?" Jacob asked me.

"An old friend. I've known him almost as long as I've known Quil. We were kinda involved a long time ago, but you have nothing to worry about."

"I better not." I laughed. "But what about Tuesday?"

"What about it?"

"Your going out with him then."

"As friends with other friends. You guys can come if you want."

"Okay we will."

"Okay then." This was our first mini argument! And it was over this.

"Chicka estás bien?" Whitney asked me.

"Estoy bien."

"Well, we have to get home." Seth said. Him and Leah got up.

"Bye Seth."

"Bye Syd. See you guys later."

"See ya."

"We gotta go too." Whitney said.

"Bye hermana."

"Bye." She said and gave me a hug.

"See ya later Paul."

"Bye. See ya dude." He said to me and then Jacob

"Later." Jacob said.

"We have patrol." Sam said and him, Quil, and Embry left.

"Jake can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure babe whats wrong?"

"Well im gonna tell you something, but you cant freak okay?"

"Ok….what?"

"Well, when I was upstairs with Embry doing homework, I told him that I would give him a chance, but just as friends. I only said it because I feel bad because I love you, but he likes me. So I wanted to try to make him feel a little bit better, but I told him that I loved you and if it doesn't work out we could still be friends." He started laughing. "This is funny why?" He gave me a kiss.

"Because you so cute."

"But didn't you hear me?"

"Yes your gonna hang out with Embry."

"And your okay with that?"

"Yes, im fine. I think its sweet of you to think of his feelings. Not a lot of people do."

"Im so glad your not mad at me like before."

"When was I mad at you?"

"A few minutes ago when I told Alex that me and some other people would go to the movies with him."

"I wasn't mad."

"You sounded like you were."

"I could never get mad at you."

"Oh, I guess I just misunderstood you."

"Yeah." He laughed some more.

"Hey is Seth mad at me and Whitney about earlier?"

"No, he's actually glad. He told you that."

"I know, but I didn't now if he was just saying that or if he really meant it. I didn't want any hard feelings with him."

"Oh, no you guys are cool."

"Great! Im glad I got that Embry thing off my chest." He chuckled.

"Hey where are our parents?"

"They went to Emily's."

"Who's Emily again?"

"She's with Sam."

"Oh, ok." I yawned.

"Someone's tired."

"Who?"

"You." I laughed.

"I am a little."

"Then go to bed."

"I don't want to. I don't have school tomorrow."

"I do."

"Then you need to go to bed."

"I don't need sleep."

"Yes you do."

"Not a lot." I laughed.

"So whats on T.V.?"

"I don't know, where's the remote"

"I don't know, get up." He got up and I looked through the cushions.

"Found it, it was under you butt." He laughed. We sat down and flipped through the channels.

"What do you feel like watching?" I asked him.

"Something scary." I looked at him. "What?"

"Will you protect me from the scary monsters?"

He laughed. "Yes, I will protect you." I smiled.

"Stay Alive is on."

"I like that movie."

"I started watching that movie at my friend Sabrina's house, but we got too freaked out." He laughed. I hit okay on the remote and it came on. He turned off the light and I leaned against him relaxing and cuddling.

"Yes its just starting!" Jacob said.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"You don't like scary stuff at all?"

"Yes I do, but not gory stuff and creepy stuff."

"That describes almost every scary movie." We laughed. The part in the movie where the controller vibrates came up and something vibrated on my side, it made a sound too.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe they're coming!" I hit him on the stomach.

"Very funny, but if they come after us im tripping you so you die first!" We laughed.

"How nice."

"Im joking, but seriously is that your phone of something?"

"It could be." He sat there.

"Aren't you gonna get it?"

"Do you mind?"

"No go ahead." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone, it was vibrating. He flipped it open.

"Yeah." Jacob said. I heard someone on the other side, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. "Really?" "Ok, send Jared." "Five minutes. Bye."

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"They found something. Im gonna go and look."

"Be careful."

"I will. They're sending Jared over to stay with you."

"Who?"

"Jared,he's another pack member. Youngest."

"Why?"

"Because you might not be safe here alone."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, he'll keep you safe. He's always been the protector when we go out to hunt."

"How young is he though?"

"Just a year younger then me, but he's been a wolf for a few years now."

"Ok." The door opened.

"That's not safe to just have an unlocked door." I said.

"Well we'd know if it was a vamp. Because they smell. We all have a similar smell, but each is unique in a way."

"Hey Jared." Jacob said.

"Hey Jake."

"This is Sydney."

"Hi Sydney.

"Hi. Will, Billy and my mom be okay at Emily's?" I asked Jacob.

"Yes they will be fine." He kissed me and left. Jared closed the door and sat down on the couch. I turned the light back on and turned the channel.

"So, how long have you known Jacob?" He asked me.

"Today makes the fourth day I think." four days, it doesn't even make sense of how much we love each other!

"Oh, that's cool. So what happened to your arm?"

"I broke it. Car accident on Thursday."

"Ooh, are you okay?"

"I guess I'll be fine I just have to watch my side and head."

"Why?"

"Well I have stitched in two places on my head because of the accident, but I was in two fights today and in the first one I chipped one of my ribs."

"Ouch."

"Yup. Do you know Leah?"

"Seth's sister?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, she was the second fight."

"What?"

"Yeah it was me and my friend Whitney against her."

"Whoa! What about the first one?"

"Cassie, a girl from school."

"Whoa you're a tough chick." I laughed.

I sat their looking at the door.

"They'll be fine. You don't have to worry about them."

"Ok." I said looking at him. I picked up the remote and looked for something to watch.

"Ugh, there's nothing on." I whined.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Sure, what game?"

"Do you know how to play rummy?"

"Yeah, where's the cards?"

"In Jake's room."

"Ok, I'll go get them." I got up, walked up the stairs, and went into Jakes room. It was kinda messy, but I didn't care. I looked around his room, but I didn't see any cards. I looked on his desk and in the slots and I saw some. I counted them, fifty-two.

I walk out of Jacob's room and see a light on in my room. I look down the stairs and I don't see Jared or his shadow, or even hear him moving. I walk quietly over to my door and put my ear on the door. I hear someone walking around, it sounds like they're pacing; the pacing stops. I walk in the bathroom and grab the spare knife in the closet. I put the cards on the shelf and walk back into the hallway. I get a good hold of the knife in my right hand and put my left hand on the doorknob. I turned the knob slowly and opened the door slowly.

"Where is it?" A voice said. The knifes in my hand and im ready to go, there's a hand on my shoulder, scared I shove the knife in it; not thinking twice. There was a soft, but firm scream from behind me. I turned around to see it was Jared that I just stabbed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sorry." I mouthed, he nodded. He stepped in front of me and opened the door all the way. There was a guy in my room. He was in my closet looking for something. Jared looked at me and put a finger over his lips as a signal for me to be quiet. He walked in and grabbed the guy from behind. He didn't even struggle with him; he was so strong that the guy couldn't even move.

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger. He didn't speak. I walked closer and held out the knife. "Again, who are you?" He looked at the knife and then looked me in the face.

"Brandon."

"What no last name?"

"Davis."

"Why are you here? What were you looking for?"

"Im not telling you shit." I walked closer and ran the knife up and down on his cheek pressing down on the blade slightly.

"Are you sure?" He spit in my face. I pressed down on the blade harder and cut him on his cheek.

"Ah." He screamed in pain.

"You might wanna re-think your answer."

"You know why im here."

"If I did would we be in this situation right now? I don't think so. What were you looking for? How did you get in?"

"Jane sent me. I want the stone."

"Jane? You want me to believe that Jane sent a human? And I don't know what stone you're talking about.

"Yes she did, because you would have been able to smell me and the stone your Uncle Charlie gave you."

"Why do you want it?"

"It means a lot to us."

"They why did he give it away?" He looked around without answering. I took my phone out of my pocket. I called 9-1-1.

"911 whats your emergency?"

"Hi I have a thief and I need the police. Im in La Push right now, but they don't have a police station that's open right now so I need the Forks branch.

"Ok, I'll patch you through." I rang once.

"Forks police station."

"I have a thief and I need a police officer please."

"Where are you?"

"2248 Wolfe drive. La Push reservation."

"We're on our way." We hung up.

"You know you have a knife in your hand?" Jared asked me.

"Yes I know that." I ran in the bathroom and washed the knife off; I put it in the closet and grabbed the cards. I went back in my room; there was a knock on the door.

"Police."

"Were up here, the doors open." The door slammed open and a man ran up the stairs.

"Sydney?" He said. I looked at him.

"Uncle Charlie?"

"Yes." I gave him a hug. "Whats going on here?"

"He broke in and was going through my stuff." I pointed to my closet.

"That might not have been smart to have the door unlocked."

"We were right there, but he came in through my window."

"I never told you." Brandon said. I didn't pay him any attention. Charlie took out his handcuffs and walked over to Jared. He put the cuffs on Brandon.

"She cut me though."

"Where?" Charlie said.

"Here on my face."

"There's nothing on your face."

"And I don't even have a knife." I smiled and gave him a quick wink.

"You bitch."

"Hey! Watch your mouth." Charlie said. "Well, it was nice to see you again, it was a shame that it was because of him, but what can you do?"

"I know. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow. Oh and he was after the stone."

"Really, w-"

"Jane."

"Let's go." He said and walked out of my room.

I closed and locked my bedroom window/ledge and walked out. Charlie was walking out the front door when I got downstairs.

"Sorry for stabbing you."

"Its okay, now I know never to sneak up on you when you have a knife in your hand." We laughed.

"Oh _now _you know that?"

He laughed, "I'll be healed in no time though."

"What?"

"We heal fast, but only from certain things. Cuts, bruises, and minor broken cracked or chipped things heal quickly. Vampire bites, broken in half bones, anything severe takes a little bit longer than usual for us, but still quicker than most normal humans." He told me.

"Oh."

"So im a little confused."

"Bout what?"

"Charlie's your uncle?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you staying with him?"

"We lost contact for awhile and I didn't know he lived out here."

"Oh, but hey you were scary up there." I laughed.

"Thanks."

"Yeah I mean the whole interrogation thing, and not yelling, but intimidating him with the knife and then cutting him. You should be a cop or interrogator or something."

"Hah okay. Hey what time is it?"

"Eleven o'clock, why?"

"Just wondering. You still up for cards?" I held up the cards with a smile on my face.

"Sure!" We got up from the couch and walked into the dinning room, we sat down. I dealt out the cards and the game started. We played about ten hands.

"Well, im getting tired, so im gonna go sleep now." I got up and headed upstairs.

"Oh um, I think it would be safer for you to sleep down here on the couch."

"Oh, ok. Let me change." I walked up the stairs and into my room, grabbed me clothes, I changed real quick and walked down stairs. I laid down on the couch and fixed my pillow/couch pillow. I laid there starring at the T.V. set not really watching it, soon I fell asleep.

This was my first future in a while. Usually my futures come true in a few months, but this one was happening now, or at least soon.

**[in the future]**

"Where is he?" Paul asked. I thought it was strange that no one had shirts on and they had two things tied on each leg, must have been extra clothes. Everyone was on edge. There was a loud cracking sound and seven vampires came out of the trees. It was Carlisle and his family. Not knowing it was them they attacked. They were hurt more because they had less pack members.

**[out of future]**

I came out gasping.

"Sydney whats wrong?" Jared asked me. I jumped up and ran to the door.

"The guys. We have to help them, warn them, it's just the Cullens."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's no time turn into a wolf so I can talk to them."

"But, I-"

"Now!" I ordered him. He snapped just like that and howled.

"What happened?" I heard Jake ask through our heads.

"Jake its Sydney, don't worry im fine, but its just the Cullens. Don't attack."

"What how do you know? And how are we talking?"

"Its not time for questions, just tell the pack not to attack."

"Ok." I felt the connection break. Now it was only me and Jared's minds and thoughts linked.

'Can you get me a pair of Jake's shorts?' He thought to me. I nodded and went in the house. I went in his room and to one of his dressers grabbed the first pair I saw and walked down the stairs two at a time. I walked outside put the shorts on the steps and went inside. A few seconds later, he came inside.

"Thanks. How did you know that?"

"I had a…future."

"A future?"

"Yeah, I see what happens in the future. It's kinda like Alice's gift, but I see anything and everything."

"Oh, anything else?"

"Yeah, it's not safe to talk about it right now though. I'll have to tell you later." I said looking towards the door.

"Oh are they listening?"

"Who?"

"I don't know I was just guessing." We laughed.

"But yes, they are listening, the bad people." I whispered. We laughed. I laid back down and this time I went to sleep.

When I woke up, I was in my bed; I wondered how I got there. I wonder if the packs okay. I got up and looked around my room, it was nice and neat.

'Did I dream what happened last night?' I thought to myself. I couldn't have, it was all so real. I walked out of my room and the house was silent; which was strange because its usually always filled with people. I looked in Jacobs's room and no one. I walked downstairs and no one. Dinning room no one, its like a freaking ghost town. I go in the kitchen and guess what I saw; no one! Just a note on the table with a pill bottle. I walk to the table and pick up the note.

Sydney

Hey, had to go to school early, detention. Everyone's okay and I'll see you later! Call or text me if you need me. *Take your medicine if you're in pain!*

I love you!

Jake.

Ok, so last night was real, what about my room though, and how and when did I get up there? I know I don't sleep walk and they would have had me stay down here. Jacob could have carried me up, something just doesn't add up. I heard Calle ocho (I know you want me 1, 2, 3, 4.) by Pitbull, which meant my phone was ringing. I walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to my room. I picked up my phone and answered it without even looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey its me." Whitney said.

"Hey whats up?"

"I just wanted to remind you to go in and give them the note."

"Oh no, I remember. Let me just throw on flip flops and grab my bike."

"You're taking your motorcycle up there?"

"Yeah why?"

"You're supposed to be sick."

"Whatever I'll be fine. Im goin up there in sweats and flip flops."

"Ok, well call me when you get home so I can get ready."

"Ok." We hung up. I put my shoes on and grabbed my purse. I walked downstairs and out the door. When I got to the garage, there was a lot of shredded fabric and some was bloody. It seemed kind of odd. I went in the garage and got on my bike I put my purse in the trunk/storage container. I turn it on and drove out. While I was driving on the road I saw another blur through the trees. It started to come my way, but it was tackled before it could get to the edge of the forest and into the light and traffic. _BEEP BEEP_, the cars horn from behind me let out. I turned my attention back to the road and drove to my school. When I got to school it was like I was a new kid, no one recognized me.

"Sydney?" I parked my bike and got off. I looked around and it was Alex.

"Oh, hey Alex."

"Aren't you sick?"

"Yeah, but I had to show my face to prove im not scared of Cassie and to give the principle this note."

"Oh yeah." We laughed. "Nice bike."

"Thanks, its my baby."

"Yeah I was confused when I didn't hear it."

"Yeah that's because I put a quieter engine in it."

"Wow." He said starring at me.

"What?" I took him a minute to answer.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Ok…, well I should probably go give him this, text me."

"Ok, bye." I waved and walked off. I walked inside. Some people starred at me in disbelief. They thought I would be scared to come around because of yesterday. I said hi to my friends in the hallway. I took the smile off my face changed my voice and opened the office door couching and sniffing.

"Hi Sydney, what can I do for you?" Mrs. Paul, the secretary said.

"Hi, I have to bring in this note for Whitney and me. We were together last night and got really sick. We have been in the bathrooms all night and morning." I stopped and fake gagged in my mouth to make it more real. "We will be out for a day and our parents could not call, here." I handed her the note. She handed me back two blue slips.

"Thanks."

"Just make sure you turn them in when you return."

"Ok."

"Feel better."

"Thank you." She nodded and I walked out with a smile in my face. On my way out of the office, Cassie was standing there with gauze on her nose and a sling on her arm. I laughed at her and walked out of the school. I got the feeling she was walking behind me, so I turned around and she was. When I got to the parking lot, people were standing around my bike touching it. I walked over.

"Hey get off my bike!" I said. Everyone looked at me.

"This is your motorcycle?" Ben asked me.

"Yeah." I got on and turned it on.

"How come it's quiet?"

"Because I put a quieter engine in it."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Wooow."

"Well I have to go now, bye guys." I drove off. When I got home, I called Whitney.

"Hey chika." She said.

"Hey Im home now, so let me know when your on your way."

"Ok, I'll be there in a half an hour."

"Okay, bye." We hung up. I walked upstairs and put on a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt where the sleeves go down to above your elbows. I put on flip flops and went in the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my makeup. I grabbed one of my beanie like hats and put it on my head to hold the gauze on. I looked in the mirror and for the first time in a while I just looked at myself and I looked pretty. I walked downstairs and made sure I had what I needed in my purse. My phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Hey are you ready yet?" Whitney asked me.

"Yeah I am. Why are you here?"

"Mhm."

"Ok, im comin." I put my phone in my purse and walked outside. I got in her car and we drove to the mall. When we got inside the mall, we went straight to Deb.

"Are you thinking that same thing that I am?" She asked me.

"Mhm." I walked over to a rack of shorts and grabbed a pair her size and a pair my size. We walked to the back and the sales woman opened two doors. I went in mine to change and Whitney went in hers.

"How do they fit?" Whitney asked me.

"Good, come out and see." We opened our doors at the same time and stepped out.

"Ooh those look good on you." She said.

"Thanks yours too. Except my ass is almost hanging out the back!" I laughed.

"And that's a problem, why?"

"Because im not a hoochie mama." I said jokingly, we laughed and went back in our rooms to change out. We got out, walked over to the wall with the socks and purses, and grabbed knee highs that match our shorts.

"Now, all we need is white shoes." Whitney stated.

"Yup, but we can go to Famous Footwear or Payless or something for them."

"Ok." We paid and walked out.

"You know whats weird?" I asked her, while walking down to Payless.

"What?"

"It feels weird to walk around the mall and have hot guys look and check us out, but we already have boyfriends so when we don't look at them they get all mad and stuff." We laughed.

"I know what you mean." Whitney said still laughing. We walked down a long hallway, took two lefts and ended up at Macy's.

"Are we supposed to be here? I asked her.

"Uh, no. Where's one of those big maps." There was one right in front of her. "Do you see one?"

"Let's walk straight and see if we can find one." I said. 'Oh my god how does she not see this big thing in front of her?' I thought to myself. We got like two feet away from it.

"Now what? I wonder if there's one around this thing." I stopped and just looked at her. "What?" She asked me.

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"Look right here."

"What am I looking at?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her around to the other side of the map. "Hey, look you found a map."

"Its been in front of you all this time."

"Really? No it wasn't."

"Uh, yeah it was." She stood there like she didn't believe me. "Blonde moment." We laughed.

"So we are here." She pointed to the big Macy's sign on the map. "So we need to go back up that way and on the second left take a right, right?"

"Uh, sure." I said. We walked back up and on the second left, we took a right. We finally found Payless.

We walked in and went to the aisles with our shoe size. We found a cheap white tennis shoe and tried them on. They fit, we checked out. We walked out and headed to the food court for something to drink.

"Mmmm, all this food smells really good." Whitney said.

"I know! It's making me hungry."

"Me too."

"You wanna get like a pretzel or something."

"Sure, let's go." We walked to Auntie Anne's. I got a pretzel and a lemonade and Whitney got a pretzel dog and a blue raspberry slushy. We found an empty clean table and sat down.

"Mmmm, this dog is good." She said, I laughed. I took a bite out of my pretzel.

"Sydney?" A feminine male voice said. I look over my shoulder. "Sydney Jacobs?"

"Yeah."

"Its me, Andre."

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever." I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Yeah."

"This is Whitney." They exchanged 'hi's'.

"So whats new?"

"Well, I kinda changed my name."

"I like your shoes." Whitney said to him.

"Thank you, they were on sale and I just had to get them. Everyone needs good shoes!"

I gasped. "You?"

"Yes." He said.

"When?"

"About two years ago."

"Wow, good for you! So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Whoa what?" Whitney said.

"Im gay." He said. Whitney was shocked.

"Cool." She laughed.

"But no I don't have a boyfriend yet. What about you? You're too gorgeous not to have one." I blushed a little.

"Thanks and yes I do."

"Ooo, tell me _everything_!" He said.

"Well, his name is Jacob; he's tall, strong, sexy, sweet, great smile, eyes, body, sense of humor and hair."

"You just described the perfect guy!"

"Well he is. He lives in La push, Native American."

"Well I need to meet him."

"Hey, don't be tryin to steal my boyfriend now." He laughed.

"I'll try not. So, Whitney."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yup, his name is Paul, and everything Syd said about Jacob is pretty much the same for Paul."

"Ok im going to La Push." We all laughed. "So what are you girls doing for the rest of the day?"

"Well, a little more shopping, party store, maybe car dealership. You?"

"Guy scoping." We all laughed. "So how long are you in town for?"

"Actually, im living at my boyfriends house, but I go to school here. I think im gonna move to La Push permanently."

"Really? That's exciting."

"Mhm." I said while taking a sip of my lemonade. "So where are you living now?"

"Down the street from the school."

"Oh ok. How come you didn't go today or yesterday?"

"Didn't feel like it."

I laughed, "Yeah I know how you feel."

"So what happened to your arm?"

"Well, arm and part of the head car accident and the rest of my head and my side from two fights in the same day."

"Your side?"

"Chipped rib."

"Ow. Damn, two fights in one day. You're a tough little cookie." Whitney and I laughed.

"Whitney was in them with me."

"Wow, I wouldn't be able to do anything. Honey, I may be as good as a gay guy fitting men for pants everyday, but when it comes to fighting im horrible." We laughed.

"You always did know how to make me laugh." He smiled. "Well here's my number, why don't you call or text me sometime." I grabbed his phone and put my number in it.

"Thanks, gimmie." He took my phone and put his number in mine. We threw our stuff away, grabbed our bags and stood up.

"Bye, ttyl!" he said while giving me a hug. "Bye, Whitney it was nice meeting you."

"You too."

"Bye, Andrea." I said, he laughed and we walked off. When we got out of hearing range, Whitney talked.

"He was…, nice." She laughed.

"He caught me off guard. I mean I could tell something was up because of the voice that he greeted me in."

"Yeah, and by the way he walked."

"I didn't see him walk, he snuck up on me." We laughed. "So are we still going to the spa?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you know where one is?"

"No."

"Don't worry I'll carry the map this time."

"Alright smartass." I laughed. We walked into the parking lot and something was weird.

"Do you feel that?" She asked me.

"Yeah." Something in the air was different. Like it had an extra heavy edge. I went in my purse grabbed my necklace and put it on.

"Whats that?" Whitney asked me.

"A necklace."

"I know that, but why are you putting it on?" she stopped.

"What? Where?" She pointed behind me where the woods were. I looked back it was a creature I never saw. I turned back to Whitney.

"Take the bags get in the car and drive to Jacob's house." I told her.

"But, wh-"

"Just trust me and do it okay!" I gave her my bags and pushed her closer to her car. I turned and walked in the direction of the woods. 'Jacob!' I thought to myself. I felt his presence.

'Jake.'

'Sydney?'

'Yes, listen tell Jared or Paul to go to your house to protect Whitney. Everyone else come to the mall and find me next to it in the wooded area.'

'We're on our way.' He was gone.

'Emily!' I thought to myself again.

'Emily? If you hear me do _not_ freak out.'

'How am I hearing this? Is this Sydney?'

'Yes. Is my mom and Billy still with you?'

'Yes.'

'Okay good keep them there please.'

'Whats going on?'

'I found something. But keep them there and if something happens don't worry we'll know.'

'Ok.' Our connection broke. I wasn't alone, someone was behind me.

I turned around and saw five huge hairy beasts. I backed up slowly, but there was one more behind me. I bumped into it and it nudge me forward softly. It walked around me and joined the rest of them. One stepped forward and walked slowly to me, it was on all four arms and legs. It looked familiar, its eyes. It came closer and it reminded me of Jacob.

"Jacob?" I asked it, it nodded. I smiled and rubbed his head, he enjoyed it. I looked up at the rest of them. "Quil, Embry, Sam, Seth, Paul?" Each one barked after I said their name. "Wow. Well I don't know what it was, but it looked like some kind of creature, hold on." I thought of it in my head and when I saw it in my head, they saw it in their head. They growled.  
>"I take it you guys saw it?" They all nodded. "So what are we gonna do?" Jacob raised his eyebrows at me. "Why not?" 'Jacob!'<p>

'Because it's too dangerous.'

'But I can help you guys.'

'Im not gonna put you in danger just to help us.'

'Fine, but if you need help or anything let me know.'

'We probably won't, but okay. I love you.'

'I love you too.' He barked and the guys turned around. He turned into his human form, naked. I smiled. He bent down and kissed me for a long time passionately.

"I love you and I'll call you tonight."

"Ok, I love you too."

"Stand back a little so I don't get you." I took a few steps back and he exploded into a wolf. The guys turned back around. I gave Jacob a hug in wolf form and he licked the side of my cheek as a kiss. I laughed.

"Wait how am I supposed to get back home? Whitney was my ride." Quil barked and walled closer to the light. I followed him. We walked out a little more to his car.  
>"Thanks Quil." He nodded his giant wolf head I gave him a hug and walked to the car, the keys were already in the ignition. I got in and drove off. I kept my eyes, ears, and senses alert for anything. I drove probably 80 on the main road and slipped past three cops. I got quickly to Jacobs house and ran inside. 'Hmm my side isn't sore from running, that's weird.' I thought to myself. When I closed the door, I was crushed with a giant hug from Whitney and Jared combined.<br>"Hi...," I said breathlessly.

"We were so worried about you." Jared said letting go.

"Yeah are you okay?"

"Im fine, do you think they'll be okay?"

"Yes." I stood there getting a future.

"Sydney?" Whitney said.

"It looks like she's having a future." Jared said. I snapped out of it quickly though. "What did you see?"

"They are going to find a trail soon, but it will be different. It will take overnight so we need to go to your house and get your clothes."

"Ok, let's go." We got in Whitney's car and she drove to her house. She went upstairs and got her clothes. Jared and I walked the outside perimeter of the house. I pulled out my phone and called my mom.

"Hello."

"Hey mom."

"Hi, sweetie is everything all right?"

"No, we found something today and the guys went to check it out."

"So you're by your self?"

"What?" I heard Emily shout out in the background.

"No, im with Jared." She told Emily, and Emily calmed down. "So you're ok?"

"Yeah, but who's Jared."

"Have Emily explain it to you."

"No, I asked you so you tell me."

I hesitated. "Ok, he's a werewolf friend of Jacob's."

"A werewolf friend of Jacob's?"

"Yes, mom Jacob is a werewolf. So are Quil, Embry, Sam, Seth, and Paul." She was silent. "Mom, you still there?"

"Yeah, im just in shock. Are you okay? Are you being held against your will?" she whispered, Jared looked at me.

"No im fine, mom. I have a werewolf protecting me." We laughed a little.

"Well I'll call you later."

"Ok, love ya."

"Love ya too, bye." We hung up. I walked back and leaned on the car. Whitney came outside.

"Okay im ready." We got in the car and went home. When we got back, the door was open. She parked the car.

"You guys stay here." Jared said. He got out and closed the door quietly. He walked inside.

"Do you think any one's in there?" Whitney asked me.

"No, they're gone."

"Then let's go inside."

"It's never good to sneak up on a w-, on him." I caught myself.

"Uh, okay." Jared came to the door and waved us in. He stood there and watched as we got out of the car. We got inside and he locked the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"So what'd you guys get at the mall?" Jared asked us.

"Well, we only had a chance to shop at a couple stores in the mall, but we got these shorts," I held up my shorts, "And knee highs," I held them up, "And these shoes."

"Uh, those shorts look really really short."

"They are."

"If you don't like them that short, why did you get them?"

"Because I figured Jake would like them."

"Well you got that right. He's gonna be all over you." I laughed and blushed a little.

"You really think so?"

"Hell yeah, you kidding?" We laughed.

"So what do we do?" Whitney asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"When they're away, what do you do?"

"Well, I was only away from them once, and during that time I stabbed Jared and cut a man." She looked at me and scooted away from me.

"Uhhh, say what now?"

"Long story. But anyways we can watch something, or play something."

"Let's play cards." She said. Jared looked at me at the same time that I looked at him. We laughed remembering last night. "Im confused." She said.

"Are the cards still in Jakes room?" I asked him.

"I think so, do you want me to come with you?"

"I think I'll be fine, there's knifes hidden everywhere up there."

"Ok."

"I wanna come, im in the mood for cutting someone." Whitney said, we laughed. I walked upstairs and Whitney followed me. We walked down the hallway and into Jacob's room.

"It's a lot cleaner than I thought it would be." She said.

"Yeah." I said looking around the room. Last night it didn't look anything like this. His room is cleaner than mine is. I went to the same desk slot and didn't find the cards. I looked in the other slots and nothing.

"They're not here." I said. We walked downstairs empty handed. Jared looked at our hands.

"Where's the cards?" He asked.

"They're not up there. Jake cleaned his room and now I don't know where they are." I said.

"Why don't we go out and do something?" He said.

"Sure." I said.

"Like what?" Whitney said.

"Ummmm….I don't care." Whitney and me looked at each other at the same time with smiles on our faces, and then looked at Jared. "Oh god, what?" We put on our puppy faces, stuck out our bottom lips, and talked in a persuasive voice.

"You know, we never did get to finish going shopping." Whitney said.

"And we didn't do spa day. We need to be relaxed during our time away from the guys." I said.

"What better way to be relaxed then being in a room lying on a table getting a massage?"

"I can't think of a better way, can you?" I asked him. He shook his head 'no'. I smiled. "Great, then let's go." I said grabbing his arm and pulling up off the couch. We grabbed our purses and Whitney grabbed her keys. We went outside and got in her car. Me riding shotgun and Jared in the back middle with his head between us resting on my shoulder. When we got to the spa, we were greeted at the door. They held the doors open for us and we walked inside. The woman behind the counter took our names and we had a seat.

"Hi can I get you something to drink?" A guy that worked there came by and asked us. He starred at me. "Hello." He said only looking at me. I smiled.

"Hi, um a hot chocolate please." I said.

"A caramel frappichino." Whitney said.

"I'll just have some water." Jared said. He nodded and walked off.

"Wow, this place is really fancy and nice." Jared said.

"Yeah I love it here." I said.

"It makes me feel relaxed, and it smells good too."

"Yeah."

"This is a great place to take wer-, stressed out person." I looked at him.

"Mhm." I said, Whitney looked at us confused. I just smiled and picked up a magazine. The guy came back with our drinks. He handed the water to Jared, coffee to Whitney and the hot chocolate to me.

"Thank you." I said for all of us and he walked away.

"Mmm this is really good." Whitney said taking a sip of her coffee. I took a sip of my hot chocolate. "Mmm, mine is good too." She handed me her cup and I gave her mine. We took a small sip of each other's and handed them back.

"Very good." I said.

"So is yours. It's the best hot chocolate ever. Its so chocolaty and rich in flavor." She said, I took a sip. "Mmmhhmm." I said in agreement.

"Mines great too." Jared said. We laughed. Two men and one woman walked up to us.

"Hello." The woman greeted us. We smiled. "Im Hillary and I'll be taking care of Jared." He smiled and stood up.

"Im Matt and I'll be taking care of Sydney." I stood up.

"Im Max and you must be Whitney."

"Mhm." She said smiling. We followed our person into rooms right next to each other. Whitney first, Jared in the middle, and me on the end. When we got in our rooms, we changed in the changing room and walked back out. The walls aren't thin, but we could hear the moans from Jared's mouth; not that pleasant. This massage felt so good. It went on for an hour. I laid there for the hour relaxing.

"Okay its time for the facial and face massage." Matt, said. I got up and put my slipper flip flops on tightened my robe and walked out of the room. We walked in to a bigger room where we all sat next to each other. When we sat down it began.

"So Jared how was the massage?" I asked him.

"Really good."

"We know." Whitney said.

"You guys heard me?"

"Mmmhhmm." We said together.

"Sorry." He said a little embarrassed. We laughed. We sat back and got facials. As they were setting in, they massaged our heads. Oh, god this feels so good. After they did our heads, they massaged the facial stuff into our faces, moving slowly from forehead to cheeks then chin and up again. Jared laid there moaning and letting out deep breaths; it was kind of distracting. After we were done there, we went back in our massage room and got feet and hand massages. After that, we paid, got in the car and left.

"Ahh, I feel sooo relaxed." Jared said from the backseat.

"Hey you guys wanna go down to the beech?" I asked them.

"Yeah I could use some sun." Whitney said. Jared didn't say anything he just put a thumb up in between our chairs and smiled in agreement. Whitney and I laughed.

"God it's like he's drunk." Whitney said.

"I know right." I said laughing. I looked back and he was out.

"So where's this beech at again?"

"Go to Jacob's street, take the second left, the first right and follow the squiggly road."

"Got it." She drove down the right way and soon we were at the beech. When we got there some people were cliff diving. Me and Whitney got out of the car slamming our doors, Jared didn't even move .She walked down to the shore and sat down. I opened his door and snapped my fingers in front of his face, nothing. I put my hands on his chest pushing and shaking him. He grabbed me and rolled over on his side.

"Ugh." I groaned. 'Jared!' I thought.

'Wake up!'

'Huh?'

'Wake up your squishing me!' his eyes opened and he looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, with a weird look on his face.

"I was trying to wake you up, but you grabbed me and pulled me in with you."

"Oh." He said still laying there holding me.

"Well are you gonna let me go?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." He still held me, but got out of the car and set me on the ground.

"Thanks."

"Yup." He closed the door and we walked down to shore. We got to where Whitney was, but she wasn't there anymore. I ran over to the log and looked around.

"Whitney!" I screamed out. "You go that way and I'll go this way." I told Jared.

"Will you be okay alone?" He asked me. I showed him my necklace and ran into the forest.

"What did that mean?" Jared said running into the other part of the forest. I put my protective shield up and ran around looking for Whitney. The winds blowing everywhere. The leaves, bushes and branches are moving everywhere. I hear the faintest footsteps up a head. I find the closest tallest tree. I get a running start and jump up some of it. I climb the rest of the way up and sit in the higher upper branches blending in. I sit up there for a minute and two guys come running by.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" One of them said to the other.

"I don't know let's just get the hell outta here!" The other one said. I listened closely trying to hear something; I do.

It's a sound I have never herd before. I stay in the tree, but jump from branch to branch from one tree to the next one. I jumped through about five trees before I found the thing responsible for the noise. It was big, hairy, hurt, crying for help, and laying in a net bleeding. I hopped down from the branch and made a light thud on the ground. When it saw me it put its front paws up as in surrender, or saying he has had enough. I took a step towards him with my hands up in front of me to show I mean him no harm.

"Im not gonna hurt you." I told him calmly. He put his paws back down and laid there looking at me. I walked over to him and tried to help him out of the net, but it was tied like twenty thousand times and super tight everywhere.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

'I was trying to save this one girl from a vampire, but she screamed when she saw me. The vampire let her go and she ran down the hill that leads to the water. Then the vampire turned on me and bit me a little, but then he cut me and broke my back legs so I couldn't move.' He thought.

"Then how did this net get on you?" He looked at me.

'Wait you can hear me?'

"Yes."

'Well he threw it on me. Then two guys came walking through the trees and he went after them.' Wait I saw two guys go past me and if a vampire was chasing them he would have gotten them and quickly, and I never saw one go past me; something in his story isn't making sense. I looked at him and he starred at me and then behind me. The air got heavier and it was hard to breathe. His eyes turned red and everything turned black. I heard heavy footsteps and then I was lying on the ground and everything was gone I only saw black.

**[Jacob's P.O.V.]**

I looked up at the same time that Paul did. We looked at each other; something happened. There was something wrong with Sydney and from the looks of Paul, something happened to Whitney too. I tried to run over to him, but something had my back leg. I turn around and a leech had me. I jump up shaking him off and charge back to him ripping him apart limb from limb; it felt good in a weird, psychotic, but good way. They all started closing in around us; this was gonna be easy and quick. I growled and leaped for one biting his neck and not letting go. One more jumped on me.

**[Paul's P.O.V.]**

I turned around and one was on Jake. I ran over ripping him off. I pinned him to the ground and ripped his head off. This was weird it was like all of a sudden I had this huge burst of adrenaline. I growled and laughed running and jumping on two at a time and bit them. Then I put all of my weight on one and took a big chunk out of the other ones side. I chewed it up and spit it out. I ripped the other ones head off then tore the rest of him into chunks and slivers.

'Wooo! Im on a roll!' I heard rumbles of laughter in my head from the guys.

'Ahhhhhhh!' im tackled to the ground by three of these suckers.

'Get these bastards off me!' I yelled in my head.

'On it.' Jacob ran leaped grabbed two off me and landed on top of them tearing them apart. I flipped over and ripped his head off.

'Hell yeah! Get some!' I said. I heard Jacob laughing.

**[Jacob's P.O.V.]**

'God you're so retarded.' I thought to Paul.

'Don't hate.' We laughed.

'I think we're done for now.'

'Let's go check out Whit and Syd.' We ran off heading down to the beech.

**[Jared's P.O.V.]**

I ran and tackled Sydney to the ground to protect her. I grabbed her with one of my front paws and ran through the forest and to Jakes house. She's not breathing so I need to hurry. I grabbed a pair of shorts from his garage, changed to my human form, and quickly put the shorts on. I picked up Sydney and took her in the house; I know they're on their way. I opened the door and laid her on the couch. A minute after I put her down Jake and Paul came running in.

"Where are they? Jacob said. I moved out of the way. He knelt down beside the couch and put his ear to her chest.

"Where's Whitney?" Paul asked me.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How the hell do you loose a whole person?" He yelled at me. He pushed me and tackled me to the floor shaking.

"What happened to her?" Jacob asked.

"She was standing by something and I saw her eyes rolling back in her head. The thing was gonna get her so I tackled her to the ground to protect her." He walked closer to me.

"You tackled her to the ground! Why? Why didn't you just run by and grab her?"

"I guess I didn't think about that." He got closer and was about to punch me when the rest of the guys walked in.

"Whats goin on in here?" Quil said.

"Sydney's on the verge of death and Jared lost Whitney." Jacob told them.

"You did what! How is Sydney dying?"

"This asshole tackled her to the ground when her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. Which we still don't know why there were. Instead of scooping her up while running and keeping, some air in her. She's not breathing at all. And he has no idea where Whitney is."

"How can you loose a human being?"

"Thank you! That's what I told him." Paul said.

"Well I pulled Sydney in the car with me and rolled over so we were on our sides facing each other."

"What the hell!" Jacob yelled coming towards me, but luckily, Quil and Embry held him back.

"Let me go he was tryin to get wit my girlfriend!" he said. The room fell silent.

"Your girlfriend?" Paul asked.

"Well, I haven't asked her yet, but i'm hoping." he said and blushed a little.

"Awww, aren't you adorable." Everyone laughed. He squinted his eyes and glared at me.

"I was asleep and she was shaking me trying to wake me up, but I rolled over and she got thrown in. When I woke up and we got out and Whitney wasn't where she was sitting before. I went to the right of the forest and Sydney went to the left in the forest. I was calling her for a while and she wasn't responding so I went back her way and saw her standing there by that thing. The closer I got the more I saw. It looked like she couldn't breathe and the thing was gonna pounce on her. So I ran towards her to protect her. As I got closer to her, I saw her eyes going to the back of her head. I couldn't stop I just kept running. I tackled her and then grabbed her and ran the opposite way to your house."


	13. Chapter 13

**[Regular Sydney's P.O.V.]**

'Ugh, I can finally breathe again. What happened to me? I hear the guys talking but I can't see them. Oh my god am I blind! Whitney, I need to find her.' I thought to myself. I tried to open my eyes and move, but I cant. So imagine this, your lose your **_BEST FRIEND_**, you stopped breathing for about twenty minutes and when you wake up you can move any muscles, it even kinda hurts to breathe; yeah I know it sucks BIG TIME. Why cant I move? 'Jake!' I yelled in my head, nothin. Why didn't it work? Maybe I have to scream louder. 'JAKE!' I felt the connection now.

'Help me!'

"Sydney! Are you okay sweetie?" i heard him speak.

'It hurts to breathe a little.'

"Don't worry we'll help you. Why aren't you moving or talking?"

'I can't.'

"What do you mean?"

'I can't move anything, im lucky I can breathe.'

"What do you want us to do to help?"

'Nothing.'

"What? Im not just gonna sit here."

'You have to. There's nothing that any of you guys can do.'

"Well who's gonna help you? I can't promise you that were not gonna not do anything.

'Calm down, Alice will be here in five, four, three, two-'

"Where is she?" Alice said coming in interrupted me. I guess Jacob moved because where he was she now is. I feel her cold finger on my face pushing down, applying pressure to my temples, fore head, chin, cheeks, nose, and around my eyes. I can move my eyes, but I cant open them yet. She puts someone's hand on me, probably Jacobs because it was as hot as fire. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I looked at Jacob and smiled. Alice did the same thing with my neck, shoulders, stomach, and chest. I was a little uncomfortable when it came to my chest. Alice applied pressure and coolness from her fingers and then she put both of Jacob's hands on my chest.

"Ooohhohoouohhouo." The guys said.

"Jake's probably-," Seth was saying.

"If you ever want to have kids or a certain kind of fun with a girl, you'll shut up right now!" I cut him off.

"What are you gonna go, you cant move your legs."

"Yet. But someone else can." Jacob reached back with his foot and gave him a swift kick in his 'area'.

"Thanks babe."

"Yup." He moved his hands from my chest and it felt so much easier to breathe. They moved down to my arms, and legs. After that, they picked me up and put me down on my stomach. They did my shoulder blades, back, spine, lower back, ankles, and feet.

"There you go." Alice said. I stood up and stretched.

"Thank you so much Alice." I said while hugging her.

"You're welcome." When we pulled apart, Jacob gave me a huge hug and kiss.

"Hi." I said, they giggled quietly.

"So, um…, how did you two feelin up Sydney let her move again?" Jared asked. We all shot him glances; I even growled at him a little. Then they all looked at me.

"What was that?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't know."

"To answer your question Jared, it stimulated her muscles, and from the cold pressure," she wiggled her finger, "to the hot pressure," She looked at Jacob, "It worked like a shocker. It relaxed her muscles then shocked them to get them moving again." Alice told him.

"Oh, ok." Jared said. I ran out the door and everyone came following after me.

"Where are you going? What are you doing? Jacob said running in front of me and stopping me.

"Whitney is lost; I have to go find her." I said and side stepped him and continued running. He stepped in front of me again. I looked at him.

"What now?"

"I don't want you to go out there."

"Why? She's like my sister. You're wasting my time." I kissed him and ran around him again. This time he let me go a little bit further and then he stopped me.

"You know what, stop me one more time and you'll never be able to stop me again, I'll be out of your life!"

"Im sorry, I just wanted to say that you're not going alone. We're coming too."

"You couldn't have told me that while running?" I said with a little smile on my face.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"Can I run now?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" This time he ran and grabbed my hand pulling me with him. When we got to the beech, it was empty.

"Okay, let's split up. Jake, Paul, Seth, and Quil you come with me. Embry, Sam, Jared, and Alice go that way. First, we need one werewolf on each side." Before I finished my sentence Seth and Sam were gone. We separated and looked around. 'Seth!' I though.

'Im gonna have you in my head at all times so we can communicate with the others.'

'Ok. Im gonna go father up and do a perimeter scan.'

'Ok.'

"Where's he going?" Quil asked me.

"He's gonna do a perimeter scan."

"How do you know?" He looked at me and I tapped my head. He nodded. I took my necklace out of my pocket and put it around my neck, it glowed white.

"Whats up with that thing? " Paul asked me.

"It takes me to the thing I want the most. Right now, we're in the middle. When its blue we're far away, when its red we're close. But if it turns black be prepared for hell to be unleashed." They all chuckled except me. "Ha ha it's not really funny." They stopped.

"So which way do we go?" Jacob asked.

"Well lets try the left." I pointed the necklace to the left and it turned blue.

I turned it around slowly in a circle and it turned red when I got to the right. We followed it; I heard Seth's heavy paws following us. I don't hear his breathing though.

'Get over here now!' I thought to the others, they were all there before I finished the sentence.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Something's coming I thought it was Seth following our trail, but I never heard him breathing." Everyone was suddenly on edge.

"This is weird. I only see blurs. Get Sydney out of here, now!" Alice said. Jacob picked me up and ran straight in the direction we were headed; Paul, Jared and Embry followed. We ran for what seemed like one minute witch was actually, like seven minutes. When we got to the edge of the forest, we stopped.

"Put me down!" I shouted. They all looked at me and Jacob put me down immediately. I ran towards the beech. They followed me and tried to ask me what was going on, but I just ignored them. She has to be down here, I can feel it. As I got closer to the water, I saw someone walking on the beech. I kicked off my shoes with a lot of force as I ran, it made me run faster. Soon I collided with the person I saw, it was Whitney.

"Oh my god!" We screamed and hugged each other. She was crying and I was about to.

"Where the hell were you!"

"I was, uh…, um, cliff diving." She said slowly as if she didn't believe it herself. She wasn't even wet.

"You're not wet." I stated.

"The sun dried me off." I looked up at the sky and there was no sun out right now. I gave her another squeeze and let her go. She ran over and jumped into Paul's arms. They embraced each other. I walked over to Jacob.

"Hi." I said to him. He laughed and hugged me.

"Hi," He whispered in my ear, "Do you believe her story?" he whispered again.

"No. Something isn't making sense."

"I agree." I rested my head on his bare chest and heard his heart beating wildly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why."

"Your heart is beating so fast."

"Werewolf thing."

"Oh, I never noticed it before."

"I really thought that I lost you today." He said looking me in the eyes. I grabbed his face between my hands and I kissed him. I felt his warm breath; it made sparks fly through me. We pulled apart to catch our breath, and just stayed in each other's arms. Jacob picked me up and Paul picked Whitney up and ran us back home. When we got there, Alice, Seth, Quil, and Sam were already there waiting for us. Everyone hugged Whitney and we sat outside for a while.

"So what did you guys do today?" Paul asked. Jared, Whitney and I laughed.

"We went to the spa." I said. Jared got up and went to the back of the house.

"Where are you goin?" Seth said. I looked at them and they understood. In a few seconds, they were all laughing hysterically. Then Jared walked back.

"You guys took him to a spa?"

"Yup." Whitney said.

"I enjoyed it though." Jared said.

"We all know." Jacob said. We laughed again.

"That's what we need to do."

"What?" Jacob asked. I scooted closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"We allneed to go to the spa together."

"Noooooo!" Jacob, Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam, and Seth said together in deep man voices.

"Why not? If Jared can do it, you guys can do it." Whitney said.

"They're afraid they're gonna loose their manliness." I said mocking them in a deep man voice. They all laughed.

"I'll find a way to make you agree." They laughed.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Quil asked.

"Cliff diving!" Embry said.

"Are you up for that?" Paul asked Whitney.

"Sure."

"What about you babe?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah im game. Alice do you wanna come?"

"Thanks, but I have to get back home. Some of us are going on a…, trip."

"Oh, ok." I gave her a quick wink. She smiled and left. "How bout we all meet at the cliff in ten minutes." I said.

"Ok." Paul said. He took Whitney to her house to change. Everyone else went their own ways. Jacob helped me up and we went inside. We walked upstairs.

I went in my room and he went in his. No one closed any doors. I grabbed a couple different bathing suits and walked to Jakes door, I peeked in.

"Trying to get a peep show, huh?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Maybe." I said laughing.

"I don't blame you, id wanna get a look at this body too." I walked closer and put my bathing suits on the bed.

"Then let me sneak a peek." I said standing in front of him. He took his shirt off. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him down on his bed. I laid next to him and just ran my fingers up and down his body.

"You should do this more often." He said, I laughed. I reached up and kissed him. "Can I get a sneak at you?" he asked, I got up and he sat up.

"You really wanna see?"

"Mhm." He said standing up. I bent down as if I was gonna take my pants off, but didn't, I picked up my leg and showed him my foot.

"There you go!" He laughed and tackled me on his bed, kissing me. He let me go and we stood up.

"Babe which one should I wear?" I said holding up all three of my suits.

"Which one covers you up more?" I held up the green one. He took it and threw it in my room. "Which one reveals more?" I held up the teal and brown one. He took the pink and orange one and threw it in my room. "I say the teal and brown one."

"Oh, really, and why would that be?"

"I like the colors."

"Suuuure, is that all you like?"

"Well I haven't seen it on you." I turned away and walked in my room. I changed and walked back in his room. "Whoa!" he stood up and eyed me up and down. I turned around slowly.

"You like?" I said posing.

"Mhm." He said looking in one spot.

"Hey my eyes are here." I said snapping my fingers. I walked closer and out my arms around his neck, his eyes were still down I pulled his head up and closed his eyes with my fingers.

"Hey!" I let them go and kissed him. I walked out; I felt his eyes following me out. I went downstairs. He followed me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me

"If you are." He opened the door and we walked down to the cliff barefooted. We had our arms around each other's waists

"I really like the way you look in that bathing suit." He said.

"Thanks." I said laughing. Seth's thoughts were in my head suddenly

'Hey I hope its okay, but Leah's coming.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, sorry. She invited her self. She said she's not gonna start anything, but no promises.'

'Ok, see you when you get there.' The connection broke. I let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong baby?" Jacob said squeezing me a little.

"Leah's coming." He stopped us. He held my waist and looked at me.

"Hey, don't let her ruin your day."

"Ok."

"C'mon, we're gonna have fun, act stupid, its gonna be great." I laughed and kissed him. We kept walking. 'Paul!' I thought.

'Hey can you do me a favor?'

'Yeah, whats up?'

'Can you tell Whitney, that Leah's coming.'

'Sure, I didn't know she was.'

'Yeah, Seth just told me that she invited herself. So I think it'd be best if Whitney had a heads up.'

'Yeah you're right. Are you guys there yet?'

'No were on our way though.'

'Okay, see you soon.' We broke off. We kept walking until we reached the cliff; we were the first ones there. We sat down and let our feet dangle off the edge.

"Wow, the sunset's beautiful." Jacob said.

"Yeah, it is."

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, whats on your mind?"

"Well, you know how we've been together for a little while?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I wanted to make it official." He leaned to the side and dug in his pocket, pulling out a ring box. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he said opening up the box. The ring was silver with three herats on it. one in the middle with diamonds around the outside and two open hearts sideways connecting the middle heart.

"Oh my god, yes!" I said looking at the ring. He pulled it out of the box and put in on my finger. I grabbed his face and kissed him. We kissed passionately until we heard some one clear their throat. I tried to pull apart, but Jacob wouldn't let me. I stopped moving my lips. He stopped and looked at me. I was free to pull apart, I laughed. We turned and looked away from the water.

"Sorry, to break up the suck fest." Leah said. I turned back around and put my head on Jacobs chest mumbling.

"Knock it off." Seth said to her. It seemed like everyone got there at the same time. First Leah, Seth, and Sam. Then Quil, Embry, and Jared. Last were Whitney and Paul. Jacob leaped up lightly and lifted me up on my feet. I walked over to Whitney, grabbed her hand and pulled her over off to the side a little. The guys walked over to where Jacob was.

"Whats going on?" She asked me. I held out my hand and she grabbed it and held it up to her face. "Oh my god its beautiful!"  
>"I know."<p>

"You guys aren't…, married are you?"

"No, this isn't an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. Jake just asked me to be his girlfriend, officially."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Im so happy for you guys." She said giving me a hug. "The ring is beautiful."

"I know. It looks like it cost a lot and I feel bad."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it when he spends a lot of money on me." She laughed. We walked back out. Jacob was high-fiving the guys and laughing. We walked over.

"So…" Quil said.

"So…" I said back.

"Let's see the rock!" I held out my hand

"Ooohhohoouohhouo." They all said. We all laughed.

"Its nice!"

"Its beautiful." I said walking over and hugged Jacob.

"So are you." Jacob said. I kissed him.

"Awww." Whitney said. I laughed.

"I thought we were gonna go cliff diving. I didn't come here to see you two suck each others faces." I looked at her then at Jacob. I reached up and gave him the best damn kiss he ever had. When I was done, I looked at Leah and jumped.

"WOOOOO!" I shouted as I fell quickly into the water. I heard booming laughter from above on the cliff. I hit the water with a **_SPLASH_**. Not long after I hit there was another splash. I swam to the surface and swam to the shore. I got out and looked up. I saw everyone else falling my way. I watched them hit the water. Whitney was the first one out; she was the second one to jump.

"How was it?" I asked her.

"Awesome! It was such a rush, such a thrill as I fell."

"I felt like that on my first jump."

I sat down on the sand. Everyone else got out of the water. Whitney walked over to Paul and they hugged. Jacob came over to me and sat down on the sand next to me he pulled me onto his lap and kept me warm.

"I really liked that kiss." I giggled.

"Oh, really?"

"Mhm." He gave me a kiss.

"Who's ready for round two?" Quil said, shaking out his wet hair.

"I am." I said. "Anybody else?" No one said anything. So I stood up and me and Quil jogged up the hill to get to the jumping spot.

"You wanna go together?" He asked me.

"Sure!"

**[Leah's P.O.V.]**  
>'Good now that <em>she's<em> gone I can work my magic. I don't know what he see's in her. Sure she might be a little pretty, and she knows how to fight, and rides a motorcycle, but I'm _so _much better than her. He belongs with me and we both know it.' I thought to myself. I walked over to Jacob.

"Hey Jake." I said.

"Whats up?" Everyone was in the water not even paying attention to us.

"Nothin much, just enjoying the sun. So…, uh congrats." I said sitting down next to him He looked at me.

"Thanks." I leaned and rested against his shoulder. "Uh, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Never better, why?"

"Your just not like yourself right now."

"Well ,what can I say, you bring out a girls better half, Jacob Black."

**[Regular Sydney P.O.V.]**  
>Quil held out his hand and I took it.<br>"You ready?" He asked, I nodded. We ran and jumped.  
>"WOOOOHOOOO!" we shouted together. We hit the water with a huge <em>SPLASH<em>. We let our hands go and swam back up to the surface.  
><strong>[Jacob's P.O.V.]<strong>  
>Is she trying to seduce me? Its not working. Hahaha.<br>"What!" I said looking at her. Sydney and Quil were just getting out of the water. I opened my mouth to talk, but suddenly Leah was on top of me kissing me. My open mouth with her open mouth! Our tongues touching! EWWW! She's not half bad though. I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her back. Im kissing her? This is a first.  
><strong>[Reg. Sydney P.O.V.]<strong>  
>I got out and saw Leah making out with Jacob. Everyone else saw it to we all ran out of the water. I ran over to then, grabbed her hair and dragged her of him on to the beach. She laid on her side and spit out the sand that was in her mouth.<br>"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I screamed at her.

"Everyone knows that im better for him than you are."

"Like _hell _you are. Why were you kissing him?"

"Because when I was leaning against him,-"

"You were leaning against him? And he didn't push you off?" I looked at him and he looked at me.

"When I kissed him he hesitated, but he came around and kissed me back. I felt sparks and I know he did too, it was _amazing!_"

"I saw his hand on you, but he was pulling you closer?" She nodded. I walked over to him. "Please tell me its not true." He looked at me.

"Are you serious? After what we had and tonight. You asking me to be your girlfriend and giving me this ring. It was all a lie?"

"Let me explain." He said standing up.

"No, let _me_ explain, im not your girlfriend, your not my boyfriend. Im done with you and all your fake ass bullshit." I said crying and slapped him. I took off the ring and threw it at him.

"Sydney wait." He said. I walked off and just ignored him. He ran next to me and walked in front of me, I kept walking so he had to walk backwards. I didn't look at him. I just let the tears run down my face. He took his finger and rubbed the wetness off my cheek. I smacked his hand away.

"Babe im sorry." I shook my head. "Look let me just explain everything. Please, im begging you!"

"NO! Im done! I took a risk and gave you my heart, but you just threw it on the ground and walked all over it. You don't get a chance to explain. When I asked you if it was true, you just sat there."

"I didn't say it was true."

"But you didn't deny it either. And you can save your breath because I already have the evidence, mi prueba." I pushed him away and kept walking.

**[JACOB'S P.O.V]**

"Dude, why are you such a dick?" Paul said to me. He put his arm around Whitney and they walked off.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Quil said getting in my face

"I wasn't."

"Duh! She's a sister to me, and I'll be _damned_ if I sit around and let you hurt her."

"Look, it's not like I did it on purpose! I love her! I would never hurt her. I felt like she is the one, like I could marry her and settle down having a few kids with her. She's my life!"

"Then why did you hurt her?"

"I don't know! At first I hated it, but then I was just like fuck it." Quil started shaking. Seth and Sam tried to hold him back, but it didn't work. So Embry and Jared had to help.

"Guys let go of me."

"Are you calm?" Sam asked him.

"Yes, im gonna go find Syd." They let go of him and he ran off in the direction where she went.

"Guys please don't start with me." I said.

"If not now, later." Sam said and walked off with Seth, Jared, and Embry. I was alone. Walking the sandy beach just me and my thoughts.

'God what a dumb ass! How could I do that to her. She's my everything.' I picked up some rocks and threw them across the water. They skipped a few time on the water's surface until they fell through the thin outer layer. It was kinda like my life right now. Sydney was the water's thin and fragile surface and I was the strong rock. I survived above water for a while until I fucked up, falling and breaking her fragile heart. I fell deep into a bottomless pit of the water. My days and life were gonna be dark without her, and I knew it. I broke down then, falling to my knees. I started crying. I've _never_, not _once_ cried over a girl. I've never really cried at all, come to think about it I think the only reason I ever cried was when my mom died. I screwed up bad. I heard someone behind me, but I didn't care who I was.  
>"Jake." Quil said. I turned around. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Look at me Quil; do I look okay to you?" I said while crying.

"I've never seen you cry though."

"I know im messed up!" I said balling into my hands.

"Jake, why don't you go home, I'll talk to her, and see if she'll let you explain."

"Ok." I said getting up. I walked up the hill and on the path that led back to my house.

**[Reg. Sydney's P.O.V.]**

I walked through the woods not really knowing or caring where I was going. I heard light footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Quil. He walked closer. I sat down on a long log and Quil sat next to me. He put his arm around me keeping me warm; im still in my bathing suit.

"He's horrible, really messed up over it."

"He shouldn't have done it then. This isn't my fault, im not the bad guy here."

"Okay, but do me a favor. Read Jake's last thoughts." 'Jake!' I thought in my head.

**(a few minutes later.)**

The connection broke.  
>"He's crying?"<p>

"Yes."

"And the analogy, it was so sensitive, perfect."

"See, he's hurting too. He has never cried over anything, except for when he laughs so hard he cries. But I mean he's balling his eyes out."

"Maybe he cares a little."

"More like a lot!"

"But I don't know if I can just forgive him this quick."

"Im not telling you too. Im just saying think about it, at least let him explain."

"Did he put you up to this?" I said standing up.

"Sit down." He said pulling me back down under his blazing hot arm. "No, he did not put me up to this. Do you know what he told everyone?"

"No, what?"

"Tap into my thoughts." 'Quil!'

**[in his thoughts.]**  
>"Look, its not like I did it on purpose! I love her! I would never hurt her. I felt like she is the one, like I could marry her and settle down having a few kids with her. She's my life!" Jacob's distraught voice said.<p>

**[out of his thoughts.]**  
>I started crying again. Quil hugged me.<br>"How, Quil, how?" I asked him.

"How what?"

"How is he making _me_ feel guilty for what _he_ did? It's not fair! I should be hurt. I am hurt."

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do. I don't think I could ever stop. But that doesn't erase the fact that he was making out with one of my enemies when I was less than ten feet away from him. He was just so careless, like he didn't even care if I saw or if anyone else saw, like he _wanted_ to get caught!"

"I know."

"What am I supposed to do? I wanna take him back, but I wanna let him know that he cant just fling me around like im no one. If he wants to be with me then its only me, no one else."

"And that's fine and dandy, but you have to let him know. Go talk to him." He stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders. He put his arm around me and we walked back to Jacobs house. I opened the door to find Leah talking with Jacob.

"Are you kidding me!" I screamed.

"We were just talking." She said.

"Get the hell out!" She walked by me and then walked out. I looked at Jacob. His eyes were still soggy looking.

"Baby, its not what you think, we were just talking I swear!" I walked upstairs and went in my room. I grabbed some dry clean pajamas, a towel and went in the bathroom to take a shower. When I got in I cried. I needed to, to get all my anger and sadness out. I let the warm water hit my face and wash away all my salty tears. I let it hit my hair and let the water run down my back. I washed up and stood there some more. Just thinking. I got out and dried off, putting my clothes on afterward. I got out and walked downstairs. Jacob was talking to Quil. Jacob was sitting with his back towards the stairs. When Quil saw me he stopped and looked at me. Jacob turned around and stood up.  
>"Jacob can I talk to you for a minute?"<p>

"Yeah." He said and followed me up the stairs. We got in my room and sat down on my bed.

"Im really sorry." He said. I put my finger up to his mouth.

"Don't speak. I love you still, and I want to forgive you. But im not gonna let you off this easily, it doesn't work that way. You hurt me, bad. Im sure you heard our conversation from Quil. You know what I said. I stand behind it. I understand that you've never cried like this before, and that's so sweet and sensitive, but it doesn't get you off the hook." I put my finger down.

"Im really sorry, I love you. I did hear your conversation and I understand you and every point you made was one hundred percent right. I did not mean to hurt you, I swear. I didn't like it, but then the retarded side of me kicked in and I kissed her back. It was stupid it will _never_ happen again. Did you hear or see what I said earlier?"

"Yes, Idid."

"Oh." He said putting his head down like he was ashamed.

"What?"

"I didn't want you to find out that way. And I didn't want you to see me like that. Im your man, im supposed to be strong for you."

"Yes, your supposed to be strong, but that doesn't mean be a heartless jerk. Even though you're strong, its _always_ good to have a sensitive side sometimes. And the analogy you made, it was amazing. When I heard it I smiled."

"That's good, but why did you smile?"

"Because it showed me that you have a sensitive side, and that took away some of the pain I felt because it showed me that I wasn't the only one hurt." He grabbed my hands and put them in his. I looked down at them.

"I love you with all of my heat, you're my life and I will _never_ hurt you again, I can promise you that." One lonely tear ran down my face. He lifted my head up with one hand. He brushed the tear off my cheek.

"Did you really mean what you said, you know about you thought I was the one you could settle down with?"

"Of course I do, I believe it one hundred percent. I know were gonna have some problems along the way, that's only normal, but we will get pass them and at the end of the day we will be happy because we'll have each other and all of our problems will be solved." I smiled. "Do you feel the same way about me?"  
>"Yes, I do. Its gonna take time though."<p>

"I understand that."

"And isn't it enough for us to be teenagers for a while before we're married? I mean there's nothing wrong with being married, but I don't know if I'm ready for people to judge me." He grabbed both of my hands and put them in his. I put my head down and looked at them.

"I know. But just knowing that one day you'll be Mrs. Sydney Black, my wife, I'll wait for as long as I need to." I smiled. One tear ran down my face. He took one of his hands and wiped it off my cheek. He gave me a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up on my knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck, our bodies touching and our heads resting on each other's shoulder.  
>"Im gonna miss moments like this." I said.<p>

"Me too." He said and squeezed me closer. We pulled apart, but our foreheads and noses touched. I kept my eyes closed because I knew he'd be looking at me and if I looked at him, all of my arguments would be for nothing. I opened my eyes and he was looking at me, we looked at each other for a minute. He closed his eyes and kissed me. I tried to pull apart to take a breath, but he kept kissing me. I put my hands on his bare chest and pushed us apart. He looked at my hands, and then my face. I looked at his face, my hands, and then his face again. He had a smug smile on his face. I blushed and dropped my hands, he chuckled.

"Even though were not together can we still be friends?"

"Yes." I said smiling. He smiled and leaned into kiss me. I put my hands on his bare chest and leaned back.

"What?" he said with a hurt look on his face.

"Friends don't make out with each other."

"You didn't have a problem with it a minute ago, and besides I brushed my teeth." I looked at him. He lowered his head, stuck out his bottom lip and gave me his puppy dog eyes.

"No, please not the puppy dog eyes!" I said.

"Mhm." He said nodding his head.

"Fine I surrender!" I said. He leaned in going for my lips, but I kissed his cheek instead.

"Aww, c'mon."

"C'mon what? That's how friends kiss, _if_ they kiss at all.

"I know, but still." I laughed, and he laughed too. "So since we're friends do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. Would it be weird if we watched it in here?" He looked at me suspiciously. "What? Its just that I have a T.V. and DVD player in my room and I've never used it."

"Ok, imma go take a shower real quick."

"Cool, I'll get some snacks."

"Ok." We walked out of my room. I went downstairs and everyone was sitting down talking with the TV on.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was here." I walked off the steps with a smile on my face.

"Yeah we were just watching some TV." Quil said.

"Oh, that's cool." I said skipping into the kitchen. I grabbed some pop corn, chips, candy, and two 20 o.z. bottles of Coke and walked out.

"So how is everything? Jake's been up there for a while. You didn't…, kill him did you?" Quil asked me. I laughed.

"No." I said still laughing. "We talked everything out and we understand each other."

"So you guys are back together, that's great!"

"I didn't say that. Were just friends right now."

"Oh ok, so where's Jake now?"

"Taking a shower. When he gets out were gonna watch a movie up in my room."

"Oooh, so you guys are watching a movie alone?"

"Yes, but just as friends."

"Suuurree." He said laughing.

"Im serious." I said laughing and walked up the steps two at a time and into my room. When I got in my room, Jacob was sitting on my bed looking at the door.

"Ahh." I said jumping a half a foot in the air.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, I just do that sometimes for no reason." He laughed. "I thought you were getting in the shower."

"I did, and now im out. You're not very observant are you?"

"Well, I didn't know that you would take a whole twenty seconds."

"Well it was quick because I took one when I came home, but I had to get out early because…,"

"She came over."

"Yeah. So I just rinsed off quickly."

"Oh, ok." I gave him the junk. Turned off the light and turned on my TV. "What do you wanna watch?"

"What ever you wanna watch." I walked over to the TV and grabbed Stick it. I put it in the DVD player and turned around. Jacob was sitting at the top of my bed by the headboard. He patted the side next to him and I laughed. My bed is pretty big, even when there's a werewolf on it. He was on the left side and I was on the right to middle side. He looked at me.  
>"Im not a dog, I don't bite." I looked at him.<p>

"Lie! You _are_ a dog and you _do_ bite." I said laughing.

"Technicality." He laughed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer until we were touching. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"So what are we watching?"

"Stick it!"

"I never saw it."

"I kinda figured. I think you might like it. Crap I forgot something."

"What?"

"I'll be right back." I stood up on my bed walk to the edge and jumped off making a thud. I got to the door. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Um, I think im good." I turned around, walked out of my room, and walked downstairs skipping steps. When I got off the stairs, everyone was still watching TV.

"God what are you guys doing up there? That's all we hear is bump, thud, thump."

"Oops. We'll try to keep it down, its not our fault we cant help it. Jakes just so strong, and mmmm." Everyone looked at me. "What? Im joking, god!" I laughed and went in the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of marshmallows and walked back into the living room.

"Be safe." Jared whispered. I tuned around sharply and threw a marshmallow at him, we all laughed. I sprinted up the stairs and closed the door after me. I walked over to where I jumped off and walked over to my spot I sat down leaving some space between me and him.

"Your friends have messed up minds." He laughed.

"You're finding out now? Why?"

"They think were up here…, you know."

"Psht, I wish!" I hit him on his arm. "What, im just sayin. It would be nice to."

"Oh my god." I said laughing.

"Im a guy, what do you expect." I shook my head.

"Hey I got a question." I said looking at him. "Are you a-"

"Yes I am."

"How did you know what I was gonna ask?"

"Well we were talking about it so I just figured you were gonna ask. Are you?"

"Yes I am."

"That's good."

"Mhm." We turned our attention to the movie then. I grabbed a marshmallow and went to put it in my mouth. They were the big ones so it stuck out of my mouth. He reached over and bit it off of my mouth. I chewed and swallowed.


	14. Chapter 14

"What was that?" I asked him.

"What? I wanted a marshmallow." I took one out of the bag and shoved it in his mouth.

"There, you go." He laughed and kinda choked at the same time. Then swallowed.

"Well I didn't want a whole one, just some of one." I laughed.

"You're unpredictable Jacob black." I said, he laughed.

"Thank you." I pick up another marshmallow and looked at him; he was already looking at me. I still looked at him while I moved the marshmallow closer to my mouth. As it got closer to my mouth, he got closer. He pushed the marshmallow out of the way and kissed me.

"What are you doing?" I tried to say. He stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"Just friends remember?"

"Yeah, but you never heard of friends with benefits?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Im joking. But im sorry I just can't help it. Your lips are just so soft and I cant live without them."

"That's very sweet and everything, but if you cant go a few days without my sweet lips," I ran my finger down his closed lips from top to bottom, "then we got some problems." I said with a smile on my face. He laughed. I watched the movie and laughed at the parts that were funny. I felt like I was being watched. I tried not to move my eyes and head to look, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob looking at me. He wasn't watching the movie, he was watching me. I let it go and watched the rest of the movie. When it was over, I stretched and yawned.

"So what did you think about the movie?" I asked him.

"I loved it."

"What about the part when the bear came out of the woods and ripped off their toes?"

"It was awesome!" he said.

"Hah! There was no bear ripping off toes! It was a movie about gymnasts. You didn't even watch it."

"I did too."

"Tell, me a scene."

"The gymnasts were at the mall with the one girls guy friends. They were eating candy and trying on dresses, even the guys. Then they got on escalators and rode them up and down on their hands while wearing the dresses."

"Ok, so you saw some of it."

"And plus what I was watching was much more interesting." I looked at him and he smiled at me. "So best friend, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, im going to bed. Do whatever you do when I go to sleep."

"I usually sleep when you do."

"Then go to sleep."

"Together? Okay!" He started to lay down.

"Ha ha no. you're room, you're bed."

"Im cool wit that lets go."

"Get your mind out of the gutter will you?" he laughed.

"Its too early to go to bed though."

"What time is it?"

"9:30."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well lets go downstairs and see what everybody else is doing." We got up and walked downstairs. When we got downstairs, they were all watching T.V. still.

"God don't you guys have anything else to do, or any where else to go?" Jacob asked them. They laughed.

"How was the 'movie'?" Embry said. He put movie in air quotes.

"I liked the movie, it was great, but Jake didn't really watch it." I said.

"What were you watching?" Embry asked him.

"The movie." He said and walked into the kitchen smiling. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch between Quil and Embry.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked.

"I don't, really know." Quil said, I laughed.

"Well, why don't we do something?"

"Like?"

"Play a game."

"Which?"

"You pick."

"Poker."

"What kind?"

"Strip."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Wait."

"What?"

"You have to wait."

"Till?"

"Friday."

"Why."

"Because that's my birthday party. More girls."

"Gotcha."

"So now?"

"Um…, Seth pick." He said to him.

"Uh, truth or dare."

"Ok." I got up and went in the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I looked around the room. Jacob isn't here. I looked out the kitchen window and saw him running into his garage. I walked back into the living room.

"Where's Jake?" Jared asked me.

"Outside running to his garage." Quil, Embry, and Seth jumped up and ran out the kitchen door.

"Whats going on?" I asked Jared."

"I don't know."

**[Jacob's P.O.V.]**

Im bored. Might as well go in the garage. I opened the kitchen door and it was raining. I closed the door and ran to the garage. When I got inside, I shook my hair to get some of the water out. I walked over to some tools and grabbed a towel, it was dirty. I picked up my sandpaper and walked over to the cabinet where it belonged. I never made it to the cabinet though. I was on the ground on my back with my arms pined down. Embry and Quil on top of me.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked them, while struggling to get up.

"Were not gonna let you hurt your self." Quil said.

"Yeah, don't kill yourself. You and Sydney will be back together by the end of the week." Embry said.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Were not gonna let you commit suicide." Embry said.

"With sand paper?" They looked in my hand.

"Oh." They got up. I got up and brushed the dust off me.

"You guys are insane. How do you kill yourself with sand paper?"

"Well, when Syd said that you were running out to your garage, we figured that you were gonna end your life."

"Why would I?"

"Because Sydney broke up with you."

"But I know it's only temporary." They looked at each other and started arguing. I broke it up.

"Then what were you doing out here?" I figured I would work on my car, or clean up out here."

"Oh." I laughed. "Well, were gonna play truth or dare."

"Ok." I dropped the sand paper and ran back inside the house with them.

**[Regular Sydney's .]**

The guys walked back in.

"What was that?" I asked.

"They thought I was going suicidal because you broke up with me. Psht, just because you broke up with me im not gonna kill myself, its not worth it, your not worth it. I can always find someone else." He laughed. I looked at him dumbfounded and raised my left eyebrow.

"Really."

"Psht, yeah!" he said, he stopped and looked at me. "Oh."

"Oh. Glad to know how you really feel." I said getting up.

"Awww, c'mon, why are you getting so bent out of shape?" he said grabbing my arm.

"Don't you dare touch me! You jerk!" I growled at him. "God I cant believe I was so dumb to think that you were different. I thought you were a good guy that cared about me, but your not. Your just…, AHH!"

"WHAT!" He yelled at me.

"DID YOU JUST FUCKING YELL AT ME?"

"YEAH I DID."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING BITCH!" Quil walked over, and stood in between us.

"Hey guys break it up." I backed up and starred at him, Jacob started shaking. He walked outside. I turned around and looked the rest of them sitting on the couch. Embry stood up and hugged me.

"I quit." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Im done." He let me go. I walked in the kitchen and went to a drawer. I opened it and grabbed the biggest knife they had. I walked in to the living room.

"Are you gonna kill or cut yourself?"

"No, him." I said and walked out the front door. "GET OUT HERE YOU FUCKER!" he walked out of the trees.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR BODY!" I ran towards him with the knife. I stabbed him, it went in deep. He exploded into his wolf form landing on me. He bit my hand and I let go of the knife. There were two more wolfs running to where we were, pulling him off of me.

"AHH!" I screamed out. Blood was running down my arm. Seth picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

"Ouuhhoouu now I'm really gonna kill him!" I growled through closed teeth.

"Chill out, the more you struggle the quicker and more you bleed." He told me. I let out a sigh.

"Fine." He set me down on the closed toilet seat and ran some cold water. I looked at my arm.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?" He asked.

"Look at my arms."

"Hey, weren't you wearing a cast?"

"Mhm! The fucker broke it off! What was he trying to do kill me? Ouuhhoouu! I swear! How strong do you have to be to break a fucking cast?"

"Obviously werewolf strong." I chuckled a little. "Yay I made you laugh." I laughed a little more. We looked at my arms. I had three long bloody scratches going down my arm and bite marks in my hand.

"Man im so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, I just feel like we should have broke it up before it went to far and you went outside."

"Don't worry about it." I said putting my other hand on his cheek. He grabbed a rag and ran it under the cold water. He rang it out and put it on my arm. It felt good. He washed all the blood away until it bled more. He got gauze out from the closet and special tape. He put some ointment on it then the sponge bandages and finally wrapped it in an ace bandage. He used the little mettle clip thing and closed it. He rinsed out the rag and turned off the water. We went downstairs and I sat on the couch. He went in the kitchen and grabbed me a bottle of water and two ice packs.

"Thank you Seth."

"No problem. Just please try to relax."

"I'll try." He put the ice pack on my forearm and the other in my hand. He cracked open the bottle of water and gave it to me. I took a sip.

"Im gonna go see if we can get him to calm down. Ill be right back."

"Ok." He left.

I sat there on the couch and held the ice packs on my sore body. Im in shock by this point. The door slammed open and made me jump. An aggravated Embry dragged his feet in, Paul sulked after him.

"God, he's being such an ass!" Paul said.

"I still cant believe he attacked me." I said.

"Can I say something without you getting mad at me?"

"Well, you kinda have to say something now because im curious."

"Well, you did stab him." I took a deep breath.

"Yes I did, but it's only because he had the nerve to get in my face and yell at me. And plus it wouldn't have gone in as far as it did if he wouldn't have exploded on me."

"That's true." I nodded and closed my eyes. The front door was still open. I felt new pressure in the air, I keep my eyes closed because I had a feeling that it would be Jacob. The tension level in the room lowered so I peeked open my right eye and he was still standing there. I groaned and opened both of my eyes. Everyone left and closed the door. I looked down at my hand he walked over and sat next to me, on my left side. I turned my head and looked the other way. He let out a deep breath like the way your mom or dad would if they were disappointed in you…. or themselves. In this case, he was disappointed in his self, it was obvious. I heard him sniffling so I looked at him. He had a single tear leftover on his cheek. The guilt fell heavy and I put down my guard.

I reached my left hand over and brushed it off his cheek.  
>"Baby im so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I know you'll probably never forgive me now, but without you im just not me. I know we've only been broken up for a few hours, but to me hours without you are the same as years without you. I don't know why I yelled at you, and then I bit you, I mean I,-" I put my finger up to his lips. He stopped talking.<p>

"I know I should be listening to you right now, but I cant. I have to ask you something. Why?"

"Probably just because I didn't mean to say that and you yelled, and-"

"No, I mean this whole day. This day was like a day from hell! First Whitney gets kidnap, then I go in a coma type thing, you make out with one of my enemies, you say you don't care if you loose me forever, you yell in my face, tackle me in wolf form, bit the hell out of my hand to where my whole cast brakes off, and then to top off the whole blessing of the day, you come in here and lay the guilt trip on…, thick."

"Yeah I guess your right. But there were three good things that came out of today."

"Oh, yeah…, and what would they be?"

"Well, I asked you to be my girl friend," I smiled remembering that moment. "You go to go to the spa with Whitney, and took Jared with you, and the last thing was that we watched a movie together and decided to still be friends."

"Yeah, I guess your right." he grabbed my hand and took the ice pack off of it. I tried to pull back, but he held on too tight and wouldn't let me.

"OW!" I said when he squeezed it. He loosened his grip and unwrapped it. He looked at it. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He pulled my hand up to his mouth and he kissed it, he started crying again. He held my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know why. Maybe just because im half beast and don't know how to act around the only person I love. I love you so much that im blind to the rest of the world. I get stupid and don't realize what im doing. I know its not an excuse, but it's the truth. If you think im cheesy im, cool with that, because I think I sound a little."

"No, not cheesy…, sweet and affectionate. That's one of the reasons why I love you so much." He smiled. "Im not trying to confuse you, but I don't wanna give in that easy and then you don't feel anything. You can't just get off the hook that easy. You have to get hurt a little, its only fair."

"I know it is. and trust me I'm hurting, bad!"

"I know, I can see it in your eyes."

"Honestly I can't believe your talking to me right now, let alone letting me sit right next to you after the way I acted."

"Honestly me either. I know that I did stab you, but."

"I know I heard."

"I wanna take you back now, but I just cant."

"I understand. You should know that every time I see you it punishes me more. You know why?" I shook my head. "Because it's a constant reminder of what I did to you. And your gonna have those scars on you forever, like Emily. When I see you and your not with me its like a hundred vampires torturing me, slowly so I feel every single bit of it." I looked down and just took slow calm breaths.

"Well, im sorry for all the torture I cause you." I got up and walked upstairs. I walked in my room and sat down on my bed. I wrapped my arm back up and put the icepacks back on and drank some of my water. I sat there thinking about all the shit that happened today. I swear it was like today was a cursed day. I grabbed my phone and called my mom. It rang three times.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey mom. Hows it going?"

"Great." The background was much too noisy for Emily's house, especially because most of the teenage werewolves were here.

"Where are you?"

"Well, Las Vegas."

"What? You just decide to up and leave?"

"No. Emily, Billy, Sue, Collin, Max, and I are here."

"Collin and Max?"

"Friends of Sue, Emily and Billy."

"Oh, ok. What made you decide to go?"

"Well, we wanted to have some fun. So I figured you'd be safe with so many were wolfs protecting you."

"Oh. Did you win anything?"

"Well, not a lot because we just got here a little while ago."

"Don't forget to take your medicine! And watch your neck."

"Yes, mother."

"Well, I would like to have a mother, and for that mother to be safe with a non-broken neck!" she laughed.

"Well, imma go to bed now so I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Ok sweetie. Good night I love you."

"Night, love ya too ma." We hung up. I plugged my phone into the charger and turned off my big light putting on my lava lamp. There was a knock on my door.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" Quil asked.

"Yea." He opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him. "Whats up?"

"Nothin, just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, im fine thanks."

"How's your hand?"

"Hurting." He nodded. I looked at his chest. I put my hand on it and gasped.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Well, when Jake attacked you, I got all big brotherly and went after him in human form. He got me with his claws. Im okay though."

"Oh my god." I smacked him. "Why were you being so stupid?" I said in a light tone.

He smiled and said, "Well, I promised you I would never let anything happen to you. He hurt you so I tried to hurt him. He just got me quicker than I got him."

"Thanks, but that was really stupid. I know you fight worse things, but still."

"I know." I smiled and he smiled back at me.

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know. Maybe go for a walk, or something. You?"

"Probably just go to bed. I don't want to though."

"Then don't"

"Then what do I do?"

"Go with me on a walk."

"Maybe. Where are you walking to?"

"Just around. There's not really a destination."

"Ok, I guess I could go with you." He smiled and pulled me off my bed.

When we got down stairs, everyone was watching TV, like always, except Jacob. He had his arms crossed and was looking off in space thinking about something. "Where are you guys going?" Paul asked.

"Just for a walk." I said looking at Jacob.


	15. Chapter 15

When Jacob heard my voice, he snapped out of his trance and looked at me.

"Ok." Paul said. We walked out the door. We walked to the trees and walked through the forest.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Of course, whats on your mind?"

"Well, when I was in the hospital and you spent the night with me, you talked in your sleep." I could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking 'oh shit.'

"Yeah."

"Well, you said something, but I wanted to ask you about it."

"What did I say?"

"I love you Sydney." He was quiet for a minute. It was really dark so I couldn't see the expression on his face. We walked along the trees and he finally spoke.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there's nothing I can say."

"No explanation or anything?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Why did you say it? Was it just a crazy dream or is that how you feel?"

"I feel that way about you. I love as in you're my little sis, and im your big bro. I have always loved you that way. There have been times when I thought it was more than that, but you belong with Jake not me. You will always be my sis and I will love you forever." I stood on my tiptoes and tried to hug him. I was still a little short so he bent down and hugged me,

"I love you too." I told him. He squeezed me tighter then let go.

"Its nice out tonight." He commented.

"Yeah."

"You know, you really are the best thing that happened to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he's with you, he happy. I mean he's been happy before, but this is a different kind of happy. He's enjoying life more."

"Oh." I smiled.

"He really is a great guy though." I looked at him. "I know he did some pretty messed up shit to you, but he's never been like that before. He means well and you know it."

"Yeah I guess sometimes. I just don't understand why, you know."

"Well, I kinda do."

"Do tell."

"Well, I know this is gonna sound really retarded, but it's the truth. He's never really loved anyone like he does you. He doesn't know how to act because he doesn't want to seem like a goof ball. So he tries to do the right thing, but it backfires and he ends up doing the wrong thing."

"So you're telling me that he's nervous and shy around me?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"That's hard to believe."

"But it's the truth. He just doesn't want to tell you because he thinks it would make him look more sensitive."

"That's retarded."

"I know it is. We are always telling him to just relax and be a goof ball and tell you how he feels, but he never does."

"Do you think I should confront him?"

"Probably not because then he would get mad at me for telling you."

"I wouldn't tell him you told me."

"But he probably knows im telling you now."

"Oh. So what was he like before I came?"

"Well, invade my thoughts and you'll see." I laughed and thought 'QUIL!' in my head. He was showing me when he was wrestling with Embry. They were all acting like goof balls. Then he showed me when they would have burping contests and who could eat the most, they had a lot of fun. They were always hitting each other and playing jokes on each other. I broke our links.

"Wow, it looked like he had a lot of fun before I came a long."

"Yeah we all did. It not your fault though."

"Psht. Suuurree. He was enjoying life and acting like a teenager before I came along. Now that im here he's all uptight and stuff."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. when's the last time you guys wrestled?" he was quiet. "Or had a burping contest, or saw who could eat the most? You guys don't even act half way normal when im around." He stayed quiet.

"A while, but it's not your fault. He's only like that because he doesn't want to seem disgusting or weird."

"He seems weird to me now." He laughed. "Im gonna have to talk to him when I forgive him." He laughed again.

"So you are gonna forgive him?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of what he did."

"I still love him like crazy though."

"Awww, that's good to hear. See you guys are perfect for each other."

"Yeah I know." I said smiling. He chuckled.

"Well, its getting pretty late, you should get back home." I looked at him. "You have school in the morning."

"So do you dad." He laughed and picked me up. "What is with you werewolves always picking me up?" he laughed even louder.

"Its because your slow."

"Gee thanks."

"Not in the mind, well not all the time, but we run faster." I hit him and he ran back to Jacobs house laughing. When we got back, no one was inside. We walked through the house and out the open kitchen door. They were outside wrestling. Jacob was against Paul, Embry and Seth, and Sam and Jared. The ground was wet from the rain so everyone was muddy, and shirtless! We sat down on the back porch and watched. Paul tackled Jacob and pinned him to the ground Jake let out a big groan. I laughed and they all looked at me, they were not aware that we were back. Jacob took the advantage to roll over pinning Paul to the ground. I laughed again. He hoped up and walked to the steps.

"Im out, Quil you're in." he said sitting down.

"I don't wanna."

"Then, whose Paul gonna fight?"

"I'll fight him!" I said jumping up and running over to where he was.

"What about your injuries?" Paul said.

"What are you scared to fight a girl?"

"No, just scared im gonna hurt you."

"If she gets hurt you get hurt." Jacob said protective. it gave me a shiver, i liked him him control. I turned around to look at him. He looked embarrassed, I smiled at him. Paul tackled me to the ground taking advantage of my unawareness.

"AHH!" I yelled out. Everyone stopped Jacob ran over.

"Im so sorry I didn't mean to." Paul said getting off me. I clung to him and pushed him to the ground landing on top of him. We laughed.

"Hey that's not fair."

"Neither was you attacking me when I wasn't looking." He laughed. Jacob sat back down. I got up and we started over again. We walked in circles crouched like we were gonna pounce on each other. He leaped for me, but I dodged him and ran under him. He landed on his stomach. We laughed. Everyone stopped fighting and watched us. Paul got up ran towards me. I ran towards him and he stopped. He moved out of my way and I fell forwards doing a small summersault type thing, I landed on my back. It took me a second, but I got back up and looked at him. He had his back to me for a second so I ran and jumped on his back. He ran around in circles trying to get me off, but I wasn't budging. I let one of my legs fall and I kicked him behind the knee to make him fall. I climbed around his front and pushed him down. We laughed. He tickled me and rolled over so he was on top of me.

"Hey." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"What, I guess were not playing fair so who cares." He rolled off me and laid next to me on his back. Someone was holding a bottle of water above me. I looked up and it was Jacob. He opened it and pored some on me. I opened my mouth and it went right in. I laughed and sat up. He gave me the bottle and I took another sip. It started raining again. So now, everyone's hair is wet and muddy, same with clothes.

"You know what?" I said.

"Hm." Paul said.

"Were missing someone."

"Ill go call." He ran in the garage and made a call. He ran back over and said, "five minutes."

"Cool!"

"Im lost." Jared said.

"Me too." Seth said.

"Wait five minutes and you won't be." I told them. I sat down on the ground and let the water hit me. It washed most of the mud off of me. I felt like I was being watched so I opened my eyes and all the guys were lookin at me.

"What are you guys looking at?" I said.

"Nothin." Seth said.

"God you guys are pervs. Just wait." I heard a car so I got up and ran out front.

"Oh, hey where you goin?" They asked me. I knew they would be following me. Whitney got out of her car and was already in her shorts and tank top.

"Oh my god, why are you guys muddy?" she asked getting out of the car.

"Wrestling." I said. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. We walked to the back and like always the guys followed.

"Who were you fighting?"

"Tú novio."

"Paul's no mi novio."

"Suuurree." She laughed. "So who's fighting who?"

"You and Whitney!" Paul said.

"Oh you would just love to see us mud wrestle, huh?" Whitney said. They all nodded and said, "MHM!" together with smiles on their faces.

"Pigs." She called them.

We all laughed.

"I think couples should fight first." Jared said.

"So Whitney and Paul are going to be the only one's wrestling?" Seth asked.

"What about Jake and Syd?" Jacob looked at me with a hopeful look on his face.

"What do you say babe, u game?" I thought about it.

"Sure I guess." I said with no enthusiasm.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Te diré más tarde."

"Vale."

"So are we ready?" Jacob asked.

"Yup." I said walking past by him without looking at him.

"Ouuhhoouu feisty." Jared said. We took our positions. Jared said, "GO!" so I leaped for him knocking him to the ground.

"This is gonna be better than I thought!" I said. He just looked at me. I got up and he hoped up. I looked over at Whitney and Paul and they were wrestling with smiles on their faces. I smiled and wished me and Jacob were like that. I looked back and saw the sky and then his face.

"Gotcha." He whispered in my ear. I giggled and gave him a hug. He smiled and squeezed me back. He got off me and I stood up. We crouched in circles and I leaped for him, but he caught me in the air and threw me back. We all laughed. He came after me, but I moved out of the way at the very last minute. We kept leaping and dodging each other. I ran, but slipped on the mud so I fell. Jacob ran and landed on top of me lightly. We were muddy, wet and in love. I don't know why, but a very very small part of me still wanted to punish him, I know im really retarded! He looked up for a minute so I pushed him up and shoved my body on top of his forcing him to lay on the ground on his back.

"Now, I got you." I whispered in his ear. He laughed.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled and said, "I love you too." I got up and walked over to the porch. I took a few sips of water and took a break. Whitney came over and sat next to me.

"I think Paul and Jake should wrestle now!" I said.

"Oh yeah!" Whitney said. We clapped our hands and laughed. They looked at each other and laughed. They got in summo wrestler position and grunted. We laughed. We called, "GO!" at the same time and they rammed into each other making a very loud sound. Paul landed under Jacob first. He looked up to wink at me, so Paul kicked him off and lunged for him. He caught hold of his arm and we heard a snap.

"Damn, Paul chill!" me and Jacob told him.

"Sorry." Jacob tried to shake it off, but I could tell it still hurt. He just didn't want to show a weakness because I was watching. As I was watching the fight, I was being calmed down. Watching two buff guys wrestle shirtless in the mud and rain, especially if one was smoking sexy, Jacob, and the other one was hot, Paul! I could tell Whitney was feeling the same thing. I gave her a little nudge on the shoulder.

"What cha thinking about?" I asked her. It took her a minute to look away from the guys. I had to snap my fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?" she said snapping out of her daze. I laughed and she laughed too. We turn our attention back to the guys. Jacob had leaped on Paul and they were tumbling in circles together. It was really funny to watch them because since their skin was already hot, plus they were wrestling so they were sweating so when the rain hit them it sizzled because their skin was almost like 150°! Everyone laughed, but Whitney; we were all thinking the same thing.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Why does it look like the water is sizzling after it hits them?"

"It's not, what are you talking about?" I said looking away. They guys tumbled for the last time and they laid on their backs laughing. Whitney and I cheered. The guys got up and Paul hugged Whitney and Jacob hugged me. He squeezed my hand and I let out a small yelp.

"Oops sorry!" he said.

"Its okay." I said laughing.

"What happened?" asked Whitney.

"Nothing." I said. We all sat there in the rain just looking at the sky. We were laying in the grass just relaxing. I leaned over a little and rested my head on Jacobs bare, wet, muddy chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I looked up and he kissed me on the lips, it was a short kiss. He put his ear by my mouth and I whispered, "im gonna tell her everything."

"Everything everything?"

"Yes. She needs to know." He nodded his head. I got up and went over to the porch. I picked up the hose and turned it on. I put it on my feet and washed all the mud off so I could go inside. Before I went inside I called Whitney over.

"Yeah?"

"Im gonna wash off then we'll talk, okay?"

"Sure, but before that can I take a shower here?"

"Duhh!" we laughed. I walked inside and went up stairs. I got in the shower and washed out my hair, there was mud everywhere. It was on my face, in between my toes, under my nails, everywhere. I got it all off and changed. I walked downstairs and called for Whitney through the back open door. She hosed her feet off. Dried them and came inside. She went upstairs and got in the shower. I heard the hose come on so I just assumed it was the guys cleaning off. They walked in side and shook out their wet hair.

"Woo, get a whiff of that!" I said.

"What?" Embry said.

"You guys. Im not sayin it to be mean, but you smell like wet dog!"

"Is it really noticeable?"

"Well, im used to it, but now its stronger since everyone is here, but Whitney has never smelt it before from you guys so it will be way strong to her."

"Oh, crap. I didn't think about that."

"Yeah." I heard the water turn off.

"Syd!" Whitney called out.

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring me my clothes?"

"Hold on." I grabbed her purse and sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom. She had the door cracked a little so I put her bag in through the cracks.

"Thanks."

"Mhm." I went back downstairs and sat down where her purse was. She came downstairs, took a whiff and made a weird face.

"Oh my god." I looked at the guys and they looked at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"The smell of wet dog is so strong. You don't even have a dog."

"I don't really smell it."

"How could you not?"

"I don't know, but lets go talk."

"Good idea." She walked back upstairs and I gave Jacob a look that meant, 'im telling her.' We got upstairs and sat on my bed.

"There's some things I need to tell you." I told her.

"What?" she asked concerned.

"Well, the guys," I held up my hand and scratched my head.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. The guys are were wolfs." She looked at me and didn't say anything.

"Your joking." She laughed. I shook my head. "Tell me this is some sick joke!"

"Its not." She stood up angrily.

"So your telling me that everyone downstairs is a werewolf?"

"Yes." She put her hands on her head above her ears and gripped it. She paced back and forth not saying anything.

"I don't believe you."

"Why do you think it smells like wet dog?"

"Them?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie or make up something like this?"

"I don't know im just trying to make sense of this!" she yelled at me.

"Well, the thing is with my hand, Jacob bit me.

"HE WHAT!" she yelled.

"Well, let me tell you the beginning."

"Please do."

"Quil and Embry thought he was gonna kill himself because we weren't together. He said that im not worth it, that he wouldn't care if he lost me forever. I stormed off, but he caught me. I yelled at him he yelled back in my face. He went outside I went in the kitchen grabbed the biggest knife and went after him. I yelled more he called me a bitch I stabbed him so he exploded into wolf and bit my hand and scratched my arm."

"I was wondering what happened to his chest."

"Yeah."

"But what about Quil's chest?"

"Well, he went after Jacob because he got me."

"Oh." She opened my door and ran downstairs. I ran after her.

"Whitney don't!" I told her when we were down stairs in the living room.

"Why the hell not!"

"Because its already taken care of!"

"Not with me!" she looked at Jacob.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are!" she yelled at him. He stood up. I went to Whitney's side, so Paul went to Jacob's side. I went to protect Whitney, but I think Paul went to protect all of us. "I cant believe what I just heard!"

"Did you here the whole story?"

"Yes I did! It all started with you! You know if you think about it, if you weren't making out with Leah, she wouldn't have broken up with you. Your day would have gone so differently. You might have still watched the movie, but they wouldn't have thought that you were gonna kill yourself and you wouldn't have thought or said what you did."

"I guess your right, but-"

"But my ass!" me and the rest of the guys just looked at her. "And _you_," she closed her eyes and put her hands on her head. "Im still trying to figure out why the fuck you never told me!"

"Because think about it. If I had told you I was a werewolf, would you have stayed with me, or believed me? No you would have left and called me crazy."

"But its still better than having my best friend tell me rather than you tell me."

"I know and im sorry."

"God you guys are all the same."

"Okay come on." I said. I got behind her and pushed her up the stairs. When we got in my room, we sat on my bed and looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?" I asked her calmly.

"WHAT?"

"Why the fuck did you blow up?"

"Um I don't know maybe because that fucker hurt you! Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I told you that I already took care of it."

"He still deserved it."

"Yeah I know he did."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I don't know im just confused." I fell over and stuffed my face in my pillow.

"Sydney its okay."

"No its not."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"I don't know." She laughed at me. I sat up and chuckled a little at myself. "Are you actually pissed at Paul?"

"Um…, I don't know if I would say pissed, but I am mad!"

"Yeah."

"How did you find out."

"Well, I knew for a long time. I grew up here with Quil. But I asked Jacob if he was one like Quil and he told me yes."

"Thanks I feel so much better. Your boyfriend told you."

"Because I asked him. You didn't know they exist."

"Actually I did."

"What."

"When I disappeared, I didn't go cliff diving."

"We figured." I grabbed her hand and pulled her down stairs. They looked at me like I was insane. "Talk." I told her.


	16. Chapter 16

"I already knew you guys existed, I just didn't know you were actually werewolfs. When I disappeared, I didn't go cliff diving, I was taken. I thought I saw something in the woods, so like the stupid blonde in the scary movies that always dies first, I went to go check it out. When I got inside the trees, I smelt something that smelt so good! I didn't know what it was so I don't know why, but I followed the scent. I saw someone walked in the direction I was walking. I hid behind a tree and watched as he met up with someone. The other person left and so the other guy exploded into this dog thing. I gasped and he looked my way. I turned around and hid in the roots of the tree. I smelt the scent again like it was right on me. I looked around and saw that the dog thing was running away. I stood up and followed. I walked maybe five steps and was grabbed. The scent was the strongest ever. I looked back and it was a tall pale guy. He had red eyes and dirt under his nails. He looked at me in a weird way and then he licked his lips. I asked him who he was and he said it didn't matter. His voice was so beautiful and angelic. I didn't know why, but I felt the need to listen to him. His grip on my arm tightened and I let out a yelp. He put his other hand over my mouth and said that I shouldn't yell because then it would be done sooner. I asked what would be done sooner and he said the feast. He put his lips on my throat and smelt it and ran his lips up and down. I looked at him in horror because I didn't believe it. Then he stopped he let go of me and hissed. I looked behind me and it was that dog beast thing again. He fought off the pale one so I ran. I ran for my life. I ran down the hill and when you guys found me it was my luck that I had an excuse." We all looked at each other. I sat down in the chair.

"The dog." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Paul asked.

"The dog. I know what she's talking about. When I blacked out, I was in front of the dog. That's who I was talking to when Jared tackled me. He told me something kinda like that, but it didn't make sense. Here." I thought of that day from when I went looking for Whitney. I got in touch with all of their minds, they were all seeing, and hearing what happened.

"Okay hold on." Jared said standing up. "What the fuck is going on? How do you keep doing that? And what happened with the necklace and Charlie-"

"Charlie?" Jacob said looking at me interrupting Jared.

"How do you know him?"

"Friend of Billy's and im friends with Bella."

"Wait, your Bella's Jacob?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh my god why didn't I see it before?"

"What?"

"I've only met Bella three times. The first two times we got to know each other. She told me some stories about her boyfriend Edward, his family; I met his family, and about a boy named Jacob. I never thought even for a second that you were the Jacob that she was always talking about."

"She talks about me?" he asked hopeful, a smile starting to play on his lips. he cleared his throat, "So you know about everything?"

"Mhm."

"Oh."

"But it was a long time ago and we didn't know each other so im not mad. But anyways, the third time we met we were celebrating Christmas. She gave me a necklace with a beautiful stone on it." I was wearing it so I pulled it out of my shirt and showed it to them. "She said that she doesn't need it anymore and that she wanted me to have it. I took it wore it and she told me to never take it off no matter what I did. I didn't ask questions because I knew what she meant."

"What did she mean?"

"Well when I met Edwards family I found out that they were vampires."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Whitney shouted. I looked at her, she looked at me, and the guys looked at me.

"You didn't. know they.. existed." I stated.

"No I didn't."

"Well, when you were telling your story and you said you looked at him in horror because you didn't believe what was happening what did you believe wasn't happening?"

"I thought he was gonna rape me."

"Oh. Um Whitney, that was a vampire." She looked at me eyes wide with horror. She blinked rapidly, Paul stood up picked her and sat down putting her on his lap. She cuddled up in his arms. "But when I found out they were vampires I was a little shocked but I figured since werewolves existed why couldn't vampires?"

"But what about the other day when they came over?"

"I pretended we hadn't met, it was easier. But I didn't know about the necklace. I didn't know about the powers it posses. I've always been able to see the future, but never been able to link minds, read minds and so many other things I can do. That's how I've been talking and showing you guys everything." They all nodded their heads like they understood. I looked at Jared and said, "That's why that guy was here, member when I stabbed you?" he nodded.

"Whoa whoa what?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah I stabbed him, but that's why he was in my room. He was looking for my necklace because the person that gave it to Bella did not know at the time what the necklace could do. They found out that I had it so they sent him here to either bring back the necklace only or the necklace with me still wearing it. Im so sorry I put you guys in this. I know why they took Whitney; they took her so I would come after her. Once they had me, they would," I cocked my head to the side and dug my nails into the side of my neck, "to both of us."

"That's bullshit!" Jacob said jumping up. He came over and knelt down in front of me. "You know I wont let anything happen to you right?"

"Yes I know." I said putting both of my hands on the side of his face. "I know that all of you guys will protect me, _and _Whitney."

I sat in the chair and he rested his head in my lap and I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

"It's not your fault, were not blaming you." He whispered. I bent down and whispered in his ear, "I know, thank you."

"Can we please change the subject for the time being, im getting depressed." Embry said. I laughed. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He turned to the food network. Jacob sat up, sat on the floor in front of me, and rested his head on my knees.

"Mmm, I don't know what that is, but it looks good." Jacob said. I giggled. I ran my fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp. He let his head fall back and his tongue rolled out the side of his mouth. I laughed.

"Oh my god that feels so good." He moaned. I stopped my fingers for a second, his eyes popped open, and he looked at me upside down. "Um, u stopped." He stated.

"Yes, your so smart." I said and clapped my hands together once.

"Really, you think so? And can I tell you a secret?" I nodded. "My dad thinks im special."

"I think a lot of people think your special." I whispered, we laughed. He reached his hands up to my face, pulled me down to him closer and kissed me upside down.

"I love you." he said.

"I know." I said and smiled at him sitting back up. I put my hands back on his head and combed his hair. I took my hands from his head and stood up, his back and head fell back into the chair.

"Hey." He said.

"Lay down."

"Huh?"

"Just lay down on your stomach." He took his shirt off and laid down on his stomach. I got on top of him putting one of my legs on each side of him.

"Why are you straddling me?"

"Because you're just so darn comfy! No i'm gonna try to relocate your shoulder." I said looking at Paul. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled shyly. Just by looking at his back, I could see his shoulder blade sticking out of his skin. I put both of my hands on it and pushed and shoved it back in. when it went back into place it made a loud crack.

"OWW!" Jacob yelled at the top of his lungs.

"EWW!" Whitney squealed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Paul, Embry, and Quil said together.

"UGH!" Sam and Jared said.

Seth just laughed.

"How is this funny?" Jacob asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know it just is!"

"Sorry babe." I said.

"Its okay." he groaned. I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. I rubbed his back up and down and all over. 'QUIL!' I thought.

'Do me a favor and find me a bottle of lotion.'

'Ok.' He got up and went up the stairs. He came back down and had a bottle of lotion. He tossed it to me.

'Thanks.'

'Yup.' I broke our minds. I opened the bottle and squeezed some lotion on his back.

"Ooouuu." He said jumping up. I fell over on my side on my arm. My eyes watered.

"Sorry." I said through closed teeth and my eyes closed.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I said holding my hand.

"Sorry."

"I shoulda told you it was gonna be cold." He got back on his stomach and I climbed back on. I rubbed in the lotion. He let out deep breaths and relaxed. He groaned and moaned and when he did, everyone would look at us. I squeezed, rubbed, and pushed until his back felt normal. I got up and sat down on the chair. I let out a deep breath and sunk deep into the cushions. Jacob yawned, stretched and got up. He wiped the drool off his mouth and looked at me all loopy.

"Hi." He said calmly.

"Hey."

"That felt really good."

"Thank you." I said laughing at him. He bent down in front of me and kissed me. It was soft, firm, and amazing. He stopped and walked upstairs. I sat there with my eyes closed and took deep breathes. I opened my eyes and they were looking at me.

"What?"

"How was that?" Whitney asked me.

"Amazing." I said, she laughed. "Well imma go to bed now so I will see you guys in the morning."

"Night." They all said. I walked up stairs and went into my bedroom. I took the covers down on my bed and slid in. there was a light knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. It was Paul.

"Hey." He said.

"Uh, hey."

"I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

"Ok, well, I don't really know how to start, but I think you should give Embry a chance."

"What…?"

"I know that you said that you were gonna give Embry a chance. I think now would be a good time to."

"Oh…, you really think so?"

"Yeah."

"It's just that, im so close to taking Jake back. Do you think he would get mad?"

"No, because you already told him."

"Ok, ill do it."

"Cool." He said. He hugged me and then left. I turned off my lava lamp and set my alarm clock. I pulled the clovers up and rolled over so I was looking out of my patio window. The moon was bright, and in the distance, I heard a wolf howl then, I fell asleep.

When I woke up the sun was out and it was really bright. Too bright for seven o'clock in the morning. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. It said twelve o'clock. I screamed and jumped up outta bed. I threw open my door and ran down stairs tripping on the last step.

"Whats wrong?" Embry asked me.

"Someone turned off my alarm clock."

"I did." Jacob said biting a cinnamon roll.

"Um, why? Thanks to you im late!"

"Because schools closed, there's no electricity."

"Oh. Well, then thanks."

"Your welcome." I grabbed a cinnamon roll and walked right back upstairs and into bed.

When I got in bed, I ate my cinnamon roll. I checked my phone and I had two texts from Whitney. She was just letting me know that school was closed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and looked outside. I thought about the challenges that I would have to face today. I felt another presence so I rolled over slowly.  
>"GAHH!" I screamed when I landed on my side and saw Embry's face. He laughed so hard he fell off the side off my bed, I laughed. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.<p>

"Sorry, Paul told me that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yea I do, gimmie a sec?" 'PAUL!'

I heard his laughter. 'You are a dead man! You hear me DEAD!'

'I love you too!'

'No you don't get it, im not ready.'

'Don't worry, you'll be fine.'

'You think so?'

'I know so.'

'Thanks, but you're still dead'

'I know.' We broke.

"Ok, im back."

"Ok." He laughed. "So…, you were saying?"

"Oh, right…, um, remember when I told you that, I was…gonna give you a, chance? Well, your chance is now." he had a smile on his face that stretched as wide as his mouth would allow, possibly bigger. "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"YES, YES, YES!" he said excitedly. "But I'll pay and plan everything."

"Fine." I said smiling. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, I blushed. His lips were really soft. Not expected.

"Well, I'll be back at six."

"See, you then." I said in a flirty way. He was in a trance, but somehow he broke it to leave. To my not so surprise, Paul came in when Embry left.

"Well, well, well. You know you have some nerve." I said to him.

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

"You know _damn_ well why."

"Really? Because im drawing blanks." I glared at him.

He laughed. I kept a stern face.  
>"Oh, come on im sorry. I knew you were gonna be too scared to do it, so I gave you a little nudge."<p>

"A little nudge? You sent him up here!" He laughed and choked on his spit.

"Yeah I know." I swiftly grabbed my pillow and chucked it at him. It slapped him in the face. I laughed so hard I cried.

"God you should have seen your face." I said after I could breathe.

"It wasn't really that funny."

"Then why am I laughing so hard?"

"Because you're a meany!" he said pouting and crossing his arms.

"Aww, did I hurwt Paws feewings?"

"Mmhhmm." He said nodding. He walked over and sat in front of me. I put my hand on his head and gave him a noogie.

"I don't feel bad." We laughed.

"So…, im still waiting."

"For?"

"Pigs to fly out of my butt."

"Then you better bend over."

"Ha ha." He bent over so I kicked him right on his butt. He fell forward making a thump on the floor. We laughed. I got up outta bed and walked downstairs, he followed. Everyone was still in the kitchen. Embry got excited when I entered the room. He grinned large and had a special sparkle in his eyes.

"Hey smiley." I said.

"Hi." He replied.

"Um, Jake can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure." We went outside. We got to the edge of his yard and the beginning of the forest.

"I need to talk to you about something." I said sitting down on a log; he sat down next to me.

"Whats on your mind babe?"

"Do you remember when I told you I was gonna give Embry a shot?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Paul talked me into going out with him. We have a date tonight." He was silent. He couldn't look me in the eyes, he kept his head down and looked at the dirt.

"Oh." He finally chocked out. I hurt his feelings, I could tell.

"If you don't want me to go, I guess I could cancel."

"No, its ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"No. I love you."

"Then why are you going out with him?"

"We already talked about this."

"I know, but I didn't think you would hit me while I was down."

"But im not."

"Yeah you are."

"How?"

"You know its gonna hurt me to see you with him."

"Babe, im not with him. It's a one night thing."

"That's what you say now, and then you come home and you love him and want nothing to do with me."

"Oh my god!" I said standing up, my hands balled in fists.

"What?"

"You are insane!"

"Am I?" he looked at me sincerely. Really taking in everything I was saying.

"Yes you are. How can you honestly think that I could ever stop loving you? Yeah you hurt me…bad, but never could I _ever_ stop loving you. I cant believe you would even think that."

"Well, can you blame me?"

"Yes. I can." I said dropping to the ground. I closed my eyes and bent my head all the way down so he couldn't look at my face. He sighed.

"Why is this so fucking difficult." He said walking away. I looked up at him.

"What is so fucking difficult?" I asked him. He just ignored me and went inside the house.

I stayed outside because I needed to calm down a little. He was starting to work my nerves. I mumbled bad things under my breath incase someone was listening. I decided that I needed to forget about him and get ready for my date tonight with Embry. I opened the door and he was on the couch watching the news. We glanced at each other quickly, but looked away as soon as our eyes met. I stomped up stairs and slammed my door. I paced back and forth until the bottoms of my feet burned. 'You know what, he doesn't have the right to be mad, I do!' I thought to myself. I yanked my door open and flew down the stairs. They were all on the couch. When they saw my face, they knew I was pissed; they turned their attention to the TV and tried to tune me out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you now?" I said to Jacob. He just looked at the TV ignoring me. "Hellooo…" nothin. "Okay fine, you know what I don't care anymore. Im gonna go get ready for my _date_ tonight with one of your _best_ friends." I stomped upstairs and slammed my door when I got in my room. "Ouuhhoouu." I shouted. I picked up one of my shoes and threw it at my door. I picked up another one and threw it in the direction of my door. My door opened before the shoe could hit it and Embry was in the path of my shoe so he got hit.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing, im sorry I didn't mean to hit you."

"Its ok." He closed the door laughing and walked closer to me. "Don't worry about Jake, he'll be fine." He said.

"I just don't want him to be mad at us, especially you."

"He's not, he just wants you back."

"I know he does, it's obvious, but I don't want to make it seem like I don't want him."

"You're not."

"Are you sure."

"Yes im sure." He opened his arms and gave me a hug. I wasn't expecting it, but it was nice. His arms were really strong, but gentle. Like they could protect me from anything. I looked up at him and he looked down smiling at me. He kissed me on my forehead. He let me go.

"I have a question about tonight." I asked.

"Go ahead."

"What is the theme? Not theme, but like jeans and a nice shirt, dress skirt what? Does it matter?"

"Um…, anything you said would look perfect, especially on you, but it doesn't really matter. Not too bumy, but not too dressy."

"Ok, got it!"

"Now im really leaving."

"Ok." He walked out of my room and left. I picked out some black leggings and a cute short dress. Its black and a deep purple, with tank top style top. I lay it on my bed and walk downstairs for something to eat. When I get in the kitchen Jacobs cooking. He looks back at me.  
>"Want some?" he asks.<p>

"What cha cookin?"

""Macaroni and cheese."

"Random. Sure." I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the kitchen table. He put some in a bowl for himself. He took an extra minute getting mine. He sat in front of me. I looked in my bowl.

"What?" he asked.

"I um…," I took my spoon and stirred the macaroni around. I grabbed some and shoved it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, choking a little.

"What was that?" he said coughing.

"Well, you looked and acted kinda weird so I wanted you to eat it first to see if you put something in it."

"Yea, I poisoned you."

"HAH! You admit it." He laughed. I took my spoon and put some in my mouth. I chewed slowly. And swallowed with caution.

"Syd. I didn't poison you."

"If I die tonight or get loopy tonight im blaming you." He laughed. I ate and sat at the table looking out the window. He grabbed our bowls and hand washed them, and then sat beck down.

"What cha thinking about?" he asked me.

"This Sunday."

"What made you remember?"

"I don't know. I just got an uneasy feeling in my gut. Like I can smell him and feel him here." He was suddenly stiff.

"That's not a feeling." He looked through the window and jumped up like he could see something in the distance. I looked, but didn't see anything. Suddenly the backyard was full of werewolves looking in at us.  
>"Stay here."<p>

"No I need to help."

"No, I can't afford to loose you. He might have a group waiting in the distance, I'm not gonna risk your life."

"Fine." I pouted. He kissed my cheek and ran outside. I saw him burst into a wolf and run into the trees. I closed and locked the door. I sat in the living room and waited. About two minutes later, I heard a whiny cry from outside. I walk to the kitchen and saw them in the yard. I threw open the door and ran out. 'ALL' I thought.

'What happened?' I asked in general.

'Embry got hurt.' Paul told me. I ran inside and grabbed a hand full of shorts. I ran back outside and threw them at them. I turned around and waited for the "Ok." By Jacob. I tuned around and ran to Embry's side.

"Oh my god what happened?" I asked him.

"That bastard got me. He bit me."

"Are you okay?"

"Im fine."

"Your shoulders bleeding!"

"Yeah his teeth went in deep."

"Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. I set him on the toilet and grabbed the first aid kit.

"This things comin in handy." I said. I grabbed a sponge, got it wet in cold water, and wiped the blood off. "This might sting a little." I told him. I took some peroxide and rubbed it all over to see how bad it was. It sizzled and fizzled a lot  
>"GAHH!" He screamed out in pain.<p>

"Sorry."

"S'okay." he said through closed teeth.

"Its really bad."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"How does it feel?"

"Perfect." He said unconvincingly.

"No I don't believe you. Tonight we're gonna stay home and we're gonna have a good time inside so you don't get hurt."

"No that's not fair."

"Well, I care for you, and im not gonna have any fun tonight if I know that your in pain."

"No. We are going to go out tonight! We wont do all the things we were gonna do, but we are still gonna have fun."

"Ok." I kissed him on his cheek and finished sewing up his shoulder. I went downstairs and Jacob was all alone. I stood on the stairs and just watched him. He sat on the couch with his leg up, and put all of his weight on to it pushing it down. It made a loud crack.  
>"Oh my god!" I said when I heard the sound. He head snapped around and he shot me a glance. I froze because he looked like he was gonna attack me. I stood therewith wide eyes and a heart beating three times as hard and fast out of my chest. He blinked.<p>

"Why is your heart beating like that?" he asked me.

"Because im scared."

"Of?"

"You." He cocked his head to the side and my heart stopped. He looked so different. I usually don't call men pretty, but I'll make an exception for him. The sun shined in from the window and it just made his skin look tanner, eyes sparkle, and to top it off he smiled. His teeth were so white and he just looked perfect; he was shirtless too! I walked closer and he stayed like that. "What happened to your leg?"

"I got thrown against a tree."

"Are you okay?" I asked grabbing his leg.

"I'll be fine. I just connected the bones back so it'll just hurt a little." I looked at his leg and saw where the bone was sticking out of his skin. "Hey, im fine." He said picking my chin up. I let out a deep breath. He kissed me, I kissed him back. Then I stopped.

"No." I said.

"Why?" he said getting up and putting his hands around my waist.

"Because, were on a break. No touchy, no kissy. I have a date tonight."

"Right."

"Look we're not gonna talk about it because it makes you uncomfortable; I get it."

"No it doesn't, I just want this to be over already, us to be whole again."

"I want that too."

"Then why are you doing this? You know it's not making you feel any better, because you're missing, me badly." I looked him in the eyes.

"I know I am, but I'm not done, I'm not ready to go back to normal; im sorry." I started to walk away, he grabbed my arm and I stopped still looking at the stairs.

"Stop saying sorry," he look at me, I turned around, "I'm the one who needs to apologize, not you. All these times you keep saying 'im sorry, when really I should be saying it." I smiled a little, im not sure why though. "Now go get ready for your date." For some reason he's really calm about all of this, like he's got something up his sleeve.


	17. Chapter 17

I went upstairs and got dressed. The time went by fast. Before I knew it, it was 5:30 and Whitney was here helping me get ready. She helped me do my hair and make-up. When I was done, I looked really pretty. I made sure I had everything I would need. Jacob knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey, I um…, was just wonderin if you knew when you guys would be back?"

"Um, no I don't. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh, well why don't you ask Embry."

"Good idea." I smiled and he left. The doorbell rang and I jumped. Whitney laughed at me, I laughed a little too. I walked downstairs and Embry was standing in the living room arguing with Jacob. 'Oh god' I thought. Whitney saw the look on my face and let out a deep breath. I cleared my throat and they both stopped, looking at me and Whitney.

"Hey." Embry said smiling.

"Hi." I replied with a smile.

"You ready?" I nodded. We left.

**[Inside the house {Whitney pov}]**

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Jacob asked me.

"Nothing. What about you?"

"Same."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded. We sat down on the couch next to each other.

"Whats wrong?"

"Well, this might sound like a weird question, but what do you think about me and Sydney, like couple wise?"

"Um…, well I think you guys are perfect for each other. I can't wait for her to forgive you." He smiled.

"Thanks. How do you feel about her going out with Embry tonight?"

I hesitated, "Um…, I don't know, like im happy for Embry because he's liked her for a while, but I also don't think she should be goin out with him right know, you know?"

"Yeah." He lowered his head and smiled.

"What?"

"Well, what if I told you that Paul talked her into going out with him tonight?"

I stopped. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, he talked her into it." I stood up and paced back and fourth.

"Why would he do this? How could he do this to you, to me?"

"To you?"

"Yeah, we were talking the other day and he was saying how he thought that she should give Embry a chance. I asked him why and he blew up. We got in this huge fight and he stormed out. There was a lot of yelling and name calling."

"Oh." He scooted closer to me, too close. I looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I am now, I wasn't before though." I sat all the way back and he leaned in close to me.

"How would you like to get back at him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he obviously hurt you. Don't you want him to get hurt too?"

I thought about that last sentence for a minute. I do want him to hurt, I don't know why though. "Yes." I said looking down, ashamed. He lifted my head up with his hand, moved some of my hair from my face, I leaned back.

"Wait, is this right?" I whispered.

"Only if you want it to be." He whispered back. I closed my eyes and he kissed me. We sat there for an endless minute kissing. We stopped. I kept my eyes closed and just breathed. When I opened my eyes, he was looking at me. I smiled. A small part of me felt bad, but an even bigger part of me loved kissing him! I don't know why, but I didn't want to stop. I grabbed his face and we started kissing again. This time we stopped because of the TV. We didn't hear it turn on. We stopped and then screamed. Jacob lifted half of his body up and I saw the remote, I grabbed it. We laughed.

"I must have rolled over it before." We laughed some more. Since the TV was on we decided to watch it.

**[On the date regular Sydney pov.]**

We pulled up to this fancy restaurant. We got out and walked in, he held the door open for me like a gentlemen.

"Reservation for Call, 6:45." He said to the receptionist.

"Right this way." We followed him back to our table. We had a lake view, my favorite. We sat down and looked through the menu.

"Embry this place is so nice."

"Well, I wanted to make this one count." I smiled. A stubby looking man came up to our table.

"Hello, im Javier. May I have you're drink orders?" he asked us.

"Um, I'll have a pina colada." Embry said.

"For you?"

"A strawberry daiquiri." He smiled and walked away.

"Do you know what you're gonna order?" Embry asked me.

"No, you?" he shook his head. I flipped through the many pages of my menu. I read down the list, everything sounded good except for the seafood section. Javier came back with our drinks.

"Have we decided what to eat?" me and Embry looked at each other.

"You ready?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Go ahead."

"I'll have the chicken parmesan." I said.

"And ill have the roasted duck."

"Very well." He took our menus and walked off.

"How do you like the view?" Embry asked me.

"Its amazing."

"I thought you would like it." The sun was just starting to set on the horizon of the lake. It made the sky look pink, blue, and orange, while the water reflected similar colors.

"The sky looks so beautiful."

"Its not the only thing that looks beautiful tonight." I blushed and smiled.

"So why did you pick _this_ place?" I asked him.

"Well, the foods great, the views spectacular, and I knew you would like it."

I smiled. "I do. This place is just so expensive."

"Don't worry about it."

"I just feel weird, let me pay for mine." He grabbed my hands on top the table and looked in my eyes.

"No, you're on a date with me, it wouldn't be right if you paid for anything tonight."

"Ok."

We smiled at each other for a minute. I just noticed that there was a lit candle and red roses in the middle of the table. He saw me admiring it.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, everything is perfect." I said with a smile.

"Good." The waiter came back with our food a few minutes later. We started eating. They actually brought him the _WHOLE_ duck! I was so surprised!

"How's your chicken?" he asked me.

"Delicious." I said after swallowing a bite. "How's your duck?"

"Pretty good. Better than I thought it would be." I laughed a little.

"I've never had duck before."

"I think you'd like it. Here try some." I shook my head 'no'. He took his fork and put some on it. He held it out for me to grab. I grabbed his fork and looked at it. I opened my mouth and put it in. I chewed and swallowed.

"So…?"

"It's…, ok…," I said handing him back his fork.

"You don't like it." He stated.

"It's not that, it just that it's different."

He chuckled lightly. We finished our food and the waiter took the plates away. When he came back, he brought two little menus. We looked through them.

"Are you gonna order anything?" he asked me.

"I don't think so. Are you gonna?"

"Maybe. Do you want to split some new your style cheesecake with me?"

"Sure." When the waiter came back, he ordered our dessert.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked me. I nodded. "After tonight what happens?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like when we go home from tonight, we're just gonna go back to before?" I looked down, ashamed. "Oh." He said. I grabbed his hands.

"Look. Im so sorry, but I can't do this. I know this is so unfair to you and im sorry for that." I grabbed my purse and started to get up. He grabbed my hand.

"Please don't go." I sat back down.

"Its not fair to you because this wont work out. I don't mean to say it harshly, but im in love with Jake, and he loves me."

"I love you too." He said under his breath.

"That's why I knew this was a mistake. I know im gonna hurt you and I don't want to."

"But, your not gonna."

"How can you say that, when we both know that we're not gonna end up together?"

"Because, as long as im in your life some kinda way, im happy. I know it must be hard to understand, but I will always love you, and I knew this wasn't going to work out, but it never hurt to try." I smiled. The waiter came back with our cheesecake. We each grabbed a spoon and took some. It tasted really good. We finished our cheesecake and got in his car. He drove off in a direction I did not know.

"Im sorry." I said.

"For?"

"Ruining the night."

"You didn't, if anyone did it was me."

"How bout we just forget it, I don't want it to ruin the rest of tonight."

"Ok."

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," I looked at him and gave him my best sad puppy look, "C'mon that's not fair." He looked back at the road and said, "You can make that face forever, but im not telling."

"I wouldn't make the face forever because its not gonna take forever to get there,… will it?"

"Yes, its going to take forever to get where were going." We laughed. I looked out the window and watched as all the trees flew by in the darkness of the night. It looked like something was moving through the trees; I bet it was nothing, an animal, maybe. But wait, I know better than that. That's how I _used_ to think. Before I knew what really existed, what was really out there in the dark.

"Uh, Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure it's probably nothing, but I think something's in the trees following us."

"Oh, yeah don't worry its just Jasper. He's um…, hunting."

"Ooh, how do you know?"

"I can smell him."

"Um, ok." 'Jasper'

'Don't worry it's me. No harm.' he thought.

'Okay, just checking.'

"He's only doing it because he knows how _we_ get when we smell a vampire."

"Ooh ok, I got it." We kept driving, me still blind to where we were going. A few minutes later we ended up at a beech. We got out of the car and walked over to an already set up blanket, and a basket. When we got closer, we laid down on our backs on the blanket.

"There's so many stars out, the sky's so pretty."

"Yeah, I know. I found out that you've never seen a shooting star before."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, just watch."

"What?"

"The sky, goofball."

"Nahw really?" he laughed. We were laying on top of a thick brown and tan quilted comforter with paw prints on it. He put his arm around me and when the wind blew, I was protected from the chill, by the waves of heat radiating off his body.

"Look right…there." He pointed one of his fingers in the sky and I looked where it was. A few seconds later the sky was lit up with a beautiful, but bright light. A star shot across the sky with a bright colorful tail following it. My mouth dropped a little. A few minutes after that, the whole sky was in colors. First red and yellow, then it faded into green and blue.

"Whoa!" he said excitedly.

"This is amazing."

"I've never seen the sky this color before."

"You've never seen aurora borealis?"

"Huh?"

"That's what its called."

"Oh, I knew that."

"Suuurree." After the sky returned to normal, we laid there, still. I almost fell asleep twice because of my surroundings. The sound of the crickets and bugs chirping, the fresh air smell, the starry night sky, the comfy ground, and the cool but warm air blowing around.

"This night has been so perfect." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Can I do something?" he asked me. He was leaning over me and looking deep into my eyes. I nodded slowly and blinked a few times. He hoisted himself up all the way on his left side, leaned in closer and kissed me. Our eyes closed and I swear I saw colors. I opened my eyes and saw that it was just another shooting star. I laughed a little. He stopped and looked at me, hurt.

"No sorry I wasn't laughing at you. I thought that I was seeing lights instead of feeling sparks, but it was another shooting star."

"Oh, perfect timing, huh?"

"Yeah." We giggled.

"I see you're tired, so how bout I get you home?"

"Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." He grabbed all the stuff in one arm and pulled me up with his other arm.

"Woo." I said when he scooped me up. He threw the stuff in the back of the car, opened my door, and slid me in gently. He closed my door and walked around to his side of the car. He got in and drove off.

I must have dozed off on the ride home because when I opened my eyes I was in bed and the sun was just about to rise. I decided to go back to sleep because it wasn't bright out yet.

When I woke up the second time the sun was out and bright. I looked at my alarm clock and it said 11:30. I yawned, stretched, and rolled over on my left side. I threw the covers off me and shivered. For some reason it was really cold out. I threw on slippers and a robe. I opened my door and a blast of hot air hit me in the face. I walked downstairs and the atmosphere was different. Everyone was on the couch, like usual, and they looked bored as hell.

"Something's different." I said. Only Jacob and Whitney looked at me. They were the only one's that looked…, different. I went in the kitchen, made hot chocolate and went back in the living room.

"Has anyone seen Embry?" I asked. They all shook their heads 'no.' I sat down on the couch next to Whitney. Something was definitely off because usually she would be bugging the crap out of me to 'spill the deets'.

"¿Que pasa?"

"¿Nada, por que?"

"Because you're usually a pain in the butt when I come back from dates because you're hungry for the details."

"Oh."

"Oh? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, never better." She said just a little too quickly. 'WHITNEY!' I thought.

'Oh my god I need to tell her!' she thought. Tell me what? I thought.

'I cant believe he kissed me! I kissed him back too, I wish I could just tell her, but I know it would just crush her. Syd, me and Jacob kissed. Yeah if I told her that she'd kill me, then Jake. UGH! This is sooo hard.' She thought. I jumped up in front of the T.V, and turned it off.

"HEY!" Quil said.

"What are you doing?" Sam and Seth said. Paul smacked his lips and threw his hands up in the air. Whitney and Jacob looked down and didn't say a word. I starred them dead in the eyes.

"Ok, im not gonna get mad I just want the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Embry said while walking through the front door.

"I know that something happened, but im not gonna say it because I want to hear them say it."

"Who?" Quil asked. I looked back and forth between Jacob and Whitney.

"Fine you don't want to say anything, I will." They looked at me. "Jacob cheated on me." Everyone except Jacob and Whitney jumped off the couch and ran to my half of the room. "With Whitney."

"WHAT?" Paul yelled at the top of his lungs. "Outside now!" He said to Jacob.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Whitney said standing up.

"So, what now you're defending him?"

"No, but I wont let you hurt him either."

"It's okay he wont hurt me." Jacob said. He stood up and followed Paul outside.

"So now you wanna be a dick?" Paul said to him.

"No, dude it's not even fucking like that."

"It's not? Then what is it like Jacob, because to me, it seems like since you can't get your girlfriend back your trying to steal mine!"

"NO! okay, im gonna get her back-"

I cut him off, "Wrong, you _were_ gonna get her back, it might have been tomorrow. But now," I said shaking my head and went back inside.

**[J****ACOBS POV]**

"SHIT!"

"Don't even act like you didn't know that this would happen." Paul said to me.

"You know what, imma tell you the truth."

"Now he wants to tell the truth."

"We did it to get back at you."

"We?"

"Yeah, I talked Whitney into doing it because we both wanted Sydney to take me back quicker, but _you_ convinced her that she needed to go out with Embry, which was cruel to both Sydney and Embry. We all knew that she was gonna take me back because she said it, but you just had to make her feel guilty because she hated having to hurt Embry like that."

"Don't even try to pin this on me pal. If you weren't sucking Leah's face off, you two would still be together right now, so before you start pointing finger at people look in the mirror and point, because this was _all _you!" my body shook at the same time his did. We ran towards each other and broke out midstride landing on top of each other. He kicked me off him. We circled each other then he lunged for my throat. He grabbed my neck and shook me like a chew toy throwing me 20 feet in the air and out about 30 feet. I landed on the ground with a loud and hard thud. I got up and ran back to him. I grabbed his tail and dragged him into the forest in case Sydney was watching. I force myself on top of him.

'You better knock this shit off right now!' I thought to him.

'No, you deserve everything I do to you and then what Syd does to you, you bastard!'

I took my paw and scratched his neck. He started bleeding. He growled and tossed me back some. We circled then lunged for each other's throats. We bit down hard our teeth went all the way in. We heard faint footsteps so we stopped. We looked in the direction and Sydney was running towards us. We laid down and looked to the ground ashamed. She walked in between us and grabbed my left ear in her right hand and his right ear in her left hand; we were crying and moaning from her pinching. She pulled us towards the house, everyone was watching. She stayed looking at the house and said, "You two need to change back NOW!" she let go and we changed back.

**[REG SYDNEY POV]**

I let go of their ears and they changed back. I threw them each a pair of shorts and turned around. I looked at them.  
>"My best friend?" I said to Jacob.<p>

"I know."

"No, you don't know."

"What about you and Embry?"

"We didn't make out and again, you told me you were okay with it!"

"Of course I said that! I cant tell you what to and not to do, and plus if I were to tell you no I wasn't okay with it, we would have grown even more apart."

"That's not true. I mean yeah you can't tell me what to do, but that wouldn't have kept us apart. But seriously, you didn't have enough with Leah that you had to go after my best friend and one of your best friends girlfriend?"

"I know and im sorry. I can't apologize anymore!"

"THEN STOP FUCKING UP! If you would stop fucking things up then you would stop having to apologize, don't you think!"

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Now, since your all bloody go up in the bathroom and ill be there in a minute." He went inside and I went over to Paul.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Well not really no, because I can't believe Whitney would do that to me; and I can't believe Jake would do that to me."

"I can believe it."

"Yeah I can now." I turned around and walked into the house. I walked upstairs and went into the bathroom. I didn't say a word, I grabbed alcohol put in on some cotton and put it on his neck.

"AH WHAT THE FUCK?" he screamed.

"It's gonna burn." I said casually. He gave me a look. I took the cotton and scrubbed his neck back and forth. He flinched a lot and his eyes teared up.

"God, I thought you were supposed to be some big bad wolf."

"I am, but this shit burns!" I smiled a little, but then saw that he was looking at me so I wiped it away.

"I saw you smiling."

"I don't know what your talking about." He smiled. I waited a few seconds and saw that his neck was closed up and he had no more cuts, just dried up blood everywhere. "You should probably get in the shower to wash off the blood." He stood up and undid his pants.

"You gonna watch?" he asked with a smile on his face as he took his shorts all the way off and got in the shower turning it on. I stood there shocked. He peeked his head out of the shower. His hair and face were wet. He smiled and winked at me. I smiled, blushed and then walked out. I went downstairs and sat on the couch next to Whitney. I let out a deep breathe.

"Ok, im gonna try to be calm about this, no wait im not gonna be calm about shit. How could you do this to me?" I asked her.

"I only wanted to get back at Paul for talking you into going out with Embry."

"But still, making out with my boyfriend? What the fuck is that?"

"I know im sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Paul, and Jacob. Jacob because it set us apart more, I was gonna take him back tomorrow, but I changed my mind. Paul, because he's your fucking boyfriend, and if I need to explain more to you then maybe-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, he came up with the idea, not me."

"What?"

"Yeah, I never meant to hurt you and I don't want to hurt you now by telling you this, but he told me we should do it so you guys knew how it felt to be betrayed."

"But how did I betray you?"

"You didn't."

"So you meant to hurt him and forgot that you would be hurting me?"

"Oh I guess so." I looked at her. I ran up stairs opened the bathroom door slowly and sat on the lid of the toilet. It took him a few minutes to realize he wasn't the only one in the bathroom. He pulled the curtain back all the way.

"AH!" he said. "What are you doing?"

"It was your idea?"

"Oh. Can we do this at another time maybe?"

"No. Pull your curtain back some please."

"No, you won't do this later so your gonna have to deal with my nakedness. If you wanna join me in here come on."

I smiled a little and said, "Im good. Why did you come up with that idea?"

"Because I needed something big to get your attention." I shook my head, he scrubbed his armpits. I took in a whiff of his soap and closed my eyes, the smell was soothing.

"You like the smell of my soap." He stated. I nodded. He smiled. "turn around for a minute." We both turned around at the same time and I guess he washed his stuff. "Ok." He said and I turned back around. I watched him, it was weird because i felt like a perv.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, im fine."

"You sure?"

"No." we laughed. He closed his eyes and walked into the water backwards and stuck his head in wetting his hair. He shook his head getting me wet i laughed and so did he. he washed his hair then turned off the water and got out.

He started to dry off.

"I'll be in my room. Notice the hint."

"Got it." He said nodding. I walked in my room and found a shaking heart broken Paul sitting on my bed. I closed the door behind me. I walked slowly over to him. I got down on my knees. He had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. I put my hands on his knees and turned my head looking up at his face.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I know how you feel." He said looking at me. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him confusedly. "I know how you _did _feel when Jake and Leah kissed. I know you're still hurting, but it's probably not as bad as it was." I looked down.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I guess if you are after all this time _and_ today, then I can." I smiled a little, and chuckled. "I think me and Whitney need to talk."

"Yeah. Just don't blame everything on her. It was his idea." He was suddenly burning and he was starring me down. "Hey! CALM." I told him. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Your right, I'll be fine. Thanks." I nodded. He got up and left. I jumped in my bed and laid down on my stomach with my head at the bottom of my bed and my feet up by my pillows. I laid there for a few minutes thinking and calming down. I started having flashbacks of the day of the crash. I was seeing the deer, and the car, the smoke, everything. I sat up and started crying. I realized then Jacob was sitting next to me on my bed. I didn't care that he was there I just balled my eyes out. He grabbed me up in his arms and held me while all my tears poured from my eyes. He rocked me bath and forth calming me. I looked up at him when I could finally see.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just started getting flashbacks of the accident and I just couldn't keep my tears back anymore, they had to come out." He kissed my forehead and rocked me some more. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

**[JACOB P.O.V]**  
>I was holding her. I realized for the first time that I had caused her the most pain she ever saw. It was bad enough that she was in a car accident with her mom and that her mom almost died, but she didn't need all the heartache I cause her. God I really fucked up! I need to change, she doesn't disserve me. Her bedroom door opened and Quil stuck his head in.<br>"Hey." He said.

"Whats up?"

"Is now a bad time?" he said looking down at Sydney.

"Yeah, we can talk later okay?" he nodded, smiled and left. I saw her iPod on the side of her bed, it was turned on. I looked on the screen to see what she was listening to and it said, You're Not Sorry, by: Taylor Swift. I turned it off and put in on her nightstand. I looked down at my sleeping beauty. One lonely tear rolled down my cheek. God I really love her. Why do we always hurt the people we love? I don't think we can help it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep too.  
>When I woke up, I saw I had been asleep for a few hours. I held Sydney with one hand, moved her blankets back with the other, slid her in, and covered her up. I walked lightly, so I wouldn't wake her. I walked out of her room and went downstairs. Quil was sitting on the couch watching T.V.<p>

"Hey." I said. he kept his eyes on the T.V and just nodded once. I went in the kitchen grabbed some water, went in the living room, and sat down next to him. The show went on commercial break. I opened my water and while I was drinking some, he shoved me. I chocked on some of my water, but spit most of it out. When I could breath again I looked at him.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"What is wrong with you dude?"

"What?"

"How can you keep doing this to her?" he turned off the T.V. "Since I'm the older brother she never had, im pissed at you. I don't want you to see her anymore." He said with an all serious look.

"Your joking."

"Im not. I'm looking out for her because I love her and it hurts me to see her get hurt by some jackass who doesn't even care about her or her feelings." He stood up.

"Some jackass who doesn't care about her feelings? You have no idea how much I care about her and her feelings! If I didn't care would I be here right now? Would I cry every time I hurt her? Would I tell her I love her and im sorry everyday?"

"But if you care you wouldn't have to keep saying sorry. Okay maybe once, but not this many times Jake!"

"You know what, fuck off! And get the hell out of my house!" I yelled. I opened the door.

"Fine, go fuck your self!" he said walking out the door. I slammed it behind him. I grabbed my water and headed up to my room. I turned on my computer and surfed the web.

**[REG SYDNEY P.O.V]**  
>I woke suddenly from my soundless dream. I looked around but couldn't see much. I turned on my light and saw this huge spider on my wall. I froze. I am deathly afraid of spiders! I slowly got out of bed and walked out of my room and into Jake's. When I walked in, he was sleeping and snoring. He had a sheet lightly draped on him up to his mid thigh only! I quickly forgot about the spider and looked at him. I didn't know that he slept in the nude. I couldn't help myself I just starred. I almost touched his abs, but then reality snapped back in and I shook him on his arm and said his name. he woke up finally. He looked at me, then down and saw he was exposed he quickly grabbed the blanket up and looked back at me. Thank god it was dark in his room!<br>"Im sorry to wake you, but there's a really big spider in my room and I can't deal with them and just go kill it!"  
>"Give me a minute?" I walked out. He grabbed some boxers and put them on. He walked ahead of me in my room.<br>"So where's the-, WHOLLY SHIT!" I guess he found it.  
>"Kill it!"<br>"I've never seen any spider that big! I don't know if I can."  
>"Well, then get it out of here!" he used his hands and walked closer, to the thing we called a spider, on my wall. He grabbed it with one hand. I grabbed a random bag and tossed it to him. He dropped it in there. He took the bag, opened my patio door and threw it outside.<p>

We watched it fly through the air until we heard it hit some of the trees in the forest. He closed and locked the patio door.  
>"Thank you so much, Jake." I said giving him a hug.<p>

"Don't worry about it, that's what im here for." We laughed.

"Well, im gonna go sleep on the couch, who knows what else is in here." I went to grab my pillows and blankets, but he grabbed my arm.

"No, sleep with me." He protested.

"You sure?" I looked him up and down. He nodded.

"You've already seen me naked, but of course im keeping my boxers on.

"I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." He shook his head. He turned off my light, picked me up and carried me into his room. He got in his bed first then gently laid me down next to him. I looked up at him. He looked down and kissed me.

"Goodnight, my sleeping beauty." He whispered. I smiled and closed my eyes.  
>I was soon asleep.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to a gloomy morning. I stretched, yawned, and sat up. I looked around his room and realized that I was alone. I used the bathroom and went downstairs. They were in the kitchen eating. Emily was cooking everything.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Good morning." She said hugging me. "Hungry?"

"Sure, what you makin'?"

"Well, for you…," she lifted up a lid and there was a stack of pancakes on the plate.

"Yay, thanks!" I said excitedly.

"No problem." I took my plate and sat down at the table with it. I noticed that Whitney and Paul were the only two not here. I was next to Embry and across from Quil.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Quil asked me.

"Great, Jake's bed is so soft; I had forgotten how soft it was."

"Jakes bed?" he said dropping his fork, making his food fly a little.

"Is that a problem?" I asked him.

"Not at all!" he said stiffly to Jacob. I gave Quil a dirty look. All I heard while eating was the banging together of silverware.

"Alright! I cant take this anymore, I just love eating when all you hear is the cling clang of forks!" the all looked down. "What the hell happened between you guys?"

"Quil 'ordered' me to stay away from you." Jacob said slowly.

"Excuse me?" I said in Quil's direction with my eyebrows raised. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

"Im just looking out for you. I love you and im trying to help you be happy."

"If you were really looking out for me, you'd see that Jacob makes me happy and is best for me."

"No he's not, he's horrible! Do you not remember what he did to you? It makes me sick to think that someone can fuck up as many times as he has and still have your heart!" Just then Leah walked in the kitchen, we all stopped. I glared at her.

"Hey." She said to everyone.

"Excuse me, I've lost my appetite." I said and walked into the living room.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Leah asked me. She sounded so sweet and polite. I think she was actually trying to be nice to me.

"No, sorry." I said in my bitch mode.

"It's important."

"Fine, but make it quick."

"Its about your car accident."

"...Yeah…"

"You might want to sit down."

"Im fine standing."

"Ok, well the accident was my fault."

"What?" the room was full of people waiting to hold me back from ripping her head off.

"I was in the woods messing around chasing deer, just for the hell of it. I saw your car coming so I thought it would be fun to race the deer out in front of the car and see if we would make it or not. I realized the deer wasn't running fast enough, so I slowed down and stopped running. I saw the deer run out and hit the car. If I wasn't acting like a kid, I wouldn't have had the need to chase a deer out in front of a car." My legs weakened and I fell on to the couch.

"My mom practically died because of you!" I yelled at her.

"I am _so_ sorry! I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking, at all." I started crying again. Jacob and Quil both rushed to my side at the same time, they bumped into each other and then growled in each other's face. Jacob sat next to me. I pushed them both away from me and ran upstairs. I slammed my door behind me. I grabbed my iPod and turned it on. I laid on my bed crying and listening to my music. A few songs passed and I felt someone shaking me gently. I turned off my music and sat up, it was Whitney. At that moment in time, I forgave her. I missed having my best friend, especially now when I needed her the most. She was the only one I could turn to for help. She reached her arms out and I leaned in hugging her.

"I heard what happened." She said.

"I cant believe it." I said through sobs. Then she started crying. At first, I thought it was sweet, but then I realized she never cries. It wasn't that she has no heart; it's just that she thinks of crying as a weakness, and she tries to have none.

"Que pasa?"

She hesitated. "Paul…hit me." She whispered slowly. I stopped and looked at her wide eyed.

"What?" I yelled. She started sobbing. "When?"

"Last night."

"Why?"

"The whole thing with me, Jake, you and Embry.

"Where is he?"

"Probably his house, I don't know." I went in my closet and grabbed my baseball bat. I opened my bedroom door and ran downstairs.

"Say your goodbyes now because Paul's gonna die, and im going to jail for killing him!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there killer." Embry said.

"No, usually I would listen to you guys, but this time he's gone too damn far!"

"What happened?"

"The bastard hit Whitney! Now, I have a werewolf to kill, where does he live?" no one spoke up.

"Go out to the left, up the street and third house on the right." Leah said with a little smile afterwards. I stopped to look at her.

I left. I ran with the bat in my hand, they all followed me. When I got to his house I stayed outside, I didn't want to get blood inside his mom's house. I heard footsteps coming so I prayed they were his. I hid behind the door. They were his footsteps. When he walked outside, I raised my bat then brought it down on his back, neck and head with all of my strength. He fell to the ground screaming.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him while I was still beating him. He rolled around and I hit him on the face and his l_ower_ area. Jacob came up behind me and pulled me back away from him. He got up slowly.

"Why? Why did you do that?" he asked breathlessly.

"You fucking hit her?"

"Oh."

"Oh? Let me go, let me go im gonna kill him!" Jacob tightened his grip on me and Paul backed up some.

"She already slapped me before she left."

"Don't you ever hit her again, and stay the hell away from Whitney _and_ me." Jacob let go of me and I walked home with me bat in my hand and Whitney at my side. When we got back we went in my room. I grabbed a bag and started shoving clothes in it.

"Can I stay with you for a while?" I asked her.

"Yeah." When we got downstairs they were arguing.

"Going somewhere?" Jacob asked me.

"Whitney's house."

"You don't need to leave."

"Like hell I don't! You guys are gonna kill me if I stay here. Between Leah causing the accident, Jared knocking me unconscious, you making out with Leah and Whitney, then Paul the woman beater. You know what, just stay the hell away from us!"

"C'mon you don't have to go!"

"If I want to stay alive and keep my sanity I do!" my cell phone rang. That had to have been the worst time to get a phone call, right in the middle of an argument you were winning. I let out a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Syd, its me." My aunt said.

"Oh, hey TT, whats up?"

"Not much can you do me a _huge_ favor?"

"Uh…sure."

"Can you watch Alexie for a while for me?"

"How long?"

"A week maybe two."

"Oh, sure."

"I'll pay you. Twenty bucks a day."

"Yeah, when you gonna bring her by?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok, where you guys going?"

"Up to gamble with your mom."

"Oh, ok."

"So where are you living?"

"Do you remember the Black's?"

"Yeah."

"At their house, but I think they might have moved. His address is 2248 Wolfe drive. La Push reservation."

"Oh, ok I know where that is. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye." I hung up.

"I don't know what to do now."

"What happened?" Jacob asked me.

"My TT just asked me if I could babysit my cousin for a week. I don't know if I want her here or not."

"Babe, stay here; let her stay here. Ill help you take care of her. It'll be practice for when we have our own babies." I looked at him. He was just smiling.

"Fine." I said with a smile. I can't stay mad at him for too long when he looks at me like that, one of my weaknesses. Whitney and I took my bags upstairs.

"Do you think I can trust wolf's with a baby?"

"I think so. Not Paul though."

"Well, duh." I unpacked everything and sat on my bed next to her.

"Fuck, you know what I just thought about?"

"What?"

"My party's tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. What are you gonna do about Lexie?"

"I'll keep her here, but see if Emily can watch her downstairs."

"Oh, ok."

"What other option do I have?"

"None, I guess."

I looked down at my bed.

"I know that look, your bout to say, 'we need to talk." I looked up.

"U know me too well." I said looking up at her. "Im sill kinda mad about what happened."

"I know, and you have every right to be. Im so sorry, he seduced me! I couldn't resist." She said smiling.

"I can barely too."

"So are we okay?"

I hesitated. "I guess so. I cant stay too mad at you."

"Yaaay!" she said hugging me.

"Yup."

"So do you know what we are gonna do tomorrow?"

"Mhm! I cant wait."

"Tell me."

"Music, poker, food, guys, the usual."

"Cool, sounds fun."

"Yuppers!"

"So what should we do now?"

"I don't know. I think I wanna get some stuff for when Lexie comes.

"Ok, lets go."

"One of the guys are gonna have to drive us thought because I only have my bike."

"Your right."

"Let me just change my clothes."

"Ok." She stayed on my bed and I went to my closet. I grabbed a hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans. I threw on some flip flops, put my hair in a sloppy bun and we went downstairs.

"Hey does someone wanna take us to the mall? We gotta get some baby stuff." I noticed that Seth, Paul, and Sam were now there.

"Baby stuff?" Those three said at the same time.

"Is there something you wanna tell us Jacob?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…" he walked over to my side. He put his left arm around my shoulders and his right one on my stomach. I put my handover his. "Sydney's pregnant."

They were the only one's starring at us.

"Congrats! Dude that's awesome!" Seth was the first to say.

"Dude no way!" Paul said. Sam just starred.

"You wanna feel a kick?" Jacob asked them. I put my hand out.

"No, trust me, you don't want to feel a kick!"

"Yes we do."

"Fine." Seth and Paul walked up to me. Paul closer to Jacob than me. One look at Jacob and at the same time, I gave Seth a kick and Jacob gave Paul a kick.

"OW?" Seth said.

"Dude, what the hell?" Paul said.

"Im not really pregnant." I told them.

"Oh." Paul said.

"I feel stupid." Seth said.

"You should." Jacob said.

"I told you guys, you didn't want to feel a kick." They laughed.

"Oh." Sam finally said. He looked green in the face. He looked like he was going to be sick. "That's a relief."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"No, you obviously meant something, what are you trying to say?"

"Its just that, I don't think you two should be raising a baby."

"Which means?" Jacob asked.

"I know that you guys wouldn't take care of it, it would be left for me and Emily to look after."

"Excuse me?" I yelled at him and took a step forward.

"Whoa babe, let me handle this." Jacob said putting his hand on me to stop me. I stepped back.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to her and me like that?" Jacob said to him.

"Hey, don't get bent out of shape, I just told it like it was."

"Well, why don't you tell me while I'm kicking your ass?"

"You wont attack me, im the pack leader, you can't disobey me."

"I can make my own pack, maybe I didn't make that clear the first time I left, do I have to prove my point again?"

"No."

"Don't talk to her like that again. Im used to it, but not her. Do you understand me?" Jacob was so fierce I loved it! I couldn't believe that he was talking to his leader like that for me. it turned me on.

"Yes." Sam said through closed teeth.

"Good, now if you will excuse us, we have to go buy toddler stuff."

"I still don't get why you're buying it." Seth asked.

"Im watching my cousin for a week or so, and I want to get some things."

"Oh, ok."

"You guys ready?" I nodded.

"Hey, do you mind if we come?" Seth asked.

"Naw, c'mon." so Jacob, me, Whitney, Seth, Quil, Paul squished into Jacob's car. We were off to the mall! I couldn't believe we all fit in his car. His car was kinda big, but I was still amazed. When we got to the mall, it was crowded.

"So where do we need to go?" Seth asked.

"Um…maybe Macy's, JC Penny's?" I said.

"Ok, I was just wondering."

"Wait first I wanna go in Vikki's." Whitney said.

"Oooh me too."

"Where?" Quil asked.

"Victoria's Secret." I told him.

"Oh, we wanna go too!" They all said. We laughed.

"Fine, but behave yourself!" Whitney said. We turned a few corners and ended up in the store.

**[PAUL'S P.O.V.]**

My god! It's like I've died and gone to heaven. Whitney and Sydney went over to some racks. Jacob and I gave each other one look and we knew we were both thinking the same thing. 'they might ask our opinions on nighties!' I gave him a smile and he gave me a wink back. When I walked over to the rack they were at, they were going through hangers.

"Whitney this one will look sexy on you!" Sydney was saying to Whitney. She held one up; she was right, it would look sexy on her.

"Ooo, I think I'll try that one on too." She had an arm full of things.

"Sydney, this is you!" Whitney said hold up a different one. Sydney grabbed it and smiled.

**[REG SYD P.O.V.****]**

Me and Whitney walked up to a sales lady and got two dressing rooms. I went in mine and Whitney went in the one next to me. I grabbed one off the hanger, it was a black, lacy braw, and a pair of thong type underwear. I put it on.  
>"Whitney I don't know if I like this one."<p>

"Let me see it." We both opened our door at the same time.

"Hey sexy!" Jacob said to me.

"AHH!" I screamed, then covered my mouth. I fell backwards a little into my door. I was not aware of them _all_ sitting there. Jacob was sitting in front of my door, Paul on Jacob's left in front of Whitney's, Seth on Jacob's right, and Quil on Paul's left.

"God you guys scared me!" I said. "So Whitney what do you think?"

"I like it, its cute on you."

"Thanks. I like yours too! It's a little too revealing for my taste, but I know how you like things.

"Oh, whatever." She said and gave me a little shove.

"You know, you two could do this in a pool of something, or on a bed for a lot of money!" Paul suggested.

We both gave him dirty looks then closed our doors.

**[JACOB P.O.V.]**  
>A few seconds later, they came back out with a different one on. This time Sydney was wearing a black braw that cupped her boobs perfectly, but thankfully only covered half of her boobs, and a pair of booty shorts that complimented her butt. She saw me starring.<br>"So you like it?"

"Uh-huh." I said nodding.

"But if I jump up and down my boobs practically fall out."

"No they wont." I said hoping she would show me. She did! She jumped up and down. She looked ahead at me while jumping, then turned to the side and jumped. "Oh. I see."

"And don't you think these shorts are revealing?"

"That's how they're supposed to be."

"But if I bend over my whole ass shows, see." She turned around so her backside was facing us. She bent all the way over so I could see her face through the bottom part of her legs.

"See." She said upside down. She rose back up and flipped her hair back; it was already out of the bun. Her ponytail was by Whitney.

**[Paul's P.O.****V.]**

Whitney can you get my ponytail please?" Sydney asked her. Whitney bent down, when she got all the way down she looked at me and gave me a wink and smiled. I smiled back at her. She grabbed the ponytail but came back up slower. Like a goofball, I leaned to the side trying to look at her ass. I just starred and starred. She cleared her throat.

"Comfy?" She asked me.

"Dude get off me." Quil said to me. I looked around and didn't realize I was laying in his lap.

"Oh, hey sorry bout that man." I said popping back up.

"I understand." He said nudging me and laughing. They went back in their rooms and changed. This time Sydney came out in a red see through nighty that had soft furry stuff on the bottom rim and the top part that went around her neck, it was open in the front, with a black thong and strapless bra thing; I had to admit Jacob was a lucky man! But then again so was I. Whitney opened her door a crack she stuck out her foot first. She had on black pump/stiletto shoes. Then the door swung open and she was leaning against the doorframe. She had on tight/stocking things that locked to her thong; they were detachable. she had on a see through bra that was strapless that showed A LOT of cleavage and on the bottom it had a coat thing that connected to the front of her thong and the back, but was cut out rounded on the sides, it was all black. I literally started drooling. I got up out of my seat grabbed her around the waist and walked into her dressing room with her, she started giggling. When we got in her room, she did a little dance for me. I grabbed her and we started making out, hard core.

"I love you so much." I said to her. She stopped and starred at me.

"I love you too!" she said. we started kissing again. Get out

I have to change back into my clothes." She said.

"Wait, you mean I cant watch?" He asked hurt.

"You'll have to wait for another time." She said giving me one last sweet kiss. I walked out of her room and Sydney and the guys were sitting out there waiting.

"What?" I asked casually. They just laughed. Whitney came out quickly.

"So which one should I buy?" She asked.

"All of them."

"I don't have enough for all of them."

"Allow me!" She smiled and giggled.

**[REG SYD. P.O.V.]**

"Let me." Jacob whispered in my ear when we got up to the checkout counter.

"Ok." I whispered back. The lady checked out my stuff and we left.

"God you and Paul must have taken some good boy friend pills."

"Did you just say boyfriend?"

"No." I said quickly.

"Yes you did."

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't." I said and walked in front of him. I walked over to Whitney to talk to her quietly.

"I don't know what to do. I wanna take Jacob back so badly." I told her.

"So why don't you?"

"Well, I did a while ago, but I didn't wanna tell him, let him suffer." We laughed. "Do you think I would let him kiss me, touch me, sleep in the same bad as me, and flirt with me if I was still angry?"

"You got a point." She said laughing. We all walked to the food court and sat down at some tables. We ordered some food and ate slowly.

"Oh my god, for some reason im sooo exhausted!" I said.

"Well, we need to get you some rest so your good for tomorrow." Whitney said. I smiled.

"What's tomorrow?" Seth asked.

"My birthday party!"

"Oh, am I invited?"

"Girls only."

"What?"

"I mean you can participate in _some_ things, but not all."

"Ok, that's better than not being invited!" he said looking at the guys.

"What about us?" Jacob said, meaning him, Quil and Paul.

"Yeah of course you and Quil are invited. But only to certain things like Seth.

"Wait what about me?" Paul asked.

"What about you?" I snapped back.

"Never mind." He lowered his eyes and head like he was hurt. They all looked at me. I shot them back glances that said, 'what? Don't give me that look!' I took a few sips form my lemonade and then a bite from a pretzel. I sat all the way back in my chair, leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"You know what?" I said popping up. They all jumped and looked at me wide- eyed.

"What?" Whitney asked.

"After we get a few things for Lexie, we should go to the beech and get some rays!"

"Ok, lets hurry; im so pale." I looked at her, she did look unusually pale. I mean she is naturally pale, but she was almost transparent! We went to a few stores and got some clothes, toys and things to make the house a little safer.

When we got back home we all put bathing suits on. We walked down to the beach and had the guys carry everything. When we got down to the sandy shore we weren't the only ones there, but it wasn't crowded. We laid down our towels."Oh my god its so nice out." Whitney said.

"Yeah." I said.

"But I just got the whiff of something that stunk."

"What did it smell like?"

"I don't know, something kinda moldy."

"Oh, well I don't think it would be the water."

"No, it didn't smell like the water."

"Oh. Well im sure it'll go away."

"Hopefully." I sat on my towel and Whitney sat on hers.

"Ok, so I need someone to time me." I said.

"I'll do it." Jacob said.

"Ok, in fifteen minutes wake me up because I'll have to flip over. And if you love me at all, you'll wake me up in time." I said with a smile at the end.

"Got it." I laid down on my back and slid the shoulder straps off of my shoulders so I wouldn't get the tan lines on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and let the hot sun take me away.  
><strong>[JACOB'S P.O.V]<strong>  
>I was just sitting here watching her. I don't know why I can't look away, but I'm glad. The way the sun shined off of her skin she just looked flawless.<br>"Dude." Seth said.

"What?"

"Stop starring at her. My god you act like you've never seen her before."

"Sorry!"

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Quil asked.

"I know what Jake wants to do." Paul said. Seth starred Sydney down with wide eyes. They all laughed. I picked up a hand full of sand in one hand and some at the other and threw one at Paul and the other at Seth. Most of it went in Seth's mouth. we laughed.

"Dude, my mouth was open!" he picked up sand and threw it back at me, before I knew it we were fighting with sand.

"Guys!" Whitney and Sydney said together.

"Sydney, I thought you were asleep." Jacob said.

"I was, but sand kept falling on me."

"Oh."

"Yeah so do you think you could try to hit each other more than me?"

"Yeah."

"How many more minutes do I have?"

"Seven."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you guys get a tan?" Whitney asked.

"In case you haven't noticed were all naturally tan."

"So is Syd, but she still tans."

"But she's a girl."

"Guys tan too!"

"Not real men." She looked around.

"Look, he's tanning." I looked over.

"He's a white boy hello! Like I said real men don't tan."

**[WHITNEY'S P.O.V]**  
>"Mmhhmm…" they all laughed. "So you call yourselves <em>real<em> men?" they looked at each other, but I stayed looking at Jacob. I cant believe I was flirting with him in front of everybody especially Sydney, which I'm pretty sure she wasn't asleep yet.

"We are real men!" and at the same time they all flexed their muscles. It was like they counted to three at the same time.

"Psht." They scooted closer to me.

"You don't believe us, feel them." I saw Sydney move her eyeballs with her eyelids closed and she flared her nostrils; that was my sign to back off some, I could tell.

"Maybe some other time." They backed off. "Any one wanna take a swim?" I asked taking off my shirt. They jumped up. I took off my bottoms and flip flops, then ran into the water; they followed me in.

"God this waters cold!" I said. then I was lifted up into the air, it was Paul.

"Hey!" I said laughing.

"I'll get you nice and warm." He whispered in my ear; then he kissed me down my jawbone line. I giggled and got goose bumps. He put me back down in the water but kept his arms around me.

"Are you warm?"

"Mhm." I pulled myself all the way under water. I opened my eyes and saw Paul's face. He puffed out his cheeks, widened his eyes and moved his hands on the side of his face like a fish. I started laughing and choking so I went back up to the surface. I popped up and so did Paul. We laughed and choked.


	19. Chapter 19

"You almost made me choke and die!" I said."

"Oh cut back on the drama, drama queen!" Seth said. They laughed, so I splashed them all with water. Soon we were all splashing and Paul picked me up and threw me a little so I made a big splash in front of Seth and Jacob's face.

**[JACOB'S P.O.V.]**

I got out of the water to check the time. I stood over Sydney and dripped on her a little. Her eyes opened.

"Hey your getting me wet." She said and laughed a little.

"Its time to turn over." She sat up and took a sip of water. She laid on her stomach and un tied the beck of the top to her bikini; it fell off of her, but she was on the towel so I didn't really see anything.

"Did you want anything else?" she asked me.

"No."

"Ok, fifteen minutes." She closed her eyes but I stayed there.

"Come on man, get back in the water!" Quil yelled. I ran towards the water, when I got close to the edge I jumped up did a few flips then cannon balled in the water making a huge wave and splash.

"Hey!" they all laughed.

We all just swam around for a while until we caught a scent; vampire. At the same time, me and the guys looked up at each other.

"Do you…?" I asked Paul.

"Yeah, you?"

"Mhm." I said nodding. The scent was strong, so the source must be close. It was so strong that even by standing next to Whitney, I smell it. I smell it _a __lot _standing next to Whitney.

"What do we do?" I asked them.

"Get them out of here."

"Oh, no you don't." Whitney interrupted. "If you guys are tying to make me and Sydney go home on a day like this, you got another thing comin."

"If for your own good though." Paul said.

"No its not, you guys never think that we can take care of ourselves when we really can. Especially because of Syd and her necklace."

"Not so loud." I said. I heard a faint crack then looked to the forest. The leaves were moving, but there was no wind, at all. I looked at the guys and we all shot out of the water and ran towards the forest; Seth stayed back with the girls. As soon as we hit the trees, we shifted. We ran full speed, but then stopped.

'Which way do we go?' Paul thought.

'I don't know there's a strong scent this way, but an even stronger one back by the beach.' I thought.

'Who ever it is, they're playing tricks with us.'

'So which one do we follow?'

'give me a minute.' I thought of Seth.

'Seth can you hear me?'

'Yeah whats up?'

'Tell Sydney she needs to flip.'

'Got it.'

'Ok, im back. I say we should split up. Sam, Embry should trace the beach scent and we will follow the forest one.' Sam and Embry didn't even meet us in the trees, they just heard everything and went straight to work. We all split out and searched for the bloodsucker.

**[REG SYDNEY P.O.V]**

I re tied my bikini in the back and sat up. Seth was running over to me.

"Hey, Jake said its time to turn over." I wasn't paying attention to him or what he was saying. I smelt something, something new. I stood up and circled around. 'JAKE!' I thought.

'tell everyone to back down.' I thought.

'Why?'

'They're gone.'

'Who are _they_?'

'I'll explain at home, but fall back, now!' I looked at Seth

"We have to go."

"Why, what happened?"

"I smell it, them."

"What, who?"

"I know you smell it, and just go get Whitney." He ran to the water and came back with her. He gave her a hug and she was dry.

"Here grab some stuff, quick." I said throwing stuff at them. Whitney saw my face and could tell something was up so she didn't ask questions she just did it. We grabbed everything and ran home. We opened the door, got inside and threw everything all over the place. The house was empty, Jacob didn't listen to me. 'PACK!'

'Where the hell are you guys?'

'Sam said we should keep following the scent.'

'But I already told you that they are gone, and that you all need to come home now!'

'Sorry, but I have to listen to Sam. I have no choice he _is_ the pack leader.'

'Even though I know who it was and what they wanted?'

'Well tell us!'

'You know that talking this way is not the best!'

'Then im sorry, but I'll see you later.'

'I hope you all come back alive.'

'What?' I broke it, left him hanging in confusion.

"Ugh! How come no one ever listens to me?"

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"Well, I know who was there and what they wanted. I told them that they need to come home so we can talk, but he said they can't because Sam thinks that he found something, when he really didn't. He's just gonna follow us here!"

"Why is he going to follow us here?"

"Because that's where they wanted to lead him."

"Who?" there was a knock on the door. Whitney jumped. I walked over to the door and went to open it.

"What are you doing? You not even gonna see who it is?" Whitney asked.

"If they had to knock first, I bet you they're not a vampire." I said opening the door.

"Bella?" I asked. The girl nodded.

"Hey, cuz."

"Uh, hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She walked in and sat on the couch.

"Hey Seth." She said.

"Hey B."

"So what brings you by?"

"Well, Charlie told me you were here and I wanted to see you. Sorry I didn't come sooner, but I had some issues to deal with."

"Oh, that's okay. You're here now." I walked over and sat next to her. We hugged.

"So whats new?" she asked.

"Not much." She looked down at my neck and noticed that I was wearing the necklace.

"I see your wearing the necklace I gave you."

"Yeah, I love it. I never take it off!"

"Actually I need to talk to you about that. See I hate being this kind of person, but I think I might need that back."

"What?"

"Yeah, see the person who gave it to me needs it back, and he kinda threatened me and Charlie if he doesn't get it back."

"Oh."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Well, have you ever heard of the Volturi?"

"Yeah."

"They did."

"Oh, I see. I really wish I could give it to you, but it gave me things that I normally wouldn't be able to do. Like for instance. 'BELLA!'

'See, you can hear me right now. And if you think something back I'll be able to hear you. No matter where we are in the world the reception's great!' she laughed.

"I would never put you and Charlie in danger, but were gonna be seeing them soon and I will reason with them."

"See I don't think you actually understand what they do."

"I do it's just that, I know that we are going to win. In fact I've _seen_ that we are going to win."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was just going to tell the guys about it, but Jacob is still being Jacob and I don't know when I'll see him again. You probably know how that is."

"Yeah." We laughed.

"Hey Whitney do you mind if I catch up with Bella?"

"No, not at all. I'll stay here with Seth and have some fun!" she said throwing a pillow at him. I laughed.

"Bella give me a minute to get some clothes on."

"Ok." I went up stairs and turned on the shower I jumped in and tried to watch the seawater off me. I got out dried off and put on some random clothes. I grabbed a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of capris. I ran downstairs.

"Im ready."

"Cool." Bella said. we left the house.

"Hey it's the truck!"

"Yeah!"

"I missed this old thing!" we got in. "Hey you got a new radio."

"Yeah Emmett installed it for me for my birthday."

"Oh, that was nice."

"Yeah."

"So where we going?"

"Uh, my boyfriend's house."

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Really? I forgot." Se laughed.

"I haven't seen the Cullens in a long time."

"I haven't seen you in a long time too."

"Yeah." I looked out the window and saw we were driving through the forest. "Um, where exactly do they live?"

"A big beautiful house in the woods."

"Oh." She drove down a few turns in the forest path and we ended up at this big mansion like house.

"Wooow." I said gazing out the car window. She laughed and turned off the car. I looked down to take my seat belt off and when I looked up Edward opened her door and was giving her a hug.

"Whoa." Where did he come from? I opened my door and waited for Bella to walk around the truck so we could walk in. I was a little scared because I would be in a house full of vampires. I already met them and I wasn't scared then, but I had werewolves around; now im on my own.

"You'll be fine." Edward said.

"Come on." Bella said to me.

"Hello again." Edward said to me.

"Hey." We walked up to the steps and Edward held the door open for us. Bella went in first then Edward motioned for me to go in. When I walked in they were all just laying around acting like people. Emmett was laying on the couch and Rosalie was in his lap, they were watching T.V. Esme was drawing by the window, Alice and Edward were in the middle of a chess game, Carlisle was reading a book, and Jasper was somewhere.

"Sydney, how nice to see you again." Carlisle said.

"You too."

"Hey." Emmett said.

"Hi." Alice said. Rosalie just looked back at us. Jasper peaked his head down from the top of the stairs and waved. Edward got back to his game with Alice Bella and I sat down in the kitchen and talked.

"Thirsty?" she asked me.

"No, im fine."

"So about the necklace?"

"Oh, yeah, hold on a second." Alice and Edward appeared.

"You rang?" Alice said.

"Wait how did you do that?" Edward asked. I held up my necklace.

"The stone!" I nodded.

"That's how I've been doing everything. So I cant really give it back."

"Take it off." Edward said with a smile. I took it off from around my neck and when I dropped it into his hand it flew right back around my neck.

"Whoa." Me and Bella said.

"Just as I thought." Edward said smiling. "Your it's rightful owner."

"What?"

"The stone has always belonged to you, even when you were a baby."

"How?"

"It was your great great grandmother's. She knew what the necklace was capable of and she knew all about vampires and werewolves. You never really needed the necklace because the powers were born in you, but as you grew and grew up around werewolves, it started giving you tribe powers even though you are not a wolf."

"So if I had grown up around vampires it would have given me vampire powers?"

"Yes."

"So then why won't it let me give it to you?"

"Because it's seen and knows what the Volturi do and it has never been exposed to the goodness of my family.

"Oh. So why did the Volturi have it in the first place and why do they want it back?"

"They stole it from you when you were a baby, they gave it to Bella as a gift because they thought that we were going to change her into one of us and knew it would have turned her evil, but Bella gave it to you and the necklace finally found its true owner."

"So why do they want it?"

"Because since you have it you can defeat them. It won't be easy. But it's possible."

"Oh."

"Think of Jacob." He said looking at my neck. 'JAKE!'

'why are you there?'

'What do you mean?'

'Why are you telling them everything and not us?'

'Because you didn't want to listen to me, you listened to Sam and I had stuff to tell you, but since you didn't believe me I told the Cullens.'

'Its not that I didn't believe you, its just that I had no choice.'

'right you had no choice at all.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'You know what it means. It means that you could be the pack leader, you're supposed to be, but you turned it down out of selfishness.'

'No I turned it down because I didn't think I was ready.'

'Well then why are you mad at me for coming to the Cullens?'

'Because you should have told us first.'

'I just told you that I tried to tell you, but you didn't want to listen.' I looked around the room and Bella was trying not to laugh at the faces I was making. It was funny to her because she saw my facial expressions and me moving around, but she never heard a word of what I was saying.

'We could do this all day, it just goes back and forth and back and forth.'

'Yeah I know.'

'So when are you going to be home?'

'I don't know. When are you going to be home?'

'Some time tomorrow afternoon. Sam told me that I need to keep tracking the scent.'

'Fine.' I broke the connection.

"UGH! I hate guys!"

"What happened?" Bella asked me.

"He's staying out all night because _Sam _ordered him to. I even told them that the scent was old, but Sam didn't want to listen to me. God I cant believe he doesn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"That it was Brandon."

"Davis?" Alice asked.

"Yes, you know him?"

"The one who was in your room."

"How did you know about…, never mind."

"You didn't really believe that he was human did you?"

"Yeah I guess I did."

"That was really Alec."

"Who?"

"One from the Volturi."

"Of course!"

"Have you seen any spiders lately?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That's how they work. They make them and send them to get what they want. What did it look like?" I closed my eyes and thought out it. I made Edward and Alice see it.

"Yup that was them."

"Then why didn't you see them?"

"Were you alone in the house?"

"No Jacob was there."

"That's why."


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh I forgot you cant see them."

"Yes you can if you want." Edward said to me.

"What?"

"Oh, you don't need to stay?" he obviously read my mind.

"Oh forgot you got that mind thing goin on. Um I haven't decided if I want to stay here or just go home. I don't want to go home and fight, but I know that if I stay here were going to be fighting about it."

"Why would you be fighting about you staying here?"

"You know how it goes, how would you feel if Bella spent the night in a house full of werewolves?"

"Oh, I see."

"So what do you think I should do? Because no offense, but am I safe here?"

"Definitely. You forgot we don't sleep."

"Oh yeah."

"Would you be safe at home?"

"Yes…I think."

"You think?"

"Well, he has a very quick temper, even with me sometimes especially because we're not really together right now."

"What?" Alice asked me.

"I never knew you were together. What happened?" Bella asked me.

"Well, there's a lot to say so hold on." I thought of everything that has happened and put it into their minds. As they were watching it they made facial expressions that let me know they were mad.

"He did all that to you, and your still talking to him?" Alice asked.

"I cant help it, I love him!"

"When do you think your gonna take him back?" Bella asked.

"Well, I kinda already did, but im gonna sit down and talk to him on Saturday."

"Oh, ok."

"You know, I think im just gonna stay at home tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I don't want to add another argument to my birthday weekend."

"Your birthday weekend?" Alice asked.

"Yeah Monday's my birthday."

"Oh, well, happy birthday if I don't see you then."

"Thank you. I think im gonna head home now. Bella can you take me?"

"Sure." We left and she dropped me off at home. When I walked inside Seth was asleep and Whitney was on the floor in front of him.

"Uh…, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Shhh!" she said turning around. I closed the door quietly and walked closer. She had put makeup on him. I grabbed my camera and took pictures. After a little while longer, we fell asleep.

I was the first one up in the morning. I got up stretched and turned on my phone. I had a lot of text's from my party people. I shook Whitney gently, she woke up.

"Hey today's party day!" she whispered.

"Yeah!" I went upstairs and put on my 'party outfit', the one that we got from deb. When I came back down Seth was awake, and yawning. Whitney walked out from my moms room dressed in her 'party outfit'.

"Hey, you guys look good!" he said.

"Thanks." We said.

"So are you excited for tonight?" he asked me.

"Hell yeah!" he laughed a little. The front doors opened and Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Sam walked in laughing. When Jacob saw me he stopped laughing and walked quietly upstairs to his bedroom.

"Wow, tension!" Whitney said.

"I know, I could feel it." I said.

"What happened between you guys?"

"Hmm, I wonder." I said looking at Sam.

"Its not my fault." He said.

"It's not?"

"No!"

"Then im curious, what um, what did you guys find?" he looked around the room. "Nothing? Shocking! And I forget, remind me again who said that you weren't gonna find anything?" he looked at his feet. "That's right, it was me." I shook my head and walked in the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and stood there taking big sips and bending then straightening my knees, I was frustrated. I decided I would put this all behind me and call Emily. I walked back in the living room, grabbed my phone, and called Emily.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Emily, its Sydney."

"Oh, hi."

"Um I was just wondering if you could do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Well, my aunt is bringing my cousin over and tonight is my birthday party, could you come over and watch her for me?"

"Yeah, what time should I come over?"

"Uh, like 4:00."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." We hung up. I walked in the living room and sprinted up the steps two at a time. Jacob was sitting in his room on his computer. I walked by him and went in my room. As I walked by his door, he slammed his door. I rolled my eyes and looked around my room to see if I needed to clean up anything. I tried to not let the thing with Jacob get under my skin, but slowly it crawled deep down under. I walked quietly across the floor to his room so he wouldn't hear me. I grabbed his doorknob and threw his door open. He was already standing as if he were just waiting for me to come in there.

"You are not gonna ruin today for me!" I said.

"Ruin what?"

"Stop acting like you don't know."

"I don't."

"My birthday party."

"Today's Friday?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I thought today was Thursday."

"No."

"Oh, well then we'll continue this tomorrow."

"Good, now get your but downstairs my aunt will be here soon."

"Ok." I walked downstairs and he followed me. we all sat on the couch and watched T.V.

"Crap I forgot." I said. I ran upstairs and threw on a pair of pants, and a tee shirt. I grabbed some sweats and a shirt and sprinted back downstairs.

"Why'd you change?" Whitney asked me. I threw the sweats at her. "Whats this?"

"Put it on over your clothes."

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Because when my aunt comes it would probably be best if we weren't dressed in barely anything sitting with a bunch of pretty hot lookin guys! I mean if you were my aunt would you like the way that looked?"

"Yeah good thing you changed!" Paul said. Whitney stood up and put them on over her clothes. She rolled up the bottoms of the pants because im taller than her and they were LONG. About and hour later **[2:00]**, my aunt arrived.

"Hey Tt." I said opening the door for her.

"Hey."

"Hi baby." I said to Alexie.

"Hi Sydney." I picked her up and gave her a hug. My aunt dropped a few bags on the floor and handed me an envelope.

"I'll call you in a few hours to check up on her."

"Ok." She picked up Alexie and gave her a long hug and kiss.

"Bye, mommy." Alexie said.

"Bye, baby I love you."

"I love you, mommy." She set her down and left. She saw Whitney and ran over to her. Whitney grabbed her and tickled her.

"Hi, Lexie!"

"Hi." She said laughing. I walked over and sat next to them and Jacob.

"Oh, and I want to remind you guys, don't cuss in front of her."

"Yeah, no cussin round mee." She said in her toddler voice. They laughed.

"How old are you now?" Whitney asked her.

"Four." She said holding up four fingers.

"So, baby, you ready for a party tonight?" I asked her.

"A party? Where?" she asked excitedly.

"Here."

"It's youwr party?"

"Mhm."

"A birtday party?"

"Yes." She started dancing in Whitney's lap.

"Hey, you… got, your DS?" she asked me.

"Go, sit over there in that chair and I'll go get it."

"Yaaay!" she hopped off Whitney's lap and ran to the chair. I went upstairs and grabbed my DS and walked back downstairs. She clapped her hands and smiled really big when she saw me. I handed her the DS and looked at Whitney.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yup." She said nodding.

"Hey Mama, your gonna sit there and play DS, right?" I asked her.

"Yup." She said looking at the screen.

"Good." I ran upstairs and grabbed some bags from my closet. I went back down stairs and Whitney came over to where I was. She grabbed some streamers from the bag.

"Oh, my god, do you remember the day?" I asked her.

"Yeah how could I forget?" we started laughing remembering that night.

"Do you think they will?"

"They better, or im not gonna be friends with them anymore!"

"Me either!" the guys just looked at each other. We started hanging up the streamers teal/aqua, lime, orange, hot pink, and black. We put them everywhere. Then we grabbed the balloons out of the bag, they were the same colors as the streamers.

"I hope you got a tank." Whitney said.

"It's in the garage, be right back." I opened the kitchen door and walked out to the garage. I grabbed the helium tanks and carried them into the house.

"Helium tanks?" Embry asked.

"Uh, yeah! How else are we gonna get the balloons to float?" Whitney said.

"That's all it's for?"

"No." she mumbled quietly under her breathe.

"We're gonna suck the helium out later."

"Out of the tank? Jacob asked.

"No! we're not retarded," Jacob raised an eyebrow at me, "let me finish. We're not retarded _all_ the time." He laughed.

"You guys are going to do it too." Whitney said.

"Hah! Your funny. Why would we?" Embry said.

"Because you're some-what normal teenaged boys."

"Some-what?" Quil asked.

"Normal?" Paul asked.

"Teenaged?" Seth asked.

"Boys?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." Me and Whitney said at the same time.

"Psht! We'll show you some-what." Quil said.

"Normal." Paul said.

"Teenaged." Seth asked.

"Boys." Jacob said.

"Ok." I said.

"Let's see it." Whitney said.

"Not right now." Jacob said looking at Alexie. Alexie looked up and smiled at us. Me and Whitney laughed. We blew up a whole bunch of balloons.

"Hey I need you guys to do me a _huge _favor." I told them.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Go get the pizzas and cake."

"Right now?" he whined. I walked over and kneeled next to him on the couch. I faced towards him and put my hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"Please?" I said looking at him with a sweet face. I felt Alexie climbing on my lap. She put her hands together like she was begging, widened her eyes, and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Please?" she begged.

"I can't say no to you guys. I guess I have no choice, do I?" we shook our heads.

"Ok."

"Yaaay." Lexie said. she hopped off my lap and walked back over to her chair and kept playing the game. I got up and they all left except for Whitney and Alexie. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed chips, s'mores stuff, candy, pop, and grapes. I put it all on the dinning room table.

"How long do you think it will take the guys with the food?" Whitney asked me.

"Hopefully only like thirty - forty-five minutes. I already ordered and paid for it all."

"Oh." It was quiet for a minute. "I got a question." Whitney said out of no where scaring me.

"Oh my god," she laughed, "What?"

"When do you think your gonna take Jake back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, ok." An hour passed and the guys finally got back home.

"Hey, what happened to you guys?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"I didn't think you guys would be gone for an hour." Quil and Embry put the pizza's on the table.

"Oh, sorry. There was an accident and the pizza place was kinda crowded." Jacob said putting the cake in the freezer.

"Oh, ok." There was something in Jake's pocket. "Hey Jake…, whats in your pocket?"

"My car keys." He said and went upstairs. I looked on the table by the door and picked up a pair of car keys.

"He has his keys?" I asked jingling them. The guys were all quiet.

"Ok, this doesn't add up. Whats _really_ in his pocket; and why were you guys late?"

"You guys better not tell her!" Jacob yelled from his bedroom. They laughed. I gave them dirty looks, they laughed. I turned on the T.V.

"Is my show on?" Alexie asked.

"I don't know." I told her.

"Look!" I looked on the guide on the T.V.

"Blue's clue's, or Dora?"

"Dora!" she put the DS on hold and ran over to the couch. She sat on my lap and made everyone else watch it with her.

Jacob came out of his room with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey smiley." Paul said to him.

"Heeyyy." He said all loopy and high like.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

It took him a minute to answer because he was starring at the ground. "Huh?" he finally answered. I looked at the guys.

"Dude, are you baked?" Quil asked him.

"Psht…noooo…" he whispered laughing "Psst." He said looking at me. I got up and walked over to him.

"I cant believe you! I mean it's your choice if you wanna get baked, but today? Really?"

"Im not…baked though." I looked at him in disbelief. "I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"They gave it to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"They drugged me or something."

"Who?"

"The people." He wasn't making any sense. 'JACOB!' I thought.

'I can hear you now, whats going on with you?'

'that guy that was in your room and some blonde chick was in my room. the guy held my head still and mouth shut, while the chick looked into my eyes. I don't know what the hell she did, bit I cant talk right or do anything.'

'what color eyes did the girl have?'

'Blood red, but im pretty sure they were vampires, they stunk!'

'Alice is here.'

'what, why?'

'she saw the ones that attacked you come, disappear, and then leave; she knows they came here. She's gonna help you.' I snapped out and Alice barged through the door.

"Can you fix him?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied. She walked over to him and worked her magic. He was back to normal, well not normal, but back to how he was before.

"Thank you." He said squeezing her in a hug.

"Your welcome." She said breathlessly, he let go. i didn't think it was possible to knock the ind out of a vampire.

"Can you catch them?" I asked her.

"No, they're long gone."

"Oh."

"I have all the information I need so im gonna go now." She said starring at Whitney.

"What was that all about?" Whitney asked after Alice left.

"I um… oh my god its 3:30." I said smiling, quickly trying to change the subject.

"I know!" she said, it worked.

"Lex, you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yea." I went to the table grabbed a plate, and put a slice of pepperoni pizza on it, I handed it to her.

"Mmm, my favorite!" she said. I went upstairs and took one last look in the mirror. I kept my senses alert for anyone or thing that might be up here. I went in my room and made sure it was somewhat clean. There was no point in making my room spic and span when we were just going to mess it up. I went back to the living room and saw Emily playing with Alexie.

"So I see you two are getting along." I said.

"Yeah, she's so adorable." Emily said. Alexie hugged her, then grabbed Emily's cheeks and said, "Ouoouhh, your so booiful!" Emily laughed and said,

"Thank you."

"I can see you two are gonna be good friends."

They nodded, "I want one." Emily said to Sam. Everyone stopped.

"Uh...we'll talk later." Emily just laughed at it. We couldn't tell if she was joking or for real. There was a knock at the door. Jacob answered it, it was Alex. They starred at each other.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked him. Alex looked him up and down took a gulp and talked.

"Um, I don't know if I have the right house, but im here for Sydney."

"Sydney?" he asked in disbelief. I walked around the corner.

"Alex?" Jacob turned half way around and looked at me. Alex peeked around Jacob and gave me a shy wave. "Come in." Jacob turned back around and stepped aside so he could get through. Alex had a bag in his hand.

"Where can I put this?"

"On that table over there." He put it down. He walked back up to me.

"Uh, your body guard over there looks like he's gonna snap me in two, is it safe to give you a hug?" he whispered to me. I saw Jacob starring at us. I opened my arms and gave him a full on hug. Jacob looked like he was pissed! I was glad though; we already went through this, Alex is my friend and he knew that. If he wants to get his panties in a bunch for nothing, I'll let him. We let go of each other.

"Um, this is Quil, Embry, Seth, Sam, Paul, Emily, and my cousin Alexie." I introduced him to everyone except Jacob.

"What about him?" He asked me.

"_He_ can introduce himself." Alex turned to him. Jacob glared at me.

"I'm Jacob."

"Alex." Jacob held out a hand and Alex reached out and shook it.

"That's a tight grip." Alex said to Jacob. I could tell by the look on Alex's face that Jacob tightened it after he said it. I walked up to them, grabbed their touching hands,and pulled them apart. I looked at Jacob and grabbed Alex's hand and sat down on the couch with him.

"Alexie, you wanna watch Mickey with Emily in the other room?"

"Yeah!" they left and went in my mom's room. I handed him the

remote.

"Here, watch what you want for now." I walked over to Quil, Embry, Seth, and Paul. "Hey guys, could you try to hang out with Alex. I don't want him to feel rejected or anything because of the thing with Jake."

"Yeah, totally." Embry said. "Dude, wanna play some football?" he asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Alex said and they walked out the kitchen into the backyard. Me and Whitney waited for everyone else to come.

**[ALEX P.O.V]**

We walked outside and I was scared for my life! They were all so big and scary looking. I mean that Embry dude seemed pretty cool, but Jacob looked pissed off! When I hugged Sydney he was shaking and glaring at me.  
>"Tackle ok with everyone? Good let's go." Jacob said and charged right towards me. He tackled me to the ground without letting anyone answer his question; I didn't even have the ball.<p>

"Dude what the hell!" I said.

"What? You cant handle a little competition?" he got off me all the way and Embry helped me up.

"So who's on what team?" Embry asked Jacob.

"Me, Paul, and Quil on one team and Embry and you," he said looking at me, "on the other side."

"Dude we might hurt him! Us against him and Em? It's uneven."

"What, now your choosing him over me too?"

"What?"

"Your just like her!"

"Who?"

"Sydney!"

"How?"

"You're worried about him, and plus you cant see that I _obviously_ have something against him, but yet you feel the need to protect him!"

"Your out of your mind!" I said.

"You stay out of this!" He screamed at me.

"You are though!" Quil said.

"Am I?"

**[REG. SYD. P.O.V]**

I walked out the kitchen door because I heard yelling. I see the guys standing around and Jacob's going nuts.

"Hey! What the hell's going on out here?" I yelled.

"Jake lost his mind." Paul said. Jacob gave him the most evil looking look I ever saw in my life.

"I think im gonna go." Alex said.

"No, why?"

"I don't think im welcome here."

"No. You are _my_ guest. And if anyone doesn't like that, they can leave." Jacob looked at me quickly and then ran off into the forest.

"Alex don't worry about it, he's still just pissed because Sydney broke up with him." Quil told him.

"You guys broke up?" Alex asked me.

"yeah."

"What happened?"

"Um…come here." He followed me over to the porch and sat down next to me; they guys kept playing football.

"Well, he cheated on me with his best friend's sister, minutes after he asked me to be his girl friend and gave me a promise ring. Then he said im worth nothing to him and then made out with Whitney."

It took him a minute, "Oh." He finally said, taking it all in.

"Yeah, ever since that, we've fought a _lot_ and understand each other better."

"Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I were you and he did all that to me, I would have left and stayed at someone else's house.

"Oh. I wanted to, but they," I nodded towards Quil, Seth, Embry, and Paul, "begged me to stay. I was thinking of taking him back tomorrow, but if he's gonna disrespect my friends, then I don't know."

"Syd, Michelle, and Jazmyn are here." Whitney said sticking her head out the door.

"Well, I guess I gotta go. Stay…for me?"

"Of course." he opened his arms and gave me a hug. I got up and walked into the kitchen. As soon as I opened the kitchen door Michelle attacked me.

"AHH!" I screamed.

"Happy Birthday!" she said.

"Thanks!" I said laughing. She let go and was smiling, _huge_.

"You okay…?" I asked her.

"Yup! Im just a little…," she paused and looked at the ceiling. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms and said, "HYPER!"

"I see that."

"Do you have any c-o-f-f-e-e?"

"I don't think you need any coffee."

"Why?" she whined.

"Your hyper enough.

"Nuh-uh!" she giggled like a little girl and grabbed three pixie stix; she ate them all at once. "Maybe now." She said and skipped out of the kitchen.

I laughed. "Where's Jaz?" I asked to anyone.

"Bathroom." Whitney told me. My phone rang, I grabbed a slice of cheese pizza and answered

"Hello?"

"Hey its me, um I kinda got lost, a lot." Sabrina said.

I laughed, "Do you know where you are?"

"Not really, but all I see is trees."

"Ok, um I'll send someone for you, ok?"

"Yeah."

"It will most likely be a guy."

"Ouoouhh, okay." she laughed. I heard some girl laughing.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Hi Syd!"

"Hey Amanda!"

"Hey girlie."

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"My dad changed his mind at the last minute, like literally ten minutes ago."

"Oh." I laughed. "Well, stay put, someone should be there soon."

"Okay." I hung up with her and went outside.

'JACOB!' I thought.

'Hey, where are you?'

'Trying to calm down.'

'Oh.'

'Look, im sorry I don't know what got into me before.'

'It's okay, you didn't charge and tackle me though.'

'Not yet.' He thought quietly.

'what?' a small smile playing on my lips.

'Huh? Oh nothing.' I could hear the smile on his face.

'Im not the only one you need to apologize to.'

'I know.'

'Im really sorry to do this, but Sabrina and Amanda got lost.'

'I'll go find them.'

'Thanks, you're the best!'

'Mhm.' we disconnected. I saw that the guys were bonding well.

"Who is that?" Jazmyn said from behind me.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey! Um…who is that?"

"Who?"

"Him!" she said pointing to Seth; shirtless Seth.

"Oh, that's one of my best friends, Seth."

"Mmmm." At that moment, Seth looked back at us. Jazmyn blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and she looked at me.

"Oh, my god! Did you see that?"

"Yeah! You want me to call him over here?"

"NO!" I gave her a wicked smile. She knew what that look meant.

"Seth, come here!" I yelled.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing?" she screamed/whispered at me. he dropped the ball and ran over.

"Whats up?" he asked a little out of breath, from running over here.

"Hey, I just wanted you to meet my friend Jazmyn." He looked her; she looked at him.

"I like that name…Jazmyn." She laughed and he smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you Jazmyn.

"You too, Seth." They shook hands.

"Well, im gonna go finish the game. I'll see you later." I looked around Seth and saw all the guys looking at them.

"Yeah." He smiled and ran back. The guys were spread out and threw the football to Seth.


	21. Chapter 21

He jumped and caught it in the air, showing off, because he knew we'd be watching. We walked back into the house.

"Oh my god, he's hot!" she said. I laughed. "And his body!"

"Whoa there's children around!" Whitney said laughing. Alexie ran down the hallway.

"Oops." We laughed. Lexie ran back into the room.

"Where'd Michelle go?" I asked.

"I's over here!" she said laying on the couch.

"What are you doing over there?"

"Waiting for Sabrina to get her butt here."

"Oh, okay."

"I want them to hurry!" Jazmyn said.

"Me, too." Whitney said.

"Hey I got an idea. You guys wanna play football against the guys?"

"YEAH!" they all said together.

"You brought your bathing suits right?" they all smiled and ran upstairs, I followed them. We went in my room and changed from our 'party clothes' to our bathing suits. We ran back downstairs and they all went outside. I went in my mom's room and saw that Alexie was asleep. I motion for Emily to come out to the hallway.

"Whats up?" she asked.

"Were gonna go play football until everyone else gets here."

"Okay." I smiled and ran out the kitchen door.

"So, who's ready for some tackle?" I asked.

"WOO!" they all cheered. I laughed and jogged over to them. Paul tossed me the ball and I caught it. I saw Alex looking at me, but I tried not to look back.

"So, boys against girls?" Embry said.

"I think we should give them one of our guys," Paul said, "They are gonna need him if they wanna win." All the girls came by my side.

"I think you might wanna take that back." I said.

"Naw, im pretty sure I meant what I said." I looked at the girls and we all smiled. We turned back to the guys and gave wicked smiles.

"Loba left, Jaz right, Michelle back." As soon as I gave the command the guys went where I said the girls were gonna be, but when ever we give commands, we do the opposite. So, Whitney went right, Jazmyn left, and Michelle went in front of me as I ran with the ball to the end zone. I scored a touch down. We all cheered except the guys. We got in a straight line and started dancing in our bathing suits with the football. We scored point after point after point. The guys were tired by the end of the fifth point. I heard a car pull up and saw Sabrina, Amanda, Jacob and Andrea. I ran over to them and said 'hi'.

"I would hug you guys, but your not in your bathing suits yet." I told them.

"Brb." Amanda said.

"Andrea, come meet the guys." I said to him.

"The guys, huh?"

"Yes." I said smiling. We walked over to everyone else.

"Hey you guys, this is my friend Andrea."

"Hi." He said.

"This is Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob, and you know Alex." He waved and smiled, but starred at Quil. Quil looked around and tried to escape his gaze.

"You wanna tackle?" Embry asked Andrea. His face lit up.

"Yeah!"

"You have tackled before, right?"

"Kinda, but im sure it didn't count and be _way_ more fun with you guys." Quil threw him the ball. Andrea looked kinda confused. Amanda and Sabrina walked out in their bathing suits.

"Tackle?" I asked them.

"Tackle football? WOO!" Amanda said. I looked at Andrea and I saw his facial expression change. I guess he was thinking some _totally completely_ different. I chuckled to myself. Jacob took off his shirt and walked by me. He gave me a smile, squeezed my ass and tried to confuse me.

"Hey, It's not gonna work." I told him.

"Oh, we'll see." He grabbed the hose and sprayed it on himself. His hair, and chest were wet; he kept his shorts on like all the other guys. I couldn't keep my eyes off him and neither could Andrea.

"Hey, he's _my_ boyfriend!" I told Andrea.

"For now." He said and gave me a smile. He walked past me and joined the side with the guys. The girls got together and made our strategy. We broke off and got ready; the guys had the ball. Jacob threw the ball and Seth caught it in the air. He ran past me, but Jazmyn ran over and tackled him to the ground.

"Oops, sorry." She said.

"Your supposed to do that." He said laughing. She laughed and got up. We got back in our positions and began again. This time Paul started with the ball and threw it to Jacob; he was mine! I ran full speed towards him and smacked into him, we fell to the ground; I was on top of him.

"Hah! Told you it wasn't gonna work." I gave him a wink and a smile and got off of him. He laughed and hopped up. We got the ball this time. I started off with the ball. I faked them all thinking I was gonna throw it to Whitney; I didn't. I ran straight dodging Andrea, and Seth. I crawled though Quil's legs and we all laughed. I slipped through Jacob, but in the end Alex tackled me to the ground. I laughed and so did he. I looked up and saw Jacob looking at us. I raised an eyebrow at Alex and he forced a smile on his face. I pushed Alex off me and helped myself up. We kept playing and at the end, the girls dominated! We all chanted and danced in the end zone at the end of the game.

"So, um do you still think we need one of you guys?" I asked Paul.

"No." he mumbled.

"Thank you!" we all said together and bowed. We all interlocked arms and walked to the porch laughing. I turned on the hose and washed off all the grass and mud. The girls did the same. We went inside and went upstairs to my room. We changed back into our clothes and sat on my bed. We started gossiping and talking about the half naked football-playing guys that were downstairs.

"God! They are _so_ hot!" Amanda said. "Too bad I'm in a relationship." We laughed. I laid back on my bed and thought about what was gonna happen tomorrow. I heard the kitchen doors close; followed by footsteps and cheering from the guys.

"I'll be right back." I told them. I sprinted down the stairs and found them all in the kitchen laughing and goofing around. "Hey!" I yelled they all immediately stopped yelling and looked at me; they got scared because they didn't know I was there.

"How um, how long have you been standing there?" Seth asked.

"Not long, but I have a four and a half year old sleeping in the other room. Can you guys try not to scream at the top of your lungs? I mean, upstairs it sounds like you in the room with us, and these walls aren't thin."

"Sorry babe." Jacob said. I smiled and walked into the living room. I stayed there for a minute because I knew someone was gonna ask about Alexie and I wanted to hear.

"She has a kid?" Alex asked. "How come she never told me?"

"Well, we didn't really tell anyone." Jacob said.

"Wait, we? You mean…"

"Yup, im the father." I knew he wouldn't correct him.

"What? Congrats dude."

"Thanks." I cant believe he was actually buying this! He knows I haven't been here for four and a half years. I walked in the kitchen.

"Psht! You wish!" I said to Jacob.

"You were in the living room?"

"Mhm!"

"And you heard everything?"

"Mhm."

"So wait, your not the father?" Alex said to Jacob.

"No, he's not."

"So who is?"

"My uncle."

"WHAT?" Alex yelled.

"Alexie's my cousin." They all laughed at him.

"Oh." Jacob walked over to me.

"Yeah, we haven't had any yet." He said hugging me.

"Yet?" I asked looking at him with one eyebrow raised. He smiled and nodded; I laughed. I gave him a kiss on the lips, two light smacks on his cheek and said, "Keep dreaming." He laughed and I went back upstairs. When I opened my bedroom door they were laughing.

"Did you overhear?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Whitney said laughing. I laughed and sat down on my bed. I heard someone's stomach growl.

"You want some food?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Come on." We walked out of my room and downstairs. The guys were still loud, but not nearly as loud as before. Everyone went in the kitchen but I went in the other room to check on Alexie. She was jumping on the bed watching some cartoons.

"How's everything going?" I asked.

"Good!" Alexie said out of breath. "I hungee."

"What do you want?"

"More pizza."

"Pepperoni or cheese?"

"Sheese." I went in the kitchen, grabbed a slice of cheese, and put it on a plate.

"Here babe." I handed it to her. "Emily there's lots more if your hungry."

"Thanks, but I ate before I came over."

"Oh, ok. Well if you need anything we have plenty."

"Ok, dear!" she said smiling. I smiled and closed the door. I went in the kitchen and saw two empty pizza boxes on the stove.

"You guys ate two pizza's already?" I asked. They laughed. I ordered six boxes of pizza, two cheese, three pepperoni, and one with everything on it except anchovies. A pepperoni and cheese were gone. I grabbed a slice of pepperoni. There were no more open seats. Jacob saw me looking for somewhere to sit down, grabbed me, and set me on his lap. I smiled a little and ate my pizza. I sat my plate down and grabbed a napkin when I was done. I sat on the kitchen floor and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Embry asked me.

"Trying to stretch out."

"Oh." They were all in the dining room so I moved all the chairs out of the way. I did a few toe touches, then I did 'v' toe touches [where you sit on your butt, open your legs in the shape of a 'v' and stretch to your toes.]. Then I stood up and did some side twists.

"Oh my god!" Michelle said. I looked at her "I remember!"

"It's about time!" Me and Whitney said.

"Oh, yeah!" Jazmyn and Amanda said.

"The decorations." Sabrina said. we laughed, but the guys looked confused.

"The decorations are our colors. At my going away party, we promised each other that as long as we were still friends we would decorate a party just like our last one." I said filling them in.

"Oh." The guys said. Michelle, Jazmyn, Amanda, Sabrina, and Whitney came in the kitchen and we all did a big group hug. We let go. Michelle was bouncing up and down.

"I wanna dance!" she said. me and Whitney started bumping too. We all bumped up stairs and left the guys downstairs. I plugged my iPod into my speakers first, I put on _Fire Burnin' by: Sean Kingston. _We all started jumping and dancing. I got on my bed and danced on it, soon everyone joined me. My iPod was on shuffle so it went to the next some when it was done. _Tick Tock by: Ke$ha _came on and we went nuts. Jazmyn picked up my speakers and we went bumping downstairs singing. The guys were in the dining room playing cards. They stopped and starred when they saw and heard us coming downstairs. We went outside into the backyard. She set the Speakers down on the porch and turned the volume up all the way. We ran out into the yard, kept singing, and danced in synchronization. The guys sat on the ground and watched us. When the song was over, they clapped and cheered for us. We laughed and took a bow. The next song came on and they danced with us. We danced together for a few more songs. When a slow song came on, Paul danced with Whitney, Seth with Jazmyn, and me and Jacob. Everyone else sat on the porch and watched us.

"Oh my god, you know what we still have to do?" Whitney said after one of the slow songs were over.

"Twister!" I said. we ran in the house. We moved the tables and everything in the living room out of our way. The guys came in and got the game. Jacob opened it and spread out the mat. The colors on the mat are in this order from left to right. red, yellow, green, blue.

"Why is it so big?" I asked him. Whitney laughed quietly to her self.

"That's what she said." Paul said.

"Its were wolf size." Jacob Whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"I didn't know they could get this big!" Whitney laughed a little louder.

"That's what she said." she repeated

" Really?" I asked her.

"I can't help it!"

"Get you mind out of the _gutter Whitney_!" Jacob said. We all laughed.

"Im the spinner!" Michelle said.

"I'll go first." Whitney said. Michelle spun the spinner.

"Right foot red." Whitney put her right foot on red.

"Me now." I said.

"Left foot blue." I moved.

"Im up." Jacob said.

"Right foot green." He moved his right foot to the green right next to my foot that was on blue.

"Who's next?" Michelle asked.

"I'll go." Amanda said.

"Left hand red." She moved.

"Any one else playing?" Michelle asked. Everyone else shook they're heads no.

"I need to rest my stomach." Jazmyn said.

"Me too." Sabrina said.

Michelle shrugged and spun the spinner. "Whitney, Left foot blue."

"Sydney, right hand yellow."

"Jacob, left foot blue." He moved his foot so I was in between him.

"Amanda, right hand yellow."

"Whitney, left hand green."

"Syd, right foot blue."

"Jacob, left hand yellow."

"Amanda, right hand blue.

"Whitney, right hand yellow."

"Sydney, left hand green." Now im in a bridge position.

"Jacob, right hand red." He moved and is now on top of me, we're not really touching though, only a little. I looked up and him and he looked down at me.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." I laughed.

"Amanda-" Michelle was cut off by Amanda falling. She shook the mat and made Whitney fall too. Me and Jacob were the only ones left.

"Sydney, right foot yellow."

"How the hell is that gonna happen?" I asked. Everyone laughed. "Jake I don't wanna kick your…stuff." He got on his tippy toes giving me some room. I moved my right foot yellow and instead of my whole front and stomach touching Jacob, my whole back side and but was touching Jacob.

"Ooooohhhuuuuuhhhooo!" they all said.

"Shut up!" Me and Jacob said. they laughed.

"Jacob, left hand yellow." His left hand was right under my stomach now.

"No I think im slipping." I said.

"Syd, left hand blue."

"UGH!" I looked underneath myself and tried to see where I could go. I had to go between his legs; it was the closets place to go. As soon as I put my hand down, I slipped and fell; Jacob fell too, right on top f me.

"OH!" they said.

"Get a room!" Paul said. "Jacob flicked him off quickly and laughed. Then he got up and helped me up afterwards.

"I'll be spinner now." I said. "Michelle, Whitney and Paul, your in." I said.

"Paul, left hand green."

"Michelle, right foot blue."

"Whitney, left foot red."

"Paul, right foot red." He chose the one right by Whitney.

"Michelle, left foot yellow."

"Whitney, right foot green." She chose the one right under Paul.

"Paul, let hand yellow." He was right on top of Whitney. She looked up and smiled at him. _Poker Face by: Lady Gaga _started to play. Me and Whitney started singing and moving, dancing. A couple more moves later and they were all like a sandwich. Michelle was on the bottom all spread out, Paul above her in the position you need to be for crab walking, and then Whitney was on the very top with her stomach facing Paul. Her fingers slipped and she fell on top of Paul. Paul stayed like he was and didn't fall on Michelle; thank god!

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sorry." Whitney said.

"For what?"

"Falling on you."

"Hello? Playin a game here!" Michelle said sticking her head out from around Paul.

"Sorry." Whitney said. Whitney bent down and kissed Paul real quick. Or at least she wanted it to be quick. She ended up staying there kissing him for a _LONG_ time. Michelle took her foot and quickly kicked her.

"Oops." She smiled and sat on the couch next to me.

Paul lifted his head and winked at her. She smiled and giggled.

"Can we _please_ move on?"

"What, you're not strong enough to hold that position?" Quil said.

"No I am, it's just that it's not that comfortable to be like this and all the blood is rushing to my head."

"Oh, sorry! Um right hand green." I said. She reached her hand over, but slipped and fell.

"Now its winners only." I said. "Jacob get your butt in there."

"Why you lookin at my butt?"

"Oh, whatever." I smiled and laughed. "So now on the mats its Paul and Jacob. Jacob you first; right foot yellow." He looked at Paul and dramatically stomped his foot down on a yellow circle. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Paul, left hand, blue. Jacob left hand yellow." He stretched out and picked the easy ones. Quil was trying to get my attention. I looked at him.

"Flip it over." He mouthed. I flipped over the spinner and saw harder body parts. My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Thanks." I mouthed back, he nodded and smiled.

"Paul, right elbow red."

"What? He asked confused.

"I found the other side." I smiled wickedly.

Jacob looked at Quil, "Thanks, dude." He said to him.

"Yup!" Quil said laughing.

"Now, right elbow red." I said. Paul let out a sigh and put his right elbow on red. "Jacob…left knee red. Paul left ear green."

"Now, how the hell do I do that?"

"Uh, put your left ear on a green circle?" I said mocking him.

"I'll try." He put his ear on the closet green circle, which was under Jacob.

"Dude, I swear!" Paul said to him.

"Hey, no one said your ear _had_ to go _right_ under my butt!"

"Okay Jacob nose on yellow." He went over Paul and put his nose on yellow, he rested his head on Paul. "Paul, oouoh this one will be hard."

"What is it?"

"Right cheek yellow."

"Wait, my face cheek? My ears already on green!"

"No, a little south. Your other cheek."

"Oh…" He squatted down and put his right butt cheek on a yellow circle.

"Jacob, you ready?"

"I think so."

"Left hip blue."

"Im sorry, what goes where now?"

"Your left hip on a blue circle."

"Are you serious? How is that supposed to work?"

"Make it work." They both moved and shifted a little. He moved his left hip on a blue circle. "God you guys are flexible!"

"You have no idea!" Paul said and winked at me. Me and Whitney laughed.

"Better come in handy later." I said to no one in particular.

"Oh it will." Jacob winked at me.

Paul was the first to slip tough. He lost and Jacob was the champion.

"Congrats baby." I said to him.

"Thanks." He hugged me and kissed me. I looked up at him and smiled. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Who's ready to start this fiesta?" Whitney said coming out of the kitchen with a random bottle of alcohol in her hands.

"WOO!" I said. I walked over to her, grabbed the bottle and took a big sip.

"That's what im talkin about!" Embry said. I brought the bottle back down, smiled and handed it to Whitney. She took an even bigger sip.

"Lets get some music!" I said. Jazmyn turned on the radio and _Just Dance by: Lady Gaga _came on. Me and Whitney went upstairs and changed out of our bathing suits and put our shorts and tank tops on. We went back downstairs. She grabbed her bottle back from Paul. I went in the kitchen and grabbed my own random bottle. I went back in the living room, interlocked bottles with Whitney and tapped the bottoms of our bottles together.

"Bottoms up!" we said. We took some gulps out the bottles.

"That's whats up!" Jacob said.

"Wooo!" me and Whitney said unlocking our arms.

"You know what we should do?" Alex asked.

"What?" Embry said.

"Body shots."

"You know, I agree with you!" Jacob said.

"So who's first?" Whitney said holding up her bottle.

"I'll go." Paul said. When we were upstairs they cleaned up the game and put the table back in the middle of the room. I went in the kitchen and grabbed a few shot glasses. I went back in the living room.

"You need a glass or you cool with skin?" I asked him.

"Skin. He said.

"Ok Loba, on your back." She laid on the table on her back. I took her bottle and poured some on her. Paul bent down, sucked it off her stomach; Whitney was smiling.

"Now me." Jacob said. He looked at me making sure I was okay with it. He waited for an answer, but instead of giving him a direct answer, I poured some more on Whitney and backed up. He bent over Whitney, looked at me, and drunk it all in one sip without using anything but his hands. Whitney sat up.

"Syd your turn." She said. I laid down on my back and waited.

"I'll go." Embry said. Whitney poured some down and moved over. He bent down and drank it.

"Im next." Alex said. Whitney did the same for him and he chugged it too.

"What about me?" Jacob asked.

"Come on." I told him. This time Whitney poured it on me, sprinkled salt on my collar bone and put a lime wedge in my mouth.

"Oh, a triple." he said. He licked the salt, drank the alcohol and ate the lime out of my mouth. They laughed. I laughed. I sat up and let the hair out of my ponytail. Jacob looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said smiling. I got off the table and Jazmyn got on; Seth took a shot off her.

"You know who should do one off someone?" Paul asked.

"Sydney takes one off Whitney." Jacob said.

"Yes!" Paul said. "Will you do it?" He asked me.

"I don't know."

"Oh c'mon."

"Whitney, what do you say?" She didn't say anything, she just hopped up on the table and laid on her back.

"Do it! Do it!" They chanted.

"Pour it." I said. This time Jacob put the salt on her collar bone, Paul poured, and Jacob put the wedge in her mouth. I bent down over her, licked up the salt, drank off her stomach and ate the wedge out of her mouth. Ding ding ding. Jacob, Paul and Embry all quickly sat down on the couch with their hands in their lap, they grabbed pillows and held on tight. They were frigid and careful not to move too much.

"Whats wrong?" I asked them.

"Nothing." Embry said. I got up and me and Whitney laughed. We walked over, I sat next to Jacob, and she sat next to Paul. They looked so uncomfortable.

Whitney grabbed Paul's hand and tried to pull him off the couch.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Baby lets dance." She said.

"Maybe in a minute." Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Alex were trying to hold in their laughs; it didn't last long. "What's so funny?" Paul asked stiffly.

"Oh, nothing." Quil said.

"No seriously." Whitney said.

"Ask you boyfriend." Jacob said. She looked at Paul. He motioned for her to come closer. She leaned into his lap. He freaked a little. He put his mouth up to her ear and whispered something. I watched as Whitney's facial expression went from confused to shocked/disgusted/humorous. She moved back and looked at me. I started laughing.


	22. Chapter 22

"You know?" she asked me, I nodded.

'Wait you didn't know? You couldn't tell they got a boner?' I thought to her.

"I had a thought, but I didn't know I was right!" I just kept laughing. She looked at Jacob and Embry.

"Shame on you guys!" She said jokingly.

"You act like we can control it!" Jacob said.

"You can."

"How is that?"

"I don't know." We laughed. "Im not a guy. Um… you could-"

"Okay, we don't need details!" I said. We all laughed.

"Can we get _off_ this subject? _Please_?" Embry said.

"Okay. Girls, my room!" I said.

"Oouoh!" Jacob and Paul said. "Whats gonna happen upstairs?" Paul asked. Whitney came over to me and put her arm around my shoulders

"Not that you guys should know…" she said and looked down at the pillows in their laps, "But stuff worth recording." She said looking at me, then me, Whitney, Jazmyn, Michelle, Sabrina, and Amanda all winked at the guys at the same time. We didn't even plan that; _damn_ we're good! we ran upstairs and left them with their thoughts. When we got in my room and closed the door we laughed and me and Whitney high-fived. I walked over to the vent in on the floor of my room, I peaked down carefully and saw the guys standing right under the vent.

"They're right there." I mouthed and pointed to the vent. They all came over and sat down around the vent with me.

"Jazmyn stop!" I said.

"What it feels weird." She said. we weren't really doing anything, but we wanted to trick the guys.

"At least put your shirt back on."

"Why?" the guys weren't under the vent anymore; they were running up the stairs. They threw open my bedroom door, we stopped and looked at them with straight faces.

"Yeah?" I asked them. They looked disappointed. They left my room and went back downstairs.

"Wow, they're so gullible!" Jazmyn said.

"I know! They of all guys should have known we were just messin around!" I said.

"Lets do it again, but this time lets take it up a level." Amanda said.

"What do you have in mind?" Whitney asked.

"Just follow my lead." She said smiling. She looked through the vent and saw the guys were back.

"Sydney take that off! You know im wet, I was about to put that on!"

"Fine I took it off, is that better?"

"Yeah now come here!" she said in a seductive voice. They opened the door slowly; we were aware of it though. I walked over to her. She had the recorder on and was getting ready.

"One, two, three." I mouthed. She pressed record, I moved out of the way and she caught them on tape.

"Hah!" we all said.

"AHHH!" they said.

"SHIT!" one of them yelled. They got scared and ran downstairs. We were laughing our asses off!

"Let's watch it!" Whitney said. We gathered around her camera and laughed over and over again. We went downstairs. They were watching TV.

"See we told you, we were gonna do something worth recording." Whitney said. we high-fived and laughed.

"That's not cool." Seth said.

"No, whats not cool, is you guys eavesdropping and spying on us with my floor vent!" I said.

"We were just trying to protect you guys." Jacob said.

"From?" Sabrina said.

"The…big, bad wolf…?" me and Whitney were the only ones that didn't really laugh that hard.

"Oh, really?" Whitney said.

"Mmhm." Jacob and Paul said; they gave us sweet/sad childlike eyes and nodded their heads. Whitney gave in like that. Jacob stood up and hugged me.

"Fine." I whispered. "Now you guys stay down here."

"Okay." We went back upstairs and Sabrina's phone vibrated.

"Hello?" She said. "Fine." She hung up. "Syd I gotta go."

"Okay. do you know your way back?"

"I think so."

"K. call me if you get lost." She hugged me and left. I ran and jumped on my bed, Whitney joined me.

"Music." She said. Amanda turned on the radio and we started jumping, singing along, and dancing on my bed. Whitney threw a pillow, but instead of it hitting the floor, like she intended it, it hit Michelle in the head. Michelle grabbed a pillow and ran over to her, still on my bed, and beat her with it. Amanda grabbed the one that hit Michelle and gave it to Whitney. Whitney started hitting Michelle back. I grabbed one and started hitting Michelle. Before I knew it, we we're all beating the crap outta each other with pillows. Then, as if they planned it, they all ganged up on me. I jumped off my bed and so did they, they tackled me to the ground and got on top of me.

"Let me go." I laughed. We heard someone else laughing and looked up.

"Hey why'd you stop?" Paul said. The girls looked down at me, I nodded and we all got up, grabbed all the pillows, and chased them outside. Everyone was screaming and yelling, even the guys. We almost tripped and fell down the stairs but we were all laughing. When we got outside, we all attacked them. My pillows were flying everywhere and since the ground was wet and muddy, my pillows were wet and muddy. I threw one and it smacked Jacob in the kisser, it was hilarious! He wiped the mud off his face and threw one back at me, I ducked and it hit Paul in the face. We laughed.

"Dude, you are so dead." He said.

"Oh, really?" he said laughing. Paul threw one at Jacob but it hit me. I turned around and glared at him.

"I meant to hit him not you!"

"Suuurree." He backed up with his hands in the air as I stalked forward with a pillow. He stopped walking.

"Fine hit me." he said surrendering. I took the pillow and beat him silly with it. "Better?"

"Much!" I said smiling. At this point we were all covered in mud and having a blast. I fell to the ground and just laid there looking at the sky. Alex came over to me.

"Hey Syd, sorry but I gotta take off, I have practice in the morning." I got up.

"Ok, thanks for coming." I gave him a hug and walked with him to his car. "Wont you get your car dirty?"

"No, I got covers."

"Oh, ok. Well, see ya later."

"Yea." He said and drove off. When I walked back Jacob was watching me, this dude needs to get a grip. It was dark outside, not pitch black, but getting there. Emily came outside carrying Alexie, I ran over to her.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Sam just called and said he was home. Do you mind if I take Lexie to my house and she can sleep over?"

"Yeah, that's fine. If she calls for me or needs something call and let me know."

"Will do." She walked home, which was just a few houses down.

"Hey you guys, I know a good way to get clean." I said.

"How?" Michelle said.

"Cliff diving!" I said.

"YEAH! I race ya!"

"Your on." I said and started running. We all raced down to the edge, the guys stayed in the back though. Michelle and Whitney were neck n neck, but I wasn't too far behind. We finally made it to the edge and Michelle and Whitney tied for first. "Who's gonna go first?" I said when we all caught our breath. "Any volunteers? Fine I'll go first. See you at the bottom." I jumped backwards and flipped once then landed with a splash. I stayed in the water for a second to wash all the mud off. I heard a few more splashes and saw Jacob, Whitney and Amanda. I went back up to the surface and got out. Then I lifted my head and watched above me as Alyssa, Seth, Michelle and Paul jumped off the edge. It was cool watching people go. Since they were right over my head it looked like they were gonna land on me, but I knew they weren't gonna. When Michelle got out, she was laughing.

"That was awesome!"

"Wanna go again?" I asked her.

"YEAH!" we all ran back up to the top.

"This time I'm going first." Michelle said and jumped. I laughed and cheered her, her whole way down.

"Jake I wanna try something different, you wanna help me?"

"Sure."

"Okay this might sound crazy, but I want you to pick me up and throw me out as far as you can into the water, okay?"

"…what?"

"I know it sounds psychotic, but just do it, okay?"

"Ok." He picked me up and I tried to get into a small ball so I would go out farther. He held me by one hand and chucked me out. I stayed in the air for a good minute or two, it was such a rush! When I finally hit the water it was really deep and I didn't know if I would make it. Im not the best swimmer and this was gonna be hard. I saw everyone else jump and go to the shore. I would swim closer, but then the water would pull me back. I saw someone jump back in the water, I guessed it was Jacob.

"Sydney!" Whitney and Michelle yelled. I tried to swim backwards with my back towards the shore, but there was a _huge _wave behind me and it pushed me under. I swallowed a lot of water and a lot of it went up my nose; it burned like hell! God, I never really realized how far Jacob threw me out until it took him a few minutes to come get me. When he finally found me he grabbed me.

"Babe, are you okay?" I couldn't really talk from all the water that was in me. He held on to me tight and swam me back to shore.

"Sydney!" Whitney yelled when she saw me. Jacob laid me on the sand and Whitney ran over to me.

"Give her some room; she swallowed a lot of water and can't breathe. Jacob sat me up, because my face was turning blue, and had to give me the Heimlich. I spit up like two gallons of water, and a seashell. When I could breathe again I laughed my ass off.

"How the hell did you swallow a seashell?" Michelle asked me.

"I have no fucking clue!" I said laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Whitney asked me.

"Because I swallowed a seashell!"

"Yeah, but you almost died!" Jacob said.

"Okay, so that part wasn't funny, but c'mon, it was a seashell!" I just kept laughing. I shivered, then jumped up. "OH MY GOD!" I said so pumped, they jumped.

"What?" Jazmyn said.

"I got an idea!" I said laughing and smiling.

"And what would that be?" Whitney asked.

"We need to go find some shopping carts, get in them, and race in them!" I said wide-eyed.

"When you say find you mean steal?" Whitney said.

"SHHHHHH, no one needs to know." I whispered.

"Oh my god, its like she high!" Michelle said. I just laughed.

I picked up my seashell from the ground and just looked at it; they were all looking at me. I took a deep breath.

"So who's with me?" I asked.

"I'll do it!" Michelle said.

"Lets go!" Paul said.

"Jake…..sorry I forgot what I was saying." I laughed. "Um, oh yeah are you coming?"

"Yeah."

"YAAY!" my legs weakened and I fell to the sand.

"Whoa babe, are you okay?" Jacob asked me. I lifted my head slowly to look at him.

"I guess I just wanted to sit down." I said shrugging.

"Dude, are you sure your okay?" Whitney asked me.

"Im fine why?"

"You just seem out of it." I looked at Jacob.

"Can you help me up?" I asked helplessly.

"Upsie-daisy." He said helping me up.

"Oh my god, I can't even walk." I said laughing. "Hey babe, you wanna do me another favor?"

"Depends."

"Do you have energy?" he scooped me up and put me on his back.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked them

"Yeah." Paul said. Jacob started walking with me on his back. How did he know I was gonna ask him to give me a piggy-back ride?

"Jake am I too heavy?"

"No, your fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Hey does anyone know what time it is?" Amanda said.

"Um, 10:45, why?" Seth said.

"How does your phone work?" Jazmyn asked him.

"I have a protective water proof thing on it."

"Shit! Are you serious?" Amanda said.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was supposed to be home by 10!"

"Dude, why didn't you say anything?" Whitney said.

"I forgot, I was having too much fun. Can I use your phone?" he handed her his phone. She talked on it for a minute then hung up.

"Everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, my aunt said she expected me to be late so she said I just have to be home by one."

"Oh, ok. How much further is the store?"

"Five minutes." We walked a little bit more and ended up at the store; Jacob put me down.

"So how are we supposed to get the carts?" Jazmyn asked.

"Um, well do we wanna race inside or out?" I said.

"Both?"

"K, lets do inside first, then we can take some from the parking lot." we walked in and grabbed four carts. "God this store is huge! Okay teams?"

"Me and you!" Whitney said to me.

"K."

"Me and Paul." Jacob said to Paul.

"I pick Jazmyn." Michelle said.

"So me and Amanda!" Seth said. We all got together. Whitney got in our cart, Jacob in his and Paul's, Amanda in her and Seth's and Michelle in her and Jazmyn's.

"So, who ever get's to the marshmallow area, has to grab any bag of marshmallows and bring it back here to the door to win. No rules! Everybody ready?" they all nodded. "On your marks, get set, GO!" I said, and we were off. Me and Whitney started in the macaroni aisle. We were going so fast that when we went to turn the corner the cart flipped a little and we were doing a wheelie! We saw Amanda and Seth but I ran faster and we just barely missed a hit from them. We were all laughing. Jacob and Paul were coming out the end of an aisle when we were running right by it and their cart crashed into ours and we fell. The cart flipped on its side and Whitney fell out. When I was falling, I tripped on one of the wheels and twisted my ankle. I knew we had to win though so I got back up and acted like the cart was a skateboard. You know how when you were little, or maybe you still do this now, and you put one foot on the cart and push hard with the other foot then put both feet on the little rack at the bottom? Well, that's what I was doing. I had my left foot on the rack and was pushing off with the right foot. We were rolling right beside Jacob and Paul. They were laughing and we were laughing. We were a few inches a head of them so I took my right foot and kicked the part of their cart where Jacob was and made them crash into an end of the aisle display of candy canes; people were already getting ready for Christmas and it's only the end of May. Paul fell and Jacob rolled out of the cart. They we're laughing.

"Ha ha suckers!" I said when we were riding past them.

"LOOK OUT!" Whitney said. When I turned back around we were about to crash ourselves but I turned down a random aisle, it was the marshmallow aisle.

"I cant slow down, just grab a bag!" I said laughing. Whitney reached out and grabbed a few random bags and we headed back up to the front.


	23. Chapter 23

It was weird that we never saw Jazmyn and Michelle. We saw the doors and stopped when we were about to go outside.

"WOO!" Me and Whitney said.

"I cant believe no one tried to stop us!" Whitney said.

"I know right? That was awesome!" I said. Next we saw Amanda and Seth coming down the aisle.

"Hey, guys!" Amanda said.

"Yo!" Whitney said.

"Oh my god, that was intense." I said.

"Tell me about it." Seth said. "God I _suck_ at driving a shopping cart!"

"Dude, that's sad." Jacob said, him and Paul were coming closer.

"Hey, loooosers!" I said to them.

"Um…why the hell are you guys sticky?" Seth asked Jacob and Paul touching Paul's shirt.

"We were having our own fun!" Jacob said in his 'gay' voice.

"Mhm, you know it!" Paul said in his gay voice and then snapped his fingers.

"Im sorry Syd. Looks like you lost your boyfriend to the fruity side." Seth said. I shook my head.

"What a shame." We all laughed.

"Dude, where the hell are Michelle and Jazmyn?" Whitney asked.

"I don't know. You think they got lost?"

"How the hell do you get lost in a fucking grocery store?" Amanda asked me.

"I don't know."

"Dumb ass!" Whitney called me jokingly. All of a sudden, Michelle and Jazmyn come rolling down an aisle.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you guys?" I asked Michelle.

"DUDE!" she said in her squeaky high-pitched excited voice. "I saw this hot ass guy, oouoh I wanted to bang him right there and then!" Me and Whitney laughed our asses off.

"Typical Michelle." I said. Michelle was smiling.

"Oh my god, so we ready for the outside race?" Amanda asked.

"Let's do it!" Paul said.

"We cant steal the marshmallows." Michelle said.

"Why not?" Jazmyn said.

"Should we?" I asked.

"Lets do it!" Whitney said.

"K, on the count of three we haul ass out the door and keep going! DON'T STOP for ANYTHING!" I said.

"One." Amanda said.

"Two." Michelle said.

"Three!" Whitney said. We ran for it. The alarms were goin off and people were yelling and following us.

"WOO! Keep going!" I yelled. I was pushing the cart and we were going SO fast. It was so dark outside that I didn't see a pot whole in the parking lot. I rolled right through it. I went flying in the air, the cart flipped forward and Whitney was trapped underneath with the marshmallows.

"AHH!" Whitney said when she was falling. Paul pulled up next to us, but never stopped, he just slowed down a little so I jumped in the cart with Jacob and Whitney grabbed on to the side. Whitney threw the marshmallows at me and I held on to them. I let go of the marshmallows and kept them on the bottom of the cart. I stuck my arms out and went, "WOOO!" We were all laughing.

"God you are so crazy!" Jacob said to me.

"That's why you love me!" I said. He laughed. I turned around and looked, no one was chasing us anymore. The guy that worked in the store had stopped in the parking lot but we kept going. We got back down to the beach and I don't know how but we started a fire. I didn't think we could because the sand was kinda wet, but hey we pulled it off. We were all sitting around the fire. I was laying in Jacobs lap, Whitney in Paul's, Jazmyn in Seth's and Michelle was resting up against Amanda's shoulder. We all opened the marshmallows and sat by the fire eating them and looking at the stars. I took one of the marshmallows from my bag, reached up and gave it to Jacob. He smiled at me and ate it. He bent down so his mouth was by my ear.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I know." I said and smiled. He laughed, I reached up and kissed him.

As the night went on, relationships grew stronger. Whitney and Paul starred at each other with lust in their eyes, Jazmyn and Seth started their own brand new relationship and I realized that I have the most perfect boyfriend in the world. Amanda got up, stretched and yawned, "I'm gonna go now." Amanda said.

"Wanna give me a ride? Jazmyn asked her. She nodded.

"Im coming too." Michelle said.

"You guys know you way?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we got it." Amanda said and stumbled around.

"Seth." I said quietly. He smiled and nodded. I smiled back at him. He got up and followed the three stumbling girls up the hill. I yawned a HUGE yawn.

"You wanna go back?" Jacob asked me.

"No I wanna stay a little longer."

"Okay." I looked to my left and saw that Whitney was sleeping in Paul's lap. Paul bent down, kissed Whitney lightly on her forehead, then closed his eyes. I smiled because they looked so happy and cute together. Jacob let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I turned around and propped myself up on his chest lightly with my elbow.

"Nothing."

"I know you better than that, Jacob Black." I said lightly.

"I just miss this, and I miss being with you. I want what they have." He said looking at Whitney and Paul. I smiled.

"Don't worry; we'll be like that soon." I said smiling. He smiled. "Can we just sleep here tonight?"

"Sure, whatever you want." I got up and he laid down on his back. I laid next to him, resting my head and right arm, on his bare chest. He put his right hand behind he head and his left arm around me. I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up with sand on me everywhere! I opened my eyes and just laid there for a minute. The sky was a light baby blue; the smell of the fresh ocean water was soothing. The cool ocean breeze was calming, I felt like I was in paradise. I sat up all the way and just looked out into the blue waters. My clothes and hair blowing in the wind. The only thing that was missing was the guy I love; I was alone. Whitney wasn't there, Paul wasn't there, Jacob wasn't there, and neither was our stuff; it was just me alone on the beach. I stood up and looked around. There was a movement in the trees, but it was most likely just the wind; or at least that's just what I told myself. I decided to go home and see if anyone was there. As I was walking through my front door, Jacob was walking out.

"Hey!" he said.

"Uh, hi, why'd you leave me down there?"

"I didn't. Well I wasn't trying to. I was gonna clean up then I wanted to be back when you woke up. I thought I could be quick enough, but I guess not."

"Oh." He stepped aside and helped me in.

"Im gonna go over to Emily's for a minute, why don't you go wash all the sand off ya, and then we can go out and do something?" he said smiling.

"Okay." I said smiling. I went upstairs and took a shower. I made sure all the sand was gone then got out. I put on some jean shorts, and a thin long sleeved shirt. I let my hair down and it curved a little. I looked in the mirror and without any effort I looked beautiful. I walked downstairs and heard Alexie laughing. I went in the kitchen and saw her laughing at Jacob.

"Whats goin on here?" I asked. I scared Jacob and he fell, Alexie was cracking up. Her laugh is so cute; it was so funny that I had to laugh. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Sorry I scared you." I said laughing. He hopped up on his feet like it was nothing. He took an egg in the whole out of the pan, you know when you cut some of the middle out of the bread and cook the egg in the whole where the middle was, and put it on a plate and gave it to her. "You cooked her breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was hungry."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I've just never seen you this way before, so fatherly." He chuckled a little.

"So I was thinking, after breakfast, do you wanna take Alexie up to the park for a while?"

"Sure, you'll have to ask her if she wants to go though."

"I already did, she wants to." I looked over at her and she smiled at me. I laughed. I went to get up to get something to eat for myself but Jacob put a plate in front of me.

"I made you some french toast." I starred at him in amazement.

"Look at you trying to be Mr. Dad and Mr. Husband." He smiled wrapped his arms around me.

"Good practice for later." He said. I smiled at him and he kissed me on my cheek. Jacob sat across from me next to Alexie and just watched me eat.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"I just like watching you."

"Okay?" when Alexie and I were done eating Jacob washed the dishes and washed off Alexie. He picked her up and sat her down on the counter, and washed off her face and hands. I watched in amazement, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He knew what he was doing and he looked good doing it.

"Sydnee can we got to da park now?" Alexie asked me.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No…"

"Why don't we go try?" she ran upstairs and I followed her. After I helped Alexie, we went downstairs and met Jacob in the car. I buckled Alexie in her car seat, and got in the front passenger seat.

"Where did this nice day come form?" I asked.

"I don't know, first we were getting into winter and now its liker we're going into summer or spring. "Jacob said.

"Im not complainin though!"

"Me either!" we had the front two windows down only because I didn't want all that wind going straight to Alexie's face.

"So where's this park at?"

"Just outside of Forks."

"Oh, ok." I looked in the back and saw that Alexie was smiling and looking out the windows and she would even start to doze off sometimes too. When we got to the park, there were a few families there. I let Alexie out of her car seat and she ran right for the swings.

"Why don't you sit on the bench, and I'll push her." Jacob said to me.

"Okay." I said with a smile. _What has gotten into him?_ I thought. I sat down on one of the empty benches and watched as Jacob helped her in the swing and pushed her back and forth and back and forth; I could hear her high-pitched toddler laughs from where I was sitting. I laughed and smiled at the sight of them laughing together. It looked nice to see Jacob as a family figure. A woman sat down next to me. She saw me watching them.

"She is so precious! What's her name?" she asked me.

"Alexie."

"My little Austin's on the slide." She pointed in front of us at the red slide and a toddler boy sitting at the top.

"How old is he?"

"He just turned five."

"Aw."

"Yeah." She said smiling, "How old is she?"

"Going on five."

"Aren't they adorable at this age?"

"Yeah." Alexie ran over to me and hoped in my lap; Jacob sat next to me on my right.

"I think it's so great of you guys to be teen parents."

"Um, what?"

"Isn't she yours?" she asked with concern.

"No actually. She's my cousin, im just babysitting."

"Oh, well you fooled me! You guys get along so well and look like a family. Sorry for the mistake."

"That's okay. I took it as a compliment." Jacob said. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Well, maybe I'll see you guys around."

"Yeah, maybe." He said and she got up and went with Austin to get on the sea saw.

"Im gonna go on da slidz!" Alexie said and ran over to it. The slide was luckily right in front of us and only four steps off the ground so we could catch her before something bad happened.

"That felt good being called her father, didn't it?" I asked Jacob.

"Yeah." He said shyly.

"I take it you want kids."

"You don't?"

"I mean, I guess I never really thought about it, because I never had someone that I wanted to change my life with, that way."

"And you…do, now?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"I think so." I said and smiled. He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"Whats gotten into you lately?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been so nice and helpful lately, what brought it on?"

"Im just trying to be a good boyfriend so this battle between us can end."

"Battle?"

"Well, it's not a war, but it's not just an argument." He explained.

"…Okay…"

"Why you gotta say it like that?"

I just shook my head smiling. He chuckled to himself lightly then turned his attention back to Alexie.

"Be careful, baby." I said to her.

"Don't worrwie, I got it!" she said and slid down the slide laughing and smiling. When she got off that one, she came over to me and whispered in my ear, "What his name?"

"Jacob." I whispered back. She grabbed one of his knees and looked at him.

"Jaaycub can u pussh me on da tire swiing? Pleese?"

"Of course! Let's go." He helped me up and we followed her to the tire swings. When we got there, Jacob picked me up and put me on the swing.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You have to hold Alexie."

"I could have gotten in by myself."

"I know." He picked up Alexie and put her in my arms. He pulled back on the swing and pushed us forward. We both laughed. Then he spun us around in circles as we kept going forwards and backwards. We laughed even harder.

"Whhoooaa!" Alexie screamed. I heard Jacob laughing too. He spun us around for a few more minutes, but Alexie, being a toddler, wanted to go on something else. So he helped us off because we were a little dizzy. She ran in a wiggly line instead of a straight one and me and Jacob laughed a little. She stopped when she saw the teeter-totters and ran over to them. These teeter-totters were the ones where instead of sitting on them, you stand on them. Alexie and I stood on one side and Jacob stood on the other side. We went up and down and up and down. At this point, hours have gone by.

"Baby you need something to drink?" I asked her.

"Yeah." We got off and her and Jacob sat on the bench while I went back to the car and got her a bottle of water. I gave it to her and she chugged a lot of it. So it's about five o'clock, and we decided to go home. When we got there Alexie said she wanted fried chicken for dinner. I called Quil on the phone.

"Whats up?" he asked.

"Um, you guys feel like comin over for dinner later?"

"Sure, what are we havin?"

"U wanna get some KFC and I'll make some macaroni and cheese, biscuits, and some fresh green beans from the Amish?"

"Mmm, sounds good, see you in about an hour."

"K bye." We hung up and I started cooking.

"Jake!" I yelled.

"Whats up?" he asked comin in the kitchen.

"Do you think three boxes of macaroni and cheese is enough?"

"Yeah, it should be."

"And, how many things of biscuits?"

"Um, 40."

"40 biscuits?"

"Werewolves remember?"

"Right. We need to go to the store."

"Yeah." He said laughing. All three of us got back in the car and headed to the store in forks because we probably weren't allowed back into the la push store because of my birthday. We got in the store and got three boxes of macaroni, four cans of 12 count biscuits, fresh green beans that weren't frozen or in a can, a few packs of the 24 count cans of pop, some ice cream for dessert, and Alexie wanted some of those frosted animal crackers that had sprinkles on them. We checked out and headed home. When we got back Jacob and Alexie were watching T.V. and I started making the food. When everything was done, I sat down on the couch and watched T.V. with them.

I guess I dozed off because when I opened my eyes it was loud in the house, I was laying on the couch by myself with a blanket over me and the T.V was off. I sat up and walked in the dining room.

"Hey sleepy head." Jacob said and got up to hug me.

"Hey." I said in my half-asleep voice. Everyone was there and they were all eating. "Is there any food left?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we saved you some." Quil said. I went in the kitchen and fixed my plate. Jacob got up and let me sit where he was sitting. Everyone was eating and joking around like they always do. Food flying everywhere, laughs echoing through the whole house, and memories being made. After we were done eating our dinner and our dessert, everyone left.

"Baby it's almost time for bed." I said.

"Noo, five more hourerz."

"Are you crazy?" I said with a laugh, she laughed in her adorable toddler laugh. After I put Alexie to bed, Jacob and I stayed up to watch some movies and talk.

"You know I never stopped loving you, right?"

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah." I stopped, "I might have stopped liking you sometimes, but never stopped loving you; I never could."

"I never could either." We started kissing just like old times, I stopped.

"I think I should be getting to bed." I said looking at him. He sighed.

"Really?"

"Don't worry, you time will come."

"When?" I grabbed his cheeks and brought his face back close to mine.

"Soon." I said and gave him one last kiss then went back upstairs. When I laid down I felt so relaxed, like I had never slept on something so comfy; I fell asleep quickly and stayed asleep.

I opened my eyes to the sight of a dark room. I sat up, looked outside and saw that it was dark outside, not gloomy dark just dark like it was 4 or 5 o'clock at night. I got up and walked quietly downstairs. The dining room table was set with lit candles, a salad bowl in the middle of the table, two smaller bowls, and a patiently waiting Jacob. He smiled when he saw me; I smiled back.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"Well today's the day." He said smiling.

"The day?" he nodded. "Day for what?"

"The day we get back together, forever."

"Oh really, and how do you know this?"

"I have my ways. Aren't you hungry?" Now that he said something, I guess I was.

"What time is it?"

He was caught off guard at my question. "Going on 5."

"O'clock at night?"

"Yes." He said laughing at me. I sat down next to him and he put salad in our bowls.

"Mmm, what's that smell?"

"I made us dinner."

"What'd you make?"

"You'll see after your salad. I leaned in close and gave him a kiss. After our salads, he took our bowls in the kitchen and brought out two steaming plates of goulash.

"You made goulash?"

"It's your favorite, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's my job to know." I smiled. He set down the plates and brought out some butter and some fresh Italian bread. We ate and it was delicious.

"Can I be honest?" I asked.

"Please."

"Well, first lemme ask you a question, are you German at all?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh, I can't believe this goulash is good. I mean I _love _your cooking, but I've never met a non-German who could make good goulash."

"Oh, well thanks." I nodded and swallowed another big bite. We finished with not a lot more talking. He took our plates out and washed them.

"Why don't you go upstairs for a minute, I just wanna check something."

"Ok." I said. He smiled and I walked upstairs. When I got upstairs I sat on my bed and just took everything in. Jacob was being the perfect gentlemen and I loved it. All of a sudden I heard a guitar.


	24. Chapter 24

I looked out in my hallway but the sound faded, I walked over to my patio and it got louder. I opened the door and saw Jacob standing outside strumming his guitar. I started laughing a little, he smiled up at me.

"I've always seen it in movies and I thought it was cute." I laughed a little louder.

"You're cute." I said and he laughed a little. I walked inside to go downstairs.

"Wait." He called. I walked back out. "Where you goin?"

"I was comin down."

"Jump."

I paused, "Huh?"

"Jump." He repeated with that same heart melting smile.

"Down there?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, but I wasn't planning on dying today."

"I'm gonna catch you." I looked at him. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah…"

"Then jump. Leap into my arms." He kept playing his song. I slowly put both feet over my railing edge and rested my but on the edge. He stopped playing, set the guitar aside and opened his arms.

"And you're gonna catch me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You ready?"

"Always have been." I let go and leaped into his open waiting arms. It just so happened, that I ended up in his arms as a groom would carry his bride. I smiled and let out a giggle.

"I told you I'd catch you." He whispered in my ear.

"You know, in movies, those songs usually have words."

"I know, but-" he stopped and kissed me. His breath was warm, soft and sweet; we pulled away, "I figured that would speak for itself." I smiled and kissed him again. He set me down and we stood in front of each other. "I don't know what else I can say that I haven't said already to make you wanna take me back. I love you, and I'm willing to wait for you. If I have to wait months, years, centuries, I'll wait as long as I need to as long as it means I'll be with you once again because you're worth it. Every second I wait is another second that I fall deeply and madly in love with you. He pulled out something from his pocket and put it on my finger.

"My ring!" I said and admired it.

"You want it?"

I smiled, "Of course I do." I put my hands on his face and we started kissing again; it started to rain. "Make out rain." I whispered quietly to myself. He chuckled, I guess he heard me. We looked at each other then kept kissing in the rain; it was perfect. He scooped me up again and carried me inside. He carried me in the house, up the stairs and into his room. He set me on his bed. There were lit candles that made his room smell really good; and I noticed he cleaned his room. He took off his shirt and sat next to me.

"You okay?"

"Mhm." I nodded.

He looked deep into my eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered and we kept kissing; it just got better and better. We laid down next to each other still kissing, then some more clothes came off; both mine and his.

"You sure you're ready?" he asked me. I nodded smiling; he smiled back.

**[WHITNEY P.O.V]**

We just sat there starring at each other. Paul on his bed and me on his chair across the room.

"Fine," I said breaking the silence, "I'll go first. The situation is fucked up, _way_ fucked up."

"I agree." I waited for more to come out of his mouth, but nothing ever did.

"Ok…anything you wanna say?"

"If you mean I'm sorry. I already said it." This shocked me.

"Excuse me." I shook my head. "I don't even know why I try." I said and grabbed my coat. I started to walk out but he grabbed my arm. "Back to touching?" I said and turned around quickly. He dropped his arm and sat back down.

"Please…stay." He said to me sincerely. I closed his door and sat back down. "God, im suck an ass. Im sorry! I love you and you know I just have a very quick temper and I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you!" his words were coming out in a rush. He got down in front of me on both of his knees and rested his hands on my lap.

"Babe, I love you too, but I don't know if this can work."

"No don't say that!"

"Trust me I don't want to, I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't!" we were silent. "Baby, im done fighting I just wanna make up."

"Me too." I said smiling. "How?"

"I can think of a few ways." He said smiling and walked me over to the bed.

"Oh really?" he licked his lips then nodded with a sexy smile on his face, "and what would they be?" he pushed me back on his bed and started kissing me from my lips down to my waist. He took off his shirt then mine. We rolled around for a minute then got down to business.

**[REG. SYDNEY P.O.V]**

When I opened my eyes the next morning I rolled over and I was alone. I heard the water in the shower turn off and waited. Jacob walked in his room with nothing but a towel on, which was wrapped around his waist. From his head down to his waist he was dripping wet with water. He smiled at me.

"Happy birthday." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked and sat next to me on the edge of his bead.

"Great." I said smiling.

"I got something for you." He said.

"What is it?" I said smiling. He pulled out a little ring box and got down on a knee; my heart stopped. He opened the box and I got confused; the inside lid of the box said _Jared_. Oh my god he went to Jared!

"Will you marry me…in a few years?" He said. Okay now I'm really confused.

"Huh?" he pulled the ring out and I saw that it was attached to a silver chain necklace. The ring had no stone in it though; it was just the band of the wedding ring.

"I wanted to show you that I love and I always will, but I figured if I asked you to marry me now you would say no because we are too young. So I just got the band, and bought a silver necklace to go through the part where your finger would go. I thought you could wear it as a necklace to remind you that whenever you're ready to be with me forever I'm ready." He said sweetly. I had stopped blinking so I blinked quickly to wet my eyes.

"I don't know what to say." I finally said.

"Say yes." He said smiling.

"Yes, YES!" I said and we hugged. I fell back and rested my head on my pillow just looking up at his ceiling.

"You know Mrs. Black, you look good in my sheets; you should wear them more often." He said; I liked the way that sounded, Mrs. Black. I sat up on my knees and grabbed his sheets so only my arms, neck and head were exposed.

"You know," I wrapped my arms around his neck, "that can be arranged." I said. He pushed me backwards and pinned me down kissing my neck.

"Stop." I said giggling. After a minute he let me up. "Hey babe." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow a shirt to wear for when I get out of the shower?"

"Yeah, here." He went in his drawer (dresser drawer), pulled out one of his clean shirts and tossed it to me. I wrapped it around me and walked to the bathroom.

"Really?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked stopping.

"You covered up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"After last night you have to cover up?"

"You covered up when you got out of the shower."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said embarrassed. I grabbed my undergarments from my room and got in the shower. When I got out I out on my stuff then his shirt. I towel dried my hair a little, threw my towel in the hamper and walked downstairs. Jacob was in the kitchen cooking in his boxers. I walked up behind him and grabbed him on his waist. He lifted his arm and I slid my head through. We stood there hugging for a minute.

"God I missed this!" I said.

"Me too."

"Well, good morning." Whitney said. We turned our heads and saw her and Paul standing in the doorway.

"Must have been a good night too." Paul said admiring what Jacob and I were wearing. Whitney hit him on the chest and I blushed.

"Oh it was." Jacob said. I hit him on his arm; Paul laughed. "What?" he said with a laugh. Jacob finished the food and we all ate together. Jacob and Paul kept making little faces at each other.

"Babe stop!" I said and nudged him.

"Babe?" Whitney asked suspiciously. I blushed.

"You guys are-" Paul said.

"BACK TOGETHER?" Whitney asked excitedly. Me and Jacob looked at each other. We smiled and I nodded, "Yes." I said. Whitney got up and gave me a hug. Jacob and Paul washed up the dishes and Whitney and I sat on the couch talking.

"Tell me _everything_!" she said.

"Wait till they go somewhere; super hearing remember."

"Right." She said nodding.

"Well, we're gonna go outside for a minute." Jacob said walking out of the kitchen with Paul.

"Okay." They left.

"NOW TELL ME!" she said with a smile.

"Okay okay. Well first he made us dinner, then he played me a song, he made me jump into his arms off my balcony."

"Aww." She said.

"I know it was _so_ romantic. Then we went back upstairs to his room, he already had candles lit and everything and then…you know."

"Shut up! You didn't."

"We did."

"Us too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you first, how was it?"

"Amazing, I don't wanna get into too much detail, but WOW! I didn't know what to expect you know with a werewolf and all, but he was gentle and crazy at the same time!" we laughed. "Now you."

"Well, we talked for a minute first, then there was some touching, and rolling around, and kissing. Then clothes were flying, and it was…how can I put this? It was rough but gentle, and he was so sweet about everything."

"That's good!"

"But what do you mean about crazy?"

"Crazy in a good way definitely!"

"Oh, ok." The guys walked back in with huge grins on their faces. I motioned for Whitney to come closer. She leaned in and I whispered in her ear, "I bet they were listening and heard everything."

She nodded, "Me too." We looked at them. Jacob sat next to me and Paul on the other side of Whitney so me and her were in the middle.

"So, what were you guys doin outside?" Whitney asked.

"Just talkin." Jacob replied.

"About?" I asked.

"Things." Paul said.

"Things of last night?" I said looking at Jacob, Whitney looked at him too. I saw Jacob's eyes flash up to look at Paul, Whitney threw a pillow backwards to cover Paul's face.

"Don't look at him, look at me." I said softly.

He hesitated and said, "No."

"Okay." I said and Me and Whitney both looked at the T.V.

"Hey wait a minute! Where's Alexie?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Im a horrible person, I lost my cousin!"

"You didn't lose her."

"She hasn't been here all night and I'm just realizing it! Where is she?" I said jumping up.

"At Seth's house." He said carefully; I stopped, and they all knew why.

"Seth's house?" I said slowly.

"Yes."

"So, Seth's watching her?" he didn't answer me, "Seth is watching her?"

"Seth's there."

"There watching her?" I said a little louder. He just looked at me. "Who's watching her Jacob?"

"I'm not there so I don't real-"

"Who did you give her to?" I said cutting him off.

"Leah." He said quietly.

"Leah?" I whispered.

"Leah?" Paul asked.

"Leah?" Whitney said.

"Dude did you really not learn anything?" Paul said to him.

"You gave, my baby cousin to the person who caused us to break up? To one of my most hated enemies? To Leah?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Leah said walking through the door with Alexie, hearing her name. I turned around and grabbed Alexie.

"Hi baby, are you okay?" I asked Alexie hugging her.

"Im fine, Aunt Leah babysit me."

"She's not your aunt." I said with a smile.

"She not?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Wanna watch cartoons?"

"Yeah!" she said with excitement. I put her in my mom's room with the T.V. on and closed her door half way. When I got back I sat in the big recliner chair that was in the corner. I put my hands on my face and I saw Leah watching my ring on my finger.

"Congratulations." She said to me. I just looked at her. I walked upstairs and went in my room slamming the door. There was a knock and someone entered.

"What?" I said when I saw who it was.

"I need to tell you something." Leah said walking closer to me and closing the door behind her. I debated in my mind rather I could stand sitting here listening to her or not.

"Fine." I said. She stood in between the foot of my bed and the door when she talked to me, out of reach.

"Now I just wanna tell you this because I see that you two are back together, and I want everything to be out in the open. Please don't act until im done, okay?"

"Okay."

She let out a deep breath, "I overheard Jacob talking to Seth when he asked him to watch your cousin, and Seth told him he was busy on patrol that night with the rest of the guys. I knew you wouldn't like it if I watched her, but Jacob needed someone so I told him I could do it. At first he was hesitant to give her to me, because he knew you wouldn't approve. But I told him I would tell you and he wouldn't get blamed for anything because it was my idea." She stopped for a minute. "Now I wanna tell you something about the day you two broke up. I admit I was trying to confuse him and steal him away from you. I'm the one who kissed him and kept throwing myself at him, but he kept rejecting me because he's in love with you."

"What about that first night?" I asked quietly. She looked surprised that I was asking her a question this calmly.

"When we first met?" I nodded. "I liked him then too. The truth is, I've liked Jacob for years, when I saw him with you I got jealous. I used to think that you weren't good enough for him, but now I see you're just right for each other. I will always love Jacob as a friend, and I'm trying to keep it that way only, but it's hard for me. I'm really sorry for everything that I've done to you."

I was silent, "Thank you for telling me, I appreciate it. I know this wasn't easy for you but I'm sorry."

"For?"

"That you'll never get Jacob. He's a great guy and you'll never experience that for yourself." God I sounded like a bitch!

"So, do you think we could maybe be friends?"

"You're pushin it."

"Right."

"Could you do me a favor though?"

"Anything." She said.

"Ask Jacob to come up here." She nodded and left. Jacob came up and sat next to me on my bed.

"I'm sor-" Jacob began, but I put a finger up to his lips and hushed him.

"You don't need to apologize. Leah explained everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she told me a secret, and explained everything that she has done."

"What was the secret?"

"Let her tell you."

"Why can't you?"

"It's not my secret to tell." I gave him a kiss and we walked downstairs. When I got to the last step I looked at Whitney and flew backwards into the wall.

"Sydney are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. I just, just fell that's all." I lied looking at Whitney. She looked at me then down at the floor like she just knew what happened. Jacob sat me down on his lap next to Whitney. Leah was standing up in front of them starring at us.

"I didn't tell him." I said to her.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Will you?"

"Right now." I looked around at the room, when did everybody get here? I mean everyone except Emily; Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, and Sam had gotten here and I didn't know when.

"I have something to say." Leah said looking at Jacob, then me, and everyone else.

"Whats wrong?" Sam said.

"Let her finish." I said. Me and Sam were still in a little fight. "Continue." I said to her.

She nodded, "This isn't easy so I'll just come out and say it. Jacob, I have feelings for you."

"Leah, what are you doing?" Seth asked.

"No it's the truth. I'll always love him as a friend, but I'd love to have him as more. I know now, that he is madly in love with Sydney and I can respect that. I just had to get this off my chest. Jacob I love you, I know you don't love me, but you deserve to know."

"Did you imprint?" Jacob asked. She looked down.

"You didn't." I said. She looked up at me.

"Lo siento." She said to me.

"¿Por qué se dice en español?" I said to her.

"No sé."

"Oh. ¿Por qué no me dijiste arriba?"

"Pensé que me pegaba si te dijera que sí sola."

"Bien pensado."

"Why didn't you ever tell me, or anyone else?" Jacob asked her.

"I don't know. I didn't want it to mess anything up." I sat there dumfounded.

"Thank you for telling me." Jacob said angrily; I could tell he was getting mad.

"Babe, calm down." I whispered to him.

"How can you be calm about this?"

"Not easily," I grabbed my ring necklace and looked at him, "It's gotten better though." I said smiling at him. He hugged me while I was still on his lap.

"You guys are back together?"

"Yeah." I said nodding.

Quil looked at the ring around my neck, "Oh my god he went to Jared!" he said with a laugh.

"Yup." I said and me and Jacob smiled at each other.

"Wait, seriously?" Embry asked.

"Yeah." Jacob said. They all stopped.

"You're getting married?" Whitney asked me.

"Well-"I started, they didn't listen.

"Everyone listen!" Jacob said, they all shut up. "Yes I asked Sydney to marry me, but not now, in a few years or whenever she's ready. I told her I love her and always will and im willing to wait for her."

"And you said yes?" Leah asked hurt.

I nodded, "Of course."


	25. Chapter 25

**Please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Of course." She whispered to herself. I looked down. Jacob picked my head up and kissed me. I smiled then looked towards Leah.<p>

"I guess I kinda already knew this day would come, I don't know why I'm so surprised to be hearing this." She said.

"How did you know this day would come?" I asked her curiously.

"I see how you guys look at each other, I just put two and two together."

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Well, how bout we go celebrate instead of just sitting here?" Jacob said smiling.

"I'm starved." Embry said.

"Me too." Paul said.

"When aren't you guys?" I chuckled.

"Let's go!" Whitney said.

"Sure." I said. Jacob grabbed my hand and led me upstairs into his room.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he said closing his bedroom door behind us.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said with a smile.

"I know you better than that. I know something's wrong."

"Ugh fine!" I let out a deep breath and sat on his bead; he sat next to me. "I don't know why, but I feel sorry for her."

"Leah?"

I nodded. "There's something about her, her story, it cries out to me. She's the last person I wanna feel sorry for, but yet right now, she's the only one that I do."

"You can't help the way you feel."

"But still. After all she's done, all her and I have been through?" he gave me a hug.

"I guess that's just one of the cons about being human."

"One more thing you get to live without, huh wolf boy?" he smile and we kissed. "C'mon stop, we have to get ready to go." I said laughing.

"Fine, but you owe me." I smiled and winked at him then went in my room. I picked out a nice shirt that was low cut, and a skirt. I let my hair hang and threw on some heels. I ran down stairs and got Alexie ready too.

"We ready?" I asked when I was in the living room with everyone else.

"Yeah!" Seth said.

"Let's roll." We all surprisingly fit into three cars. Me, Jacob, Alexie and Whitney in one, Sam, Emily, Leah and Seth in another and Quil, Embry and Jared in the last. Jacob drove hand n hand with me. I looked out to the road and stepped out of my body. I thought of all the bad stuff that happened to me and all the good stuff. I realized I have a great life and wouldn't change one part of it for anything. The difficulties and problems in my life only made me stronger and my life better because I learned from them and moved on. I popped back into my body and smiled over at Jacob. He smiled back and gave my hand a little squeeze. When we got to the restaurant it was a little crowded, but there was still room for all of us. We had to wait for about 20 minutes so they could get a table for all of us. On our way to our table a lot of people were looking at us, or should I say the guys. There was this one girl that could not take her eyes off of Jacob. She started walking over to our table when we sat down. She stopped looked around then at Jacob and said, "Hi, I'm Mindy, I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you out with some drinks?" we all got our drinks then she walked away.

"So babe, you know what you want to eat yet?" Jacob asked me.

"Um, no not really, you?"

"Nope."

"The waitress has an eye for you." I told him. He looked up quickly.

"What?"

"You haven't noticed?"

"I only have eyes for you." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"God she is so hot!" Embry said, I laughed. I looked back at the menu. Alexie picked out spaghetti, I got chicken parmesan, Jacob got the steak and shrimp, the rest of the guys, got either shrimp and something, or steak and something, Emily got manicotti, and Leah got a burger and took some of Seth's shrimp. Mindy came back and ask if we needed anything else, we all said, "not right now" then she looked at Jacob, batted her eyelashes, pursed her lips a little and walked away. I sat there with an 'I can't believe it' look on my face. Jacob looked at me and said, "Okay I know what you mean."

"Thank you."

"She can't get your attention, and I can't get hers." Embry said to Jacob. She came back a little bit later and got dessert orders. Leah got a brownie sundae, Jacob and I shared a piece of New York style cheesecake, Alexie got a scoop of vanilla ice cream, and Emily and Sam shared a banana split. I looked around the restaurant and saw her standing with Leah's dessert in her hand and talking to another waitress. She would point over here and when she did I would look away. I looked back and saw her spit in her dessert! I couldn't believe this! She grabbed the rest of the desserts and headed over to our table. She gave Emily and Sam their plate, Alexie her ice cream, put the cheese cake in front of Jacob, and the brownie sundae in front of me.

"This isn't mine." I said to her.

"You ordered it." she said in a snobby tone.

"Okay, first of all I don't appreciate the attitude, you can loose it, second I am sharing the cheesecake with my fiancé, and third, she ordered it." I said and nodded towards Leah.

"Fiancé?" she scoffed.

"Yes." Jacob said. She picked up the plate and put it in front of Leah, then turned to walk away.

"I'm not done." I said to her.

"What now?"

"Now, I want a manager."

"Because I gave you her dessert?"

"No, because you have an attitude, and oh maybe because you spit in her dessert!" she looked around the table.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you, you were standing over there talking with the other waitress and you spit in the dessert. You tried to give it to me so I would eat the spit."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" she shouted, a man walked over.

"Is there a problem?" he said.

"Yes, there is. I do not appreciate this waitress' attitude. She tried to give me her dessert, I told her it wasn't mine and she argued with me. And to top it all off, she spit in the dessert!"

"What?"

"Yes."

"Is this true?" he asked the waitress.

"C'mon, are you serious Danny?"

"Danny?" I said his name and put the image in his head so he saw what I saw, "I saw her, standing over there with another waitress, she would look over here and point, then she spit in the dessert."

"Take off you apron and wait in my office, you're fired." he said this very calmly and quietly, probably trying to not draw attention to us. She pouted for a minute then walked away.

"I'm so terribly sorry! Your meal is on me tonight folks. And I would like to give you this gift card for $50." he handed it to me.

"Thank you."

"Please, come again." he said then walked away.

"I can't believe you did that for me." Leah said.

"Just because we don't get along doesn't mean, I'm gonna sit here and let you eat someone else's spit, that's disgusting!"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." we grabbed all of our stuff and left. When we got back home I put Alexie asleep in my bed and me and Jacob sat on the couch watching T.V in each other's arms.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked me.

"Many things."

"Can I know?"

"Not all of them."

"Is this one of them?" he asked then kissed me. We kept kissing as he gently pushed me down on my back. He laid on top of me carefully, not squishing me. This was a new kind of kiss. It was romance with an edge. I stopped him, before we went too far.

"It might have been." I said smiling.

"Why do you always stop when we're about to get to the good part?" he asked me.

"What?"

"Every time we're kissing, and I'm about to move things up a level, you 'sense it' and stop."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry baby, I never realized it that much." a little lie. "Maybe, tomorrow I won't stop." I said seductively.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yup, bedtime for me."

"You talk to me in that voice then say goodnight, do you know what it does to me?"

"Yup." I whispered in his ear. "Goodnight." I said then kissed him. I got up and walked upstairs. I laid down next to Alexie and quickly fell asleep.

**[in my dream]**

I'm laying in bed with Alexie beside me. I felt the knife Jacob makes me sleep with under my left leg. I hear the faintest sound and froze. I moved my eyes only to the left by my door; someone was standing behind it. I saw him; I smelt him; he's a vampire. I knew that if I moved I was dead, and if I screamed for Jacob I was dead!

**[Out of dream]**

My dream woke me up. I moved the fingers on my left hand and gripped the handle of the knife Jacob makes me sleep with. Suddenly, it was just like my dream. I heard the same faint sound as I did in my dream. I looked over and there he was. I thought, "JACOB!" as hard as I could.

_Yes?_

"GET IN HERE NOW! DON'T MAKE A LOT OF NOISE THERE'S SOMEONE BEHIND MY BEDROM DOOR!

I saw Jacob walking towards my door and the guys behind it backed up against the wall so he wouldn't see him. When Jacob got to my bed I lifted my leg the slightest and pull the knife out so it was resting on top of my leg. Jacob kissed me then turned around. I grabbed Alexie tight with one arm and had the knife in the other; I closed my eyes. I heard them struggling. I thought, "SAM, QUIL, EMBRY, SETH, PAUL, JARED!"

'_Paul, Quil and Embry are on the staircase, the rest of us are outside your balcony.' _Sam said. I heard them come in they wrestled with the guy effortlessly and it sounded like they threw him over my balcony. Sam, Jared, and Seth were in wolf form and they tore him apart. Warm hands embraced me. I opened my eyes and it was Jacob.

"Don't worry we got him. I'm going out with the pack for patrol, Jared's in the hall way, he'll be in when I leave. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be safe."

"Always am." I started crying, I felt like an army wife.

He kissed my tears away, then he jogged across my room to my balcony door.

"I love you." I said. He ran jumped off my patio, looked back said, "I love you," then phased in mid air. My door opened and Jared walked in. he saw I was crying and came over and hugged me.

"Shh, Shh, it's gonna be okay." he said comforting me."Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't worry about it, you family." I smiled then let go of him.

"Do, you think you could do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Take Alexie downstairs, and lay her on the couch to sleep?"

"Of, course." he scooped up a snoring Alexie and carried her downstairs carefully. I sat there on my bed in the dark for a while, watching my bedroom door. I got up and went on my patio with a blanket wrapped around me. I sat down out there, waiting for him to come home, he never did.

I waited out there a little longer.

"Sydney." I heard someone say.

"Jacob." I whispered. "Jacob!" I said a lot louder and sat up flinging my eye lids open looking around.

"No, it's me." Jared said. I starred at him, disappointed that he wasn't Jacob. I needed Jacob, I yearned for him to be here with me, but he wasn't. "I'm sorry." he said. I closed my eyes and put my head down. "You should come inside, it's freezing out here and Jacob wouldn't like it if you froze to death out here."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, I just talked to him."

"Is he okay, where are they, are they coming back?" I said it all in a rush.

"He's fine, they're…kind of close, and yes they are coming back tonight." this made me smile.

"Do, you think I could talk to him?"

"I could try to call him." he pulled out his phone, dialed a number, waited a few seconds then handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hi baby." Jacob's calming voice said to me.

"I miss you."

"Not as much as I miss you."

"Will, you hurry home?"

"Knowing that you're home waiting for me, of course."

"I love you Jacob."

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Jacob."

"You barely ever use my whole name."

"I know, but-"

"I love you to, Mrs. Black." he whispered Mrs. Black, it sent shivers down my spine, he chuckled lightly to himself.

"Hurry back."

"I will." we hung up. Jared walked back in a few minutes later. The cool sweet air that blew my hair around smelt like Jacob. I smiled and looked up at the sky, only to see a full moon and a few very small stars in the sky.

"Sydney." Jared said softly. I turned my head and he gasped.

"Are they grey?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but you look beautiful in moon light, especially with grey eyes." I blushed.

"Thanks, my grandmother use to always tell me stories about how her eyes turned grey when she deeply missed her true love, my grandfather; I always just thought she was speaking figuratively; it's never happened to me before until just now, I could tell by your reaction that it happened."

"Jacob's a lucky man to have someone as beautiful as you love and miss him so dearly." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Now seriously, you need to come out of the cold, your skin is ice."

"Okay." I let out a sigh. He helped me up off the floor and it hurt. I was so used to sitting in the same spot for so long all my bones cracked, I stretched out and felt better.

"I'm gonna wait for Jake in his room, don't tell him though, I want it to be a surprise." I said then smiled.

"Okay." I walked in Jake's room and turned on the small lamp in the corner, it was dim; perfect. I took a deep breath in, inhaling his scent. I walked by his dresser opened a drawer and pulled out one of his shirts. I stripped quickly and put his shirt on, it was wide on me, but not really that long; it just barely covered my butt! I walked over and sat on the edge of Jacob's bed. I looked around his room, at the walls wondering about all they've seen, I looked down and ran my hands over his sheets wondering about all they've felt. I laid backwards and stretched out, sprawled everywhere. His scent overwhelmed me. I took in a few breaths, crawled up, rested my head on his pillow, and closed my eyes; I unintentionally fell asleep.

**[JACOB POINT OF VIEW]**

I walked though the front door and saw Jared watching T.V.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I said yawning, "Where's Sydney?"

"Upstairs." he smiled a little, turned off the T.V, and left with a little smile. I walked up the stairs and saw a light coming out from my room, nothing from hers. I walked in my room and saw Sydney sleeping peacefully on my bed; I smiled. I walked in and closed the door behind me, I changed into boxers. I did not want to wake her up, I laid next to her and kissed her on her forehead. I saw her eyes move under her closed eye lids. They opened slowly and I saw her eyes; they were grey.

**[REG. SYDNEY POINT OF VIEW]**

My eyes opened to see Jacob laying next to me. I grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed me back and then chuckled.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi."

"Your eyes.."

"Yes…?" I said and fluttered them a little.

"They're grey."

"I know."

"Just like your grandmother's."

"How'd you know?"

"My grandfather used to tell me about how my grandmother's eyes turned grey when she was away from him; her true love. He said that if I ever found a girl with eyes like my grandmother, to never let her go. To cherish, protect, love, and adore her for all of eternity."

"And now you've found her." I said smiling.

"Yes I have." he looked me up and down. "I couldn't stand being away from you tonight."

"Me either." I said and looked down.

"But I'm here now." he said and lifted up my chin by kissing me right underneath it. I laid down all the way and he rolled over on top of me. The only part of us touching was his lips on my neck and my hands on his head. He moved his lips up to my lips and his body lightly touched my body. I let out a few breaths. His hands traced my body as he kissed right below my earlobe. We tossed and tumbled for a bit until we were under the sheets. He was on top of me, careful not to squish me. I helped him take off his boxers, he took off my underwear. He slid into me, this time it wasn't just sex, it was love, it was passion, it was affection. He kissed me so passionately. With every thrust he went deeper. We each got closer and closer to our limit point; I was closer than he was. He flipped his hip one fast, good, time and I was done. We moaned breathlessly. As I exploded he came too. He rolled over and we caught our breath. I looked over at him, he looked at me.

"Welcome home." I smiled. He gave me a kiss, then we fell asleep cuddling.

When I woke up, Jacob was still asleep. I quietly took a shower, went downstairs and ate breakfast. I sat at the table waiting for him to wake up. It didn't take him that much longer. He walked down stairs with new fresh boxers on.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"You have to ask?"

"On the stove." he gave me a quick kiss then grabbed a plate of food. He sat down across from me.

"Aren't you hungry? Especially after last night?" he asked with an accomplished smile on his face.

"I already ate." I said standoff-ish.

"You okay?"

"How's the food?"

He looked down, "Good, um.." he shook his head. After he was finished and washed his plate he sat back down and looked at me. "Wha-"

"Last night was hard for me." I finally said a little warmer than my earlier words. "Jacob in case you can't notice I'm in love with you. I can't be away from you like that anymore. I feel like an army wife, up all night worrying and waiting for you to come back home to me. It kills me a little more inside every time you leave me Jacob."

"It's not easy on me either, how do you think it makes me feel?" I looked down. "What do you want me to do?"

"There's nothing you _can_ do." I said.

"So whats next?"

"You act like were breaking up."

"That's what it feels like."

"Baby, I just got done saying how much I love you and how I can't stand being away from you. I have something to ask you." I took a deep breath. "I wanna go with you."

"Where?"

"Whenever you have to go out with the pack hunting or whatever, I wanna go with you guys."

"No, that's out of the question."

"Why."

"If something were to happen where I would see you hurt, or dying in front of me…I couldn't. If anything happened to you…I just…"

"But wouldn't it be better knowing that I'm safe with you instead of at home unprotected or protected by one werewolf?"

"I say no!" he said firmly.

"What if I could find five people to say yes."

"I'd consider it." I grabbed Alexie, and all three of us left the house. We walked to Emily and Sam's house. Sam, of course, said no, and so did Emily. Next was Seth's house. Seth said yes, Leah said no. Then we moved on to the Cullens'.

"Yes!" Bella said. "Your just like me, if Edward would change me, it would all be a lot easier and most to all of our problems would be gone, so I say YES!"

"Thank you."

"Absolutely not." Alice said firmly.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous out there, what if something happened to you?"

"Thank you!" Jacob said. So far I had 2 'yes' and 4 'no'.

"Hell yeah." Emmett said.

"Yes." Rosalie said.

"No, definitely not." Edward said, Esme nodded with agreement.

"I say yes." Carlisle said.

"I also say yes." Jasper said.

"Thank you, to everyone. Weather you voted yes or no, I appreciate it." I said and we left. We went to Quil's house and everyone was there. We heard a few fire trucks speeding down the street. We walked outside and saw it turn down the street; we decided to follow it. We jogged down the street turned left, jogged more, turned right, jogged more, then turned left again; we all stopped.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review :D<span>_**


	26. Chapter 26

"OH MY GOD!" Jacob yelled, he ran after the house that was on fire, _his_ house. We all stood in front of the flaming house. Jacob kept shaking his head. He ran towards the house, I ran after him trying to stop him.

"Jake, no!" I screamed for him; he kept going, fast. Quil grabbed me and held me to the ground. Paul went in after Jacob. The firefighters tried to stop them, but they couldn't. A few seconds later Paul was slowly dragging out Jacob's body."

"NOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I started bawling my eyes out.

"He's still breathing." Paul said. I fell to his body. He was bleeding, burned, and scratched. Paul didn't look nearly as bad. We took him over to the hospital where Carlisle works. We called him and he was there before we got there, waiting for us. After he examined Jacob he called us into the room.

"He's in a coma." he said. I was still crying. "His left leg's broken, and his right leg is sprained., he has 2nd and 3rd degree burn all over, and a few stitches on his head." I sobbed in Quil's chest.

"Shh, shh. It's going to be okay." he said comforting me. I wiped the tears from my face and sat by his bed.

"I hate to say this, but visiting hours are over." Carlisle said.

"Can't I spend the night here with him?"

"Of course." Carlisle told me.

"Whatever you need, just call me." Quil said.

"Okay." I said nodding. I gave him one last hug and then everyone left. I sat there in my chair, next to his bed, watching him, praying for him to come out of this coma and soon. I couldn't stand to see him like this. I laid back in my chair and never took my eyes off him. It looked like I saw him twitch, but it must have been my mind playing tricks on me. I closed my eyes and dozed off.

I staid there for weeks waiting for him to wake up.

When I woke up the next morning, I woke up to one of my worst nightmares; Jacob laying there in a hospital bed, in a coma helpless.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey, how are you?" Whitney asked walking in with a thing of ice cream, she put pickles inside of it.

"Worried."

"Aw, it's gonna be okay. _He's _gonna be okay."

"I hope so."

"Is there an air freshener in here?"

"No, don't think so, why?"

"You don't smell that?"

"No..what does it smell like?"

"Wet dog, but like 20x worse!" uh-oh, it's starting.

"We need to talk." I said to her.

"About?"

"Well, two things actually."

"And they are…?"

"Well, im not sure this is the right environment to discuss it."

"Just say it quietly."

"Fine. First, there's no easy way to say this, but your turning."

"Turning?"

"Into a….vampire." she starred at me with wide eyes of fear.

"What?" she chuckled thinking I was joking.

"You are. Haven't you noticed, your turning paler everyday?"

"No, I've always been pale."

"Okay, but what about the smell?"

"Smell?"

"You smell wet dog, that's because Jacob's a werewolf. You two are mortal enemies, you stink to each other."

"What do I smell like to him?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, because there's not really a smell. Whenever they smell a vampire, it's like breathing in ice cold fire. It burns and feels like dry ice, but sometimes it smells like…a corpse, honestly."

"But, how?"

"Have you noticed any spiders in your room or house lately?"

"Yeah."

"They're not spiders."

"They sure as hell look like it."

"They are spies, turned in to spiders, sent from the volturi. I first saw one in my room, I had Jacob take it outside and I guess since they couldn't get me, they went to you."

"Why would they go to you?"

"Because they know I'm a threat to them."

"So what's number two?"

"Well…" I smiled at her. "You pregnant!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Look down." she looked down at her tub. "Pickles and ice cream?" she set the tub down on the table, disgusted.

"Okay, how the hell do you know this now?" I put my hands on her stomach, I could feel the baby. With my mind she felt what I felt.

"No way!"

"But wait, if Im a vamp, how can I be pregnant?"

"You're not a full vamp yet. And you were pregnant, before you were bitten."

"Oh, my god."

"Your gonna be a mommy!" she smiled and gave me a hug.

"Paul?"

"You have to tell him."

"How do you think he's gonna react though?"

"No clue."

"I think he'll be happy, with half of it."

"Maybe you should let me be close when you tell him about the vampire part."

"Yeah."

"Have you been to the house?"

"Yeah. The damage isn't that bad. We're all gonna work together to fix it; even the Cullens."

"How'd you get the Cullens wrapped into this?"

"…They wanted to help." she said carefully. I just nodded, and looked back at Jacob.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna take you out." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you deserve a day without worrying. we'll go to the spa, the mall, a fancy restaurant, all my treat. And then if you want you can sleep at my house or I can bring you back here."

"I don't know…"

"Why not? You deserve it."

"Okay, but I can't let you buy everything."

"Yes you can, I want to do this."

"Not everything!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Fine." she said, but I had a feeling it was just to get me to shut up. "What do you want for lunch?"

"I don't want to eat."

"Syd, you need to eat!"

"Why?"

"So you don't die. It wouldn't be good it when Jacob comes out of his coma, your not here anymore!" I starred at her.

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"What?" she said with a smile.

"Fine, Chipotle."

"Ur usual?"

"Yes." I reached in my purse and gave her a ten dollar bill.

"What's this?"

"For my food."

"No." she said and put the money back in my purse.

"I'll be back in a half 'n hour?"

"Okay." she gave me a hug and left.

I sat in the room never looking away from Jacob for that whole half 'n hour.

"I'm back." Whitney said after she knocked on the door twice then walked in.

"Hey."

"I even went to Starbucks, just for you." she said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." she handed me my stuff and we turned on the T.V then ate.

"How's your food?" she asked me.

"Good, yours?"

"Good." when we were done, we sat and talked some more. After a few hours she had to go home to watch her brother; and it was just me and Jacob. I walked over to his bed and combed his hair with my fingers, softly; Carlisle walked in.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi."

"Is he doing any better?"

"Well, all of his numbers are excellent, he is definitely going to come out of his coma, soon."

"Wait, what do you mean he's gonna come out."

"Well there's always a chance that someone might not come out of the coma and die." he saw the panicked look on my face, "but he will survive, I guarantee it." he said quickly reassuring me.

"What are the side effects for when he comes out of his coma?"

"Memory loss, personality change, oh and he will be reset."

"Reset?"

"He wont be able to change into a wolf, until he gets extremely mad again."

"Why?"

"I haven't done much research, but it is very common in our situation."

"Okay, and there's no way to tell when he'll come out of it?"

"Well, I can give you a prediction."

"Please."

"Within the next 10-20 days."

"That long?"

"That's quick for comas."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I think it'll be nice if you got out of this room though. It's not healthy to stay here 24/7."

"Actually, Whitney is kidnapping me tomorrow and she is treating me to a whole day of pampering."

"That's good. Are you okay for a visitor?"

"Sure." he left and someone else walked in. "Bella?"

"Hey, cuz."

"What are you doing here?"

"Carlisle told us how Jake got hurt and I wanted to see him, and to see how you were doing."

"Oh, well, he's doing great actually, he should be coming out of his coma in the next 10-20 days."

"Awesome, so how are you?"

"Worried."

"But you know he's gonna be fine."

"Yeah, but there's a 98% chance that he will have memory loss."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I can't believe it. I hope he still remembers me."

"How could he not?"

"I don't know, he wont be a wolf anymore."

"How?"

"He'll have to go through the process again, because he wont remember it."

"Oh. I wonder what else he wont remember."

"Yeah." It's sort of depressing knowing that he most likely wont remember me. He won't remember anything that we've been through, our first time together, his proposal, everything.

"Well, I have to go. I'm helping build your house."

"You? The uncoordinated of the uncoordinated?"

"Yeah." she laughed.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." I gave her a hug and she left.

"Now here comes the hard part." I said to myself. I took out my phone and dialed a phone number.

"Hello?"

"Leah?"

"Sydney?"

"Yeah."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Whats up?"

"I have something to ask you, I need a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"Could you watch Alexie for me?"

"Yeah."

"Just for tomorrow during the day, I'll pick her up at 10."

"Okay, is she at Whitney's house?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Thank you so much."

"It's the least I could do."

"Mhm, k bye."

"Bye." I hung up. I sat back in my chair and fell asleep.

I woke up to a whole bunch of doctors hovering over Jacob's bed.

"Whats going on?" I asked scared. "What's wrong?"

"Jacobs half way out of his coma." Carlisle said.

"Half way? How is that possible?" the rest of the doctors left so it was just me and Carlisle.

"His wolf part, is out of the coma, but his human side is still in the coma."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, I came in to check up on him, and his left eye was open. It wasn't his human eye though, it was the color of his wolf eye."

"That's strange."

"Yeah, I've never seen it in all my years."

"But, is that good?"

"Yes…and no. it's good, because he'll be completely awake any day, hour, minute, or second now. But it's bad because since he's in between human and wolf, his blood pressure, heart beat, and other numbers will be kind of hard to read and measure. It wont be impossible, but very difficult."

"Okay." I said with a smile. I walked over to him and starred at his open eye.

The next morning Whitney took me out for the day. We went to the mall and got underwear, bras, regular clothes, and some casual/going out clothes, dresses. After we shopped for about 4 ½-5 hours, we went to the spa. We got facials, massages, pedicures, manicures, and used the sauna. When we were done and glitzed up, we went out to dinner. After dinner I slept at her house.

I woke up the next morning, and quickly got dressed.

"Hey I never told you the good news." I said to Whitney.

"What?"

"He should wake up any second now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I really wanna be the first face he sees. I need to know if he's gonna remember me or not."

"Well, after we eat, I'll drive you up there."

"Loba, I feel like today's the day. It's gonna happen he's gonna wake up today."

"Chuchi don't get your hopes up."

"I wont."

After we ate, like she promised, she drove me to the hospital. She sat there with me for the whole day. At around 3:30 it happened. I heard a cough. Me and Whitney looked at each other. I rushed over to Jakes side, I saw his other eye open, his eyes were his light brown 'wolf eyes'.

"Get Carlisle." I said back to Whitney. She ran out of the room and came back with Carlisle. When she got back she called all the guys and they were at the hospital with us within 10 minutes.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked Jacob.

"Jacob Black."

"How old are you?"

"Almost 18."

"So far so good. Who do you recognize in this room?"

"Well, you you're Carlisle, Edward's dad, that's Seth, Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared, I remember your face, but not your name." he said to Whitney.

"Whitney, im with Paul."

"Oh right right!" he didn't say my name.

"Anyone else?" Carlisle asked him.

"No."

"No?" I asked him.

"Hi." he said.

"You don't remember me?"

"No I'm sorry. Your so beautiful I don't know how I could forget you. How do I know you?"

"I'm Sydney, your fiancé."

"Fiancé? I'm engaged to you?"

"Kinda. None of this is ringing a bell?"

"No I'm sorry." I sat down and Quil sat next to me with his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go." I said.

"No." Jacob said.

"Why, you don't remember me, you never will, why should I stay around?" I said and walked out.

"I wanna get to know you." he said after I closed the door. I can't believe he doesn't remember me. I knew this was gonna happen, but it still hurt when he said no. How could he remember Leah and not me? I didn't know where to go, I just walked around outside. I went down to the beach and sat down on a log. I looked out at the water and the crashing waves. Everything Jacob and I have gone through was running through my head. When he gave me my ring, when he kissed Leah and we had that fight. All his attempts of trying to get me back, when we did make up, our first time, everything! I started vibrating I felt around for my phone, when I found it I could see Whitney's name on the front.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, where are you?"

"At the beach."

"I thought I would let you know that they are releasing Jacob now. Carlisle says he's stable enough. He'll just need a little help, like bathing and waking him up every few hours while he's sleeping to make sure he's alive."

"Okay."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, what can I do?"

"Do everything to make him remember you."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I'm gonna come get you."

"No. I wanna be alone."

"Okay, but not for the whole night."

"Fine."

"Bye Chuchi."

"Bye Loba." I grabbed some pebbles and skipped them on the water. It was freezing out, but I was too numb to feel a thing. After about an hour later I wasn't alone.

"Mind if I join you?" I looked back and it was Jacob.

"Sure." I said looking back at the water. He looked so good, I couldn't take it.

"Sydney, right?"

"Yeah."

"You say we were together?"

"Mhm."

"Do you still want to be?"

"Of course, I love you, but I don't know if I can if you don't remember me. I'd have to make you fall in love with me all over again."

"Well, that shouldn't take too long, you gorgeous and to be honest I have a crush on you." I blushed. "Did I make you blush?" he said in fake shock. I looked at him.

"Ugh this isn't fair."

"What?"

"This, you! I love you, your sense of humor, the way you look, the way you make me feel, your protection over me, everything."

"You know, I feel it."

"You feel what?"

"I feel this strong bond between us."

"That's because you imprinted on me."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Man, I don't remember anything!"

"But, so did Embry."

"What?"

"Yeah, but I always liked you more in that way."

"Well, I'm gonna be completely honest. I can see why I loved you." he said with a smiled, it made me smile. He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him, and my lips were tingling. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again, taste his warm sweet breath, and wrestle his tongue like before. I starred at his lips, when I realized I had zoned out I looked up at him starring at me.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's something your used to, right?"

"Yeah." I said with a light laugh at the end.

"Well, I want things to go back to normal." he said and kissed me. It was so good, if possible even better than before. It lasted for a long time. When we pulled apart we were both out of breath. I smiled and rubbed his cheek, then gave him a peck on the corner of his mouth.

"You're a good kisser."

I laughed. "You too."

"Why don't you come back home with me?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"It's gonna be hard."

"I understand."

"No, you cant, I still cant get over that I'm the only one you don't remember. I'm gonna have to sleep different, I don't know."

"I promise this wont be awkward at all." I didn't look at him. "Look at me." he moved my chin over and up to look into his eyes, his normal chocolate eyes. "I promise."

I closed my eyes and said, "Okay." he smiled and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon, lets go home." he said and pulled me up. We walked hand in hand on the shore. We walked back home, but it took us a little longer than usual because of his legs. When we got there it looked different. We walked inside and everyone was there, they looked at us.

"Hey." Quil said to me.

"Hi."

"So um, the house."

"The house."

"We had to change it."

"what do you mean?"

"Go upstairs and look." I starred at them all, I walked up the steps, Jacob behind me, everyone else behind him making sure he didn't fall, because his legs are weak. I looked around and couldn't find my room.

"Where's my room?"

"You don't exactly have your own." Quil said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"It was destroyed in the fire, that's where it started. We saved all we could, but we couldn't rebuild it. We combined your room with Jake's room." I opened the door and walked in. It was beautiful, bigger. I had some things in there, and so did Jacob. It all looked so romantic and perfect.

"Oh." I said. "So what are you doing with that area?"

"It's becoming a patio. It was the easiest thing to do. And plus we thought that you and Jake were at that point where you needed to share a room." Paul said.

"We were." I said looking down.

"So this is _our _room?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. But, don't worry I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I will. It'll be less awkward."

"How is that less awkward?"

"Jacob's sleeping on the couch." Sam said. I looked at him. "It'll be easier to check on him, and easier for him to get what he needs."

"Fine. Your right." I sat down on the edge of the bed and felt the sheets. They could all sense what I was feeling. I looked up at them and they were all starring at me. "What?"

"Nothing." Embry said kinda quickly.

"Jacob can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Yeah, babe." he walked over to me, I got up pushed everyone else out and closed the door. I sat on the bed next to him.

"Okay, you already know how I feel, and I kinda know how you feel. I need to ask you, do you want to be with me? I'll understand if you say no, because you wanna go see other girls and be single, but I need to know."

"Of course I wanna be with you. Like I said before, I want everything to go back to normal for you, for us."

"So this is real again."

"This is real." I grabbed his face and kissed him. He lightly pushed me backwards, so I was laying on my back and he was on top of me. We kept kissing and soon after his shirt came off. He pulled my shorts off and I did my shirt.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

We stopped and looked at the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Whitney wants you."

"Okaay." I grabbed Jacob's shirt and put it on. I made sure it cover everything and opened the door.

"Oh no you don't." Jacob said pulling me back to bed.

"What?" I said laughing.

"You cant leave looking like that and expect me to just sit here."

I laughed. I kissed him then he let me go. I walked out and he walked with me.

"Yeah?" I asked going down the steps.

"Whats going on here?" Whitney asked looking back and forth between shirtless Jacob, and me in Jacob's shirt.

"Were back together."

"Aw im so happy for you!" she said and hugged me. I laughed. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Kiss." Paul said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, kiss him!" Whitney said. I looked at Jacob.

"I'm down." he said.

"I bet you are." I said smiling.

"We wanna see you two kiss." Quil said.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" they all chanted. I walked over to Jacob looked into his eyes and kissed him. We started making out and everyone shouted "WOOO!" when we pulled apart we laughed. He hugged me and I stood in his arms.

"You guys are so adorable together." Leah said. I didn't see her, but I heard her.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?" she said and walked out the kitchen. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She was surprised, but lightly hugged me back.

"What was that for?" she asked when I let go of her.

"I just wanted to show you my thanks for all you've done. You've really helped me through all this, thank you."

"Your welcome."

"This calls for a celebration!" Seth said.

"It does." I agreed.

"What did you have in mind?" Jacob asked Seth.

"Take out and movies?"

"Sounds good." I said.

"No horror movies, Sydney doesn't like them." Jacob said.

"But I'll be okay if you're- WAIT! What did you just say?" I asked starring at Jacob.

"You. don't. like. Horror.. movies?"

"How did you know?"

"I don't know, it just popped in my head!" he said with a smile.

"That's great!" I said and gave him a hug.

"So me, Embry, and Leah will go get Chinese food, Jared, Quil and Sam will get pizza, and Whitney, Paul, Emily and Alexie will get the movies, drinks, and junk food."

"Great." I said.

"So what do Sydney and I do?" Jacob asked.

"Well, you've got about an hour, do whatever it is that your heart, or other body parts, desire." Paul said then winked at Jacob.

"Ha ha you're funny. I said to Paul.

Jacob winked back at Paul. I gave Jacob a certain look.

"So, uh, see you guys in an hour!" Jacob said trying to rush everyone out of the house.

"We can take a hint." Quil said.

"We're leaving." Seth said. Everyone left and I sat on the couch. Jacob closed the door behind them, turned around and looked at me.

"So, you wanna continue where we left off upstairs?" he asked trying to seduce me with his smile.

"I don't know…" I said. He walked closer and sat next to me on the couch.

"Come here." he said. I sat on his lap, so we were face to face. He rubbed his hands up and down my back, I wrapped my hands around his neck. Instead of sitting on his lap I took my left leg and put it on the outside of his right leg, and put my right leg on the outside of his left leg. I played with his hair and then kissed him on his chest. Since I was still wearing his shirt he tried to take it off. I stopped and looked at him. I got off his lap.

"Aw, babe c'mon." he pleaded. I grabbed his hand.

"C'mon." I said and lead him upstairs. He smiled and put his hands on my hips

as we walked upstairs. When we got to the top of the stairs, he put his whole front side against my backside and we walked like that to the bedroom. He closed the door but kept contact with me. We fell forward on the bed and I giggled. He toyed with me and moved his body up and down rubbing against mine. I moaned softly. He let me roll over so I was on my back. He slid my shirt off and threw it on the floor. He leaned down over me and kissed my lips, then my neck, my chest, under my bra, and down to my belly button. He opened my legs a little and rubbed the inside of my legs to warm me up, I was cold. My breathing started speeding up, and became uneven; he chuckled lightly and quietly to himself.

"Jacob." I moaned. He poked through his boxers and it was poking me.

"Jacob?" Emily said knocking on the door. We immediately stopped and looked at the door.

"Hold on." I said. He jumped off me threw his pants on, laid down on the bed closing his eyes. I put my shorts and his shirt back on. I opened the door.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Emily said suspicious. She looked at my hair then back at Jacob.

"Whats goin on?" I asked her.

"Just wanted to come see Jacob."

"Oh, we were just about to doze off, hold on." I walked over to Jacob, "Babe," I said and shook him gently.

"Yeah?" he groaned in a whispered.

"Emily wants to see you." he opened his eyes, and was very believable.

"Hey." She said giving him a hug.

"Hey Em."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"So I see you remember everybody! That's great!"

"Almost. I don't remember Sydney all the way."

"What do you mean all the way?"

"Well, at first I didn't remember a thing, now I remember she doesn't like horror movies."

"Oh, well that's good, it seems like your memory is coming back slowly." she said with a smile.

"Yeah. Lets hope it all gets here soon."

"Well, I'll let you get back to sleep, I just wanted to see you."

"Thank you."

"I'll let myself out."

"Bye."

"Bye." Emily said and closed the door after her. We stared at each other.


	27. Chapter 27

"That was close!" I said.

"Yeah, now come here baby."

"Baby, huh?"

"Mhm." he said and licked his lips. He took his clothes back off then took mine off.

"Jacob." I whispered.

"I like when you say my name." he said pushing me lightly on the bed.

"I'll say it all night long." I said smiling.

"I'll make sure of that." he said lunging for me.

"Jacob." I said with a laugh. He fell on top of me, and this time made out with me. It was so rough, we were rolling around constantly, rubbing and squeezing certain things, moans escaping our mouths, hearts racing; we were careful not to bump his legs.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob!" I moaned. That did it for him, now we were both completely naked, he rubbed the skin under my belly button and went all the way down. He started to move inside of me, making my whole body move with him. I was breathing through my mouth as he hit harder and deeper. He went so hard we fell off the bed.

"Ugh!" I said when Jacob collapsed on top me with all of his weight.

"Babe, im sorry, you okay?"

"Ge..t…uppp!" I squeezed out. He immediately held himself up and I took deep breaths.

"Im, sorry." he said embarrassed he made us fall.

"It's okay." I said smiling, I looked at his whole body up and down. He lifted me up and went back in. the door downstairs slammed.

"Jake hurry up and finish!" Paul yelled.

"Ugh!" Jacob groaned, I felt it go soft. He got off of me, put his clothes on and handed me mine. "Isn't this ever gonna happen?"

"God, I hope so!" I said. I got dressed and we walked downstairs.

"Dude! Seriously!" Jacob said to him.

"What? I said you could finish, you didn't have to stop and come down here." Paul said laughing. I threw a pillow at him. Jacob sat on the end cushion of the couch, with his back against the arm rest and is feet up on the cushions. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, I sat on the other chair closer to Jacob, across from Paul sitting in the other chair. Seth walked in with his stuff and put it on the kitchen table. He sat at the other end of the couch with Jacob.

"Sydney, has it ever happened? Did we…yet?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah, twice."

"Did, um…was it…good? Like did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yeah! Trust me!" I said and made a satisfied face.

"That's my boy!" Paul said with a smile. I laughed. And Jacob blushed with embarrassment, but full of relief.

"Better be careful, or you'll end up with a little one." Seth said laughing from the kitchen.

"And? Whats wrong with that?" Jacob asked. We all looked at him.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"Dude are you nuts?" Paul said.

"Of corse im serious, I can't wait to start a family with you." Jacob said to me. I gave him a kiss.

"Dude, do you know what kids mean?" Just then Whitney walked in quietly, Paul didn't notice, "Kids mean, no more sleeping, no more fun, no more lovin with your girl. Kids are a mees!" Whitney droped her bags with the movies and candy in them and walked right back out the door.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Loba! Esperar a volver!" I said. I shot Paul a dirty look as I was running out the door. She ran so fast it was hard to keep up. "Loba!" I yelled after her. She finally stopped when she got down by the sea shore. I walked up quietly behind her.

"I was gonna tell him tonight. Now I don't know what to do." she said crying a little.

"Tell him. Theres nothing he can do or say to hurt you, me and the guys will make sure of it."

"Thanks."

"I say you tell him now."

"Why now."

"Turn around." she looked behind us and saw him standing there. I got up walked towards him, "Don't freak." I whispered to him. He looked at me, we went in opposite directions. I walked a little bit further away, I turned around just to supervise. I saw them hug. He gave her a kiss then she rested her head on his shoulder. I walked back to the house.

"Everything okay?" Jacob asked me.

"Just fine." everyone was back.

"Where are Whit and Paul?"

"Down by the shore. They might be a little late."

"Knock knock." Carlisle said at the door.

"Hello." I greeted him.

"I forgot Jacob's medicine." He tossed him the bottle. "Oh and one more thing. Your going to shed."

"Shed?"

"Shed. To get rid of your burn wounds, your skin is gonna peel, afterwards you'll be as good as new, probably even better."

"How long will he be..peeling." I asked.

"Depends, human form atleast a month. Wolf form, a week and a half to two weeks."

"But how can he phase with his legs?"

"He can't."

"Okay."

"How are all your injuries?" he asked me. I lifted my left arm to push some hair behind my ear.

"Pretty good I guess."

"Those scars." I looked at my arm and pulled down my sleve.

"Yeah?"

"May I see them?" he asked carefully, he held out his hand. I walked slowly over to him and lifted up my sleeve; I held out my arm.

"How did this happen?"

"Jacob and I were in a slight argument."

"What?" Jacob and Sam said together. Jacob got up and care over to me; he took my arm lightly in his hands. He traced the claw marks on my forearms with his fingertips.

"I did this to you." he stated. "I bit you too right?" I pointed out the bite marks in my hands. He kissed each bite mark once, and kissed each scratch.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, I shouldn't have yelled at you in the first place." he remembered.

"You remembered." I said and smiled. I gave him a hug, and slipped my sleeve down.

"We just gotta take this one step at a time." he said.

"I should go." Carlisle said weird and darted away.

"We're pregnant!" Paul and whitney said together coming through the door. Everyone starred.

Emily squeeled in excitement.

"Congrats." Sam said and shook his hand. Whitney and Emily hugged.

"Is that all?" I asked quietly. Paul and Whitney looked at me.

"You should all sit down." Whitney said; they sat. "I'm…a vampire." everyone starred again.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." she said and looked at me; they followed her gaze and looked at me.

"Remember when you didn't want to listen to me when I told you that you weren't gonna find anything?" I asked Sam. He looked like he was trying to remember. I played it all back in my head for him. He looked at me. "Remember? Yeah you weren't gonna find anything because it was Whitney. Yes there was another vampire there, just passing through. _You_ were following Whitney's scent. Why did you think you followed the scent here? Remember in the water when it was really strong by whitney?"

"This makes sence." Jacob said.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Jacob told me.

"You didn't have a choice." Sam told him sternly.

"I can't believe you." I said to Sam.

"I'm alfa, as alfa they obey me."

"But I'm an asset to you guys. I knew who it was, I knew they meant no harm, I knew you were following her," I pointed to whitney, "I tried to tell you, and you treated me like a child."

"But you could have been wrong. We have better detection skills than you-"

"You don't know _what_ I'm capable of! Hell _I _don't even know all I'm capable of!" I shot back, cutting him off. "Jasper's coming." I said.

"I don't smell him." sam said.

"Well let's see who's right." I knew a few seconds after I said that he smelt him. I starred right at Sam.

"Hey Jasper." I said looking at Sam.

"Hey." Jasper said walking in. I smiled feeling satisfied that I was right. My dad wanted me to come over and let you know that we have a few friends over. One went running the other day by the beach. We hadn't had the chance to tell them about the land yet. We just wanted to let you know so you don't attack or something. They shouldn't come back, if they do we'll let you know."

"Say jasper…" I said.

"Yes?"

"Would you say that these friends of yours…mean us no harm?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, they're actually in the process of becoming vegetarians like my family and myself."

"The vegetarian process." I said with a smile.

"Hey Whitney, congratulations." Jasper said to her.

"Thank you." she said with a smile.

"Well I should be getting back." he said and left.

"I bet your feeling pretty high on power right now aren't you?"

"Yes." I said smiling.

"How about we set up some test's just to see what you're really capable of."

"Okay. I'm curious also. I haven't reached my full potential yet."

"Well let's go find it." he stood up and we followed him out to the backyard.

"Running go." he yelled. I ran. To the edge of the yard and then ran back. "Good. In the forest, keep all of our minds linked together, race, embry paul, go" we ran, all of our minds were linked. I was keeping up easily, I wasn't using all my power. I took it up a notch and passed them up. They looked at each other, they started jumping, so I jumped on and tree and started running sideways on the trees, jumping from one to the other. I didn't look but I knew paul was coming after me, he jumped in my direction I jumped up and he missed me. I started laughing.

"Okay come back." Sam said. I did a back in the air and twisted around, when I hit the ground, I ducked, Embry was jumping over me. I took off full speed this time. I jumped over rocks, ditches, everything in my way didn't affect me. I made it back to Sam first. I was slightly out of breath. The boys came back panting.

"How was that coach?" I asked Sam.

"Better than I expected. What else can you do?"

"Um, oh there is this one thing that I can do and you can't."

"And what would that be?"

"Link minds."

"We can do that."

"Only in wolf form."

"Let's test it. Link mine and Jacobs."

"Done."

"Okay lets try me and Esme."

"Done." he facial expression changed.

"Incredible." he said to himself.

"Can you move things?"

"Yes."

"Open the kitchen door." we all turned around and the door opened. "Can you heal?"

"Never tried." he pulled out a pocket knife and cut the tip of his finger a little. A drop of blood surfaced. I looked at his finger. The blood went back in and he finger back together leaving no scar. "That could have been you, or it could have been the fact that I can heal myself." he walked over to me and cut the palm of my hand.

"OW!" I yelled. Jacob went rigid. My necklace turned fuschia, my hand was heeling. I ran my fingers over where the gash had just been, there was nothing there. I smiled.

"Do I meet your standards yet?" I asked Sam.

"You may patrol with us, _only_ when Jacob is all healed and his full memory is back though!" he said.

"Thank you. Now you." I said turning to whitney.

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't be on your feet. Paul take care of her. You just saw most of what I can do, be a great boyfriend and father." He smiled and they left.

"Could you guys leave, I need to try and get his memory back." I said about Jacob. They left, we went inside. Jacob was looking through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"I don't know.

"Macaroni and cheese?" I asked him.

"Macaroni and cheese." he said with a smile.

"I'll make it for you."

"As long as you don't poisen it." I smiled, he remembered. Alexie came runing in the kitchen. "Alexie." he said.

"Yeah." I nodded. I thought of everything in my mind and tried to put in into his mind. I saw his facial expressions going from happy, to upset, to happy again.

"I remember." he said.

"Everything?" I asked.

"I think so. How would I know?"

"Well, what did you see?"

"Your welcome home party, our first date, me and Quil unpacking your things, our first kiss, our first 'I love you', the day I thought I lost you, the fight at your school, your fight with leah, when I asked you to be my girlfriend, when you jumped off you balcony and I caught you then we went up to my room," he smiled, "and when we took alexie to the park."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's good though right?"

"I guess." he gave me a kiss on the cheek and went in the living room. I sat at the kitchen table and flipped through a magazine.

About two hours passed and the house was silent.

"Babe what are you doing?" I asked Jacob.

"Babe? I'm afraid babe's not here right now." a man said walking into the kitchen.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt. I'm Alec." my eyes widened a little.

"Where's Jacob?"

"It's hard to say since I'm here and not there."

"What did you do with him?" I said standing up.

"Ah uh." he said and shook a finger at me. "You have to be nice." he said.

"Sydneey." Alexie said coming in the kitchen.

"Yeah baby whats wrong?" I said and grabbed her quickly.

"I wanna play."

"I'm a little busy right now, go back in the room and I'll be there in a minute." she ran back in.

"You should say your goodbye's now." he told me.

"Why?"

"Because she won't see you again. You're coming with me." he said and grabbed my arm.

"Wait." I said and shook him off. "Let me take her to a friends house, I can't just leave her alone."

"Quickly. And don't try any mind tricks." I went and grabbed alexie. I carried her over to Emily's house.

"Hello?" she asked opening the door.

"Can you watch her?" she saw the look on my face.

"Yeah, sure." I set Alexie down, Sam came to the door. I gave Alexie and long hug, a kiss and told her I loved her. She ran in the house.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked me.

"Just keep her safe. Protect her." I said and left. I got in the car with alec and he sped off. "Where are we going?"

"Italy."

"Why did you take Jacob?"

"I didn't, Jane did." my heart stopped. "I see your wearing her necklace."

"My necklace." I said.

"We'll see."

He drove us to the airport, we got on, got off, and got in a new car. I was getting more scared by the second.

"We should be there soon." he said.

"What happens when we get there?" he smiled and laughed to himself; I was afraid of that. One of my grandmother' stories was of a woman who watched as her husband was tortured and killed. Then they turned on her. They didn't kill her even though she wished they did. They hung her in an isolation room. They were rooms where her powers were no good. They showed her every day over and over again, Jacob. They invaded her mind and took certain moments and plaid them back for her then when they killed him. Then they brought more of her family down and killed them, in front of her, then replayed it all. Finally they took away her powers and killed her the most painful way, which was to just let her hang there all tied up. No food, no visitors, nothing. Everyday they would alternate from the room being extremely freezing to extremely hot for the whole 24 hours. I knew that was my fate.


	28. Chapter 28

"Home sweet home." he said and got out of the car. I sat there; he pulled me out of the car and dragged me inside a buiding; I recognized it. It had been in one of dreams. No a future. I knew how this was gonna play out. I would walk in shaking but confident and leave with Jacob hand in hand. The inside was dark, but you could still see. It was old; just how I'd seen it. There were vintage pictures on the walls and old fashioned chairs along the walls. The carpet was a creamy off white color. I couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like it would feel velvety. We turned a corner and there was a desk with a woman sitting behind it writing something down on some paper.

"Rose." Alec said. She looked up, nodded and continued writing. He opened a door and pushed me in.

"Watch it." I snapped. He walked behind me. I heard a cough. I looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Sydney." I stoped frozen, Jane was sitting in a thrown about 12 feet away on my right. On her left side Jacob was sitting on the ground, bound and chained to the wall. His clothes were torn, skin gray and dirty, and his face. His face was the most horrible expression I could have ever seen. He looked like he had been prisoner for at least a few months. Jane was sitting with her right leg crossed over her left leg, she was stroking Jacobs head.

"Jacob." I whispered. I looked at Jane.

"As I understand you have something of mine." She said.

"I don't have anything of yours."

"That's not what I see."

"You want my necklace?"

"My necklace yes."

"Okay."

"Really? That easy? And here I had reinforcments." she said and two guys walked up behind me.

"You may have my necklace, [i]if[/i] you can take it off."

"Take it off?" she repeated. I walked closer to her. We were less than 5 feet away from each other. She stepped beside me, unhocked my necklace held her hand out and it fell in her hand.

"Easy enough." she said and then the necklace flew back up on my neck and hooked itself together. She looked confused. The two guys picked Jacob up and started to drag him away.

"Wait." I yelled. "Can't you let him go? He has nothing to do with this."

"I'm not leaving you." Jacob said weakly.

"Oh, but he does." Jane said. "For the process to be complete we need a wolf."

"The process?"

"Oh yeah." she said with a wicked smile.

"Please watch his legs, one is broken the other sprained."

"Good to know." one of the guys said and hit Jacob's legs.

"I'm so sorry baby." I said crying.

"This could all be over very quickly. If you participate." Jane said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked wiping my tears. She smiled.

"Come with me." I followed her down a hallway; she led me to a room. It wasn't like in my dream. This room was nice. Well lit, big nice bed, a golden canopy over the bed, it didn't match the hallway at all. I looked at her.

"This is where you sleep."

"What?"

"There are clothes in the closet I ask you to wear them. dinner will comence in one hour." she walked out the doors and closed them behind her.

I didn't know what to do. I looked around trying to find a way out. I opened the closet doors and saw a dress. It was gorgeous. It was floor length, silver with gold accents, the sleeves were off the shoulder, and the back was cut out. I put it on; it fit perfectly. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. I looked stunning; I practically forgot the situation I was in. There was a curling iron, bobby pins, a straightener, combs, hairspray, everything I would need to do my hair. I curled my hair, pined the sides back. I looked through the drawers and found makeup. I put on black eyeliner, gold eyeshadow, and black mascara. I then applied a light layer of lipgloss. I saw in my mirror there was a box in my closet. I walked over and found a pair of silver high heels. I strapped them on and took one last look in the mirror. My hour was up, was I supposed to just leave?

There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said standing by my bed. Alec opened the door.

"Dinner is ready." He said. I walked out and followed him to the dining area. Jacob was already sitting at the table. He was fixed up, tuxedo was on, hair was done, and he was clean. He stood up when he saw me.

"It's too bad we have to kill you." Alec said looking at me.

"Yes, such a waste of a stunning face." Demetri said.

"And body." Alec added.

"Watch it." Jacob said to them.

"Quiet." Demetri snapped at him, he shot Jacob a glance and with that glance pained him.

"STOP!" I shouted and ran over to Jacob's side. "Baby." I said when Jacob was released. We hugged each other.

"That's enough." Jane said and threw me back against the wall. I was being held up about five feet above the ground against the wall.

"AHH!" I screamed out.

"Stop it!" Jacob yelled and charged her as best he could because of his legs. For the split second he distracted her I broke her conection and I fell.

"Enough!" Aro said walking in. I looked up, he walked over and helped me up. "You look gorgeous." he said to me.

"Thank you."

"Please sit, join us for dinner." I sat down across the table from Jacob. "I took the liberty of having our cook prepare something for you." Aro explained, motioning his hand. A woman walked out from the kitchen. When was close to me I saw several bite marks on her neck, "I figured you wouldn't chose [I]our[/I] dining option." he said holding up his goblet filled with blood. I just politely smiled.

"I suggest you eat." Jane said wickedly. "Might be one of the last chances you-"

"Enough." Aro said. "You have no need to fear us." he said to me. I starred at him. "We don't want your lives, only the necklace."

"I explained to Jane earlier that she could have it, if she could take it off." I snapped back.

"If only it were that easy." he said taking a sip of his freshly dried human.

"Aro, what about the process?" Alec asked.

"Well we already have our wolf, and my necklace back." Jane said.

"What makes you think he's a wolf?" I asked carefuly. "Have you ever seen him phase? No? Don't you think, that if he [I]was[/I] a wolf, that he would have done it already?"

"Your little mind games wont work on me." Jane said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." I said with a smile. I picked up my fork and ate a bite of food. She did her mind thing and flung pain at me, it absorbed into my necklace; I dropped my fork. I closed me eyes and felt bolts going through my body.

"Sydney!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Shh, don't yell." I said in a voice that wasn't mine. I had an accent, it wasn't a well known one. Some would say it was a cross between, an Ukraine one and an Irish one. Others say straight vampire. My grandmother would say canilyth. I lifted my head and looked at him; I could see he was scared. He heard my voice, a voice only spoken by true goddesses of the moon. "I can asume now, you know what has happened." I said with a smile to them. "Jane, you want my necklace." she swallowed.

"Y-yes." she studered. I unhooked my necklace and flung it to her, it went around her neck and hooked together perfectly.

"Nothing." she said to Aro. "It's not working." I raised my eyebrow and the necklace turned bright red. It burned her skin as she screamed out loud. She ripped it off, I held out my hand and it lightly flew into it. I smiled. I rubbed the necklace between my hands and it turned into water that dripped down my arms and disappeared. I stood up.

"I know you fear me." I whispered in Jane's right ear, I moved over to her left ear, "I can smell it." I said laughing a little. "I would think twice about that." I said to Demitri and Alec as they crept up slowly behind me. I held out my hand and they flew up against the wall. I walked towards them.

"There's nothing you can do to me." I said to them. "You can…only imagine, about doing them." I said and squeezed their heads.

"Ahh!" they grunted in pain.

"Jacob, did I ever tell you about my grandmother?" I asked and slowly walked over to him.

"Not really." he said scared.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you." I said with a smile. "Gloria, was her name." I saw all their facial expressions chance. "That's right, Gloria Renevartio. Or more commonly known as Lupus Hecate." I walked around the table and grabbed one of the knives, "You see when she was killed," I said and jabbed the knife into Demitri's stomach, he grunted, "her…talents were bestode in me." I pulled the knife out and threw it on the table. The tip dug in and it wabbled back and forth.

"So here's how tonight is going to play out. Me and Jacob are going to leave, and you guys will stay here and do whatever your cold, dead, hearts desire. Sound good? Great."

"Wait." Jane said and stood in front of me.

"For?" I asked.

"Your not leaving."

"Oh really." I put one of my fingers on her cheek and dragged it across her face burning as I move. "You must've forgotten what she could do. Let me remind you." I said.

I smiled and wrapped my hands around her neck; it killed her.

"JANE!" Demitri yelled from the wall.

"You want her back?" I asked. He spit on me so I slapped him and burned his cheek. I brought jane back to 'life'. she gripped her neck and gasped.

"Yes you may intimidate me, but there is one thing you have forgotten."

"And that would be?"

"The test." I grinded my teeth.

"The test. "

"What's the test?" Jacob asked.

"For one week, she will be blind, the next week deaf, next no talking, then a wolf for a week, and finally…dead for a week." Jacob looked at me. "Then it's your turn." Jane said smiling.

"Fine." he said.

"Jacob." I said and rushed to his side. "Think about this, I can easily kill them all and we wont have to go through that."

"We can't risk if something happens though."

"Smart puppy." Jane said.

I put my hands on my head and paced the room.

"Decisions decisions." Jane chimed.

"I don't know why you're so eager for me to take the-"

"Us." Jacob interrupted me.

"Us, to take the test."

"Because I know you'll fail." she smiled. "And you know what happens after you fail."

"How can you fail?" Jacob asked.

"By using my powers."

"At any time?"

"Right."

"What happens if you fail?"

"A lifetime of servitude."

"To me." Jane smiled.

"To them." I corrected.

"We'll get through this together. I won't let you use your powers."

"Thank you baby." I smiled. "When does it start?"

"Two days."

"Fine. Goodbye." I helped Jacob stand and we walked towards the doors.

"And Sydney," I turned around, "Tell Whitney we'll see her soon, _very _soon." my breathing sped, and I became angry.

"I knew it was you. She's just starting though."

"A lot can happen in a short amount of time you know." I grabbed Jacobs hand and pulled him out of the room, down the hallway, up the elevator, down the other hallway and outside.

"How are we gonna get home?"

"I don't know yet."

"Why isn't your voice changing back?"

"It will when I pass the test."

"I'll phase in those woods and run us back with you on my back."

"That won't work for many reasons. One, you cant phase or run on your legs. Two you can't run over water." I laughed lightly.

"Then fine an airplane."

"Yup looks like we have an 11 hour flight ahead of us."

"Good time to catch up, make sure I remember everything."

"…Yeah." I didn't want to disappoint him and tell his he was forgetting some things. Like when and why we broke up. We took a cab to the nearest airport and bought two very expensive tickets for the next flight home. We sat down waiting for the plane to come in.

"So I remember everything right?" he asked wrapping his right arm around me.

"Not exactly, but maybe it's better this way."

"No if I've done something, I want to remember."

"Jacob please leave it alone."

"Why? Just tell me!

"You cheated on me!" I yelled trying to shut him up, it did. He starred at me with his mouth open. He blinked a few times..

"I what?" he whispered.

"You cheated on me."

"When? With who?"

"Which time?"

"Which time? You shouldn't have to ask me that!" he shook his head.

"The first was with Leah, right after you asked-"

"You to be my girlfriend. I remember." he said quietly nodding.

"The second was with Whitney."

"Wait not your best friend Whitney?"

"That's the one." I nodded.

"Why, how are you still with me?"

"Love I guess."

"I cant even begin to apologize to you."

"Baby you don't have to. I've already forgiven you for this."

"I don't know if I can." he shook his head. I gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Flight WA214 to Washington is now boarding in gate C." chimed over the intercom.

"That's us." I smiled and grabbed his hand leading him to the gate. He looked troubled. When we got to the gate our tickets were checked and we were led on the plane to our seats.

"Jacob?" I asked once we were seated.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Calm down." I smiled. "Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Because you never call me Jacob. Usually Jake or a pet name."

"I'm just scared, that's all."

"Scared of what?" he scrunched his eye brows together.

"Flying." I said quietly.

"It's alright. I'll protect you." he said wrapping his arm around me and leaning down to kiss me.

11 hours later we finally landed home. We made our way back to the house and slowly opened the door.

"No one's here." I said. He went over to the couch to rest his legs. "Here please take your medicine." I said and gave him the bottle from the table. "I'm gonna go get alexie."

"Where is she?"

"Sam and Emily's."

"Be careful."

"Stay on that couch until I get back."

"Is that an order?"

"Command."

"Yes ma'am." he winked at me.

I walked down the street to their house and knocked a few times on the door.

"Where have you been?" Emily asked answering the door.

"Long story! We'll explain tomorrow, I just came for Alexie."

"Oh, alright." she said after a moment.

"Sydney!" Alexie said when she saw me.

"Hi baby." I hugged her. "Come one, let's go home. Did you have fun at Aunt Emily's?"

"Oh yeah, lots fun!"

"Good."

"I'll walk you home." Sam said appearing out of no where.

"That's okay."

"I insist." he said stern.

"Fine." I said quietly. I carried Alexie and Sam walked next to us.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Sam."

"What happened?"

"Italy. In two days I begin the test."

"I don't know what that is."

"I'll explain tomorrow. Please I just need to lay down."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." when we walked in Jacob was watching T.V.

"Hey Sam." he said not looking up.

"Jacob."

"I'm gonna put her to bed." I said and walked upstairs. I put her in the middle of the bed and tucked her in. when I walked out of the room it was quiet.

"Jake." no answer. "Jacob." nothing. "Please not again!" I walked down the stairs slowly; one by one. I crept down and looked off the edge before walking down the last steps. I stood still and just listened. There was nothing but stillness. I crept slowly down the hallway and into the kitchen. There's no one physically here, but I feel it. There was a _creak_ in the floor; I froze.


	29. Chapter 29

**WARNING:**

**Dark Themes including talk of SUICIDE in this chapter nothing extreme, but it's there.**

**Read and Review **

**_Please and Thanks!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29:<strong>

It came from behind. I spun quickly and threw a kick backwards into whoever it was. My foot collided with a stomach which resulted in a deep "UHG!" it was a guy. He came back with a fist to my chest knocking me backwards into the bathroom door. Wait has the door been closed this whole time? The intruder interrupted my thoughts with the attempt to choke me. I ducked and jumped on his back trying to choke him. The bathroom door opened. Jacob stood in the doorframe with the light illuminating the kitchen; he stood there shocked. I looked down at the intruder and dropped right off of him.

"What the hell was all that?" Jacob asked looking back in forth between me and Sam. "Was that you two?"

"It was quiet, you weren't on the couch anymore and didn't respond to me calling your name. It was dark so just as a precaution I walked quietly down the hallway. I heard a creak behind me so I spun and kicked. I didn't know it was Sam."

"So I pushed her backwards into the door-"

"With his fist."

"With my fist, and went after her to choke her."

"I ducked and jumped on his back trying to choke him!" I shook my head with a chuckle.

"You couldn't tell who she was?" he asked Sam.

"No. Her hair is up, from behind in the dark it looks like she has no hair. It could have been anyone."

"So you guys okay?"

"Yeah, were good." I laughed.

"Yeah." Sam chuckled.

"Good, now that you guys arent trying to kill each other anymore, I'm going to bed."

"Let me help you." Sam said acting as Jacob's crutch as he walked.

"Why are we stopping at the couch?" Jacob asked.

"Because you sleep down here."

"I want to be next to Sydney." I haven't heard him talk this way in so long, I smiled.

"I'll sleep on the floor right below you."

"So he can squish you when he gets up? I don't think so." sam said.

"And the floor isn't comfortable."

"Well then…" I looked around. "I'll sleep on the chair."

"Why can't we just go sleep in the bed?"

"So you don't have to go up and down the stairs."

"I'm fine."

"Don't be difficult." I said and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Until your legs get better you should be off them as much as possible. We'll take care of you." I said with a smile. He crossed his arms and sat back on the couch.

"I'll be right back." Sam said.

"You're coming back?" Jacob asked.

"To watch out during the night." he left.

"I hate this!" Jacob said fixing his legs.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I should be the one protecting you. Not you protecting me or Sam protecting you!" I rubbed his chest and starred at his face.

"It's only for a little time. You can go back to being my big bad wolf in a few weeks. Okay?" he looked at me. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Since you asked, no." I waited a second then leaned up and kissed him. "Hey what are you doing!"

"What?" I laughed.

"No means no." he said with a smile.

"You're so goffy." I leaned in again.

"Rape!"

"You can't rape the willing." I winked at him and he laughed. He looked at me for a second before he leaned down and kissed me. Our lips haven't touched like this in days, I never realized how much I loved it until now. I snuggled in next to him and ran my nose against his lower jaw line. I gave him one kiss on his adams apple and rubbed his chest again. He sighed and relaxed a little more under my touch. Sam came back in.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't meant to-"

"It's okay." I said sitting up, I could have sworn I heard Jacob whimer in protest. "Jacob try to get some sleep, I'm gonna talk to Sam outside for a minute."

"Jacob?" he asked quietly. I kept my face serious. "Okay." he said with a nod. I helped him lay back on his pillow, turned out the light and stepped outside with Sam.

"I need to talk to you please."

"Okay, it's a little hard to understand you though, because of your accent.

"I'll try to speak slow. I don't know what to do. The test is in two days, we can't fail the test. If we fail that's it, I'm forever their slave until they decide to kill me, and Jacob, Jacob will die."

"Does he know?"

"Not that he'll die if we fail."

"How do you fail this, test?"

"For me, if I use my powers, for Jacob…if the moonlight touches him."

"The moonlight?"

"Yeah. They say wolves are most powerful, in human and wolf form, in the light of their own; the moonlight. I don't know what to do."

"He'll just stay in at night."

"What about week four?"

"What happens in week four?"

"He's a wolf that whole week."

"Too big to be inside."

"Yeah. That's not the only problem though. Carlisle said he has to phase all over again. The breaking of the bones, the nails and teeth growth, everything. You know how much pain he's gonna be in? His legs aren't going to be ready for that in two days. He heals fast, but not that fast."

"All over again." he shook his head.

I let out a sigh,,

"What else is on your mind?"

"Besides everything? Um, well." I let out a sigh and looked down.

"What is it? You can trust me."

"I think I should leave…if not before then after."

"Why?"

"Look around, for every star in the sky I have two reasons. His life, well all of your lives, are much more complicated with me here. Thik about it, would Jacob be laying on that couch right now with a broken lag and one he can barely walk on? Would he have to go through this test? Would his house have caught on fire? All the extra arguments between you guys? The fight with me and Leah? The whole thing with Jacob _and _Embry imprinting on me? I hate that me being with Jacob is hurtful towards Embry. I could keep going, but I think you see my point."

"You can't be serious."

"100%, I am." a tear ran down my cheek.

"Don't you love him? Jacob?"

"Wha- Of course!" I said as more tears started to surface. "That's why I'm doing this. To make his life better and less complicated."

"No, if you're gonna go through with this, it'll be in spite of your feelings for him. He would give his life for you an-"

"He might have to! Because of me. It's not a sure thing, me leaving, but I'd be lying if I said the thought never crossed my mind." he put his hands through his hair. "You'll be the only one to know about this. I'll make him forget me, like I never existed. He forgot me once, it won't hurt him-" my tears choked me, cutting me off., "it won't hurt him to forget me again."

"How can you say that? It's a selfish decision."

I scoffed, "Yeah, I'm definitely thinking of myself! If I leave before the test, he wont have to go through it, I'll surrender, or live under the radar for a while. I can survive a few months until they find me. Look I was only telling you, so you knew what was going on, when I don't show up."

"You're gonna decide this within two days?"

"I have to. I won't let him die for me, it wouldn't be fair."

"I thought you wanted to start a family with him though."

"I do…DID!" I corrected quickly.

"Did." Sam repeated.

"Why are you trying so hard to get me to stay anyways? You don't like me."

"You make his life. You make him happy. And it's not that I don't like you, it's just, I don't fully agree with all of your choices. I don't wanna see that kid with out you here. He wont be the same." the tears fell harder.

"Well then what if I died?" I whispered died. I didn't mean to, my voice stopped coming out, but my lips still moved. "That way he won't have to try to find me, or get me back. He wont have a chance with me or a choice; he'll have to move on. Would that be easier? If I killed myself?" his eyes widened. "or went in the woods and didn't fight back? Trust me I don't want to be saying this, but thinking the things, I've been thinking has made me resort to this. I've made myself crazy thinking about this shit!"

"Now you listen to me." he said walking closer to me and grabbing my hands. "You are not going to harm or kill your self. Do you hear me?" I sniffed. "I won't let _that _happen. You might think I have no way of controlling your actions on leaving and your right, I don't. but I cant keep you from killing yourself."

"I think you need some sleep."

"Nightmares."

"At least try. It'll help take your mind off of things."

"No. I'm just gonna sit out here on the steps for a while." he looked at me suspicious.

"Don't leave without telling me."

"I'm not leaving tonight. Alexie is here."

"Alright. I'm gonna check up on you from time to time."

"Okay Sam." he walked slowly inside. I sat on the step and looked straight out. My hair swirled around letting the wind reach my scalp and seep into my thought. The cool air was a refresher. All my thoughts raced through my head.

"Leaving." I said quietly to myself. 'Leaving is definitely an option. Probably option number one. I don't have to kill myself. Although, if I did it would probably be better that way. I wouldn't have to worry about going to be their servant, or having them kill the people I love while I watch, or them killing me. I'll save that as my last resort, I guess. Could I ever kill myself? No, I don't think I could. I could put myself in the hospital, but not six feet under. Maybe I'd ask that bitch Cassie to do it. In that fight we had at school it seemed like she was trying to kill me. I don't know.' I thought. I shook my head. I have to stop thinking about death, I'm getting depressed. I'll need that depression later, not now when I need to think!

'what happens if I don't leave? Keep Jacob out of the moonlight? Go back to deal with Jane? Help Whitney through being a mom and being a vampire? Live a lifetime of guilt? Maybe I need to talk to someone else about this.' I thought. Sam opens the door, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm still here, Sam." I said with my head down, he closed the door. The wind blew and I caught a whiff of wolf, I didn't move or think anything of it.

"Sydney?" a guy said a few minutes later. I looked up.

I said Embry, "Hey Bry."

"What are you doin' out here? Why are you talking like that?"

"Thinking and it's a long story. Haven't seen you in a while."

"I know! Come here." he said smiling walking towards me. I stood up and walked up to him. He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the corner of my mouth. "How's Jake?"

"Doin' okay."

"And what about you sweetheart?" I blushed.

"I wish I could say I was okay, but soon it'll all be over with." I smiled.

"Not, sure if I know what you mean, but…okay.." he sat next to me. "I missed you. I kinda forgot what you looked like."

"I could never forget your baby face." I said and pinched his cheek. He smiled, HUGE. "If I asked you to do something…crazy, for me, would you do it?"

"Anything! Whatever you say I'll do it."

I put my hands on either sides of his face and looked slowly back and forth between his eyes. "Runaway with me. Don't tell anyone, let's just go."

"Seriously?"

I shrugged, "Maybe."

"Alright, when?"

"You'd seriously do that for me?"

"Of course, I love you. I have no choice, I imprinted."

"Can you ever forget that you imprinted?"

"No, it's like your name, you never forget. Even if you don't like it, not in my case," he smiled, "but, you can't forget."

"That must suck."

"Sometimes. You know like when you see the one your supposed to be with, with someone else. Kissing, hugging, touching. It drives you nuts! You wanna do something, but her happiness means more to you than anything. No matter what it is that makes her happy, she's happy, so your happy."

"Oh, Bry…"

"No, please I don't need you pity."

"Well you're getting it anyways. You know I love you, right?"

He chuckled once, "Yeah Syd, I know."

"No I'm serious. I love you Embry Call."

"Not enough."

"But I do." I said and gave him a small kiss.

"I love your kisses." he said quietly. I smiled and leaned against him.

"You time will come Embry." he said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing." he smiled.

"Shouldn't you be getting home? It's late."

"I can stay with you all night. When you want me to leave, I'll go."

"Don't say that," I chuckled, "I'll never ask you to leave."

"Let me ask you something."

"Sure." I said looking up at him.

"If I got to you before Jake?" he paused, "If I told you my feelings and asked you to be mine, before you met Jacob, would things be differently right now? Would I be laying in bed right now with you sleeping next to me?"

"Embry…" I said quietly.

"No, please, I need to know."

"…maybe. Okay yes I love Jacob, but I have a whole different kind of love for you. One I cant explain. If I met you first, who knows what might have happened. I can't say for sure. But I can say, I honestly would have dated both of you guys and made my decision after. If I couldn't decide, I wouldn't chose either of you because I wouldn't want to hurt the other, how I hurt you now."

"You're not hurting me."

"I am too, don't lie." he sighed.

"Thank you for being honest, though."

"I owe it to you."

"Please, you don't owe me anything." he started to ywan then stopped and tried to cover it with a cough.

"Go home and sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Bullshit." I smiled.

"I wouldn't trade anything for being here right now."

"Can you stay a little longer? I'd like a cuddle buddy if you don't mind."

"Anything for you." he said wrapping his left arm around me, I snuggled into him, inhaling his scent.


	30. Chapter 30

**Helloooo...**

Okay I have GOOD NEWS and BAD NEWS.

BAD NEWS first shall we... unfortunately this story only has a few more chapters left to it. It's a little long, A LOT has happened and it needs a fresh start.

So that means the GOOD NEWS is that there will be a Part Two to this FanFic. That's right i'm making it into a series, if you will, and hopefully you all keep reading.

Since school is almost out for the summer that means I will have more time to write. I will write EVERY chance I get - my promise to you!

Possible themes for the next FanFic in the series:

**- Death**

**- Pregnancy**

**- Marriage**

**- Betrayal **

**- God zilla coming alive and busting through the house? **

I don't know, read and find out!

**Anyways...READ &REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Once in a while a tear would fall down my cheek, I told him it was from the wind. I turned to my right and looked up at him, he smiled at me, I looked back down. I feel bad like I'm betraying Jacob and leading Embry on at the same time.<p>

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, he squeezed me tighter not saying a word. We stayed like that for like two hours, he had fallen asleep. He sucked in a deep breath.

"As much as I love this right now, Sydney, I'm gonna go home."

"Okay."

"C'mon." he stood up and reached his hand out. I looked at hims hand then up at his face.

"What?"

"You need to go inside. It's late, it's cold, and you should sleep."

"No, I can't. I can't go in there."

"Why sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I just, I need to keep thinking. A lot of things are going through my mind right now. Things I can't begin to explain to you."

"I'm not leaving you out here alone."

"Please Bry, just go. I promise I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Night." he gave a tight hug and a little kiss then left.

I ended up staying outside all night. I never slept, I never used the bathroom, I never moved. I can hear movement inside the house, Jacob laughing at something. It was quiet before the front door opened.

"Sydney?" Jacob asked walking outside.

"Morning." I said quietly.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't." he closed the door and sat next to me wrapping his arms around me. He jumped when he felt my skin.

"You're freezing, how long you been out here?"

"All night." he rubbed my arms and warmed me up. I was so numb I didn't realize how cold I was until his hot hands shocked me.

"What, why?"

"I needed to think about things."

"Why didn't you wake me up and talk to me?"

"Because you needed sleep and you're the last one I wanted to bother with my issues." he scrunched his eye brows together.

"It shouldn't be like that. I'm your boyfriend, part of that means you can come to me with anything." he said hurt.

"It's okay Jacob." I said with no life.

"Jacob again? I knew I shouldn't have slept last night after you first called me Jacob. I'm hurt that you feel you can't come to me with things, but instead you go to Sam and Embry about them."

"What did they tell you?"

"I haven't talked to either of them."

"I just have a lot on my mind. You'll find out about it all soon. I just need to know where I stand before I bring you into this." he took his arm off of me and I shivered as the wind hit me. He stood up, looked down at me and walked inside. I never thought he would walk away from me like that, I must have really hurt him. I stood up slowly, sore from staying in the same spot, and stretched. I was so cold it was showing through my thin shirt. I went inside and went upstairs to sit on the bed. I climbed up to the top, got under the covers, and laid my head on the pillows. All I smelt was Jacob, it made me feel guilty. I can't leave him. It's selfish to say that.

"I know!" Jacob yelled from downstairs, I don't know what or who at.

"Sydney." I looked up and saw Whitney at the door.

"Holy shit." I said quietly looking at her. She was super skinny for being pregnant, paler than usual, and her eyes lighter.

"I've been changing, quickly."

"I, I see that. How's the baby?"

"Oh." she sat next to me. "The baby's gone. Me becoming a vampire kind of…killed him."

"Aw honey I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It was hard at first, but I'll be okay."

"So look at you, almost a full vampire."

"Yeah I know, I'm excited. Oh I almost forgot, Carlisle said to ask you about Cassie."

"What about that bitch?"

"Well he said since she isn't a good person, she should uh…be my first hunt."

"Oh right. If your fist drink is bad blood, you will be good. If it's good blood, you wont be as good unless Carlisle helps you out." she laughed a little. "So when should we arrange this?"

"Soon."

"After the tests." it'll be the last thing I do before I leave.

"Tests?"

"I'll explain everything to everyone later. My Aunts coming by today to pick up Alexie, I'll talk when she leaves."

"When is she coming?"

"Um I think she said 1:30."

"It's like 1:30 now.."

"Really? Damn I didn't realize." I heard a horn honk and went down stairs. Jacob had Alexie all packed and ready to go.

"I didn't want to disrupt your thinking, so I took the liberty of getting her ready." Jacob said. I didn't know how to respond to that so I just opened the door for my aunt. I tried to temporarily change my voice so it wouldn't freak her out.

"Hey babe, how was she?"

"Great, no trouble at all." I smiled. She picked up Alexie and kissed her cheek.

"Well here's your money," she handed me an envelope. I forgot about the money, "We should probably get going, it's a long way home."

"You're right. Bye guys." I hugged them and they left in smiles. I closed the door and un-disguised my voice. Jacob looked at me and walked away, I sighed.

"What the hell happened between you two?" Whitney asked.

"Just a fight."

"You two fighting? That's a change of emotion for you two."

"I hate him mad at me, it makes my stomach turn."

"Talk to him."

"I can't do that today. Everyone's coming over and I need to talk to them about the situation. They're gonna be here any minute and I have no idea how to drop this."

"Drop what?"

"You'll see."

"Jake?" I asked loud.

"Yeah?" he asked with no emotion coming in the room.

"I um," Whitney walked outside and closed the door, I stared at him and then it clicked. If he's mad at me, it'll make it easier for me to go. "Never mind."

"Again, huh?"

"Again what?"

"You don't wanna let me in. you started to this time, then dropped it.

"If only it were that simple Jacob."

"It can be, just tell me something!"

"If you love me, you'll belie-"

"Oh bullshit, it's because I love you that I want to be apart of this, I want to help you!" he yelled. "If you, loved me…you'd tell me something."

I shook my head blinking trying to fight back tears. "You want something? Fine. Don't bother getting ready for the test, I'm gonna go back to Italy and surrender to them so you don't have to go through anything else." his facial expression changed, "That's what I've been thinking about. You wanted to know so bad, here you go."

"I'm not letting you do that."

"Why? You'd be better off without me."

"How'd you get that?"

"Hey you guys ready?" Sam said walking in with Embry and everyone else.

"Yeah." they came in and sat down. Jacob tried to protest, but didn't. "Okay you all know about me and my…powers. What you don't know is that Jacob and I have to go through a test. For weeks we have to go though different things and there are restrictions. I can't use my powers and Jacob…he can't go in the moonlight. Which will be extremely hard in week four because that's when he's a wolf the whole week."

"What is the point of the test?" Seth asked.

"To test what binds us to earth. Also to see how dependant we are to our powers. To see if we overuse them, like an addict with drugs."

"When do they start?" Paul asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Why you though?"

"Because of my grandmother, this is actually her voice you're hearing."

"So wait she's in you?" Quil asked.

"No, since the test was accepted, I received her powers and strengths. Her voice too.

"So I'm guessing it's not like multiple choice.."

"Right. We complete the test here each week is a different..disability we go through." I replaied my conversation with the Volturi in their heads so I wouldn't have to explain a lot.

"Damn sounds tough!" Paul said.

"That's the point." Jacob couldn't take his eyes off my face. He was trying to get me to think about what im hiding so he could see it. 'stop trying to get in my head.' I think only to him, he straightened up quickly clearing his throat.

"Any other questions?"

"Your thoughts answered all mine." sam said. Everyone else shook their heads. They all seemed to look at Jacob at the same time, he looked at them, then they all left. Jacob and I were the only two in the house.

"What do you want to do on our last day of freedom?" I ask.

"Talk."

"Jake." he smiled at jake.

"A step closer." he grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. "I really just wanna hear you laugh. I need to see you happy. You scared the shit out of me when you said you were gonna surrender. _Never _and I mean _never _say some stupid shit like that again! Do you hear me?"

I smiled, "I like the demanding you."

"You know I'm serious right?"

"Yes Jacob!" He tilted his head, "Jake." I smiled.

"Good. Now get upstairs, now!"

"Yes sir!" I stand and walk upstairs. He got on the bed and took off his shirt.

"On the bed." I walked around the side and sat up on my knees next to him. I lean in and suck his neck.

"Uh uh, did I say to touch me?"

"No." I say and kiss my way up to his lips.

"Then stop."

"Are you sure?" I grab his crotch lightly feeling how hard he was. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." I whisper and nip at his ear lobe. Next thing I know he pushed me backwards and hovers over me, we're at the foot of the bed.

"I see you need to be taught a lesson. And then a test, if you fail…" he shook his head. My whole mood changed when he said test. He leaned down and kissed my neck, I just laid there.

He sat up and starred down at me, "What?"

"Nothing." I turned my head to the left side.

"Baby look at me." he put his finger under my chin and moved my head. "Not now."

"No it's not that. It's just…you said test. For a minute I had forgotten about everything bad that is going on then when you said test it all came back. I just want you Jacob. I want it to just be me and you together here in the moment. I want passion, affection, love.I wanna be in your arms, just me and yo-" his lips cut me off. His tongue entered my mouth massaging mine. His hands squeezed my shoulders sending heat through my body. His lips moved up and down as did his body against mine. The friction of our bodies rubbing sent shivers through me. He moaned lightly and moved his lips from mine to kiss right below my ears.

"Like that?" he asked worried he misunderstood me.

"A-huh." I said nodding, out of breath.

"Come here." he scooped me up and laid me down at the head of the bed. I put my head on the pillow and watched as he laid next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked us.

"I love you Sydney."

"I love you Jacob." I slid a leg inbetween his and looked up at him. "You can relax." I said rubbing his cheek.

"It's my job to make you happy."

"Don't worry, relax your face. You're doing an amazing job." he kissed me again. I involuntarily rubbed my hips over his. Then the only part of our bodies moving were our lips and tongues. Our bodies, hands and legs were frozen.

We stopped kissing and just laid in each others arms. I closed my eyes without falling asleep.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked after a few minutes letting me enjoy his company.

"Sure.." I said uncertain.

"What happens after we pass the test?"

"What do you mean? We go on with our lives."

"Exactly. I get a job? You go back to school?"

"I'm pretty sure I've missed way too many days to go back now." I chuckled, I pretty much dropped out I guess.

"I'm serious."

I thought about my plan of running away. "Maybe start our life?" I said to ammuse him, I sadly had no intention of following through.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Sure I do, baby."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Maybe..?"

"Are you saying, 'I do'?" I sat up and looked at him.

I smiled, "I do." he attacked me and pushed me backwards, I giggled. I might as well just let him be happy.

"I love you so much baby." he said in my neck. He pulled his shorts down and then my shorts.

"Hey there!"

"What?" he chuckled and winked, it turned me on.

"Jake baby, I think this should be the last time until we get married."

"Ugh." he groaned. "Fine, better make it count." he said sticking it in. His thrusts were slow at first. I watched his chest glisten with moisture, he smiled at me.

"Like something you see baby?"

"Mhm." I moaned. "Ohh! Auh!" I moaned as he hit my spot. "Faster. Please."

"Love it when you beg."

"Oh jake, please!" I moaned over dramatically, teasing him.

"Keep this up and I wont last much longer." he thrusted faster now not to mention deeper. It's been so long since I've felt him like this, I forgot how amazing it felt. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him in as close as possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss.

"Mmm, Jake right there." I moaned in his mouth. "So close."

"Me too." I clawed at his back ferociously. He grabbed my shoulders for leverage. He squeezed my shoulders and it hurt like hell! Definitely gonna have a bruise.

"Cum with me." he whispered in my ear.

"As you command." I said seductively. We came together, his thrusts slowed. Something felt different, this was a different kind of euphoria. This sensation was like no other I've felt before.

"Wow baby, I don't think it's ever been that good!" Jacob panted out of breath. He pulled out rolled over and grabbed me in a hug, cuddling.

"You outdid yourself tonight sexy." I said running my finger over his chest. He kissed the top of my head and sighed. "I bet you worked yourself up an appetite, huh?"

"Ehh, I could eat."

"You always could eat." we laughed. "I'm gonna shower, then I'll cook. You rest, when I get out ill wake you up so you can shower."

"Yes ma'am." I gave him a peck on the lips and stood up. I stretched and winced a little with I opened my arms all the way. He sat up on his elbows and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Just starring at my beautiful bride."

"You mean naked..bride."

"You may be naked, but you're stunning." I blushed. "Rosy pink cheeks." he smiled.

"I need a shower. Maybe a cold one now." I laughed. I grabbed a tank top, bra and pair of shorts then went in the bathroom. I turned on the water and grabbed a towel. I got in and wet my hair. I put soap on my scrubbie and washed off. I washed my hair, dried off, put my clothes on and got out. When I got to the room Jacob was asleep. He had a slight hard-on and was snoring. I smiled and krept over to him. He was drooling a little out of his mouth.

"oooohhh…." he moaned a little. "Ohhh… Sydney." he said quietly."

"He's dreaming about me?" I smiled. I hated to wake him up, but I thought he might wanna wash off.

"Jacob." I shook his shoulder. His snoring slowly stopped and he licked his lips. "Jake." I said running my hands through his hair. His eyes opened slowly. "Baby I'm out. You can shower now."

He yawned, "Okay." I gave him a kiss on the forehead and went downstairs. I went in the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see what we had. Taco stuff popped out. I took the meat out of the freezer and threw it in the microwave to quicken the thawing process. I turned on the pan and got the toppings out. I put oil in the pan and threw the meat in. I chopped lettuce, tomatoes, and black olives. I put the seasoning in the meat and covered it with a lid to let it soak in. I pulled out sour crème and cheese and put everything on the table. I went back to the stove and stirred the meat.

"Smeels good." Jake said sneaking up behind me and kissing the tops of my shoulders. I winced a little. He looked down and said the bruises in the shapes of his finges. "Did I do this?" he asked. I turned my head to look at him.

"Yeah, no biggie though." I turned off the stove and carried the pot over to the middle of the table. I put it down over the pot holders.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"Yeah." I giggled.

"You got me too though."

"Did I?" he turned around and I saw my handy work. He had scratches _all over _his back.

"I'm sorry." I giggled embarrassed.

"I'm not. It just means I was doing my job right to satisfy you." he winked at me.

"Oh you definitely did." I smiled. Grabbing the chips from the kitchen. "Drink?" I asked.

"Water." I grabbe two bottles and joined him at the table. I had pre warmed soft shells and handed him two, I grabbed one. He took a hard shell and two hand fulls of tortilla chips to start with. We filled our tacos and ate like kings.


	31. Chapter 31

****** Sexual situations and language towards the end******

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy -xx**

* * *

><p>Whitney's thought popped in my head.<p>

"Hey um Whitney and Paul wanna know if its okay to come over." I asked randomly.

"I don't care." He said with a mouth full.

"C'mon in." I said grabbing a chip.

"We smelled the food." Paul said.

"_He_ smelled the food." Whitney laughed.

"I made plenty so help yourselves. You know where plates are."

They grabbed plates and joined us at the table. Whitney looked back and forth between Jacob and I, she looked like she was trying to figure something out.

"Shit." Sour cream plopped out of the back of my taco and landed on my lap.

"Here I got it." Jacob said jumping up and grabbing a napkin from the kitchen. Whitney's eyes were glued on his back, I could see the scratches from here. Jacob wiped the sour cream off my leg, winked at me and threw the napkin away. When he sat back down Whitney laughed.

"It took you this long to say something?" I asked her smiling.

"Well I just saw his now." I blushed.

"I'm confused." Paul said with a mouth full.

"They had sex!" Whitney said excited. "Look at her shoulders." He looked and me and started laughing, I sunk down in my chair a little. "He's got it bad." Paul jumped up to look at Jacob.

"C'mon dude sit down." Jacob said turning his back away from him.

"Just let me see!" He said whining a little.

"If it'll get you to sit your ass down, fine." He turned so he was facing me.

"Damn Jake! I give you props bro!" I blushed, Jacob laughed a little. "You must've been layin her right! Hittin that spot over and over!"

"Watch it!" Jake said to him turning to face him.

"Bet she was screamin." He added.

"Paul!" Whitney yelled.

"Hey!" I said blushing more.

"Dickwad! Cut it out, she's uncomfortable." Jacob yelled at him. It was hot to here him yell at Paul like that. We finished dinner with different conversation topics. It felt like normal again and I loved it.

"It's almost tomorrow." Paul said seriously.

"I know." Jacob said looking down. We had moved to the couches in the living, I was curled up by his side, Whitney by Paul.

"Has anyone thought about Melinda?" I asked.

"I've been watching her." Whitney said.

"Very vampire of you." I said, she laughed.

"I'm thinking in a few weeks we'll…let it happen."

"Let what happen?" Jacob asked.

"Whitney chompin on some human meat." Paul said.

"He paints quite the picture." I said leaning back.

"So are you guys ready?" Paul asked looking at me.

"Not really." I admitted. "I'm up first. I have to go through five weeks of hell just to watch him go through it all. Starting tomorrow, I'm blind."

The rest of the night consisted of us making 'game plans'. Where Jacob would go at night to escape the moonlight, stress prevention for us, where I would lay the week I was dead; everything.

I woke up to blackness, nothing.

"Jake!" I said feeling around the bed for him. "Jacob!" I said shaking him when I found him.

"What? What's wrong?" he said moving. I couldn't see so I didn't know where.

"Jake…," I felt my eyes water and my breath get caught in my throat, "…it's started." I said as a tear fell down my cheek. He kissed right under my left eye where the tear fell.

"You can't see anything?" he asked close to my face. I shook my head. "Baby I promise to keep you out of harms way. I will guide you. Be your…seeing eye werewolf, if you will." I laughed at his joke. I could just imagine him winking at the end of it and smiling at me. I reached my hands out and felt his face. I went towards his chin and found his lips, he was smiling.

"Sorry, it's my only way of seeing." I said quickly dropping my hands. I crossed my arms and looked down.

"Don't be." he said and grabbed my hands back.

"How do my eyes look?" I asked.

"Like normal."

"Really?" I blinked.

"Yes. To be honest it's a little weird to see your eyeballs moving side to side and even blinking knowing you can't see. Even know, we're making perfect eye contact." I smiled.

"Can you promise me something?" I ask.

"Anything."

"Don't let anyone see me."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I'm blind. Giving my situation I don't really wanna be around people. You guys are gonna be laughing, joking around and having fun when I'll just be sitting there with my thumb up my ass."

"You can't stay in our room for a week." he said serious.

"Like hell I can't!"

"How about we get you some sunglasses. Hmm?" I scrunched my eyebrows together and tried to move my eyeballs to where I thought he was. The bed shifted and his weight was gone. "Sunglasses so people don't have to need to stare at you." he said from across the room. I sat up and felt around the sheets looking for the edge of the bed. I stuck my leg out to try and brace myself. When I found the edge of the bed it was too late, I fell.

"Fuck!" I fell face first onto the floor with a _thud_. My foot was twisted up on the bed and my body half way hanging off the bed and half way on the floor. "What the hell! You cant just leave me!" I said mad.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" he said and quickly got over to me. He helped me up, fixed my clothes for me and sat me down on the edge of the bed.

"You can't just move without telling me! I can't see remember!"

"I know I know I'm sorry!" he grabbed my hands and put glasses in them. I raised them to my face and put them on.

"C'mon, at least for today come downstairs." he said pulling my arms helping me stand.

"I want a hoodie." I said standing there awkwardly.

"It's kind of warm outside." he said.

"Jacob, please just get me a hoodie. I need comfort."

There was a silence. "Alright." he said quietly. I heard the closet door open and waited. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"No I'm fine." I said and grabbed the hoodie from him. I took off my glasses, closed my eyes and threw the hoodie on. I put the glasses back on and pulled my hair out from my hoodie.

"Are you still there?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"I'm gonna try to go downstairs. Can you just make sure I don't fall?"

"Of course. I'll walk behind you." he put his hands on my shoulders to help guide me to the stairs.

"On your right." he said. I turned and still saw nothing but blackness. I put my right hand on the railing and took it one step on a time. I mentally counted how many steps I took so I would know next time when I was done so I wouldn't fall. When I got to 5 my foot went to 7 instead of 6.

"JAKE!" I yelled and I started falling forwards.

"I got cha!" he grabbed my waist and instead of straightening me out he just picked me up.

"You have no idea how scary that was." I said crying a little. He pulled me close and carried me down the rest of the stairs. He carried me over to the couch and sat down putting me in his lap.

"It's okay baby, I've got you." he said quietly whole rocking me.

"I wanna stay down here from now on."

"Just because of one tiny sli-"

"You have no kind of idea how I'm feeling right now. I can't see a damn thing, I fell off the bed and almost fell down the stairs! It sucks not being able to see shit! Not to mention everything going through my mind. I'm alone with my thoughts, Jacob. You can't know how scary that is."

"I will. When it's my week to be blind I'll know exactly what you're going through. Until then I promise to be more understanding." I huddled in closer to him and closed my eyes. His arms gripped me tight. I heard the front door open and felt Jacob's arm go up.

"No it's okay. Come in." I said turning my head towards the door. The door shut and someone sat on the couch with us. I felt Jacobs hands fly up, probably to his face, it almost felt like he shook his head too.

I heard someone gasp and say, "oh."

"Can you please tell me who's there?"

"Sorry, it's Seth!" he said slowly.

"What brings you by?" I asked.

"Jake and I were supposed to go-" he trailed off and stopped talking.

"Go where?" I asked.

"No where. I forgot we canceled out plans."

"Seth! Don't lie to me." Jacob's breathing quickened a little. "Don't worry he won't do anything to you for telling me." I smiled and rubbed Jacob's chest.

"We were gonna go for a run." Jacob told me.

"What's so bad about that? Go ahead." I lifted my legs off of him and spun around so I was sitting the right way on the couch.

"No you don't." he said and grabbed my legs back to put them over his lap again.

"Why? If you don't wanna go because I can't see-" I said mad.

"How are you gonna get around?" he cut me off. "I need to take care of you."

"I'll have Emily or Alice maybe even Bella come by. She is family remember."

"Right.. If you say so."

"They'll be here soon. You might wanna take off to avoid their stench." I smiled.

"I won't leave until I see them."

"Suit yourself." they staid for about five more minutes until I heard Bella's truck.

"Ew!" Jacob said burring his face in my neck. He kept inhaling deeply, filling his nostrils with my scent. It felt weird, but nice to have his like this.

"Hello?" I heard Alice say.

"Hey Alice." I smiled and turned to where her voice was. "Are you alone?" I asked.

"No, I'm here." Bella said. My face lit up.

"Bella! I haven't seen y- heard…your voice, in a while.." my smile faded a little.

"Don't you see me standing here?"

"I um…" I tilted my head down and Jacob rubbed my head.

"The test started today." Alice said. "She's blind."

"Oh." Bella gasped. "Syd, I'm…I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I said quietly. "It's different. Definitely gonna take some time to get used to." I chuckled.

"Wow." she said quietly.

"If everything is okay here, were gonna take off." Jacob said scooting out from under me.

"Yeah no worries." I smiled. He had to move my head to the right to where he was. "Oh. Please remember you need to be back before dark. You can not go into the moonlight Jacob."

"Yes dear, I know." suddenly his voice was closer to my face. His face was closer to my face; maybe he's kneeling. "No super powers for you," he said and poked my nose once lightly, "and no moon light for me. And don't worry about dinner I'll bring home pizza and cheesy bread. Anything special you need?"

'besides my eyesight?' I thought, "What more could I ask for?" I smiled. He kissed me gently then rubbed his forehead with my forehead. I smiled. He stood up and I heard the door open.

"Bye guys." I said.

"See ya Syd." Seth said.

"Bye babe, love you." Jacob said.

"Love you too." I smiled, the door closed.

"Is there anything you need?" Bella asked me.

"No no I'm good. Sit down, relax. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Make yourself at home."

"Will do." Alice said. I heard a spray can, but didn't know what it was. The scent of lavender was strong though.

"Alice." Bella said.

"What? She said make yourself at home. I'm simply trying to cover the wet dog stench." Alice said spraying again. I can only assume it was an air freshener; like Glade or something.

"Does it bother you guys being here?" I asked.

"Not at all." Bella said.

"What about your family. Or Edward and Jasper?"

"Edward was a little on edge, but he trusts Jake."

"Jasper knew the guys weren't going to be here so he was fine with it." Alice said.

"So what happens after your test?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what are you gonna do with your life? Career?"

"Stay at home mom…perhaps?" Alice asked.

"I haven't thought about that yet. You know I still have to finish high school."

"I figured you dropped out.." Bella said.

"I guess I kinda did. When I got here it was the end of the year though. Maybe only a week left. I didn't go. I'm probably gonna do online classes for my senior year. Stay at home for a while after, probably start a family." I smiled.

"I see you being a great mother." Alice said, I smiled. "Anyone hungry?"

"Sure." Bella said.

"Ill make it." I said trying to stand up.

"I don't think that's a great idea…" Bella said.

"Why not?"

"You could hurt yourself."

"I'm not stupid."

"But, you cant…see." I sat down and held in my emotions.

**[JACOB'S P.O.V]**

"Let's say we kick things up a notch?" Seth said.

"How?" I asked a little out of breath.

"Go to the gym and do some boxing? Maybe lift some weights? We haven't been to the gym in a while."

When we got to the gym it was a little crowded, but nothing too bad. I had to go straight over to the punching bags; I needed to get my anger out. I put gloves on, just for show, and got to work. Punch after punch I imagined it was the volturi. Five minutes in and the sweat was pouring down my body. I made this punching bag my bitch and no one tried to stop me. I started to grunt with every blow I gave. The more I hit the bag the angrier I got.

"Why?" I grunted out angrily. I don't think anyone heard me. Frankly, I didn't give a damn if they had. I started punching harder and faster. Over and over the bag swung back ready for a fight. This had to have been the hardest I've EVER hit anything! The chains the bag was hanging from started making weird noises. The bag seemed to get a little lower with each swing until finally it fell. I stopped in shock. The bag, chains and even some parts of the ceiling fell. I heard a few murmurs from behind me. I turned slowly, I had captured the attention from everyone in the room. A few guys had their phones up recording me. When I looked at them directly they dropped their phones immediately.

"Jake." I heard Sydney say. My head snapped around frantically looking for her. I fixed my eyes on the body it was coming from, "Jake." She called again. She walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Dude, Jake." Seth said. Sydney transformed into Seth. I blinked a few times and looked at him.

"What?" I asked with no emotion.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. I looked behind him at the people and behind me at the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" The owner said walking over with his hands on his head.

"I'm really sorry about all of this." I told him. "I'll give you my number, call me to let me know how much to fix the ceiling and replace the bag. I'll pay for it all." His mood changed quickly.

"Man don't worry about it." He said starring deep in my eyes. It was as if he could see into my soul.

"I insist."

"Fine, only half." I nodded once then walked past him into the locker room. I went to the sink and put my hands on the edge and let my head drop. I heard the door open behind me.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Just uh...some stress is all. So uh we've been here...10..minutes? You wanna get back out there?"

"Jake, we've been here for two and a half hours. I tried to stop you, but you were in a zone. Crazed. It was scary." He said pinching his eye brows together. I blinked a few times then looked up at him.

"Oh." I wiped my face off with a wet paper towel. "Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah, buddy, no problem." He said giving me a pat on the back.

**[SYDNEY P.O.V]**

There was a howl in the distance.

"You guys might wanna leave now." I said.

"That was Seth wasn't it?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. It's easy for me to tell them apart." I smiled.

"Calm down we're leaving!" Alice said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Talking to Seth." I stood and gave them both a hug.

"Bye, I'll see you guys later." I smiled. I heard them leave then waited.

"Hi sweetie." I heard Jacob say, my face lit up. I heard something hit the table and smelled it was pizza. I felt Jacobs arms wrap around my waist like a boa constrictor squeezing its next meal.

"I know it's silly, but I missed you so much." I said into his chest.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in months." he said giving me an extra squeeze.

"Um Jake, I'm still naked." Seth said.

"Oh shit. Sorry bro forgot." Jacob said with a little laugh.

"I guess it's a good thing I can't see." I laughed a little.

"Oh right!" Seth said. "I'll go grab a pair from your room."

"You do that." Jacob said rubbing my back. I heard Seth walk upstairs. I put my hands on Jacob face and felt he was smiling. I pulled his face closer to my face and kissed him.

"I missed these lips all day." I said then kissed him again. My fingers roamed to his hair and massaged his head. His hands gripped my hips tightly. Our lips detached. I put my hands on the sides of his face and kissed his face all over. His cheeks, his lips, the middle of his forehead, the tip of his nose once then once on his lips. We stood in each others arm, I could tell he was smiling.

"I can't wait to lay down next to you tonight." he said. I giggled. Our stomachs growled simultaneously, we laughed.

"You hungry for me or that pizza over there?" I asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I'm horny and hungry." he said close to my ear, I could imagine him winking at the end of that sentence.

"I think you want food." I smiled.

"Really because I don't think so." he said seductively.

"Is anyone else coming to eat?" Seth asked trotting down the steps, Jacob and I pulled apart, we forgot he was here.

"Yeah everyone's supposed to drop by, now actually." Jake said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"They better get here quick because I'm starving." I said sitting down.

"Knock knock." Quil said knocking on the door. I could hear other people were with him.

"Who else is with you?" I asked 'looking' their way.

"Wha-" Quil started then stopped. I guess Jacob told them I was blind, maybe he covered his eyes or something.

"Sam." Sam said.

"Embry." Embry said.

"Paul." Paul said.

"Jared." Jared said happy.

"Leah shh! She won't know." Someone whispered.

"Is that everyone?" I said turning my head to where I heard the whisper.

"Everyone worth acknowledging." Jacob said.

"Just want to remind you guys that since I can't see, my other senses are heightened. If anyone else is here, just say it."

"I-I'm here. Leah." Leah said slowly. I pursed my lips and nodded slowly.

"How about we eat!" Sam said. I stood and walked around the couch slowly. A few steps later I hit the wall. Everyone immediately stopped talking. I felt the wall and moved my hand to the left to find the door way. I walked through and found my way to the table. I sat down in a chair and waited. Everyone started talking again. Someone squeezed my left thigh, I looked over.

"It's me baby." Jacob whispered, I smiled. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Where's it from?"

"Some from Pizza Hut and someone brought Marcos."

"Umm…give me one cheese from Pizza Hut and one pepperoni from Marcos." he grabbed my hands and led them to the plate in front of me and put a napkin on my lap. As I sat there eating everyone else was talking. I was glad not to be getting any extra attention, but I felt a little lonely. I could feel the moon was almost out.

"Jake it's almost time." I said quietly to him.

"I know. They're cleaning up now then I'll head to the basement."

"Basement? I didn't know you had a basement."

"We found it after the fire. We blocked all the windows and spruced it up."

"Spruced it up?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, nice carpet, big bed, lights are on a dimmer."

"So it's your love cave?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"_Our _love cave." he said rubbing his nose in the side of my neck.

"So I can sleep down there with you?" I asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way."

After they all cleaned up we said our goodbyes and Jacob and I went downstairs. He led me to the bed and helped me lay down. I finally took off the stupid sunglasses and put them on the table next to the bed.

"This bed is so comfortable." I said with a smile.

"Glad you like it. I wish you could see the bed spread though."

"Me too. But right now the only thing I could wish for would be to lay next to my future husband. Are you going to deny me this wish?"

"How could I ever?" he said getting into bed. We laid down and he wrapped his arms around me. He only had on boxers. I put light kisses on his chest and snuggled into him as close as possible.

"I know you like your space when you sleep, but right now I just need you Jacob. I need this week to fly by so I can see you." he squeezed me.

"I need this week to fly by so I can look you in the eyes and tell you how much I love you."

"I can honestly say the only part of this I'm looking forward too, besides the end, is being a wolf for a week. I finally be able to see what it's like to be in your shoes."

"I'll show ya the ropes." he said quietly.

"Can I confess something?" I asked shyly.

"Anything?"

"I know that uh it was my idea to wait until the wedding, but uh…I think we're gonna have to experiment that week."

"What are you saying?" he said with a light chuckle.

"I want us to have sex in wolf form." there was silence. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I'm curious." more silence. "Jacob, say something!" his lips attacked mine.

"I love you." he said with a laugh after he stopped kissing me. "I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it."

"You were scaring me! I thought you thought I was some crazed freak!" I giggled. I pushed him backwards and 'looked' at him. I trailed soft kisses on him from his lips to his neck, to his collar bone, then chest, down his mountains of abs and all the way down to the top of his boxers. I returned to my original position in his arms.

"You're gonna pay for that." He growled in my ear then bit my ear lobe, it gave me shivers.

"Damn I'm glad I can't see right now."

"Why is that?"

"You have sex appeal, Jacob Black." He laughed. "If I were looking at you I'd probably cum on contact." I wiggled up to his ear, "and trust me," I sucked on his ear lobe, "its happened before." I whispered grabbing his erection. He moaned.

"Oh really?" He asked intrigued.

"Mhm. It was amazing." I moaned. I stretched out a little. "Goodnight, I'm tired." I said and rolled over.

"Excuse you?" He asked. I giggled. He rolled over so he was laying behind me. He draped his arm around my waist pulling my ass into his hard-on. He started kissing my neck. He started grinding into me.

"If you think you're going to bed without cuming, you've got another thing coming." He kissed my ear, "pun intended." I giggled.

"No ones stopping you." I said pushing my ass back on him. I lifted my waist and he slipped my underwear down. He took his boxers off completely. We staid in this new position. He slid into me from behind, but wasn't in the back door. He took his right leg and wrapped it around my waist to help him thrust.

"Uhh Jake.." I moaned. "Fuck...me..."

"You like this baby?"

"Mmmm Jacob. Oh..Ohh...oohhhhh..."

"Fuck." He moaned. He hit my spot and I arched my back on contact. He used this opportunity to bend down and kiss me on my tailbone right above my ass.

"Jake baby, I'm close. Ooouuuhhhh...Mmmm. I swear! Fuck...fuuucck...fff-fff-fffuuuccckkk!" I moaned and ground into him as he thrust in me.

"Tell me you like it. Tell me how much you love when I fuck you."

"Baby when you-AHH-fuck me..." He chuckled satisfied. "I never want it to end. You hit the right-FUCK-right fucking spots and pound me good and hard. I love your dick baby." He sucked on my neck hard. "You...know...exact...exact..."

"Damn got you stutterin."

"You fuck so good. Please baby let me cum. I'm begging you."

"I don't know if you deserve it. I need convincing.

I thrust hack into him to meet his thrusts. "I need you to let me cum! I just wanna cum, please Jake! Please! Ahh! I'm, I'm gonna..." We came at the same time. "Fuck." I panted.

"Wow baby." He said pulling out after he filled me. He kissed me from my shoulder to the side of my boob, then down my side and kissed me softly on my right ass cheek. He bite me playfully then slapped my ass.

"Fuck." I groaned.

"Love when it giggles." He said squeezing my ass.

"Jake that was...wow."

"So we're waiting for the wedding, huh?"

"Hey that was your fault!"

"My fault?" he laughed.

"Yes. You started it." I smiled. "So new rule, after we finish the test, no more sex until the honeymoon."

"And we're getting married the day we finish the test?" he said hopeful.

"No, silly. We'll need time to plan it all."

"How long should it take?"

"With help…mm…maybe a few months? We don't have the biggest budget, but I don't want a huge wedding anyways."

"What my baby wants she gets. don't worry about the cost."

"Jake It's okay." I patted his cheek. "No matter how big or small, as long as we're married, I'm happy." I closed my eyes and puckered my lips, his cue to kiss me; he did. "I love you and goodnight." I smiled and rolled over.

"Night, love." was the last thing said before I heard his snoring.


	32. Chapter 32

**Reviews would be appreciated(:**

**-xx**

* * *

><p>It was hard to tell when it was morning, especially for me. I felt around and was alone in bed.<p>

"Jake?" I called….nothing. I threw off the covers, felt around for my sunglasses and put them on. I tied my hair up in a bun and stood up. I felt from my neck down to the waist to make sure my shirt was covering then felt from my waist down to my mid-thigh to make sure my shorts were on straight. I slid my foot on the ground out in front of me before stepping with my other foot. I 'walked' like this until I found the stairs. I felt for the stairs one by one until I reached the top. I opened the door.

"Jake?" I called again…and again nothing. "Where the hell is he?" I said a little mad. I took off my glasses and opened my eyes, it wasn't dark so I guess its morning. I walked forward a little so I was away from the open dangerous stairs.

"JACOB. EPHRAIM. BLACK!" I shouted.

"Shit. Shit. SHit. SHIt. SHIT. SHIT." it kept getting louder. "oh FUUCKK!" he yelled accompanied by some _thuds._

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Ohhh….ughssffkkll…mmm." he groaned.

I made my way to the living room, I think, "Jacob?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"How did you get up here?" he groaned.

"Very carefully. Did you fall?"

"Yes." he said quietly. "I was looking for something in my room, then I heard you yell my _whole name _and came running. I tripped on something and fell all the way down."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what was happening so I tried to find you and I didn't know if it was morning yet. I couldn't tell what time it was, if I was alone down there, I made my way up here and didn't see darkness per say, so I just assumed. But then you still weren't here so I yelled because I didn't-"

"Take a breath!" he said suddenly in front of me. His hands were gripping my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. He kissed me and chuckled.

"It'll get easier."

"By the time I get used to not seeing, it'll be next week and I'll be deaf instead of blind."

"And then before you know it, it'll all be over."

"Yeah yeah." I laughed. "But you're okay?"

"Yes. Just a few bruises."

"Cold pizza for breakfast? Lunch? Where are we in the day?"

"Just about noon. I'll warm it up now."

"Thanks babe." I kissed him and made my way to the couch. I started smelling the food and my stomach grumbled in response.

After we ate we sat around and talked. Surprisingly we were alone the whole day. No one stopped by, no one called, it was a rare moment, but I loved it.

The whole day was like that then we fell asleep.

The next morning I actually woke up in his arms. I threw the blanket off and rolled over.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked holding my waist. His voice was deep, masculine, rough and sexy. He pulled me back into bed. "You're not leaving me." his voice was even deeper this time, but smooth.

"Why not?"

"Because I took care of everything. Emily's upstairs cooking breakfast, she'll bring it down. Then she'll make lunch and dinner."

"Why would you ask her to cook for us all day? Isn't that kinda rude?"

"I'm paying her.."

"Jacob!"

"What? She said she would be happy to do it since she didn't have much else to do."

"It still feels wrong though."

"Syd trust me, it's okay." he said giving me a squeeze.

"So what do we do all day?"

"Stay in bed?" he asked with a yawn.

"You're very lazy today."

"And full of love." he said nuzzling my neck. There was a knock on the door up top. Jacob rolled away and walked up the steps, I heard them creak with every step.

"Good morning." Emily said when he opened the door.

"Mornin'." he said. "Everything looks amazing!"

"Good. Eat up and lunch will be ready around one."

"Sounds good." he said. The door closed and he walked down. I heard a TV turn on.

"There's a TV down here?"

"There's a lot down here. Umm okay we've got pancakes and sausage, probably for you and steak and eggs, my favorite. Sit up." I sat up and scooted back against the headboard. He put a tray in my lap.

"My god this smells amazing." I said grabbing my fork. "Is there syrup?"

"Yeah, one o'clock." I reached forward and to the right.

"Thanks." I smiled. I popped the lid and tilted the bottle. I waited a few seconds then lowered the bottle still smiling.

"Sweetie I have to tell you, that was one of the saddest things I've seen in a while." he said sweetly.

"What happened?" I asked putting a piece of pancake in my mouth. I got a bite without syrup."

"Nothing came out of the bottle. Your face was so happy while you were pouring it, then you set it down and you thought you were gonna get a good bite. Then you put a piece in your mouth and there's no syrup on it."

"Oh." I said a little disappointed.

"Awww." he chuckled a little. "Can I help you?" he asked. I nodded my head and held out the bottle of syrup. He grabbed it from me then a few seconds later set the bottle down.

"Thank you." I said taking a bite. He got into bed next to me and started eating his food.

"Babe, phone's ringing. Can I answer?"

"Sure."

"Heeello, Sydney's phone." Jacob answered. "Yeah." _pause_. "Why are _you _calling?" _pause. _"Well isn't she…oh she's not? Since when?" _pause. _"I thought Carlisle said to use her?" _pause._ "What do you mean she changed her life? She sure as hell seemed like a bitch when she was fighting Sydney!" _pause._ "Yeah we'll see about that."

"Everything okay?"

"Well apparently Cassie has 'changed her life' and is a good person now."

"I don't believe that for one minute. What do we do though?"

"Edward suggests we find someone else."

"There is no one else."

"There's no way in hell, she's changed." he said with a mouth full.

"Keep her, I'm telling you she hasn't changed. You make sure they don't do anything until I can see."

"Have you ever been present when this has happened before?"

"No. Why?"

"I think the best time for it to happen, would be when you can't hear." I pinched my eyebrows together and turned my face at him.

"And why is that?" I asked giving my attention back to my food.

He was silent, I just heard him eating. "I'm waiting….You're not deaf yet!" I said irritated. He choked and coughed once.

"It's just…" he let out a deep breath, "the screams. The blood curdling, ear bleeding screeches. I never want you to hear that Sydney." damn he said 'Sydney', full name means he's serious.

"They're really that bad?"

"You don't even…wanna imagine." I was glad I couldn't see his face right now. "Even knowing that it's an enemy of yours, it doesn't make the screams any better. You just wish and pray it'll be over soon."

"Oh..Jacob." I said pushing my tray off my lap. I reached my hand out for him and found his shirt; I pulled on it bringing him closer to me. I found his neck and pulled his head down so it rested under my chin. I rubbed his head, almost how you would pet a dog. "I'm sorry you ever had to hear those."

"It was a while ago." he said quietly, his voice was scratchy. He rested a hand on my stomach.

"Just try not to think about it.." I said giving him a kiss on the top of the head.

"I wouldn't want you or our little bambino to hear it though." my breathing stopped.

"Um..what?" I asked dropping my arms.

"Our little baby." he said rubbing my stomach.

"I'm not pregnant!"

"No I didn't mean you were. I just meant when you become pregnant."

"..Oh.."

'maybe I just look fat, am I gaining weight and that was his way of telling me?' I couldn't help but think. My breathing started again.

"You stopped breathing?" he asked quietly. I quickly grabbed my sunglasses and put them on my face. He sat up and cleared his throat.

I honestly had been feeling different lately. Even if I was pregnant, I wouldn't be able to tell this early, could I? Maybe it's different with a werewolf growing inside me. They develop quicker, right? Ugh, I need to lay down. I reached out and grabbed my tray of food. I moved it to the floor by the bed then turned my back to him and laid on my side. I was facing away from him so he couldn't look at me. I couldn't even imagine giving birth to a baby now. We only just begun the test and I know they won't easily leave us alone.

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's okay." I said quietly. I actually fell asleep a little later. After hearing him laughing at the T.V. He woke me up when it was time to eat lunch and dinner and let me sleep in between the two. The next time I woke up it was the next afternoon.

"Day four sleeping beauty." Jacob said kissing my forehead, waking me up.

"Why don't you get out of the house today." I suggested.

"Why? You don't want my company? I'm hurt."

"Goofball you know I love having you around. I just don't think its healthy for you to be cooped up in the house all day and night."

"Well then what about you? You have to get out too."

"Not until I can see." I smiled, I don't know if he could see it though. "Call up the guys, go out and do something. How are your legs feeling? You think all the sprains and breaks are good?"

"Almost. Should be good by the time you're a wolf for the week."

"Well that's good. But, I know you must be miserable in this house, please go have fun!"

"Whenever I'm with you I'm having an amazing time. But if I must go out, I guess the only thing I can do is buy you gifts." He said happy.

"I'm liking that idea." I smiled. "What kind of gifts?"

"Anything I wanna get you. From twizzlers and iced tea, to jewelry and sexy lingerie."

"Sexy lingerie? Now what would I need that for?" He moved closer to me and hugged me, "Mmmm I don't know..." He kissed my neck, "maybe a little baby makin."

"Babies, huh? Already?"

"You think it's too soon?"

"I'm not even graduated from high school baby. _Neither _of us are. I'm not saying no to the idea of having a family with you, I'm just saying I don't know if we should try yet. We're not financially stable, I'm sure your dad doesn't want a screaming baby in his house, theirs a lot to think about. Having a baby, or a family, isn't just a last minute thing. If we do end up getting pregnant now, great. I mean there's nothing we can do, but to go through with it."

"I guess you make a good point.." He said a quietly, a little disappointed.

"Where's your face, where are you?" I said reaching out. He placed my hands on his cheeks. I grabbed his face and pulled it close to mine, I smiled at him.

"This. You see this?" I asked holding my left hand up by his face with my palm facing away from him. He kissed the silver ring on my finger. "It's my promise to you. My promise to you for life, that I will always love you, cherish you, protect you, hold you and listen to you. As long as I wear this promise, we will have our family."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Say that at our wedding. Those were perfect vows."

"Just for you, I will." I smiled, "and you know what, I can promise you one more thing; starting the second were married, once we're alone, we'll start our family." He pushed his lips on mine. I would have been disappointed if he hadn't kissed me.

"Now that that's settled, go buy me stuff!" I smiled.

He laughed. "Yes ma'am." he hopped over me and landed on the floor. "Do you mind if I change right here?"

"It's not like I can catch a peep."

"Right. Don't worry you'll see all this again in three days." I smiled. "Want me to help you upstairs before I leave?"

"Yes, please." I said standing. He scooped me up, I giggled. I could feel he had no shirt on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his chest. I felt him get a little hard.

"Whoa!" I jumped a little when he poked me on my but. "Jake are you naked?" I yelled laughing.

"Maybe a little." he said giving me a little squeeze.

"Oh my god." I laughed. "What if someone's up there and they see you!"

"Then they get an eyeful. It's not like they've never seen me naked before." he said and started walking.

"Um, what?"

"When we phase back and forth, we're naked. Once in a while you're bound to catch a glimpse. And I have a confession…" he was on the steps now.

"Let me guess, you caught a glimpse Paul, you liked it, and you _celebrated _the new feelings you had at home that night by yourself?"

"Not even close!" he laughed hard. "When we phase, our minds are like open books for everyone to read, unless you're really good at hiding things and not thinking about that. Even when we sleep sometimes we dream each other's dreams." we were up in the kitchen now.

"Jacob what are you trying to say?"

"I've thought and dreamt about you before."

"Okay..?"

"Let's put it this way. If Sam and Emily hooked up one night, Sam goes on patrol the next day or even two weeks after. If he happens to think about or dream about them together, we all see them having sex. They're both naked and we see it all. Of course it's easier now to block someone out because I don't wanna see that." he put me on the couch and still stood in front of me. "and just for…another, example…say you and I had sex and I had to go on patrol. One if it happened that day they would smell it, and if I were to-"

"THEY'RE SEEN ME NAKED?" I yelled finally catching on.

"…Yeah…"

"Jacob!" I reached my hand out to slap him, but ended up slapping his cock. "Jacob!" I yelled again, "Who?" he was silent. "Let me remind you, you're in arms reach. I can put you in so much pain right now." I reached out a little and felt fabric, I guess he had shorts up here he put on.

"Got it!" he said, it sounded like he was a little farther away. "Um…kinda, like maybe…everyone."

"Everyone…like Quil…Embry…Sam…Seth…Paul…Jared…wait. Even Emily and LEAH?"

"Yeah…and-"

"And?"

"Maybe Edward."

"Sure why the hell not!"

"I was sleeping outside his house a few times before with the pack and he reads minds remember!"

"Maybe I should just walk around naked from now on! Everyone's already seen me naked, why bother put clothes on!"

"Hey, I'm alright with that!" Quil said, I heard the door close.

"Not funny Quil! How could you never told me you've seen me naked through his perverted mind?"

"Because that was one awkward conversation I wanted to avoid. Kinda like this."

"Stop looking at her like that!" Jacob said to him, it sounded like he hit him too.

"She brought it up!" he said in defense.

"You're looking at me like that?"

"He's picturing you naked! Practically undressing you with his eyes and having sex with you as we speak."

"C'mon! Jacob that's not cool, he's like my brother!"

"I was not! Bro that's your girl!"

"Can you guys just go please!"

"Sorry." Jacob said kissing me.

"Be back before the moon comes out." I pulled his ear close to my mouth so I could whisper, "be ready for your punishment." I whispered biting his earlobe.

"I heard that!" Quil said from outside I think.

"That's just one more thing they get to see later." Jacob said with a laugh. "Bye I love you!" he said closing the door behind him.

**[Jacob's P.O.V]**

When we got to the mall first, of course, we headed to the food court. I got pizza and Chinese food and Quil got a cheese steak and a burger and fries.

"Did you see the way the one guy was lookin at us?" I laughed.

"In envy of our looks."

"I was thinking more along the lines of how much food we have." I said with a mouth full. He laughed and choked a little.

"Where to after we eat?" he asked.

"Not a lot of stores.. Um Wal-Mart, Jared or Rogers, Target, Victoria's Secret and pick up something for dinner."

"Whoa whoa back track." he swallowed everything in his mouth, "Victoria's secret? Do you need a new silk nightie?"

"No, but Sydney does. I ripped one of her good ones a few nights back." I said smiling, remembering our night together.

"Dude, _not _cool!" he said with no enthusiasm.

"What? You asked!"

"That's like family though man!"

"So if I were to say someone else's name you'd be fine with the details?"

"Can we just not talk about this?"

"Fine, whatever! So how's Clair?"

"Still the reason I feel like a pedophile." he said eating the last of his food. I held back a laugh, I didn't wanna hurt his feelings.

"Let's go to Victoria's Secret first." he got up to throw his wrappers away, "Here, wait. Take mine." I grabbed all my stuff and put it on his tray.

We walked in Victoria's Secret and words cannot describe how I felt. It wasn't how I expected to feel. Beautiful women walking around, lingerie everywhere, and I feel nothing. Not nothing like I don't see their beauty, nothing as in I just see them as normal people. My tongue isn't dangling out the side of my mouth like Quil's. He's hypnotized by their beauty.

"How are you gonna know what to buy?"

"Maybe I can ask a sales person to try them on?"

"Awesome idea! Tall brunette, right there, go ask!" he said excited.

"First of all, calm down. Second, I need someone that looks like Sydney so I know what it'll look like on her. I'm thinking…" I looked around a little, "maybe the girl behind the counter. Stay here and, try not to stare too hard." I gave him a pat on the back and walked up to the counter.

"Hi can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi. This might be an awkward question, but would you mind doing me a favor?"

"I can try?"

"I'm looking to buy something for my fiancé, but it's a surprise so I couldn't bring her to try things on. Would you mind trying on a few things so I have an idea? You look like her size and have similar features. Oh and so I don't seem like a bigger creep here's a picture of her." I pulled out my wallet and showed her a picture of Syd I had in there; it was next to the one of us kissing after she accepted my proposal.

"She's gorgeous, I'm flattered you think I look like her. Um, sure, I can try on a few things for you. Don't worry, I've done this before for guys, and girls." she laughed. "I'll walk around with you to grab things in my size just let me know what you like." she smiled, the way she said that made me feel like I picked up a hooker! I looked around for Quil, he was with a woman giving his opinion on underwear. I walked around and picked out a few things for her to try on. Quil, of course by that time, was with me and sat in front of the dressing room area waiting with me. The first one she tried on and came out in was a black halter baby doll piece just like the one I tore. It stopped a little below her hips and had a slit up the side. There was lace around the top part and the rest was see through.

"Definitely that one!" I said. She went back in then changed. When she came out the second time she was wearing what's called a cut out teddy in red. I never understood why it's called a teddy, but hey if it looks like that I don't question it! There was a see through piece of material from the middle of the bottom of the 'bra' down to and around her area. There was a single strap on each side of her hips. The top part was all lace with a strap that went from the center top of the bra to around her neck and then back down. The last thing I asked her to try on was called a strappy-back baby doll in white. She seemed a little uncomfortable standing in front of us with this on. I know my baby won't have a problem wearing this for me though! I went back to the racks for her and grabbed them all in one size smaller just to help squeeze things the right way.

"Thank you so much for your help!"

"No problem." she smiled and walked away. I grabbed a few more random things and we checked out.

"Jacob! That was amazing bro!" Quil said when we walked out. I laughed, "Seriously, weren't you in heaven or amazement or something?"

"I see that everyday! In fact I see _better _everyday!"

"Yeah, well not everyone's as lucky as you Jacob! I don't have a beauty that's head over heels in love with me! You better not ever hurt her…again." he said protective.

I looked down at the ground then turned a little to look at him, "I know."

"There's Jared, you goin in?"

"Yeah." I smiled. I walked in and went straight to the counter I wanted: rings.

"How do you have money for all of this?" Quil whispered.

"I've been selling parts." I said quietly back.

"Parts of what?"

"Car parts, spare things I had laying around!"

"For a minute there I thought you meant parts of _you_…like…sperm."

"Are you serious?" I laughed. "Could you imagine being a girl, going to a sperm bank, getting some of my best swimmers and then your kid comes out as a werewolf? Yeah not exactly something I need to worry about."

"Good point." he laughed. "What kinda of spare parts do you have to sell?"

"I had a hole bunch of junk back there. Not to mention um…my, uh." I covered my mouth and mumbled the last word, "bike."

"You sold your bike?" he said in shock

"I'm gonna need money for a wedding and for our family."

"Syd's pregnant?"

"No, I don't know. I made a reference the other night and she acted weird. She cradled her stomach, rolled over and went to sleep. It seemed like she was, but I'm not gonna be the one to ask her!" I said a little louder.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" a worker asked walking up behind the counter.

"Yes, I'd like to see these rings please."

"Sure." he smiled, unlocked the case and brought up the set of rings I was looking at.

"That one." I picked up the best one. It had a silver band, the gem on top was a round cut blue sapphire with diamonds surrounding it. A few diamonds went down the sides of the band too.

"That's one of our newest ones!"

"Jake look at the price." Quil whispered so only I could hear. His lips didn't even move. I glanced at the price and saw it was about $800. I hadn't realized it was so much, but she's worth it.

"It's perfect, just like Sydney."

"She's one lucky girl." he brought back the paperwork, a jewelry box and a calculator. He entered the price of the ring, a 12 dollar tax, and the insurance I wanted. "all together it's $992."

"That's steep." I chuckled.

"How are you paying today sir?"

"My Jared card." I handed it to him. He ran everything through the computer and smiled.

"Now just a reminder you can make payments on line or over the phone, you don't have to come in every month."

"Thank you I know." I smiled politely. "I will guard this with my life!" I said grabbing the small _Jared _bag. I put the bag in the Victoria's secret bag when we were out of the store. "Target isn't in the mall, is there anything you need in here before we leave?"

"Nope, let's hit it!"

I put the bags in the trunk of the car and we got in. It took about fifteen minutes to drive to Target. When we walked in I felt a little out of place. I had never been in here with out Sydney before.

"What do we need from here?"

"I know Iced tea and twizzlers and then I need to stop at a few different areas." we grabbed the iced tea and twizzlers.

"Jake can I get this?" Quil asked holding up a huge bag of pizza rolls.

"Why are you asking me?" I laughed. He showed a huge smile.

"Because you love me daddy!"

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked throwing frozen bacon at him. He dropped his smiled, looked at the bacon on the floor then back at me.

"You're gonna throw frozen bacon at you child?" he asked with a straight face.

"When he looks and acts like you, yes."

"It was a test! Your kids are gonna wanna get anything sugary or anything they can carry. You have to be strong, not throw bacon," he waved the bacon then tossed it in the cart, "and say no."

"Oh well then in that case, no."

"Too late, you need to buy my friendship back, start with the pizza rolls and we'll work our way up." he said throwing them in the cart.

"Whatever." I said pushing past him. I grabbed some more food and threw it in. I led us to the baby and toddler section. A few kids were running around. One little girl was running too fast she couldn't stop ran into my leg.

"Oops, sorwy midster." she had a high pitched adorable voice.

"It's okay sweetie." I smiled at her, she smiled back then ran away. "She was so cute." I said smiling.

"You think you want one?"

"I definitely want one, a girl. I mean look at this, look how cute!" it was a black dress with hot pink and white polka dots on it.

"Adorable." he said with a light laugh.

"What do you think Syd would say if we brought home some baby stuff?"

"Well seeing as how she can't see, I think she'd be fine with it at least for a few more days."

"You're right!" I said and gave him a slap on the arm. I threw the dress in the cart.

"Whoa Jake, I'm all for you being excited and ready to have a baby, but it wouldn't be smart to buy everything one gender now. You never know what you're gonna have first. If you buy everything for a girl now and have a boy then you have to return everything, if they let you, and buy all new stuff."

"Alright so I'll buy some girl some boy and then things that could be for both."

"Don't you think Sydney will wanna buy some things with you?"

"You're right." I said turning the an aisle. I grabbed a pack of onesies that are blue and green with a cartoon dinosaur on them, then a pink pack with a drawing of a diamond. We walked around the crib and play pen area for at least another hour. I wanted to buy one so bad, but I kept what Quil said in my mind. By the time we checked out from Target and got everything to the car it was pretty much five o'clock. I pulled out my phone and called Sydney.

"Hi baby." she said picking up. I love her voice.

"Hey sweetie. I was just wondering what we should do for dinner?"

"It doesn't matter to me, I'm starving so whatever you make or buy will be fine."

"I'm thinking steak and mashed potatoes."

"Mmm." she moaned, "You have no idea how good that sounds right now."

"We're gonna go to the store then we'll be home. Love you."

"Okay, I love you." I hung up. I drove to the nearest store because we're not allowed back in the one by my house. We grabbed steaks, two full bags of potatoes, and ice cream. We got back home at six and I hid all the bags in my room.

"I'm gonna start cooking now." I said giving Sydney a kiss.

"Sounds good." she smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for any typos! Hope you guys enjoy it, it's kinda long, but I thought it would be okay since I haven't updated this story in a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Sydney's P.O.V]<strong>

"Come sit with me." I said to Quil. He sat next to me and I snuggled in a little by his side, he put his right arm around my shoulders.

"How was your day?" he asked me.

"Relaxing." I smiled, "What about yours?"

"Interesting and informative." I didn't really understand what he meant, but I bet he wouldn't tell me.

"How was he?"

"Jake? What do you mean?"

"Did he seem okay today? Like was he distracted or did he have a good time? I told him I wanted him to get out and have fun for once. I know it's killing him to be stuck here with me when I can't do much."

"Syd, you worry too much."

"Quil I'm being serious."

"He uh, he was fine. A few jokes, but he was focused on what he wants in life."

"And what does he want in life?" I asked carefully.

"You." he said in a 'duh-you-should-already-know-that' tone. "Is everything okay? Do you need to talk?"

"No." I blurted out in a rush, fuck too quick. "I mean, no I'm okay." I suddenly felt his breath on my left ear.

"You know you can't lie to me, right?" he whispered. "I know you need to talk, but won't in front of Jake, we'll talk later." he whispered again and then moved back a little. Could I really tell Quil my plan? Embry and Sam already know, well Sam more than Embry. Can I trust Quil? What am I saying of course I can trust him. The timing though, when can I tell him?

"Where's you face?" I asked holding out my right hand. He put my hand on his cheek. I found his nose then his right ear and pulled him closer.

I whispered, "When Jake is deaf, we will talk."

"Okay." he said a little worried.

My eyes started burning, bad. I started rubbing them and that made it worse. "Fuuuck!" I said quietly, leaning forward and rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hand. "Oh my god!" I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Quil asked quickly.

"Ugh! My eyes!" my eyes started watering.

"What? What's going on?" Jacob asked rushing in.

"My eyes…_burn!_ They're burning!"

"Let me see." he said getting in front of me. I moved my hands and opened my eyes slowly, they were sore and wouldn't open much. He gasped.

"What? What's-" I could see his face. It wasn't perfect, but I didn't just see light and darkness anymore. I saw the outline of his body, the outline of the T.V behind him, I turned my eyes and head and looked at Quil. I squinted and blinked a lot, it hurt.

"What's going on?" He asked me. "What are you doing?"

"I can see." I whispered, looking back at him.

"What?"

"Well not really, but the outline of objects… are clear. You're on your knees in front of me. I don't see colors and it's still blurry."

"How can you see though?"

"Maybe a way to change from being blind to deaf?"

"Your eyes are red though. Like blood shot, vampire, red!"

"They still burn. I wonder if they'll be grey again."

"I hope they will be." Jake said. I reach my hand out to touch his cheek, he rubs it against my hand and goes back into the kitchen.

"By any chance do you have an eye dropper?"

"Um maybe in the first aid kit."

"Could you grab it and a bottle of cold water? I need to get my eyes to stop burning."

"Yeah hold on." he huffs getting up and jogging upstairs. When he brings me what I asked for I drop some of the water in each eye and it helps a little. When dinner is ready the three of us eat together.

"I swear Jake, I don understand how you make food taste so good!" I say scooping up some mashed potatoes.

"Because I cook with love." I think he smiled. "Just leave it alone." Jake said to Quil.

"What?" I asked confused, I didn't hear Quil say anything.

"Just looking at Jakes' love marks." Quil laughs.

"What?"

"I still have the scratches on my back." Jake says.

"Oh." I blush. "When are those gonna go away?"

"I don't know, but I'll always have the scars."

"Damn I scarred you? I'm sorry."

"I love having them."

"So what are we doing tonight?" Quil asks.

"I don't know what you're doing, but we're staying in."

"Yeah I don't think so.." he says slowly. A short yelp comes from outside; sounds kinda like Sam's wolf.

"What's going on?"

"Go see." Jacob says.

"Who are yo-"

"Quil, baby." he gets up and kneels in front of me. "Sam needs us, but he knows I can't be out at night and that I shouldn't phase on my legs yet. We had an agreement I wouldn't go on patrol until this was over."

"What could he need you for though? Are there more vampires?"

"Newborns." Quil says coming back in. "He knows that Jake will help bring a strong front. He going to go help find them and before the moon rises we're going to switch."

"You're staying here with me?"

"Embry and I are."

"Do you have to go now?"

"Yeah. I have to go sniff them out." I can kinda see him smile.

"Okay." I say with a small smile. "Please be careful."

"Always." he leans in and kisses me. "Remember if you need anything just call."

"I love you."

"I love you too." he gives me one last kiss. "I have to go now." I nod and he leaves.

"Let's get you on the couch." Quil says helping me up. We make our way over to the couch, he cleans up our dinner and sits next to me.

"Where's Embry?"

"Right here." he says walking through the front door.

"Hi." I smile. He gives me a giant bear hug and plops down on the other side of me.

"So how are ya?" he asks me kinda quiet.

"Im alright."

"Still thinking about what we talked about before…?"

"Yeah."

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"What's not a good idea?" Quil asks.

"Thanks Embry." I say looking at him.

"Well I was gonna wait until Jake couldn't hear to tell you, but I guess now's as good as ever. I'm leaving."

"Where ya going?"

"No I mean like leaving for good."

"What?"

"I wanted to leave before the test started, but there wasn't time. It's not fair for Jake to have to go through this. Me becoming part of his life is the wor-"

"_Best _thing to happen to him." I look down.

"I tried to tell her." Embry said.

"Why do you think leaving is going to be best for him? He's gonna wake up one day, see you're not there and go crazy until he finds you! This will tear him apart!"

"Unless he can't find me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I will erase the memory of me. I might keep in touch with one of you guys just to make sure we don't cross paths or maybe even just check out."

"Check out? What does that mean?" I don't say anything; I don't want to say the word.

"Mort." Embry says quietly.

"DEATH?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Quil yells at me. "You are not killing yourself."

"I was planning on someone el-"

"No, no one is killing you, you are not dying!"

"If I don't do this now-as in after the test-it might happen later. I need to know what life could've been for him without me. If I decide to come back it'll be after I see if it was the right choice or not."

"Of course it's not the right choice!"

"I will always wonder. I'd rather do it now before we start a family than afterwards! You don't think it's gonna kill me to leave him? It kills me now sitting here without him. I know he's not in danger, but he's not here and I can't link our minds to know what's happening. When I leave him it'll probably be harder on me than him because I'll know what I'm missing by not being with him, he won't. So before _you _say my decision is selfish too just think about that."

"I don't want you to leave though. I don't think any of us want you to leave."

"I can think of two who would. Sam and Leah."

"They don't count."

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"Look I love-" I give him a kiss on the cheek, "you guys-" I give Embry a kiss on the cheek, "for looking out for me, but I have to do this. And just think, if it's as bad as you guys say it will be, I'll be back. And that doesn't mean you guys can tell him to make him miserable so I'll come back. He has to genuinely be sad and realize on his own."

"Well I guarantee that to happen so you might as well not even go." Embry says with a smile, I smile back and rub my eyes.

"They still burn?"

"Yeah, are they still red?" I look at him.

"Not as much as before."

"Thank god!" it was silent for a minute, "So how long do you think he will be?"

"A few hours, he's hunting on foot."

"Right…Well you guys can pick what to watch, for obvious reasons." I say with a chuckle. They end up picking a cooking show, _Hell's Kitchen_. After two of the hour long episodes pass my phone rings, Embry hands it to me. I can kinda tell its Jacob so I go in the backyard.

"Hello?"

"Hey how is everything?"

"Alright I guess. Everything okay over there?"

"We didn't find them yet, but we're close. As you can probably tell the moon is out." I look up at the sky and see the moon big and bright in the sky.

"Jacob! You were supposed to be back! Now what are you gonna do trapped in the middle of the forest? Did it touch you?!"

"Calm down baby! I'm in the cabin in the woods."

"You have a cabin in the woods?"

"Well it's Sam's, but the pack uses it when we're out here and can't get home. No moon light touched me, but I knew I wouldn't make it home in time so I staid here."

I let out a deep breath, "And everything's okay?"

"I promise."

"I don't like this Jake."

"Me either baby. I just want to be by your side. I want to be the one protecting you. You should be cuddling with me tonight if you get lonely, not one of them."

"When will you be back?"

"As soon as the sun rises."

"I'll be waiting."

"Do not stay up all night waiting for me."

"Why not?"

"You need your sleep."

"No I need _you_." I say seductively.

"Oh don't do this when I'm gone!" he whines.

"Do what baby?"

"Talk sexy like that."

"Does it bother you?"

"It makes me want you!"

"Then I'm doing my job." I giggle. "Mmm." I moan, "I will be waiting when you get home."

"No I will wake you when I get home because you will be asleep."

"Is that a command?"

"More of an order."

"I guess I shouldn't disobey you because that would result in a punishment."

"A very bad punishment." he growls, it gives me shivers.

"Will you dream of me tonight baby?"

"I'll be dreaming of what I'm gonna do to you when I get home."

"Let me help with that." I start moaning into the phone. "Mmm Jake baby." I moan more and then stop. "Sweet dreams."

"More like wet dreams." I giggle.

"I love you and can't wait for you to come home."

"Love you too and I'll see you soon." we hang up and I go back inside. Embry and Quil are still sitting on the couch, but they seem a little uncomfortable.

"You guys alright?" I ask Embry.

"Um just curious, but how well can you see?"

"Not very well why?" that's a strange question for him to ask me.

"I just have an embarrassing…uh spider bite and I don't want you to see it. So you can't see like lumps or bulges?"

"No…" that's a slight lie, I can see outlines so if something is bulging out of-wait! "Bulges?" Quil snickers next to me, "Like boner bulges?" I look at Quil who is now laughing hysterically.

"She caught you Em." Quil laughs.

"You seriously do have a-"

"Please don't say it again." Embry says. I look down in his lap and can see a blurry outline of a bulge in his pants.

"Mr. Call! It must be big if even _I _can see a big lump!" I smile 'looking' him in the eyes. "How did this happen anyway? Looking at Gordon Ramsey too long?"

"What- NO! I um, well we…"

"Heard your conversation with Jake." Quil finished.

"What?" I ask as my cheeks flush rosy pink.

"We heard everything.. Wolf hearing remember."

"Oh. Um." I chuckle. "There's not much I can say." I smile.

"You sure had a lot to say earlier."

"Shut up!" I grab a pillow and hit Embry with it. "So you're just gonna sit there with that thing?"

"What am I supposed to do."

"Go handle your business." Quil laughs.

"That's awkward." I say.

"No more than this!" Embry says still blushing.

"Just do whatever you want."

"Don't say that he might jump on you." Quil says quietly.

"Fuck you." Embry says mad, he goes outside.

"Quil."

"What I was kidding around. He probably would though."

"It's not funny though you know he's sensitive about that."

"Quil they need you." Embry says rushing back in the door.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Seth and Jacob are out so they need one of us. I volunteered you."

"What you thought getting rid of me would give you a better shot with her?" Quil ask getting in his face.

"No I thought it would be best if you took your attitude somewhere else and didn't bother Sydney with it."

"She's with Jake remember? Well maybe not for long." he says looking at me, I'm glad I can't see his face clearly. He runs out and Embry closes the door behind him.

"Can you help me downstairs I want to lay down."

"Yeah, let's go." he turns off the T.V and guides me down the steps. I slide into bed and under the covers.

"So are you going home now?"

"No I'm gonna go up and sleep on the couch."

"No you're not." I get out of bed and grab his hand. "Sleep here." I push him down on the bed so he's laying where I usually lay and I lay where Jake lays every night. His scent is so strong over here that's all I smell.

"How would Jake feel about this?"

"He's already expecting me to snuggle with one of you guys, you're the only one here so it has to be you." I smile.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right to be in his bed."

"Please Bry."

"Fine." he sighs.

"If you really don't want to snuggle fine, but you shouldn't sleep on that couch it's not as comfortable as this."

"Are you kidding I dream of cuddling with you, among a lot of other things, but-" I laugh at him.

"Jake will not get mad at you. If anything he'll be mad at himself for not being able to be here for me."

I lay on my side facing away from him on top of the covers. I let out a sigh and wait to see what he's going to do. I feel him finally lay down then scoot closer to me. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls our bodies close then out stretches his right arm above my head on the pillow. I smile.

"Is this okay?" He asks wanting to make me comfortable. I grab the arm above my head and pull it down closer so I can rest my hand in his.

"Yeah, Bry." I smile. Even though he's so close to me, all I smell is Jacob. I'm imagining Jacob's arms are wrapped around me now, I involuntarily push back more into his pelvis and moan quietly, I'm pretty sure he hears it. His left hand is resting against my stomach. He rubs his thumb over my clothed skin and it feels nice. It's calming, soothing. I obviously fall asleep quickly, but wake up a few hours later.

"Bry?" I call after feeling around the empty bed. I see the door close and someone walk down the steps. "Jake!" I smile and grab his face when he's close to the bed. He smells just like his pillow. His kisses are a little different, I guess I can understand he's been hunting for hours.

"Baby I missed you!" I smile keeping our foreheads touching. I start giggling and push him back on the pillows. I keep kissing him, his lips are moving more now; I feel him growing hard against my leg. "Mr. Black! Horny are we?" I say and lightly touch his clothed crotch. I unbutton and un-zip his pants getting where I want. I reach in his boxers and something's not right. I stop kissing and he keeps trying to kiss me.

"Wait, Jake, baby where's the rest of you?" He clears his throat. "Jake say something!" I just notice he hasn't said a single thing or let out a single moan.

"What the hell?!" Jake says...from the fucking stairs!

"What!" I turn my head towards the other Jake as he walks over to the bed. He looks down and I realize his cock is still in my hand. I quickly let go and scoot back.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" Jake yells infuriated.

"Jacob baby I thought it was you!"

"You thought Embry was me?!"

"Embry! What is your problem!"

"I...I don't-I" he stutters.

"Get the fuck out! _NOW_!" He grabs Embry and shoved him towards the stairs. I hear him fix his pants and run up the steps.

"Jake-'

"What the hell!" He yells at me cutting me off.

"I thought it was you baby I swear!"

"You couldn't tell that wasn't me? It's not like we smell the same!"

"You're pillow!" I grab his pillow and hold it up to his face. "I've been smelling this all night! I still smell it, but of course you're here now so maybe I just smell you, I don't know."

"I can't believe this."

"It's dark down here Jacob." I stand on the bed and walk to him, he blends in with the blackness. I reach out for him and land on the floor on my face; I feel and hear my nose crack a little. "Fuck!" I cry. "Dark and I can't fucking see!" I say crying. I move all the way to the floor-by myself-and then sit on the bed-still with no help from him. I feel blood slowly flow down my lip and into my mouth.

"Shit you're bleeding!" He says rushing to my side.

"Get your hands off me! I got up by myself I can make it to the bathroom myself!" I say and shove him off me. I stomp up the stairs and sniff, "Fuck!" It hurts to move it. I start crying again. I throw open the door and make my way to the living room. "Wouldn't even fucking help me!"

"What happened?!" Embry said coming to me. My leg hits his crotch before I can think; reflex.

"Shit you scared me! I thought you fucking left!" I yell as he doubles over and coughs. Jacob comes running upstairs. I ignore him and make my way to the bathroom. I wipe up my nose and lip and see faint discoloration, I think. I hear them yelling and just roll my eyes. I don't think there's much I can do with my nose just get an ice pack. I grab one from the kitchen. "Can you guys do this somewhere else please!" I sit back on the couch and rest the ice pack on my nose and eyes. I'm still crying a little and every time I sniff I yell from the pain.

"This is over anyways. Get the fuck out of my house before I beat your ass!"

"You won't even let me explain!"

"There's no other explanation I need to justify or explain why _my _bride to be was in bed with you and your dick in her hand!" He yells and growls at the end. He slams the door shut as hard as he can and shakes the whole wall.

"Are you okay?" He asks sitting next to me.

"No." I sniff big again forgetting. "FUCKING CHRIST! I yell and throw the ice pack off my face and lean forwards. I start rocking back and forth then wrap my arms around myself trying to cuddle with myself; its not helping. I start rubbing my stomach and it again clams me down. He puts a hand on my shoulder and I turn my head to look at him. He gasps when he sees my face, must be black and purple. "Be mad at me if you want I guess it is my fault I'm blind and can't see who's who. Stupid me!" I chuckle, "I mean what was I thinking! I should've just kept sunglasses on the whole time and not looked at or communicated with anyone. Or better yet just not have said yes to being your girlfriend. That would have simplified your life." I smile.

"What are you talking about! I'm allowed to be mad!"

"You're mad at the wrong fucking person Jacob! But you know what, that's fine. You'll find out soon enough who loves and respects you enough not to do something like THAT to you. I could never cheat on my husband to be, or boyfriend. Never could I do something that low." I look him in the eyes best I can. He sighs. "Yeah, I still remember that." He looks down. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep anymore so I'm just gonna lay up here with my ice..." I feel around looking for the ice pack.

"I have it." He says handing it to me. "Lean back." He says pushing my shoulder back lightly. He gently gives my nose a little kiss and sets the ice pack there. "Mind if I stay next to you."

"You would want to?" I close my eyes, he sighs and lays back next to me.

"Honey wake-up." He says shaking me. I open my eyes as best I can and scrunch forgetting about my nose and I scream.

"Shh. Relax your face." Jacob says putting his hands on my cheeks. I take a deep breath. "I called Carlisle and he's bringing you some pain killers for your nose."

"Thank you, but couldn't we just go to the E.R?"

"I thought it would be easier on you if you didn't have to leave."

"Oh. Thank you." I smile a little. "Does it look bad?"

"Honestly, yeah."

"I didn't think I fell that hard though." I say sitting up. "Sunglasses will be on all day!" I stand and stretch a little; I turn to him and he's staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Jake tell me."

"You just look really beautiful."

"I'm in pajamas with a black and purple face!"

"And? The sunlight is shinning in and you just- I can't take my eyes off of you. I feel like I'm seeing you for the first time in a while! We didn't even get to do anything last night."

"Yeah. Well I guess I'll go get dressed." I head for the stairs.

"Upstairs?" he asks quickly standing.

"Yeah…where my clothes are."

"No they're downstairs." he helps me walk to the stairs and down them.

"Can you grab something that matches please."

"Yeah, sure." he puts an outfit next to me and goes up stairs to let me change. I feel around and put my sunglasses on too. I walk up stairs carefully and hear more people than I'm hoping to hear. Everyone says 'hi' to me when I walk in the room; it's quiet now.

"What's going on?"

"Nothin'." Jacob shrugs. I sit on the couch by Carlisle's medicine bag.

"Can you take the glasses off please." Carlisle asks me.

"Um…alright." I take them off and move my eyes a little. He touches my nose and the surrounding area and I fail to hold back my screams.

"So what happened?" Emily asks, I notice Embry's not here.

"Jake hit me." I say emotionless.

"NO! Never, she fell off the bed."

"Because of him."

"Ohh, fell of the _bed_." Paul chuckles.

"It was not sex related you horndog."

"Well it kinda was." Jacob mumbles.

"Liar!" Paul points at me smiling.

"Take these for pain, but no more than five a day. I don't suppose you want to wear the head gear?" he smiles.

"No! Thank you!" Jake hands me water and I take a pill now.

"It's gonna make you a bit drowsy."

"Okay. Thank you so much Carlisle!"

"No problem." he says bye to them and leaves.

"Now that he's gone…"Paul continues.

"Well you guys might as well hear it now."

"Why?" I grab Jacob's shoulder and pull him closer so I can whisper in his ear, "Why do they have to find out?"

"They might be curious when I'm fighting Embry later."

"I don't want anyone else to know except us three."

"They'll hear it in our thoughts. I'm pretty sure he'll be thinking about it 24/7." I cross my arms and sit back, mad. "She was in bed with Embry." they all gasp.

"What!" Quil yells.

"She says she thought he was me."

"Because I did, Jacob!"

"How could you think he was Embry?" Seth asks.

"It was dark, I still can't really see and practically the whole bed smells like Jacob! Yes I told Embry to sleep downstairs because I didn't feel safe by myself down there and it's more comfortable than this couch, but that was just for sleep."

"So what's the problem?" Sam asks.

"They were making out, he was practically naked and-" Embry opens the front door slowly, Jake starts growling.

"Naked?" Paul asks.

"Oh." Embry looks down and closes the door.

"What do you want?" Jacob growls at him.

"It's Embry's fault. I called Jake's name a few times and he never said no. he never protested or tried to stop me even when I…had him in my hand."

"You what?!" Emily asks.

"As soon as I felt him I knew it wasn't Jake! I immediately stopped and realized he wasn't…the same…size."

"But you couldn't tell when you shoved your tongue in my mouth?" Embry asks mad.

"Excuse me!" I stand and walk over to him. "Before I 'shoved my tongue in your mouth,' I called you by Jake's name. If you were an honest, morally good person or a good friend you would have told me the truth and stopped me! You were enjoying yourself and didn't say anything!"

"If it's anyone's fault it's Jacob's! He should have been there for you last night!" he yells at me. "And I wasn't the only one enjoying it." it looks like he winked at me. "You were loving it, don't deny it." I raise my hand and slap him. Jacob jumps up and stands between us when Embry starts shaking.

"He was out protecting us all!" Jacob pushes him outside and Embry phases just like that. The rest of the guys run out there and try to break it up. This is the first time he's phased since his legs broke. he winces at first then howls. They're all growling except Jacob. He's looking back and forth between Embry and I. suddenly they all stop growling. They phase back and are laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask mad.

"Where's the rest of you?" Paul laughs, I look down. "Damn bro, that's gotta sting." Jacob and Embry look my way.

"I was freaked out when I said that. I was expecting Jacob and Jacob isn't that size. It was just the first thing to come to mind."

"We should leave." Sam says.

"Bye honey." Emily hugs me and leaves with the guys.

"Sit with me." Jake say leading me to the couch. I sit all the way by the arm rest with him on my left. He lifts my legs and swings me around so they are laying across his lap. He starts to rub my massage my legs.

"I'm sorry." he starts.

"What?"

"I should have believed you. You just have no idea how bad it hurt me to see you two like that. I love with all my life and to see you with another man…it enraged me. I could have broken his jaw right then for kissing you, but I didn't want to you to see that. You have no idea how much I wanted to hurt him and how much I was hurting."

"No idea? _I _have no idea, Jacob?"

"Okay I shouldn't have said no idea."

"Yeah."

"About that. It hurt me when you brought that up before."

"When?"

"Last night."

"If you're asking me to forget-"

"I'm not. I just…when you bring it up it makes me feel like I'm still paying for it. I thought you agreeing to marry me and start a family was us moving past the past."

"It was. It is! You know I forgive and love you, but I got mad and when I get mad other things that make me mad pop in my head. That night and everything that came from that was honestly the most mad I've been for a while! It popped in my head and I just let it out." I use the back of my hand and rub his stomach a little. "I'm sorry."

"You know I love you, right?" he smiles.

"I think you might have said it once before." I play along. I lean in for a kiss and he greets it. "I missed these lips. Only two more days and I get to see them."

"Is that all you're looking forward to seeing?"

"No…your butt's nice too." I smile, he laughs. "And your abs, nice back too. Good for clawing at."

"You've proven that already." he chuckles. "But that's all you're going to like to see?"

"Well what's left?"

"Say it."

"No." I blush.

"You've said it before."

"I know, but that was different."

"Please just say it."

"Your…your life partner. That's as close as you're getting!" I giggle.

"We gotta work on your shyness!" he kisses my cheek.

"We've got some time now…" I hint, running my nails lightly against his chest.

"Honey I'm not really in the mood."

"What?" I ask changing moods. "You're not, _in the mood_, when have you ever been _out _of the mood."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Plus aren't you still in pain from your nose?"

"Yes, but how does that have anything to do with this?"

"Well you can't make any facial expressions or anything." he said slowly.

"I'm glad I can't see you right now." I say to myself and get up.

"Why?" he grabs my hand.

"Forget it. I'm not _in the mood _to talk." I walk in the kitchen, how fucking embarrassing! It doesn't feel good to be rejected. I'm completely mortified.

Why could it be though? Is it because of my purple and black bruised face?

Am I putting on weight?

I feel my stomach and it doesn't feel any bigger. Is this how it's gonna be when I do gain weight from pregnancy? My whole body is gonna blow up! My feet, hands, stomach obviously, my breasts, my ass, everything!

"Don't be upset." he says coming after me.

"I'm fine Jacob." I smile a little.

"Can I make you something to eat?"

"No." I wouldn't want to get any bigger!

"You have to be hungry."

"I don't have to be." he opens the fridge and pulls out some things, I can't tell what they are. He reaches up in the cabinets and pulls down a box, he turns on the stove top and puts a pan over it. Ten minutes after I can tell what he's making. He puts a plate of pancakes in front of me with a bottle of syrup.

"Great, starch! Just what I need." I mumble.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's gonna go right to my gut."

"You don't have a gut! Where's this coming from?"

I shake my head, "I'm just feeling a little…blah."

"You have no reason to feel blah." I 'look' up at him, then back down. "Is this because I said I wasn't in the mood?"

"…no." I lie.

"Don't lie to me." he says in a deep voice.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Give me some credit. I know you too well to know when you're lying."

"Only because I'm forced to be human right now."

"So you are lying." I sigh and slouch backwards in my chair. "Did I…hit a nerve, or something?"

"I'm fine Jacob." I smile at the end, "Jake."

"I didn't mean to say whatever I said that hurt you."

"I'm…okay."

"What did I say?" he holds my hands on top of the table. "Tell me how I hurt you." his thumbs rub my skin slowly.

"You rejected me." I say quietly, it's even more embarrassing to be talking about it. "And now I'm saying it out loud that you rejected me. When I tell you something I don't just tell you, I tell the whole pack. Everyone's gonna know."

"They don't have to know anything I don't want them too; perks of having mind control. I won't think about it when I'm around them. And it really hurts you this much that I-as you put it-rejected you?"

"It's not how _I _put it, it's what happened. And yeah, it hurt. I never thought you would reject me. It's not that I'm so horny and I can't control my need for you," I could kind of see his eyebrows raise, "It just made me think why? How? I don't understand what about me right now turns you off." I close my eyes. His hands leave mine and I hear his chair move. His hands are under me quickly, lifting me. He sits in my chair and puts me on his lap.

"Open your eyes."

"Why, I can't see you anyways." he kisses each of my eye lids until I open them.

"I don't ever want you to feel unwanted that way. You don't turn me off, trust me-"

"Did I put on weight?" I ask covering my stomach.

"No." he says kissing my stomach.

"Is it because of my discolored face then?"

"No!" he says and very gently kisses around my nose.

"Then what?"

"I can't…do it."

"What?" I ask slowly. "Like you cant physically perform?" I ask carefully.

"What?!"

"I put you under pressure, it's okay."

"No, I-"

"There's pills, or-" he shifts me quickly so I'm straddling his lap, facing him. He makes out with me roughly, I feel a growl building in his chest. His hands grip my hips super tight and push them down as much as possible' I feel him growing harder by the second.

"Does this feel like I can't get it up?" he says seductively. I half moan and try to catch my breath.

"Then what…what were you talking…about?" I say out of breath.

He sighs, "I keep picturing it, you being with him."

"But you said you-"

"I know what I said Sydney." He hasn't called me Sydney since we first met, I raise my eyebrows slightly, in shock. "What?" I try to get up, but he pushes be back down. "Don't leave yet."

"I just thought this conversation would be better with different sitting situations."

He kisses my forehead, "I know you guys didn't do much, but I still see him in your hand. My mind goes further and I see you guys kissing, his hands groping you, rolling around in the warm moist sheets, I hear your moans, see his smile." He paints quite the picture, "I don't want that to ever happen! I don't want it in my mind. You're mine, not his or anyone else's." His hands move to my lower back then down my butt and he keeps them there, "Mine." He says protective.

"Just like this," I put my hand over his heart, "is mine."

"And no one else's." He adds. I give him one sweet, sensual kiss. I feel him shift a little, "this is getting too much to bear. Finish your food while I take care of it." He says thrusting up a few times.

"Can't I help?"

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm in a very possessive and dominant state right now. I'll get carried away and hurt you, I'm not risking it."

"Hearing you talk like that makes me want you more, hurry and go before I attack you." He moans reply deeply, one I've never heard.

"I can feel your heat." I kiss his neck. "I have to go." He jumps up, setting me on my feet and runs up stairs. His growls fill the whole house, I smile, he's never been like this before. Maybe when we're both wolves he'll be like this again. I eat my food and wait for him to return. He comes back and sits across from me, if I could see him he might be embarrassed.

"Wow you're loud." I smile.

"It's usually you." I hear the smile in his voice.

"Have you been holding back on me?"

"I've never known this side of me."

"Will I ever get to experience it? You know, maybe when we're both wolves?"

"Maybe."

"I hope so." I blush.

"If I can control myself."

"Start working on it!" He laughs hard.

"As you command." He laughs. He takes my plate and washes it. "So what now?"

"Get a hold of Whitney and Carlisle. Someone also needs to find Cassie."

He nods I think, "This has to be done while you can't hear." I nod. "I'll talk to Sam tonight on patrol."

"How are your legs? You shifted today, were they ready?"

"No, but I'll live."

"Next comes the shedding Carlisle said.

"Great." he sighs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was it? Review<strong>_


End file.
